Loved, But Not Forgotten
by Miss Inocent
Summary: Kagome has had it with Inu Yasha constantly backstabing her, so she decides to run away. But what happens if a certain wolf catches her? And Kagome's new powers, do they have anything to do with Kaguya's reappearance? [Fluff]KouKag:InuKik:teeny bit Kag:In
1. Default Chapter

As Kagome had given Kouga a quick hug goodbye and as a thank you, InuYasha had gone ballistic. Just as he had tried to attack, Kagome had sat him. Of course, this made him mad, and made him want to attack him more. But, knowing Kouga, he had gave Kagome a quick "you are my woman" lecture, and had ran off into his own little tornado.

"What, with all the sweet talk and all. 'Oh thank you Kouga, we could have never done it without you.' I know you were flirting with him. Don't Deny it." InuYasha exclaimed (oooh. Kag is pissed.) With that, Kagome's last nerve had just snapped.

"THAT IS IT!" Kagome screeched. Glaring daggers at InuYasha. "I AM TIRED OF THE WAY YOU ACT AROUND ME! FIRST YOU GO AFTER KIKYO, AND THEN YOU HAVE THE NERVE OF INSULTING _ME_ AFTER I JUST GIVE KOUGA A HUG?" She exploded, doing her best to keep her tears of fury at bay.

"Shall we Sango? This is going downhill fast." A certain lecher asked the taijiya.

"Certainly. I'd much rather be dressing your wounds." She responded, the two of them exiting into the bushes.

"SIT!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. Not too far away, you could hear a soft 'thump' as InuYasha dropped face first into the snow. "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!!" She screamed over and over again, and the only sounds you could hear was the poor Hanyou's face plummeting farther into the snow with every passing second.

"But Kagome..." He mumbled, face still halfway in the snow.

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" she screamed, as loud as she possible could, sending InuYasha another tree feet into the ground. She ran, and ran until her legs could carry her weight no more, and collapsed, falling into a snow bank. The snow storm settled down to a gentle snow fall, as if the snow knew that if it would lessen, it would lighten up Kagome's mood.

Gathering up the last of her strength, she hobbled over to the well, and then flung herself down the dry well.

Going through the warm feeling of the decades passing by, she found herself collapsing through the well, and silently cried, her body shaking with every sob.

"How...how could you InuYasha? I thought you loved me! How could you betray me. No. NO! you NEVER loved ME! You loved the KIKYO in me. I was just a replacement." She mumbled to herself, crying herself to sleep at the bottom of the well.

Sengoku Jidai

"InuYasha, what have you done now?" the monk asked the hanyou, with a serious expression on his face. "Kagome-chan has left yet again, and there are rumours of a miko wandering around. Is it because of..." he trailed off.

InuYasha just stared at the ground. He knew he was the reason Kagome had run off, but he couldn't bring himself to admitting it. He'd never give the others the satisfaction of knowing they were right.

â€¢â€¢â€¢â€¢â€¢â€¢â€¢ Flashback â€¢â€¢â€¢â€¢â€¢â€¢â€¢â€¢â€¢

"Don't you see Kikyo? I'm the only one who can protect you from Naraku!" he

Exclaimed, bringing her into a warm embrace.

"Let GO OF ME!" Kikyo yelled, resisting, then reacting to the embrace, hugged the hanyou back. 'He's so warm." She thought as she slowly backed away.

"Gods, she's freezing." He said mentally, trying to ignore the stench of death that couldn't help but be part of her.

Unbeknownst to any one, Kagome was standing behind a tree, watching everything, wide eyed in shock. 'InuYasha...she cried mentally. She knew the risks of making any sound, so she stood as still as a statue.

"Kikyo, I promise you. I WILL go to hell with you. As soon as I can. I promise." Inu Yasha spoke ever-so-softly in Kikyo's ear.

"But what about my reincarnation? I know it is her that has your heart, not I."

"What about her? All she is and all she ever will be is a copy. She will never be as good as the real thing. It is only you I love." He told her, as he pulled her into a compassionate kiss.

Just then, Kikyo's soul collectors came, and wrapped themselves around their master. "Until we meet again. And next, I will bring you to hell with me, Inu Yasha." She yelled as she floated off,

"KIKYO!" InuYasha yelled, desperate for her not to leave so soon. Then, as if on cue, Kagome snapped a branch while trying to crawl away. Inu Yasha whipped his head around, trying to find the source of the disturbance. "Ka-Kagome?" Inu Yasha stuttered, not believing that she had seen all of that. 'Oh God, she saw ALL of that?'

Kagome, trying very hard not to cry, just stared at Inu Yasha, not able to draw her eyes off of his. When chocolate and amber collided, she burst out running, forcing her body to space herself with Inu Yasha as fast and as far as she could.

â€¢â€¢â€¢â€¢â€¢â€¢â€¢ End Flashback â€¢â€¢â€¢â€¢â€¢â€¢â€¢â€¢â€¢

Kagome's Era

When she awoke, she was very stiff and sore. 'Wha...Where am I?' She thought to herself. She slowly climbed out of the well, and walked inside. Surprisingly, no one was home. 'Where is everyone?' she pondered, glancing at the clock.

"EEP! ITS 10:40! If I'm lucky, I just might be able to make it to school in time for the afternoon classes!" She yelped, running around. By the time she had had a shower, ate breakfast, packed her bag and was out the door, it was 11:30. "If 'm lucky, I just might be able to run there, and still be on time." She muttered out loud and started running.

'Ok, think Kags," she muttered to herself, approaching the school without a minute to spare. "Granpa gave me just about every malady there is, or at least that I know of, so what's my excuse now?" Just as she had entered the administration office, she had and ingenious plan. "ooh... I'm so sorry Mitsurugi-sama. I was...visiting relatives in America for quite a while." And, as chance would have its own way, the secretary accepted the alibi.


	2. School life and Daily activites, interup...

A/N : omg, I 4got this in the last chapter, but that's ok, because I know that no one even reads my stories. But who cares? I'm just going to write for the sake of writing.

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue. Me no own Inu Yasha, so you no sue.

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o.Chapter 2.**

**School, and daily life. Interrupted .o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

"The Latin name for grey wolf is 'lupricus aviolis' bla…bla…bla…" The science teacher went on and on, rambling for what seemed like forever. 'I don't care for science, and I don't need to worry about this test that's next week. I've got a math test later on today.' She moaned, as the science teacher just never seemed to shut up.

"RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!" Kagome nearly jumped up from her seat in joy, but of course, she wanted to act as naturally as she could, so she remained calm, and walked to her next class. As she practically jogged to her next class, she ran into Ayumi, Eri and Yuka

As she took her seat in class, Hojo came up to her and gave her a little blue box, wrapped with red ribbon. "Oh hey Kagome. Doesn't it suck that we have a test on the same day you recover from Tuberculosis? That isn't fair." Kagome shot him a clueless glance, but then quickly replaced with a heart warming smile.

"Oh demoya arigato Hojo-kun! But you really don't have to get me all of these nice things. I feel like you're family's going to go bankrupt because of me." She thanked him with a quick hug, which, needless to say, shocked Hojo quit a bit.

.o0O0o. .o0O0o. Sengoku Jidai .o0O0o. .o0O0o.

"Good, no one's looking." Inu Yasha muttered to himself as he glanced over his shoulder, making sure no one was following him. 'I will not let them know that I'm going to get Kagome. I will NOT!' He muttered to himself as he jumped into the bone eaters well.

.o0O0o. .o0O0o. Flashback .o0O0o. .o0O0o.

"Inu Yashaaaaaaaa! When's Kagome coming back?" The young kitsune complained, for what seemed to be the 200th time that day.

"For the last time Shippo, she's not coming back!" the arrogant hanyou yelled yet again at Shippo. Hearing this alwayse made the kitsune's eyes well up with tears, but Shippo would not let himself cry.

"Well then why don't you go and get her? After all, she IS YOUR woman you know." Shippo retorted, then quickly scurrying back, away from the oncoming claws.

"How many times do I hafta tell you, SHE…IS…NOT…MY…WOMAN!!" Inu Yasha barked, hitting Shippo on the head for almost every word he had yelled.

"Well I'm sorry Inu Yasha, but it certainly seems that way to me. So why don't you just go and get her, cuz she DOES have the shards you know. At least go back for those." 'Who knows, you just might be able to bring her back with you.' He thought, almost replying out loud, but knowing what his consequences would be had he spoken.

.o0O0o. .o0O0o. End Flashback .o0O0o. .o0O0o.

Inu Yasha groaned as he hit the ground with a thump, landing on the other side of the dry well. Hearing a muffled scream, Inu Yasha got up and shook out his Fire Rat Haori, and, long behold, there was Shippo, in a daze from being landed upon by Inu Yasha's heavy body.

"What the… Shippo?" Inu Yasha questioned, while trying to shake the child demon to consciousness. 'hhm. The little squirt stuck to me while I came through.' "WAIT A MINUTE! THE LITTLE GUY CAME WITH ME THROUGH!" He yelled at no one in particular, with this new knowledge just sinking in.

"Inu…Inu Yasha? Where are we?" Shippo asked groggily, just barely waking up. Now realizing that he had a roof over his head, he jumped up, scurried out of the well, and stared at the roof. Taking in a deep, deep breath, Shippo nearly fainted at all of the overwhelming sensations.

"Pretty powerful huh?" Inu Yasha not quite asked, but stated, as he sat down next to Shippo.

"Ya." After a long time, Shippo finally asked, "Inu Yasha, what does Kagome do when she's here in her time?"

"Feh. How would I know?" Inu Yasha retorted.

"Well I think you should know, after all she is your wom-" Shippo cut himself off. He knew that if Inu Yasha heard him say that Kagome was his woman once more, he might not live to see the next snow fall. Instead, he said something else "Well, don't you think you should know what happens when she's over here? What if she's with someone else, and she's not telling you?"

That made Inu Yasha think a little bit. "Well, she does come back for 'Skoo-luh' a lot. So she has to do something over there."

"Well, what's this 'Skoo-luh'? and what does she do when she's over there?"

"How would I know? All I know is that she has this "ma-thuh" and these tests. Whatever those are."

Knowing when Inu Yasha was stumped, Shippo decided to stop asking questions, and just sniff around, see what new things there were in this new world of his Mama's. "HEY! Why don't we go and see Kagome! I'm sure you can smell her from here, or at least in what direction she went in" Shippo squeeled, thinking smartly.

"Feh, I suppose we could." Inu Yasha said, kind of doubtfully, knowing how the people in Kagome's time would react to him and Shippo. 'Well, all I really have to do is cover my ears, and hide Shippo's tail, and we should be fine.' "Alright Shippo. You ready?"

"Uh-huh" Shippo said, as he jumped onto Inu Yasha's shoulder. And with that, they were off.

.o0O0o. .o0O0o. Kagome at School .o0O0o. .o0O0o.

"Ok think Kags, you studied all last night, and for a little bit all the other times, just remember all you can, and you _should_ pass." Kagome muttered to herself, a little skeptic, picking up her pencil, and doing equations in her head.

"Hey Kagome, how do you think you're going to do on the test?" Eri questioned, jumping out from behind her. Kagome, trying to remember all she had studied and trying to keep her temper, but failing miserably, ended up cracking her pencil in two.

"You ok?" Yumi asked, a little concerned for her friend. "Because you know you can alwayse go back to the nurse, and I'm sure she'd let you go home."

"No I'm fine!" Kagome said in a voice as sweet as honey.

"Class, as soon as you receive your tests, you may begin." The math teacher droned out as he passed out the tests.

.o0O0o. .o0O0o. Outside the School .o0O0o. .o0O0o.

"Can you see her?" Inu Yasha demanded, as he flung Shippo into the classroom window. All you could hear was a splat, and a muffled no.

"She's not in that class either," Shippo said, dazed from being thrown into the fourth window, still unsuccessful of finding Kagome.

"Well…" Inu Yasha exclaimed, with determination in his eyes, "better start looking faster. We have those shards to find, and we can't spend the whole day over here you know." Inu Yasha told the little red-head, as he flung him into the next window.

.o0O0o. .o0O0o. Back with Kagome .o0O0o. .o0O0o.

'Ok, the square root of 5 is….' Kagome tried to concentrate. After the test as done, Kagome and Hojo talked a little.

"How do you think you did on the test Kagome?" Hojo asked as the scooted over to her slowly, and eventually placing his hand on hers.

"Oh fine, I suppose," Kagome replied with uncertainty in her voice. She leaned into Hojo's shoulder a little, catching Hojo off guard yet again.

'I don't know what I did, but I like it!' Hojo mused. And, as chance would have it, just the Shippo got thrown into the right window for once, and saw the two. Being thrown into a window dazed the kit for a moment, before he shape shifted into what seemed like a crow. But what Shippo saw, was more then enough proof of what he had discussed with Inu Yasha before. Kagome DID have another man in her time, and this would make Inu Yasha furious.

"KAGOME!" Shippo yelled in a muffled scream, but, with the window, it sounded more like a desperate scream for help. 'Oh Inu Yasha's gunna blow when he knows about this!' Shippo thought fearfully. 'But wait, if Kagome left for her time to leave us…' "Inu Yasha!" Shippo wailed. "Kagome's with another man! She left you for…some brown haired guy."

"She did WHAT?" Inu Yasha boomed. It was bad enough that Kagome had left for her own time for this 'Skoo-luh', but taking the shards was nearly unacceptable. And now THIS? That brown haired kid would probable take Kagome away for good! 'Keh, not that I care, she's just a shard detector, that's all' Inu Yasha reminded himself. He decided to play it safe and stayed up in the outside tree for the rest of the day, until Kagome was done this 'Skoo-luh' thing.

Being so bored of waiting, Shippo crawled into Inu Yasha's lap and fell asleep. 'What the?' Inu Yasha questioned himself. 'Why's the little tyke snuggling up to me? Ah well…I might as well get some rest as well.' Inu Yasha mused and then fell fast asleep.

.o0O0o. .o0O0o. With Kagome .o0O0o. .o0O0o.

"Class, I have calculated the marks, and I must say I am not impressed with the marks you have gotten. There are many of you who didn't pass, yet only one who got perfect. Kagome Higurashi." The teacher explained to the class.

"Me?" Kagome demanded, dumfounded. And with that, the bell rang, signaling that the day was done, and all classes were dismissed.

"What a day." Kagome muttered to herself. "At least I don't have Inu Yasha hovering over me, demanding for the-"

"Hey Kagome!" Inu Yasha hollered as he jumped out of the tree.

"Jewel Shards." Kagome finished her sentence.

" Just WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING? I come back to get you, and there you are getting all cozy with some brown haired kid, and you're HERE! In THIS time, worrying about some 'skoo-luh' and not collecting jewel shards!" Inu Yasha barked as Kagome quite calmly walked down the street, heading towards the shrine.

Once the trio had gotten there, Kagome had exploded! "Inu Yasha! Just who do you think you are! There's a reson I left you, you know! I told you I don't ever want to see you again, and I mean it! How many times do I have to tell you before it gets through that thick skull of yours?" and she slapped him.

"Well I'm SORRY! But if you hadn't forgotten to give us the jewel shards, we might not HAVE to come and get you!" Inu Yasha retorted. That hurt. That hurt Kagome deeply. So she did the first thing that came to mind. She ran. She ran as fast as she could. She threw the shards on the ground, and ran.

"What the hell? What is wrong with that girl?" Inu Yasha yelled at no one in particular. He also did the first thing that came to mind. He grabbed the shards and ran towards the well and jumped in, completely forgetting Shippo.

"Hey! Wait for me" Shippo exclaimed, running as fast as he could to keep up with Inu Yasha. 'I might not be able to go back to our time without him.' Shippo mentally reassured himself.

.o0O0o. .o0O0o. With Kagome .o0O0o. .o0O0o.

"That is it. He just came here for the shards? Not to apologize? I thought he loved me? No…He never loved me. Kagome, why do you put yourself through this?" Kagome asked herself as she cried to sleep yet again.

.o0O0o. .o0O0o. Kagome's Dream .o0O0o. .o0O0o.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome cried out, delighted to see him again. But what she was not so happy and quite surprised to see was Kikyo, yet again. With the two of them making out. And again, Kagome staid quiet. Then, she ran. Ran as fast as she could. Ran until her legs screamed for rest. She ran until she collapsed. But before she could hit the ground, a pair of strong, warm arms caught her. She looked up, hoping that it was not who she thought it had been. "K-Kouga?" She stuttered. He looked into her chocolate eyes, sky-blue meeting milk chocolate. She held onto him, and cried her heart's consent.

Kouga muttered soft and soothing words to her, as he laid Kagome down onto to pile of straw that had been his resting area. Even as he had put her down, she continued to hold onto him, crying, not wanting to leave the warmth of him.

"Kagome…" Kouga's voice uttered softly, "Why do you keep doing this to yourself? Does you heart keep on telling you so that he is the one? How can you love him while he does not return your affection?" Kouga asked her, needing to know the answer.

"I…I…Don't know." Kagome managed to whisper.

.o0O0o. .o0O0o. End of Kagome's Dream .o0O0o. .o0O0o.

Kagome shot up straight in bed, tears staining her cheeks. Her eyes felt dry and her cheeks starchy. "It…It's true. I do love Inu Yasha. But, he doesn't love me" she sobbed. "You can't keep putting yourself through this. You cannot go back with him."

The snow was still falling, and turning everything beautiful. Kagome decided to go shopping for presents for the gang. 'Not that I'm going to see Inu Yasha, this is just for goodbyes' Kagome reassured herself. 'Its common courtesy'


	3. The Heart is not a play thing

A/N : Hey Guyz! I just wanted to say thanks to all of you reviewers, and how nice you all are! I know that you all have probable read stories way better then this one, but that's ok. And since all of you have reviwed, I decided I would continue the story. Just for you guys. I already have this chapter and chapter 4 written up, so all I have to do is type it up.

Reviews:

The strange: Yes it is gunna b Kouga/Kagome pairing, just in case you haven't yet figured that out. I'm leaning towards no on towards Inu Yasha and Kagome making up, but if I do or not, you'll just have to stick around to see what happens.

Ahanchan: Yes the beginning is from the Jeromaru and Kageromaru episodes. It's a good thing you're so smart. And I hope this update was soon enough for you :P

Sango-no-kawaii-taijiya: grabs her out of the pile of projectiles ya I haven't updated lately have I? oh well. I'll just have to make these chapters longer.

Chapter 3.

The heart is not a play thing.

'Oh boy! Miroku is just going to LOVE this!' she mused as she eyed Sango's present. As being his usual perverted self, it was just natural that he'd sense something feminine within 100ft.

Sango was getting some VERY low-rise tight blue jeans and a matching deep blue tube top. Shippo would be obviously getting as much chocolate and candy as Kagome could stuff into a box that could fit in her backpack. The lecher would be getting the latest swimsuit fashion magazine. A kind that the models were barely wearing anything at all, and make Sango jealous. Inu Yasha was GOING to get him a heart shaped locket, with a picture of both him and her inside of it, but decided against it. Instead, she got him a little check book, granting him a certain amount of days that he could go without being sat. And, last but not least, she had made Kouga a friendship bracelet, enlaced with her favorite perfumes and shampoos.

"He'll love this. I'm sure of it." She sighed. Why was she spending time thinking about what Kouga would like, hence she already knew that anything she gave him he would treasure.

When she came back down the stairs, she ate a quick meal with her family. "Well, now that dinner's done, I might as well be getting back. The others will..." Kagome trailed off. 'Inu...Yasha.' The thought made tears come to her eyes. 'No! all you are going to do is to say goodbye. That is IT! Understood?' she mentally coached herself. She nodded to herself, gave everyone a quick kiss goodbye, and then jumped down the well, feeling the sensation of five centuries pass her bye.

"Remember, all that you are going to do is see if you can still stay. If Inu Yasha forbids it, which he probable will, you are to come straight back, taking only your memories.

As she had gotten to the other side of the well and had jumped out, there was Inu Yasha. "In-Inu Yasha?" She stuttered, nearly crying.

"Ka-gome." Inu Yasha had to breath out. "I... wasn't...sure if you were coming back." He seemed to whisper, just audible enough for Kagome to hear. "But...it's only because of the jewel shards!" he seemed to speeding up his phrase.

"Inu Yasha, could I stay for a little while?" Kagome asked meekly.

"Will you stay?" Inu Yasha asked. "You can only stay if you can catch up with me" He mumbled as he ran towards Kaede's village

"Ugh." She moaned, doing her best to catch up, but then thought of a better plan. "SIIIIIIIIIIIT!" She yelled to make sure the rosary had heard its command.

With Kouga

As Kouga went hunting, trying to pass the time somehow, instinctively took a sniff, and a grin of pleasure was instantly placed upon his face. 'Kagome.' He thought, delighted. But there was something else in there. 'Its...Salt. She was crying again. And over mutt face! I'll Kill him for this!' as he ran and he ran, nearing closer, he caught another scent. Almost identical to Kagome. 'What the...Why does she smell. Dead?'

He ran towards the newer scent, and long be hold, there was Kikyo, gathering herbs. "Yo." He greeted.

"Kouga." Kikyo said, acknowledging his presence, and continued to work.

"Have ya seen that reincarnation of yours around lately?" He asked, making him seem incredibly stupid while doing so.

"No. And why would you be asking me? The last time I checked YOU were the demon around here." She shot back

"True, but isn't she with dog turd? And aren't you supposed to be his?" With that, Kikyo shot him an angry glare.

"I was never his. I belong to no one. He never controlled me. He never owned my heart, I owned his." She spat, every word seeping with venom (A/N: ok sry guys, I noe u h8 it when I do this, but its not real venom.)

"Fine. Whatever. But now you're all after trying to take him to hell with you right? But then that copy of yours keeps getting in the way. I have and idea to get rid of her, so Inu Trasha can be yours to take."

"Go on." Kikyo said, now quite amused and paying full attention to what Kouga had to say.

'Oh this is gunna work out just fine.' Kouga mused.

With Kikyo.

She walked off into the forest, half conscious of where she was going. "Soon, Inu Yasha. I will see you in hell." She muttered to herself with a smirk. If Kouga could keep up his end of the bargain, which she was sure he would, Inu Yasha would be all hers. And THIS time, there would be no annoying reincarnation trying to save the day, interfering with her plans.

She need not seduce Inu Yasha, Oh no. He would come on his own free will. As she sensed the jewel shard, she paused, knowing it was Inu Yasha and company. As she lowered her barrier, just enough so that Inu Yasha would be able to smell her and sense her, she sent a soul collector off in search of Kouga.

With Inu Yasha

'What the...' Inu Yasha paused. "Was that...yes it is!" he exclaimed, drawing in a deep breath, getting ready run. 'Kikyo' was the only thing that came to mind, along with him darting off to find her. "I'm not going to let her get away again." The muttered to the wind. "Kikyo, Why can't it be like it was before?"

With Kikyo

'That's right. Just come a little closer, and you're all mine.' She thought, as she was walking towards the nearest hot spring, and stripped her clothes. Kikyo very slowly entered the hot spring, waiting for Inu Yasha to appear, seeing her up to her knees in water, with nothing on.

As if on queue, Inu Yasha burst out from the bushes, and gasped. She was even more beautiful than the last time he had seen her. Pretending to be stunned, Kikyo waited a minute, then dove under the water, with and extremely graceful swan dive.

'Gods she's beautiful.' He was so tempted just to take her right there, but before he could even finish his thought, she had swam very silently under the water, grabbed his ankle and dragged him in.

"What the" Inu Yasha spoke aloud, as he was now swallowing at least a quart of spring water. "What was that for?" He accused as he had finally surfaced.

" Ssshhhhh." She cooed, placing a finger over his lips in a silencing motion. The she leaned forward and went straight for the kiss.

"Inu Yasha, shocked momentarily, quickly regained control of himself, and deepened the kiss. Kikyo quickly gave a slight flick of the wrist, just enough to make a little splash, and to get Inu Yasha even more wet then he was already. Also signaling her soul collector, who signaled for Kouga.

'Perfect. Soon, Kagome. I hate to see you in pain, but I must.' Kouga sighed, not being able to bear the sight of her being depressed.

"Inu Yasha, do you love me?" Kikyo questioned as she broke the kiss.

"Of course I do."

"Lies! All lies!" she said, trying as hard as she could to cry, not knowing if her clay body _could_ cry. "I know your heart doesn't belong to me."

"Uh...But..." Inu Yasha stuttered, now knowing what to say. "NO!" He nearly screamed, "She is merely a replacement, I never loved her. There is only one Kikyo, and there will only ever be one Kikyo." Inu Yasha defended, pulling her into a strong and protective embrace.

"Only I can protect you from Naraku. I love you." He whispered gently, as he dipped down for a kiss.

With Kouga

"Finally. Kagome will be mine!" he thought outloud. As he had quickly killed a weasel demon with a shard embedded it its forehead, he gave the shard to a soul collector as it glided off.

With Kagome

"A shard." Kagome whispered, snapping out of her Kouga filled dream. 'Why are all of my newest dreams about Kouga? And, oh no. That shard is close, too close' Kagome thought, looking around in the darkness. Shippo was sleeping soundly in this sleeping back Kagome had given him, and Miroku and Sango were hapilly leaning against eachother. Or, to be more precise, Miroku was laying on Sango's lap, and Sango lovingly had an arm and her head on miroku, making sure nothing bothered them while they were sleeping.

'They look so happy together.' She sighed. With the couple coming to mind, Kagome scanned the area for Inu Yasha, realizing he was not there. 'Oh well,' she sighed.

"Might as well go look for the shard" she mused, knowing that waking the others would be pointless. But as she traveled, she failed to notice two shards from a certain wolf demon, watching overhead.

Then she heard splashing, and some people talking. The first voice she recognized was the voice of Inu Yasha, so she happily ran towards wherever the sound was coming from. But then slowing down quite quickly, recognizing the second voice. 'Kikyo.' Kagome thought sadly. Doing her best to eavesdrop, without being heard, Kagome staid where she was.

"Inu Yasha, do you love me?" Kikyo questioned as she broke the kiss.

"Of course I do."

"Lies! All lies!" she said, trying as hard as she could to cry, not knowing if her clay body _could_ cry. "I know your heart doesn't belong to me."

"Uh...But..." Inu Yasha stuttered, now knowing what to say. "NO!" He nearly screamed, "She is merely a replacement, I never loved her. There is only one Kikyo, and there will only ever be one Kikyo." Inu Yasha defended, pulling her into a strong and protective embrace.

"Only I can protect you from Naraku. I love you." He whispered gently, as he dipped down for a kiss.

Kagome gasped, just being able to see out of a bush. She hadn't been noticed, and now she wish she had, for she couldn't stand seeing the site of Inu Yasha and Kikyo in the hot springs.

"Why do you keep on running Kikyo? You can always stay with us!" Inu Yasha exclaimed, delight dawning over his face.

"But what about Kagome?" Kikyo glowered at the bushes, knowing that the raven haired girl was watching every single thing.

'What about...Oh Sh... wait, why am I making such a big deal out of her anyway?' "Feh. What about her?" Inu Yasha smirked, looking at Kikyo directly in her eyes. "If she doesn't like having you around, she can leave."

Kagome stifled a gasp, as she tried to stand, but her legs were too weak. 'Inu Yasha.' She thought, on the verge of tears. "So what you said to Miroku was true. All I am is a shard detector." She cried silently, crawling as fast and as quietly as she could, anywhere but there.

"Perfect" Kikyo mumbled under her breath. Inu Yasha was very slowly getting out of the hot spring, trying to dry his fire rat haori as best as he could, so it didn't look suspicious as he returned to camp.

"Inu Yasha?" Kikyo cooed. "where are you going?"

"I have to get back to the others. I do have to let them know that you'll be traveling with us" he replied with a smirk, giving her a chaste kiss goodbye.


	4. Preview for chappie IV

PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 4.

A/N: Howz it goin pplz? I'm in such a good mood today, so I just had to finish writing. I just dumped my so-called "boyfriend" (he was a ttl lzr if ya noe wut I mean.) and so I just couldn't help but start writing. THIS is where Kouga and Kagome are going to become a kind of couple ok? (ducks thing being thrown at Jassy) o ya, n with Kikyo not being able to go into the water in the last chapter, lets just pretend that she can ok?

.o0O0o. .o0O0o.

Kouga: Alrite! So Kagome n me are gunna get together soon?

Naraku: And do I get a say in this at all?

Jassy: no you don't. And you won't get any say at all unless you just happen to be able to take control of my keyboard.

Kagome: oh come on guyz! Give it a rest! She's trying to do her best.

Inu Yasha. O sure take HER side just because she's a girl. And can me and Kikyo have more scenes like that? (Lecherous smile)

Miroku: (whacks Inu on the head). that's MY lecherous smile. (gropes Sango's butt)

Kagome: SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!

Kikyo: (gets out of the hot springs, with only a head visible.) Ahem! Did you forget that my body is made out of CLAY? I nearly completely disintegrated in there!

Jassy: (muffles a laugh) Sorry about that Kikyo. Wait a minute, I feel like I'm forgetting something. Kagome, Sango? Will you do the honors?

Sango and Kagome: Inu Yasha is Jassy's If he was, he would not air regularly.

.o0O0o. .o0O0o.

**Chapter 4**

**Is love abloom? **

"Tears, enlaced with the scent of Kagome. It's gotta be her." Kouga thought to himself, part depressed, yet extremely happy. "That means that the plan worked." He ran as fast as he could towards his woman.

As far as Kouga was concerned, he could have had any woman that he desired. The women swooned around him, and would throw themselves at his feet. He could have anyone, any demon that there was, and yet he was drawn to the woman who kept on refusing him. That alone up some fun in the hunt.

"Kagome!" Kouga cried out, trying to draw her attention.

Kagome looked up. In one second, she saw a tornado heading directly towards her, the next second, she could only see a perfectly chiselled chest. Being in Kouga's warm embrace made her feel safe, and she let the tears flow more freely, knowing that Kouga wouldn't call her weak if she cried in front of him.

He brought her to the edge of the waterfall, noticing she had cried herself to sleep in his arms. 'Gods she's beautiful when she's sleeping' He commented as he moved a strand of loose hair out of her pale, tear-stained face.

'She's been through a lot.' He took note. 'I'd better sleep with her out here tonight, so she doesn't become to frantic if she was to wake up.' He had switched the position she was lying in, and she stirred. Careful not to wake her, Kouga lied Kagome down onto the softest patch of grass he could find. He laid down beside her, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist, and his leg laying across her thigh.

With Kagome

"Nngh." She moaned, stirring. When she felt warmth wrapped around her, she snuggled into it, then her eyes snapping open. "Oh God! What am I...Why am I...with Kouga? OH GOD! Please tell me we didn't...' Her thought was broken off as Kouga woke up, yawned, and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Mornin." He welcomed, with a heart warming smile that make Kagome's heart skip a beat. Kagome blushed fiercely, finding a new hue of red, as she quickly scooted over, realizing the position they had been sleeping in. 'Kouga has an arm hugging my waist in a protective kind of way, and ...OH god! That just looks so wrong.' She took mental notes.

"Umm...Kouga? Did we do anything...you know...last night? ïï¾ 


	5. Is Love Abloom?

A/N: Howz it goin pplz? I'm in such a good mood today, so I just had to finish writing. I just dumped my so-called "boyfriend" (he was a ttl lzr if ya noe wut I mean.) and so I just couldn't help but start writing. THIS is where Kouga and Kagome are going to become a kind of couple ok? (ducks thing being thrown at Jassy) o ya, n with Kikyo not being able to go into the water in the last chapter, lets just pretend that she can ok? And this is a do-over. So if u dun like it, n u preferred the other one, e-mail me. Or Review! Either one!

**This is also chapter five!**

.o0O0o. .o0O0o.

Kouga: Alrite! So Kagome n me are gunna get together soon?

Naraku: And do I get a say in this at all?

Jassy: no you don't. And you won't get any say at all unless you just happen to be able to take control of my keyboard.

Kagome: oh come on guyz! Give it a rest! She's trying to do her best.

Inu Yasha. O sure take HER side just because she's a girl. And can me and Kikyo have more scenes like that? (Lecherous smile)

Miroku: (whacks Inu on the head). that's MY lecherous smile. (gropes Sango's butt)

Kagome: SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!

Kikyo: (gets out of the hot springs, with only a head visible.) Ahem! Did you forget that my body is made out of CLAY? I nearly completely disintegrated in there!

Jassy: (muffles a laugh) Sorry about that Kikyo. Wait a minute, I feel like I'm forgetting something. Kagome, Sango? Will you do the honors?

Sango and Kagome: Inu Yasha is Jassy's If he was, he would not air regularly.

.o0O0o. .o0O0o.

**Chapter 4**

**Is love abloom? **

"Tears, enlaced with the scent of Kagome. It's gotta be her." Kouga thought to himself, part depressed, yet extremely happy. "That means that the plan worked." He ran as fast as he could towards his woman.

As far as Kouga was concerned, he could have had any woman that he desired. The women swooned around him, and would throw themselves at his feet. He could have anyone, any demon that there was, and yet he was drawn to the woman who kept on refusing him. That alone up some fun in the hunt.

"Kagome!" Kouga cried out, trying to draw her attention.

Kagome looked up. In one second, she saw a tornado heading directly towards her, the next second, she could only see a perfectly chiselled chest. Being in Kouga's warm embrace made her feel safe, and she let the tears flow more freely, knowing that Kouga wouldn't call her weak if she cried in front of him.

He brought her to the edge of the waterfall, noticing she had cried herself to sleep in his arms. 'Gods she's beautiful when she's sleeping' He commented as he moved a strand of loose hair out of her pale, tear-stained face.

'She's been through a lot.' He took note. 'I'd better sleep with her out here tonight, so she doesn't become to frantic if she was to wake up.' He had switched the position she was lying in, and she stirred. Careful not to wake her, Kouga lied Kagome down onto the softest patch of grass he could find. He laid down beside her, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist, and his leg laying across her thigh.

With Kagome

"Nngh." She moaned, stirring. When she felt warmth wrapped around her, she snuggled into it, then her eyes snapping open. "Oh God! What am I...Why am I...with Kouga? OH GOD! Please tell me we didn't...' Her thought was broken off as Kouga woke up, yawned, and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Mornin." He welcomed, with a heart warming smile that make Kagome's heart skip a beat. Kagome blushed fiercely, finding a new hue of red, as she quickly scooted over, realizing the position they had been sleeping in. 'Kouga has an arm hugging my waist in a protective kind of way, and ...OH god! That just looks so wrong.' She took mental notes.

"Umm...Kouga? Did we do anything...you know...last night?" Kagome stuttered, not exactly wanting the answer to be yes.

Kouga, who had been paying extremely close attention towards his woman, suddenly started staring off into space, with a lecherous grin plastered on his face. That made Kagome blush even more fiercely, and slap Kouga across the face.

"HENTEI!" Kagome yelled, but then apologized, giving Kouga an apologetic look, and a quick appology. "Well you deserved it. Now answer the question. Did we or did we not do anything last night?"

Kouga sighed. 'Unfortunately,' "No we didn't do anything last night Kagome" he answered, kind of disappointed. Kagome, feeling extremely relieved, hugged Kouga. Now it was Kouga's turn to go red.

With Inu Yasha

"Inu Yasha, where is Kagome? Didn't she come back already?" Shippo asked, quite worried. He had heard nothing, of after she had left them. Of course she had stayed for about two nights, but then wasn't there in the morning when Shippo woke up.

"Yes, Inu Yasha, where _is_ Kagome?" Miroku asked, quite curiously. He had not heard of any wandering mikos, or of a girl in strange clothes, making all of them quite worried.

"Keh, how would I know? She probable went back to her own time to get something, or she probably just left, again. But who needs her? We've got Kikyo don't we? Besides, Kagome was practically useless anyways. I mean, her miko powers weren't anywhere near full, and we couldn't even harness her power."

Shippo wailed, and ran into Sango's arms, seeking out comfort that only Kagome could give him. "That wasn't nice Inu Yasha. Don't you think that she would at least said goodbye?"

"Sango does have a point, Inu Yasha. That is not at all of Kagome's nature, you should know that more then anyone here.

"Just SHUT UP ALREADY! Look, Kagome's gone, there's nothing we can do about it. So who cares? She's gone, she's gone. Now if I were you guys, I would start getting used to Kikyo, since Kikyo IS the original one here, not just a copy. 'Even saying that though, that no one cares that she's gone, why do I have such an emptiness inside of me whenever I think about her? It was just like the way I felt when I thought about Kikyo, because she was gone. Because she was gone. Wait, why do I care? It's not as if I...love her...' but not even saying that he didn't love Kagome was hard to admit. 'Do I? love Kagome that is.' "No it isn't possible!" Inu Yasha had yelled in a whisper.

"Inu Yasha?" Kikyo had asked, "is everything alright?"

"Huh?" the sound of Kikyo's voice had snapped him out of his daze. "Yah I'm fine."

With Kagome

"Mmmmm. This tea is delicious." Kagome commented Kouga on his ability to actually make something without burning himself. 'Not that surprising, since I'm sure that he's probably had like a few decades to try. Or is he my age?' Kagome mused. While Kagome was drinking the green tea that Kouga had made her, Kouga went hunting, and being very successful, killed three deer.

"Kouga? Why did you get so much?" Kagome asked, quite curious as to why he had eaten that much, since there was no one else but them and the waterfall creatures.

Kouga whistled, then turned Kagome around, and then lifted her chin. "Look. Don't they seem a little hungry?" Kouga mused, showing off Kagome to his pack. The pack gave wild cheers and started cat calling, commenting on how Kouga always got the woman he wanted. This made Kagome blush yet again, and looked up at them with admiration.

"Wow. There's so...many. I take it your pack has gotten a lot stronger since I last saw them." Kagome admired.

"Yes. We have gotten quite farther, now that we've been collecting the shards as well." Kouga eyed Kagome's chest, only slightly looking for the shard necklace. (ok guyz, u noe wut he's thinking) not all that surprised when she had found what seemed about a third of the jewel itself.

Kagome, feeling Kouga's eyes on her breasts, surprisingly, didn't slap him. Instead, she figured that boys will be boys, and perverts will be perverts.

As the next few days past, Kagome was feeling herself grow more and more attached to Kouga and his pack. This was no doubt a sign that Kagome was ever so slowly getting over Inu Yasha, as she began to return to her usual carefree self.

'Now that Kagome's returning back to my woman, what's she going to do with herself?' Kouga pondered.

But in Kagome's opinion, some of the younger wolves did get on her nerves. Since she was human, and a miko at that, the cubs kept on asking her questions that never seemed to stop coming. It was almost as if they had waited until they saw Kouga with a woman and then barge her with questions, trying to scare her off. But since Kagome did have a younger brother, this was almost completely natural to her.

One day, whilst Kouga was off hunting, all of the young pups and cubs gathered around her, hunger in their eyes. But this was a hunger of knowledge, not a hunger of fresh human flesh, so Kagome was not frightened. One of the younger cubs came up to her and started the morning ritual.

"Kagome?" Kogari ran up to her and asked.

"Yes Kogari?" Kagome responded, not really wanting to know what the young wolf's question was going to be.

"I was just wondering..." and as if on cue, the rest of the wolves surrounded her and shot out questions almost all at the same time.

"Why is your kimono so short?" "Why do you look different then other humans some of the time?" "Why do you SMELL different from the other humans?" "What do you do whenever you leave us for a few days?" "Why is your hair so soft and tangle-free?" "Why do you keep refusing to be Kouga's woman?

"Whoa! Only one question at a time! I'll answer all of you questions, just slow down." Kagome had barely time to put in before more questions were left in the wind.

"First of all, my SKIRT is so short because it's the style that I'm...asked... to wear. I might look a little different from other humans once in a while because, well where I come from we have an appearance enhancer called 'make-up' but I so rarely use that, because well I don't really have a use for it. Unless I want to look like a hooker" Kagome muttered that last part under her breath.

"Now, I smell different because I use..." Kagome paused, fumbling through her bag, not exactly knowing how to explain deodorant. "I use this! This is called deodorant. Now if I put it on, and I sweat, then all of my sweat will smell like whatever flavor of deodorant I have put on. This is...Jasmine and Kiwi (ggr...stupid computer sais Jasmin is Jasmine), so that would mean, had I run for five minutes non-stop, instead of smelling like sweat, I would smell like this deodorant," she explained, passing around the stick of deodorant, never seeing anyone or anything so interested in her before, accept Kouga of course.

Rummaging through her bag once more, she found a bottle of shampoo and another bottle of conditioner. "Now another reason I might smell different from the other humans is because if you wash your hair with this stuff whenever you bathe, it makes you hair soft and silky," she explained, passing around the shampoo. "Now after you put the shampoo in and rinse it out, that thing that you have in your hands Mukiya, one would put in this stuff right here, called conditioner," she explained, holding up the conditioner bottle.

'Oh my god, is this what it's like teaching kindergarten students?' Kagome wondered, in a slight daze. "Now what the conditioner does is makes your hair all soft, and knot-free."

"And now for the last question. I resisted being Kouga's woman because..." Kagome didn't know what do say. Whenever she thought of Kouga, her heart almost skipt a beat. But when she thought of Inu Yasha, her heart didn't hurt nearly as much.

"Well... I don't know what to say." Kagome murmured, feeling a little embaraced.

With that, Kouga jumped down from the tree he had been hiding in, jumped down, and picked up Kagome in his arms, bridal style.

"Kouga," Kagome whispered softly under her breath, and accepted the warm embrace. She leaned her head onto Kouga's perfectly chiseled chest, and took in a deep breath. She felt so safe, as if nothing could ever happen to her while she was with Kouga.

But Kouga, being the kind of demon he was, took advantage of Kagome's faith and trust. He started taking one of his hands a little farther south then he was supposed to, and his other hand a little to far up north than he was supposed to.

"Ahem?" Kagome excused, trying to grab Kouga's attention before he went completely out of it and started doing something that Miroku would most likely do. But with that one little murmur, it was enough for Kouga to realize how far he'd gone, and turned deep crimson. "It's alright" Kagome pardoned him, knowing he would only make up a cheap excuse.

With Inu Yasha

"So Kikyo, what do you think of us now that it's been about a week that you've been traveling with us?"

"You're all very kind for accepting me as the new Kagome," Kikyo responded slyly. "And I know that I'm not Kagome, and she is not me, and even if Inu Yasha can't see that," she said in a teasing tone, "I hope I can be almost as good of a friend as Kagome was to all of you."

"Well she doesn't seem that evil" Shippo piped up.

.o0O0o. .o0O0o.

Kagome: There we go! Look, the new chapter's up! Aren't you happy now? You can't flame Jassy because she updated as soon as possible and missed many homework bonuses because of it.

Jassy: (sigh) it's all true. But oh well. Enough about me. How did all of you like this story? Oh yeah, don't forget this is a chapter four and five combo!

Sesshy: (glares at Jassy evily) well maybe if you put ME in it,

Jassy: fine then. I might put you in stealing Kagome to get the tetsuseiga, or no wait, that would be Kikyo you'd have to steal.

Sesshy: Nooo! Don't make me steal that walking pile of mud!

Jassy (click) there. Now you have to! (evil laughter)

Kikyo: o great. It's bad enough I have to put up with Inu Yasha, now I have to get stolen by him? HELLO! I have a life you know!

Jassy: Not really though, remember you're dead?

Kikyo: oh yeah.

Jassy: Ne wayz, R&R PPLZ! Demoya arigato!

.o0O0o. .o0O0o.

Hi: Yes I'm sorry, I really don't like making Inu Yasha a jerk, but it was kind of mandatory for that part of the story. Sorry.

Sango-no-kawaii-taijiya: Thx, I need all the praise I can get. No one seems to be all that liking my stories ne more, but I give then credit for being such honest inu/kik lovers. And I now you and Kagome just have something else is common. Do you think I should use some of my huge Japanese vocab in here? :P

Lost-in-dark: well what can I say? I guess this story is just very addictive. Or maybe its just because of these long chapters, unlike this one of course. . Good for you that you're a Inu/Kag fan, and I might write a inu/kag fanfic, so don't worry about it. As soon as I get an inspiration, I'll be right on it.

Horse-demon: hey, thanks for the praise. Can you believe that no one so far has flamed me? jumps with joy


	6. Accidents Happen

**A/N : Oki people, i know i sorta promised you this chapter with either Sesshomaru kidnapping someone for the Tetsuseiga, eith Kagome or Kikyo, and I decided that I'll try. But I do sort of have an outline, and I'm trying to stick to that. But today was just so amazing. There were these Japanese teachers that came to my school to see how we work etc and I wooed them with my Japanese capabilities of writing in Japanese and speaking Japanese.**

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

Inu Yasha: is that all you ever do? Just sit around and talk talk talk talk talk?

Jassy: Well I'm soooooooorry! Last time I checked I WAS the writer you know!

Kouga: And about that, didn't you say that your friend Ally might be taking over the story?

Jassy: -questioning look- no.... her and I are working on a story together, but his story is MINE I TELL YOU!

Naraku: Well if this pathetic story's yours, you can start by putting me in the story!

Jassy: well what if I don't wanna!? –sticks tongue out at Naraku- nyeea nyeeah!

Sango: well I am not pleased with your imagination in the other story, you do realize that?!

Kagome: o come off it Sango, she has to make the beginning of every story, relatively weird, or else the reviewers might think that someone else had taken control of her story.

Miroku: -in a daze.- can we go back to the other story? I liked that flashback.

Kikyo: uugh can we get on with the story now? I'll say the disclaim-

Shippo: HII!!!!! –jumps out of nowhere- Jassy doesn't own anything related to this story, just the plot basically. O yeah, and even that isn't hers, because she kinda took this chapter's theme and copied it from a reviewer.

Jassy he he –gags Shippo- now what were we saying? –sweatdrops- o yeah, and this is another do-over. so if you dont like it, just tell me so n ill replace it with the old one.

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

**With Kagome**

"So Kouga...Had I not stopped you, just how far would you have gone?" Kagome asked with a mischievous, yet slightly angry face on. Realizing that he had taken things just a little too fast with his woman, Kougacouldn't look at his Kagome, knowing what he would have done, and how he would have hated himself afterwards, had he hurt Kagome. "Well?"

"When an animal's instincts are...used against him...they are quite hard to control. And, I might have done something that I would have regretted afterwards." Kouga sighed, needing Kagome to know. With this, it was time for Kagome to blush, not knowing that she had turned him on so much.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, feeling slightly guilty, since it was her own curiosity that had done this to him.

"Don't be. Kagome, there is nothing that you should have to apologize for." Kouga explained, draping his arm over Kagome's shoulder, bringing her into a comforting hug. 'How could Inu Yasha be so blind? How could he never see what he had in front of him,' he mused as he pulled her into a tighter embrace, inhaling her intoxicating scent. 'Gods, how could he even stand not marking her with this scent?' He nearly collapsed, but then remembered that Inu Yasha was a mere half demon.

Kagome gave Kouga a warm smile as he draped his arm around her. She leaned slightly into the embrace, yet she only took the action of kindness as an action of friendship. Even though she knew that Kouga would take it as something else.

"Kouga, why is it that all of the young ones keep asking me why I kept on refusing to be your woman? They do know that I'm only here to help, right?" Kagome asked meekly.

"Well what do you think Kagome?" Kouga murmured into Kagome's ear. His hot breath sent shivers up Kagome's spine.

'I think that I have to go home soon, he's playing this kinda quick.' "Well, all that I know is that I have to return home for a short while. If that is alright with you," Kagome nearly pleaded, looking Kouga straight into his eyes.

'Does she even know how hard it is to resist her?' "Of course you can go," Kouga accepted. "but on one condition." Kagome gulped. "That I get to walk you home!"

'That's all?' Kagome nearly collapsed, thinking that it might have been something a little more dirty (hee hee. Naughty Kouga) "Of course you can come" Kagome said. And with that they were off.

-¯--¯- With Inu Yasha -¯--¯-

"So Kag- ...Kikyo! what do you do when you're wandering around, working with Naraku?" Shippo asked, jumping onto Kikyo's lap, ignoring the stench of clay and bones.

"Well you basically summoned it all up. Working with Naraku, trying to find shards, with no help from that reincarnation of mine, wandering to villages, and healing the sick. That's basically it." Kikyo explained to the young Kitsune. Shippo just stared at her with wide eyes.

"But I thought you took the souls of children and the elderly, and the sickly!" Shippo exclaimed. "Is all that they villagers say about the wandering miko false?"

"No it isn't Shippo, it's just that the truth has been stretched, that is all" Kikyo explained, ruffling the young Kitsune's brilliant orange hair.

"Kagome used to do that to me all the time," Shippo muttered under his breath, but just audible enough for Kikyo and Inu Yasha to hear.

"Well she **aint** Kagome!" Inu Yasha exploded in the Kitsune's face. "And she never will be!" and the Kitsune could have sworn that he had detected a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Inu Yasha, I think it would be suffice if I could talk to Shippo on my own if there is anything he needs to know. And Shippo, if I'm doing something that bothers you, please tell me. I want to be as much as a mother to you as I can be, without seeming too much like Kagome, since I know you were orphaned." Kikyo murmured softly to Shippo.

With all of them sitting around the campfire, Shippo, forgetting that Kikyo wasn't his Mama Kagome, snuggled up into Kikyo's lap and fell asleep, curled up into a little ball. Kikyo, didn't know how to react to this. She didn't want to attach too much to this group, since she wouldn't be staying forever, she only came to drag Inu Yasha with her back to hell. Yet, she couldn't help but draw onto the warmth being produced by such an innocent and naïve little boy.

-¯- -¯- With Kagome -¯--¯-

"Well Kouga, this is it! Thanks so much for carrying my bag as well. I don't know what I would have done without you," She expressed her gratitude to Kouga, giving him a quick hug.

"Wait a minute, you mean that this is it?" Kouga asked in shock, knowing the dangerous and unknown secrets of this well, with its scent too mysterious to be considered safe.

"Well, Yeah. Kinda." Kagome kind of trailed off, not exactly knowing how to explain the time travel with Kouga. Just then, a HUGE explosion went off in the trees behind them, spreading a wild fire all around the two. Kouga, as his first instinct, was to shield Kagome and protect her from all harm. So he scooped her up, and received the fatal blow himself. But by doing so, he left himself open for a second burning log smothering on his body, which knocked both himself and Kagome down into the well.

"Oh MY GOSH! Kouga! Are you alright! You got burned by that fire! And it's all my fault!" She apologized sincerely, staring at Kouga apologetically straight in his blue orbs or eyes.

"Kagome, how many times do I have to tell you? It's not your fault! It's mine, I should have gotten you out of harms way in time, and failing as your mate. And besides, this is nuthin, it's just a little...uncomfortable" Kouga grunted, then wincing in pain, but quickly forced a smile to reassure Kagome that nothing was wrong. But Kagome didn't fall for it at all. Kouga looked high up, wondering why it had gotten so dark, and quite shocked to see a wooden roof where the sky had just been not even two seconds ago.

"Kouga?" Kagome asked, nervously, as Kouga gripped her a little tighter, and jumped out of the well. "Kouga, we need to get you to a hospital as soon as we can." Kagome tensed, just realizing how badly burned he was.

"Kagome, I'm fine," Kouga tried to explain, remembering about his own demonic powers, and how he had gotten much worse, and he wasn't complaining. He then remembered that he was somewhere completely new to him, and started to tense, not knowing if he should leave the shrine, and possible get killed by a stronger demon, or stay here, with his woman tending his injuries.

"Kouga, can you walk at all? I mean I know I saw you jump, but now you look exhausted," Kagome asked, concerned, realizing that just holding her was causing him to struggle not to yell. Not wanting to cause him any pain, she wriggled out of his grasp.

Kagome put on one of her many half hearted smiles, as she knelt down beside him and took Kouga's arm and wrapped it around the back of her shoulder to help support him, knowing she wouldn't be able to carry him. "Please Kouga, I need you to stand," Kagome pleaded. "You can lean on me, if it doesn't hurt too much, and I'll get you inside." Kouga gave a quick nod of the head.

'Kagome has to be the kindest woman that I've ever met, let it be human or demon. She might not love me, but she shows so much kindness, and it's almost like she really cares for me. And she has such a pure heart, and I'm not sure how we got to the bottom of the well, but I'm sure that she'd never leave anyone down there.'

"We're almost there Kouga, how are you fairing?" Kagome asked, snapping Kouga out of his thoughts. Kouga grunted as a reply, not wanting to show any signs of pain, since he had been through worse.

"Kagome, it's real-" Kouga started, but then was cut off by Kagome

"Kouga, don't give me any of this 'I've been through worse, so I'm alright,' you're not alright, look at you." Kagome said, her voice going from concerned to slightly strict, as she finally got the doors to the shrine's hut open. Kouga was flabbergasted. (ooh big word!) The two had gone from rolling hills and fields and trees, to cars and sky scrapers and houses and planes. But of course Kouga didn't know what any of these things were.

"Kagome, this is amazing! Where are we?" Kouga asked in awe. Kagome shook her head, now sensing a headache if she was going to explain her world to this wolf-demon from the past.

"Well Kouga, this is where I live." Kagome murmured softly as the two kept on wobbling over to Kagome's house, Kouga sniffing everything that he could. 'Oh man, I don't remember Inu Yasha being like this...and he's a dog demon!' Kagome mused, wanting to laugh at the wolf once they got to the tree of ages.

"I smell Inu Yasha," Kouga growled protectively, squeezing Kagome tighter, not wanting Mutt Face to come and take her away.

"Kouga, my home's right over here," she tried to attract Kouga's attention to her, not the sacred tree which had bound Inu Yasha to it for fifty years. Once getting nearing the house itself, Kouga had come to a complete stop, mouth hanging on the floor.

"Kagome, this has to be the largest hut that I've ever seen!" Kouga exclaimed, not wanting to go inside, but just wanting to look at the frame of the structure itself.

"Kouga, that's not exactly a hut, in my time it's called a house, and that's where I live. Come on, I'll help you up the steps." Kagome explained as she wrapped her arm around Kouga's waist and half lifted him up the stairs. Once inside, Kagome left Kouga to stand for a second whilst she ran and got her mother to call an ambulance.

"Kouga, we're going to take you to a hospital, alright?" Kagome feared for the worst with a five-hundred year old demon running around Modern Day Japan. 'Oh what's the worst that could happen? At least he doesn't have a sword that can transform like the Tetsuseiga.' Kagome tensed. Unless he did have a sword, which she just laid eyes upon now. 'Oh crud'

Kouga heard the sound of sirens, but didn't now what they were, and couldn't stand they're loud sound, and his demon hearing didn't help whatsoever! "Nng. Loud sounds, coming towards us. Kagome, get back. I'll protect you from whatever demon there is." Kagome pushed Kagome behind him, wincing in pain. But Kagome knew better.

"Kouga, those are the ambulances. They should be here any second now. We're going to take you to the hospital. Don't worry; I'm going to be with you the entire time ok?" Kagome spoke as if she were talking to a child.

"Kagome, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, love. I should have gotten you out of the way before. Now it's my fault you're going through such fuss over me." Kouga apologized. Kagome didn't quite know what to say. Just then there was a rapping on the door.

"Ma'am, Tokyo Ambulance service. Where is the..." He trailed off, seeing the wolf demon burned very badly. The man called for a stretcher, and two other men came, pulling a stretcher, giving Kagome just enough time to hide Kouga's ears in his ponytail, which caused Kouga to give Kagome a questioning look.

The men told Kouga to lie down onto the stretcher, and he did with the help of Kagome. The men lifted the stretcher, and rushed him into the ambulance. Kagome had to run to catch up with them, and to get into the ambulance herself. She insisted that she stay next to him, since she was all she had at the moment. The men gave in, and let her stay.

Once they had reached the hospital, Kouga tensed, since Kagome had still not explained to him what a 'hos-pee-tal' was. But there was no need for alarm, because he had Kagome right next to him. He grabbed hold of her hand and squeezed it gently. Kagome looked down at him

"Kouga? What's wrong?" Kagome asked sympathetically. When Kouga looked away, Kagome took his chin, and asked him again what was wrong.

"It's nuthin really, it's just..." Kouga quieted down, not wanting the other men to hear him. "What's a 'hos-pee-tal'? Kagome almost fell down manga style, but decided against it.

"It's a place where healers get together and help heal the injured and the sick. No matter if they're poor or wealthy. Just like mikos, only they're called Doctors and Nurses in this time." Kagome explained as well as she could. "And if you thought my house was big, the hospital is almost ten of my houses stacked side to side!" Kouga listened intently.

"So are you one of them? Since you're a miko and all." At this, Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

-¯--¯- With Inu Yasha -¯--¯-

Once dawn had broken, and everyone was up, the wanderers went off in the search for jewel shards, and having even more accuracy, since Kikyo's powers were much more developed than those of Kagome.

"Three shards, but they're been conjoined. In the roof of his mouth." Kikyo warned. The demon was lizard, and had it not had any of the jewel shards, it would have been so extremely powerless even Shippo could have finished it off without breaking a sweat. If he had learned all of his father's moves.

"Shippo; what attacks have you learned from your father?" Kikyo demanded, as if he had not answered her immediately, then they're lives would be ending very soon.

"Fox Fire, Shape Changing, Demon toys, and that's all I can think of right now. Kikyo just stared blankly at the spot that the demon had been not a minute ago. 'Is that it?' Kikyo spoke in her head, not wanting to insult him. 'Every fox child knows more then that. They should at least know 'Mirage of black awakenings' since he is about five or seven, and he does have the power, I can sense it.'

"Kikyo, just wondering, but can you cook at all? No offense of course," Sango questioned, wondering if the un-dead miko would ever make the search party special lunches or anything.

"None taken, Sango. And I can probable cook just about as well as you can. I was raised to heal, make medicines, treat to the young and elderly and was never taught how to cook properly. I know the basics that every woman knows, but nothing extra-ordinary like the cooking of Kagome." Kikyo replied, making the last part as whole-heartedly as she could, knowing that the group had relied on the Future Miko to bring them occasional treats of all kinds. And especially for Inu Yasha, since every one except Inu Yasha really knew that Kagome was smitten with him.

"Well then, if there's nothing else to do, would you mind Sango dear, if I ran to the nearest village? I'm sure we could all use some well rest and a good meal." Miroku stated, knowing that at least Inu Yasha would agree with him partially, and the rest of him would want to keep looking for the shards. "But before that of course, Kikyo, is there any nearby shards?" Kikyo closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Yes, but all of them are far away, or are moving too quickly for us to approach." Kikyo opened her eyes.

-¯-- ¯- With Kagome -¯--¯-

"Okay Kouga, I think we're here," Kagome explained as the men opened the back doors and lifted the stretcher down, and into an examination room to see if anything had been broken in the burn. The doctors started to murmur something under their breath when they did the examination.

"Remarkable," some would say, or "Amazing," or "I've never seen anything like it!" The doctors were, no doubt, taking x-rays of Kouga's bones and were flabbergasted by the acceleration rate of his healing capabilities. The doctors led Kouga into a room, but not without a struggle from the arrogant wolf demon.

Kagome went into the waiting room, and decided to pass the time by reading a fashion magazine, trying to catch up on what was what, since all the rumors she knew were about where the next shard would be, or who the mysterious miko in strange clothing was. Amazed by all of what she had missed since the last time she had read a magazine, Kouga started screaming and growling in the next room.

"You want me to do what? Touch me and I'll break your necks! KAGOME! HELP! I said DON'T TOUCH ME!" And with that, Kagome was outside of the door, trying to pull it open, but to no success. She sighed in defeat, and leaned against the door., only THEN realizing that the door was a push. Kagome made quite and entrance falling into the room flat on her butt.

"Kagome! Thank god you're here. These men wanted me to take my clothes off! Kagome sighed, trying to calm the wolf demon in a way that only Kagome could do.

"Uh, could we have a minute here?" Kagome asked. The doctor's nodded quickly, and rushed out of the room, valuing their lives.

"Now Kouga, what's wrong?" Kagome asked as she sat up onto the medical bed.

"The humans, they wanted me to take my clothing and armor off!" Kouga growled, knowing that had Kagome not come in in time, he probable would have killed those doctors.

"Ssh. Kouga it's alright. I'm sure they had a good reason for it." Kagome murmured, placing her hand on top of Kouga's in a comforting gesture. "Here, why don't I take your armor and clothes off, and then we have the doctors come and do whatever they were going to do?" Kagome asked, leaning her body on his, forgetting the burns. Kouga hissed in pain, but took up Kagome's offer.

Kagome slowly but surely took off Kouga's armor, forgetting how much it weighed, but then dropped it on a nearby chair, She also took his hair out of the ponytail, and started brushing it, humming 'Once Upon a December,' as she took off the rest of Kouga's garments, but of course leaving his shorts on, to hide his tail. "Kouga, you need to turn onto your back, so the doctors can do their 'Healing' on you," Kagome explained as well as she could using the methods of Kouga's era.

Kouga grunted as a reply, and rolled over, nearly falling off the edge of the medical bed. Kagome blushed as her eyes naughtily scanned across Kouga's perfectly chiseled chest. This of course didn't go unnoticed by Kouga, who smirked.

'Hey, at least now I have her a little closer to me.' He gave a soft chuckle, thinking that she might think he was somewhat attractive.

'Why is he smirking?' Kagome wondered, sitting down by Kouga's head, playing with his long black straight hair. 'Wow, how many girls do I know that would die for hair like this?' Kagome giggled.

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

**Kagome: ooooh! Kouga's lookin pretty hot!**

**Naraku: Well at least you put me in there, even if you didn't MENTION IT WAS ME!**

**Jassy: what on earth are you talking about?**

**Naraku: Well with the MMph –is gagged by Jassy-**

**Jassy: uh uh! No telling! I want this to be a cliff hanger, but I know that it's not really. I MIGHT have a few more attemps on Kagome's life. Maybe, Maybe Not. Tell me what you think**

**Sesshomaru: Didn't you say I would be in this story?**

**Jassy: Oh yeah. Looks like you'll have to be in the next chapter. I mean COME ON!**

**Kagome: I mean look at her! She's a mess! This page IS 10 PAGES LONG!**

**Inu Yasha: 10 Fucking pages long, and yet Kikyo and I are like not even in it.**

**Shippo: Well at least I got a good night sleep. And look how happy Kikyo is, now that she got all of that stuff after her chest.**

**Kilala: Meew! –rubs against Jassy's legs-**

**Jassy: Oh yeah! Sorry Kilala! –Picks up Kilala, and rubs her back gently- I can't believe I forgot Kilala in all of my stories.**

**Miroku: Well that's odd.**

**Sango: What is?**

**Miroku: Well so far, Jassy hasn't been responding to any of her reviews**

**Jassy: OK! I'M SORRY! But I'd like to thank all of you who wrote, especially: **demoness of cosmos, i-wish-i-was-Kagome, Llamachick, Socks-The-Kitsune, Cheeza-13, Lady-Allymoon, CloudsLover, CloudsLover (again XD), shangxiang10, Lost-in-Dark (again XD), K.Long, Firemist, **and I'm REALLY SORRY if I forgot anyone!**


	7. When Two World's Meet

**A/N: Hey There all of you kind readers and reviewers! I know it has been quite a while since I've updated hasn't it? Oh well. But to make up for it, I have another long chapter for you! I would have posted it yesterday, but it kinda...uum... forgot to include InuYasha and Ginta and Hakkaku. .; newayz, have fun reading. This mainly consists right now of Kouga and Kagome coming closer together as a couple. So if you don't like this pairing, then I suggest you either wait for the next chapter to get uploaded, or just go read another story. Preferably my other story**

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

Kagome: Well at least you're uploading another chapter. I mean it's been sooo long, I think my hairs are turning grey.

Jassy: Well I'm So sorry, but it's kinda been hard with life and all. I know that's not much of an excuse, but whatever.

Kouga: -gives Jassy a much needed neck massage- that feel better?

Jassy: oh, much. Thanks a lot. –gives Kouga a chaste kiss on the lips-

Kagome: -growls- Whoa! I have been spending way too much time in the fudal era. I'm starting to act like InuYasha and Kouga. But anywayz, **_get off of my boyfriend!_**

-everyone stares at Kagome-

Kagome: What?

Kouga: Well anywayz, Kagome I picked this guy up on the way here. He was crying about not seeing Kagome, so I brought him along. –throws Shippo onto Kagome's lap-

Kagome: Shippo! You're here just in time!

Shippo: I've got another poem! Wanna hear it?

Kagome: sure

Shippo:Kouga should be with Kagome

As it alwayse should be

But Jassy doesn't own InuYasha

And she doesn't own me

So if any of you people decide to sue

Jassy'll have Kouga come after you.

.**o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

**Chapter 7**

**When two worlds meet**

As Kagome continued to play with Kouga's hair, she continued to hum the tune "Once Upon A December" Kouga, finding this melody quite enticing, was completely calm, and nearly fell asleep in Kagome's lap.

'Just like InuYasha, when I first saw him in his human form' Kagome tried not to cry. Kouga, who not only noticed her distress, but also smelt the salt from her tears, sat halfway up, and stared at her in the eyes.

Kagome, not being able to handle it any longer, leaned into Kouga's welcoming embrace, and sobbed softly. Kouga took a deep breath in, and was yet again intoxicated by her scent. 'How could Mutt-Face be so blind to not notice what he had, straight in front of him?' Kouga sighed, and tightened the hug.

Kagome felt much better now, and took in a deep breath as well, trying to calm her nerves. 'Gods, do I love this smell.' Kagome felt sleepy. Kouga would have loved for her to fall asleep with her in his arms, had to nudge Kagome awake.

Trying to lighten the mood, Kagome asked Kagome a question. "Kagome, what was that song you were just singing?" Kagome just looked at him, and then giggled.

"That song was called 'Once Upon A December,' Kouga." Kagome told him, and Kouga laid his head back down on her lap, and she continued to play with his jet black hair. "Do you want me to sing the song with the actual words?" Kouga nodded. Kagome cleared her throat.

"Dancing bears, painted wings

Things I almost remember

And a song, someone sings

Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory"

Kouga laid down on her lap, and relaxed, deeply inhaling his woman's scent. She was enticing, and she didn't even know it.

"Far away, long ago

Glowing dim as an ember

Things my heart used to know

Once upon a December"

Kagome paused to catch her breath. She wasn't used to singing the actual lyrics of the song.

"Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a sliver storm.

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory

Far away long ago

Glowing dim as an ember

Things my heart used to know

Things it urns to remember

And a song

Someone sings...

Once upon a Deceeeeeeeeeeemmbbeeeeeeeeerrr (stretch the whole note in December)

Kagome just looked at his woman with eyes wide open. "I never knew you could sing like that!" He exclaimed "Why haven't you ever sung like that before?"

"Well you never really asked me to." Kagome winked, trying to act smart. Kouga just stared at her for a second, lost in what she was saying. Kagome called in the doctors, for the last medical exam, since Kouga was much calmer now. The doctors reluctantly came in.

"There! Good as new. Just don't forget to apply this cream twice a day for about two weeks, and the burns should heal." The doctors instructed, passing Kagome a little tube of ointment. Kagome thanked the doctor, and the medical examiners left, half running. They didn't want to get the strange man in a bad mood again, for they valued their lives.

"Well Kouga, we'd better go now. I bet Mama's outside waiting for us." Kouga nodded, and leaned on the door, attempting to open it. Kouga continued to struggle with the door, insisting on acting manly in front of his woman. Kagome stifled a giggle, remembering that the door was a pull door on this side of the room.

Kagome pushed Kouga out of the way gently, and pulled the door open. Kouga, who was quite embarrassed, took the door handle from his woman, and held it open, insisting that she go first. Kagome yet again stifled a laugh.

Once the medical exam was over, and the Higurashi family and the notorious wolf demon left the hospital, Kagome's mom had run down to a coffee shop to get herself a coffee. Kouga, who had only ever smelt tea before, had no idea what this strange hot liquid was. Kagome nudged her mother, and the elder Higurashi smiled.

"Here Kagome, why don't you and your friend here go and get some coffee?" Kagome's mom said, handing Kagome some money. "I'm sure that he's getting a little curious." Kagome smiled, and ran towards the nearest coffee hut.

Once at the counter, Kagome ordered. "I'll have a medium French Vanilla, and a medium Frozen Hot Chocolate, and a cinnamon bun please, the extra large ones." Kagome said. Realizing that she didn't have enough, she took out her purse from her skirt pocket, and paid the man.

Kagome went and sat down at the nearest seat. Kagome motioned for Kouga to sit across from her, and he did, still sniffing the coffee and the cinnamon bun. Kagome sighed, remembering that Kouga does have super sensitive senses, all five of them to be exact. "Here Kouga," Kagome sighed, handing Kouga the frozen hot chocolate. "It's called Frozen Hot Chocolate. It's chocolate, so I'm not sure if you can have it, but just try it." Kouga took it from Kagome, but not before Kagome placed a straw in it. That confused Kouga.

"What's that supposed to do?" Kagome couldn't help but giggle. She explained how a straw worked, and Kouga attempted drinking the frozen hot chocolate, but not without getting a major case of brain-freeze.

"AAAAAAAAH! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!" Kouga was screaming and jumping around waving his arms. Kagome tried to explain it to Kouga that it would pass, but Kouga wouldn't listen. He just kept on jumping around, clutching his head and pulling out his hair by the roots.

Kagome had to try and run after the notorious wolf demon who was causing a ruckus from a slight brain-freeze. Once the freeze had passed, Kouga returned to where he and his woman had been sitting. He looked at her, a mocking grin plastered onto his face, and he spoke.

"That was great Love! Is there anymore?" Kagome fell over anime style. Kouga, being the usual clueless self that he is, just stared at her, before taking another sip of the Frozen Hot Chocolate without mastering the weapon of the straw. And, big surprise, Kouga had gotten another brain-freeze.

'Do I ever need another rosary!' Kagome shook her head. "Sit Boy!" She said out of habit, but then realizing that had no effect, the continued to run after the hyper wolf demon. Once the brain-freeze had worn off, Kagome showed Kouga how to use a straw properly.

"Don't suck it in like it's air! I mean tone it down a little, k?" Kouga nodded, and attempted drinking the Frozen Hot Chocolate once more. Satisfied that Kouga wouldn't go off and most likely rip out all of his hair, thinking that he had been possessed by some mind controlling demon, Kagome sipped on her now cooled French Vanilla Coffee. 'Oh great, it's cold. Oh well. I don't have enough money for another one. This'll have to do. I don't think I should give any to Kouga though. If he could barely stand brain-freeze, how bad do you think piping hot coffee would be?'

Kagome then stood up, and started walking away, munching on her cinnamon bun. Kouga, who didn't want his woman to be walking alone in this strange land, not knowing what could happen to her, scrambled to his feet, and in a second, was right there next to his woman. Kagome was not shocked, since she had sensed the two jewel shards coming towards her.

"Kagome, where are we going?" Kouga questioned. Kagome didn't look at him in the eye, but answered, "Well we kinda ditched my mom, so I think we have to get back to her." Kouga, being slow in the head, did nothing but follow his woman to wherever she was going.

Once the two got to the crosswalk, Kouga rushed in front of his woman, placing one arm in front of her, signifying that she shouldn't move, or something would attack her. And something did come rushing by. It was a strange looking Demon that Kouga had never seen before. The demon then halted just a little further up ahead of the two, and then a man stepped out, and walked perfectly normal as if nothing had happened.

"Kagome, did you see that? That demon just spit that man out! But the man looks perfectly fine!" Kagome sighed. Yes, she had forgotten to tell Kouga about cars. Before she could stop Kouga, he was already running towards the parked car, fists raised, just in case the unknown demon decided it was going to attack.

"Kagome, get back! You don't know what this beast might do!" Kagome gave another exasperated sigh.

"KOUGA!" Kagome yelled, more like a demand. Kouga flinched, but could not ignore his woman calling him. Kouga gave up on the strange demon, and returned to his woman's side, wrapping his arm around her waist. Kagome, on reflex, leaned closer to Kogua. Kouga, who was kind of shocked, smirked, and then continued to walk on.

"So, we're going to your Mom right?" Kagome nodded. "Okay." Kouga picked up the young Higurashi bridal style yet again, and zoomed off to greet the mother of Kagome. With help of the two Shikon shards in his legs, Kouga was right next to Kagome's mother in under five seconds.

"JEEZ Kouga! Couldn't you have given me more of a warning?" Kagome panted, clutching her chest, trying to calm her over beating heart. Kagome's mom, turned around suddenly, and was quite startled seeing her daughter in the arms of the wolf demon.

"Okay you two! I think it's time we head back now. I'm driving." Kagome's mom took out the car keys, and started walking to her minivan.

Kagome took Kouga's arm, and let him towards the minivan. Kagome tried her best to calm down Kouga's nerves bout this "Strange Demon of Which he had Never Seen Before"

Once Kagome had gotten Kouga into the minivan though, she found herself continuously having to have to hold onto Kouga's hand, trying to get his attention so he wouldn't jump around so much if something happened either inside of the car, or outside.

Almost at the shrine, a thought had just occurred to Kagome. Since Kouga had the two shards in his legs, he could pass through the well to come to Kagome's world. But, what if Kouga was unable to pass through back to his own world? Kagome was panic-stricken.

Kouga, who smelt Kagome's fear, unconsciously draped his arm around Kagome's shoulder, and pulled her in for a slight hug. Waiting for a slap that Kouga would usually get for taking a move on her, Kouga was quite surprised that Kagome did nothing but lean her head onto his shoulder. Kouga was yet again stunned for a slight moment.

Once the little family got to the Higurashi Shrine, Kouga insisted on holding the door open for Kagome and her mother. Kagome's mom, who had gone shopping for some things, was carrying in bags and bags, and nearly stumbled on the stairs to the shrine. Kouga, being the gentleman, err, gentledemon he is, helped lighten the load for Mrs. Higurashi, and carried in about ten bags of stuff himself.

"Mama, what on earth could you have bought?" Kagome asked, slowly heading up to her room before curiosity got the best of her. The elder Higurashi gave a warm smile, just like her daughters.

"You'll see tomorrow" And with that, Kagome went up to her room, being closely followed by a very curious wolf demon.

"Kouga, how about I show you around the upstairs?" Kagome gave another one of her warm smiles, half wishing him to say yes. Kouga of course, nodded, and followed Kagome around like a lost puppy. Kagome walked towards her room first.

"Lemme show you my room....or, den as you would call it. They both walked up to the front of her door, she opened it and motioned for him to walk in. The first thing that caught Kouga's attention was how bright her room was.

"Kouga, this is my room. Or den, as you would call it." Kagome explained everything as she made her way around the room. "This is my dresser with all of my school work, as you can see, I've had to do a lot of work lately, so that's kinda why I haven't been in your world all that much lately." Kagome confessed as she tried to tidy up her dresser. As Kagome turned on the little lamp in the corner of her dresser to help her see better, Kouga's curiosity got the best of him. As soon as Kagome turned her back for a split second, Kouga had the whole lamp in his hand, and had just taken the light shade off.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Kouga yelled. He had just been temporarily blinded by the miniature sun in that little container. Kouga, who was then lying on the floor, scurried backwards, never taking his panic-stricken eyes off of the back of the lamp. Kagome whirled around, to find that her lamp was now sprawled across the floor, with a Kouga quite shocked and scared. If Kagome had strained her ears hard enough, she would have heard a slight whimpering coming from Kouga.

"Kagome! Kagome! Where are you?" Kagome was searching around everywhere for his woman. 'Of Course, he found my lamp. And he just happened to stare into it' Kagome mused. Kagome took Kouga's shoulders and squeezed it. Kouga did calm down a bit, but was still flailing his arms around, trying to get his eyesight back.

"Kouga, ssh. It's alright. Just look towards me. If you can hear my voice, direct your eyes towards me" Kagome asked. Kouga averted his eyes towards his woman, and calmed down considerable, knowing that she was safe. Slowly but surely, Kouga's eyesight returned and he could concentrate properly on his woman infront of him.

"Oh Kagome! Thank god you're alright. How the hell did you get a sun into that little...thing?" Kouga asked gripping Kagome's shoulders, eyes wide open. Kagome tried to wriggle free from his grasp, but found it pointless to do so.

"Uh, Kouga? Could you let me go now?" Kagome asked, out of breath. The tighter Kouga gripped her arms, the more he was crushing her ribs with his awesome strength. Kouga did lessen down a little, but he still kept the pressure on her arms.

"Kouga, that was a lamp. And the sun, that was actually something we call a lightbulb. It's almost as powerful as the sun, but only if you stare straight into it. So next time, if there is a next time, you might not want to stare straight into it," Kagome gave a slight chuckle. "How about I show you around the rest of the room?" Kouga gave a slight nod, and stood behind Kagome, not exactly sure anymore about what else might pop up behind him and attack.

"Kouga, I'll be back in a few minutes okay? I just need to freshen up," Kagome explained as she walked towards her drawers and took out some pyjamas. "Try not to make too much noise okay? Souta's sleeping." Kouga nodded, and went sniffing around as Kagome left the room. Kouga found his way to Kagome's dresser.

"Hhhmmmm..." Kouga picked up a pen and scribbled across a loose piece of paper he found on Kagome's dresser. He picked up the pen and sniffed. It. "It's still got ink in it, I can smell it." Then he found a pencil. He picked that up and drew on the paper again. "Hmm..it must be a kind of strange magic" Kouga stated as he picked up the pencil and sniffed it.

Just then, with his demonic hearing, he heard footsteps coming towards his woman's den. "INTRUDER!" Kouga yelled, and was poised to strike the next person who dared to enter his woman's lair.

"Kouga, shush! It's just me!" Kagome whispered hotly. Kouga just let down his defence, and went over to take his woman's side. Kagome was wearing a skin tight halter/belly top, and boxers for pyjamas. Kouga yet again could not peel his eyes off of his woman.

Kouga let out a protective growl, with a perverted smirk on his face. Not being able to control his demonic instincts, Kouga took Kagome in his arms, and started to lick Kagome's neck, cleansing the tender spot where one day he would mark her as his own. Kagome, as if on reflex, tilted her neck over some more, to give Kouga more area. "You look good love," Kouga whispered, breathing hot air into her ear. Kagome shivered, melting into Kouga's strong, warm chiselled chest.

Kouga could barely stand it. He knew that if he couldn't control his instincs, he would do something terrible to Kagome, which he was sure he'd regret later on. He could smell that no one had taken her, since she still remained pure and untouched.

Kagome snapped back to reality. She quickly moved away from Kouga, who seemed slightly content, but mostly hurt that his woman would refuse him. "Uh, Kouga? I need to take a shower. I'll be right back." Kagome explained, and half ran out of the room.

'Just like the doctors' Kouga was hurt. But he didn't want to make Kagome sad or hurt, so he just let his nose take him wherever. Once Kagome had returned from her shower, and her hair was dried, Kouga had to go over and see her. "Kagome, you do know how wonderful you smell now right?" Kagome giggled slightly.

"How about I show you what all of these things do, instead of you just sniffing it, or destroying it?" Kouga looked at her slightly confused, but nodded reluctantly.

"See, over here, I already told you I do my work," Kagome looked at her papers. "And I see you found my pens and pencils."

"And I sleep over here, on this. I think you'll find it more comfortable than pieces of straw." Kagome teased, walking towards her bed. Kouga gave her a confused look. Kagome yawned.

"Speaking of which, I think we had best we got to bed." Kouga continued to look at her with a stunned expression, before hopping onto Kagome's bed, arms wide open as if expecting a hug. He had on his famous perverted and cocky smirk.

"I knew that you couldn't resist me Kagome. Please enjoy yourself, but we can't forget we can't make too much noise. After all, we don't wanna wake up your sleeping family." Kagome just stared at him in confusion, and then her face went from embarrassed to angry, as Kouga's words finally sunk in.

"On the floor Mac," Kagome pulled Kouga's supersensitive ears, causing Kouga to wince in pain. Kagome couldn't help but roll her eyes. "But I know how I'll make it more comfortable for you. I mean I know that you can sleep on stone and straw, but if you want, I could get you a blanket and pillow." Kagome more like stated and left the room to get a comforter and pillow.

Kouga, who always wanted attention from his woman, had acted like a little child once it came to going to sleep. "Kagome?" he asked

"Yeah?" Kagome responded drowsily.

"Can you tuck me in?" Kouga give a slight smirk, knowing how much Kagome loved children and that she couldn't resist him. Kagome sighed. She went over to switch the lights off, and turned back to Kouga.

Kagome gasped. She knew Kouga's eyes were bright blue, sure everyone knew that. But what she didn't know was that they were basically neon blue! They glowed in the dark quite brightly, and they still remained the same bright blue as always.

Kagome, with the thanks to Kouga's bright blue eyes lighting the room, was able to sit down next to Kouga, and tuck him in. Kagome placed the pillow behind Kouga's head, and pulled the comforter up to his breastbone. Kagome moved closer to Kouga and laid down on her stomach. Once she was eyelevel with Kouga, she turned her head to see him properly.

"So Kouga, why did you want me to tuck you in?" Kagome smirked. Kouga didn't answer, but instead turned over to gaze at his woman.

"Do I really need a reason?" Kouga put on the best puppy face that he could. Kagome couldn't help herself. She sat up on her knees, and leaned down to give Kouga a quick kiss on the forehead. "Good night Kouga" She murmured.

"Good night love." Kouga whispered. Then Kagome fell into a deep sleep.

Once her breathing was even, and Kouga was sure she was asleep, he went over, sat on the bed, which caused Kagome to move over slightly, thinking it was Buyo. By doing so, Kagome was leaving Kouga enough room to lay down next to her. Kouga got under the covers, and protectively placed his arms around her waist, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before he too went to sleep.

-¯--¯- With InuYasha -¯--¯-

"Inu Yasha, I though you said you knew where Kagome was!" Shippo cried out, missing his mother more and more.

"I do! She went to the well! And she's probable gone to her time again. Besides! If she left us, then good for her!" InuYasha retorted. Miroku stepped up calmly behind Inu Yasha and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"InuYasha, is it possible for her to have sealed the well?" Kikyo snapped her head around quite violently.

"Yes it is. So InuYasha, I would strongly suggest you go and get her. Do not forget that she has ten of the sacred jewel shards, and her friend that went with her has two." InuYasha was wide eyed.

"You mean..." InuYasha didn't want to know the truth. "Kouga went with Kagome, and she could have sealed the well!" Kikyo nodded.

"That is why we must go and see if the well has been sealed." Kikyo exclaimed; her voice tinted with anger. She did not like having the fact that HER man was in love with her reincarnation.

-¯--¯- with Ginta and Hakkaku -¯--¯-

"C'mon Ginta! He's gotta be here! Keep looking!" Hakkaku said worriedly.

"Well I can't smell 'im! And it's not like he'd leave us..." Ginta trailed off

"It's just that he's been gone for two days, and that sometimes he does ditch us..."

"C'mon! we gotta find him!" Ginta and Hakkaku chimed at the same time, and ran off, searching for their missing leader.

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o**.

Kagome: There you go! Now everybody was in the story.

Kouga: And I got my woman!

Jassy: Well at least you all know that Kouga's pack is very worried about the whereabouts of their leader. See Kouga, they miss you!

Ginta: Hey! So Kouga was in sister's time!

Hakkaku: How'd he do that?

Ginta: -shrugs shoulders- I dunno.

Sesshomaru: Now if you don't mind, I'll be returning to you're other story. I do believe I get more respect in that story.

Jassy: -sends her miko spiritual energy to send a rosary around Sesshomaru- hhm

Sesshomaru: What the hell? –tries to break the necklace, but fails miserable-

Jassy: Fluffy, Osuwari!

Sesshomaru: -falls four feet into the ground-

Shippo: Wow! That was pretty deep! Kagome, looks like you're only second best now!

Kagome: -ruffles Shippo's hair- o hush, you.

Jassy: And thanks SOOO MUCH for all of your kind reviews! And a special thanks to all of you who review more than once! .


	8. Modern Day Technology?

**A/N: Hey people! Wut's up? Yeah I know that I haven't posted in this story or the other one. And whilst I was reading the other story, I noticed sooo many spelling and grammar and pplz mistakes! I am soooo sorry. I'll correct em as soon as I kin. Promise. This is another Re-do**

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o. chapter 8 .o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

**Kagome: WHAT are you doing? Taking out the kissing scenes between Kouga and me? -Is furious-**

**Jassy: Well,I thought thatI would make it more special for you. and have it later one.**

**Kouga: Well, that's not really a reason in MY oppinion.**

**Jassy: -Glowers at Kouga- NOBODY asked you**

**-Everyone stares at Jassy-**

**Jassy: Eep! I'm Sorry Kouga! Really I am! But since I don't own you guyz, i can do whatever I want. But i'm trying to keep you guyz IC.**

**Modern Day Technology. It be what?**

The next day, when Kouga awoke, he found that Kagome had rolled over in her sleep, facing Kouga. Kagome and Kouga's faces where mere centimetres apart. Kouga could not resist Kagome's perfectly modeled face.

'Kagome, I have to leave and get back to my pack. Who knows what could have happened to them since I've been gone. Sure they can take care of themselves, but it would be nice to actually know how they're doing,' Kouga muttered to himself mentally, pulling Kagome in for some much needed comfort.

He pulled Kagome in, so that her back would be leaning against his stomach. Kouga was quite satisfied when Kagome unconsciously took Kouga's hands, and leaned her head into the crook of Kouga's neck.

Kouga felt such the strong urge to kiss her right and then. But he had to resist. Instead to feed his urges, he let his eyes stray a little farther south. His hot breathing just got heavier, as his thoughts became a little more naughty and he had to control his hands.

'Heh, I'm startin to go like the lecher,' Kouga laughed at himself, but didn't wake up Kagome. Realizing that he hadn't eaten since he had brought Kagome to her home, not including the 'Frozen Hot Whatever It's called' Kouga was rather hungry.

He scavenged downstairs, feeling slightly more hungry. Once he got downstairs, he found his way to the kitchen.

Then he heard it. A slight purring sound. 'What the fuck? I thought Kagome said that she didn't have demons in her time. Then what's that sound?' Just then Buyo ran by him. Buyo stopped for a second, hissed at the dog demon, and then ran away as fast as he could. Kouga gave a slight smirk, but it vanished as soon as it had come.

"That definitely wasn't it," Kouga spoke to himself. "I'll just have to follow it." And so he did. He stopped once he entered the kitchen.

"What the…" Kouga trailed off. "This place reeks of Kagome even more. But wait a minute," Kouga whirled around just in time to see Kagome's Grandfather walk in. What Gramps saw was no picknick.

"AAH! Demon! Get back you!" Gramps yelled, trying to ward off Kouga with Spell Scrolls.

Up in Kagome's room, Kagome's alarm clock was going off. Kagome rolled over, and nearly rolled off the bed. Kagome grunted, but laid up in bed, and slapped her alarm clock quiet. Kagome looked at the time.

"Oh Jeez! It's already 8:30! Why didn't that stupid alarm clock wake me up earlier?" Kagome took a look at her calendar. "Uugh…Monday," Kagome rolled over in bed. Then realization hit her.

"OH my god! It's Monday! Oh God, where's Kouga? I need to get him some clothes! I don't think that modern day Japan will allow him to go roaming the streets looking like the way he is now! Even if he is rather Sexy." Kagome looked down at the carpet where Kouga was supposed to be laying down, peacefully sleeping.

"Get off of me old man!" Kagome could hear downstairs. Kouga, her brain immediately snapped. 'Oh no, not Granpa!' Kagome rushed down the stairs, not exactly wanting to know what Kouga was planning to do with her Grandfather.

"Kouga! Grandpa! I see you two have met eachother. Now let's have some breakfast!" Kagome tried to loosen the moment so that a now covered in Spell Scrolls Kouga wouldn't attack her grandpa.

"Ah! Kagome! You know that this is a demon? What's he doing in the house?" Grandpa continued to cover Kouga in Spell Scrolls. Kouga growled, causing Grandpa to jump and cower behind Kagome.

"Figures that You would leave poor little defensless me to deal with a demon," Kagome spoke to her Grandpa. Kagome returned her gaze at Kouga.

"Sorry about that Kouga. He kinda has a thing against demons." Kagome appologized.

"Yeah I can see that," Kouga grumbled, peeling off the Spell Scrolls from his body. Kagome helped, removing the ones from his arms, and gently taking off the ones from his hair. Kouga gave her a warm smile.

"There." Kagome exclaimed, pulling off the last Spell Scroll from Kouga's body. "Now, let's see what I can get you for breakfast," Kagome opened the fridge. Just then, the fridge started to whirr to a start.

Kouga leapt infront of his woman, bringing her to safety. "Kagome get back!" Kouga exclaimed. Kagome let out a sigh.

"What are you sighing for Kagome? Can't you hear it purr? It's going to attack any moment now!" Kagome pushed Kouga out of the way, and re-opened the fridge.

"Kouga, this is called a Fridge. It helps keep food cold. And the other part ontop of the Fridge is called a freezer. See? The Freezer keeps food frozen. You know like in the winter time." Kagome oppened both the fridge and the freezer. Once Kagome oppened the freezer, Kouga shivered when the the cold wave hit him.

"Now Kouga, let's see what I can get you for breakfast." Kagome repeated, oppening the the fridge. Kagome pushed everything aside looking for something a demon could eat. 'hhm…let's see. There's eggs, milk, bread, cereal…Ah here we are!' Kagome pulled out three pounds of lean ground beef.

"Here Kouga! I'll tell mom toget some next time she goes grocery shopping." Kagome placed the package in Kouga's hands.

Kouga hadn't got a clue what to do with the object placed in his hand. Sure he could smell the uncooked meat, and he could feel the juice coming from the package, but what he didn't know was what to do with it. 'Well eat it Duh!' But that wasn't the hard part. How was he supposed to get to the meat inside.

Kagome, who didn't miss Kouga's confusion, took the package from Kouga, went to the cupboard, got out the scizors, and cut the string wrapped around the meat to keep the package attached, and opened the meat.

"Here ya go Kouga!" Kagome handed Kouga the not yet opened meat package. Kouga greedily took the package from Kagome's hands, and scarfed down the ground beef rather impolitely. Grandpa was rather irritated by Kouga's manners, so he just gave the wolf demon a stare. The same kind of stare that you'd give to a bug; a dangerous bug; the kind that you'd have to squash quickly.

"Uh, Kouga?" Kagome gave Kouga a sheepish look. " You wouldn't mind staying here all day, now would you?" Kouga just stared at his woman, and tilted his head to the right, not exactly knowing how to respond to that question.

"Uuh…" Kouga trailed off. Just then, an over excited Souta came rushing into the room, and nearly slipped on some of the meat juice which Kouga had spread everywhere with his disgusting eating habits.

"WHOA!" Souta yelled as he was caught off guard by the juices. Out of instinct, he grabbed the closest thing nearest him. But unfortunately for both Souta and Kouga, Souta's hands just happened to find Kouga's tail. Kouga yelped in pain, as both Souta.and Kouga were brought down to hit the floor.

Kouga growled once his face was off the ground, sending Souta a troubling glare. Kagome, who knew that Kouga would probable pulverise her little brother, quickly started talking to draw the attention to herself.

"So Kouga! I see you've met my little brother! Souta, this is Kouga; and Kouga, this is Souta!" Kagome helped to get Souta off the ground. Souta was not only in a state of shock, but mostly scared to death.

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o. With InuYasha .o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

"So InuYasha. Are you going to check out the well or not?" Sango pressed. InuYasha was getting worried about Kagome, but he'd never let himself or the others know that. Not when he had Kikyo beside him.

"Fine! Just all of you guyz stop pressuring me! I'll go and get her when I need to!" InuYasha was so tired of everyone wanting Kagome. "And why do you all want Kagome so badly? I mean we've got the original Kikyo right here? What's wrong with her?"

"InuYasha, I am starting to have doubts about Kagome. First off, I doubt she knows how to seal a well, and secondly, we should leave her there." Kikyo half spit, but did the best she could to sound polite. Everyone just stared at her, even InuYasha, with disbelief.

"Well as you say Shippo, Kagome does have a handful of the sacred jewels, right?" Everybody nodded. "Well since Naraku can not get through the dry well, then the shards are safe. This way we can all be reassured that Naraku is not capable of completing the Shikon no Tama," Kikyo explained the best she could

Everybody shifted uncomfortably. "Well she does have a good point," Miroku sighed. He knew better than to meddle with a Miko's affairs. He also knew better than to ask her to bear him a child. Partially out of common courtesy, partially out of not being hurt, and mostly in fear of what his child would look like if it had a mother that was only clay and bones.

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o. With Ginta and Hakkaku .o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

"Ginta! I got something!" Hakkaku cried out, finally catching a whiff of Kagome's scent. "Can ya smell it?" Ginta took in a quick sniff.

"That's definitely sister Kagome all right!" Ginta exclaimed excitedly. "And where there's Sister Kagome,"

"There's Kouga!" Hakkaku finished off Ginta's sentence. And the two sped off in the direction that their noses led them. They lead the pack, and soon the whole pack was on the hunt of their missing Leader and Sister.

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o. With Kagome and Kouga .o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

"I'll be back soon Kouga. Just play with Souta all day long, will ya? Thanks a lot!" Kagome didn't even give Kouga enough time to respond, and she was out the door.

"Oh great. So in other words, I hafta baby-sit the kid until Kagome gets home. Well, if it makes my woman happy, how bad could it be, right?" Kouga spoke too soon.

"Hey Kouga! Wanna play some video games?" Souta asked, eyes and mouth wide open.

'I spoke too soon.' Kouga metally slapped himself on the head.

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

**Jassy: Well ther you have it!**

**Sesshomaru: That's it?**

**Sango: What about it?**

**Kagome: I liked it!**

**InuYasha: Yeah! And that's all that matters, right?**

**-everyone stares at InuYasha-**

**InuYasha: What?**


	9. Meet the Friends

**A/N: Hurrah! This is the ninth chapter, and yet the couple still haven't kissed. Wow. That's all that I can say. Wow. When do you think that they should kiss? Well, anyway, tell me what you guys think.**

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

**Kagome: Well, what can we say? It's another chapter.**

**Sango: And still no Kilala**

**Jassy: Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. I swear the next time I start to review my writing, I'll put her in. I promise**

**Miroku: So do I get to go to the same village twice and meet all of the fair maidens again?**

**Jassy: -rolls her eyes- No Miroku, you get to go to Naraku's lair all by yourself and get yourself killed. Of Course you do!**

**Miroku: oh, phewph.**

**InuYasha: Quick question for ya though.**

**Jassy: What?**

**InuYasha: Why is it that the Kagome and Kouga scenes keep on getting longer and longer, yet mine keep on getting shorter and shorter? HELLO! I AM the main character here, aren't I? Isn't that why I have a show named after me?**

**Kagome: InuYasha, OSUWARI!**

**InuYasha: -falls two feet into cement- OoW!**

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o. Chapter nine**

**Family reunions over, now it's time to…**

**Meet the Friends. .o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

Souta and Kouga had been playing video games all day long, whilst Kagome was out doing something unimportant to Souta. Kouga was too distracted by the little people inside of the screen to really concentrate on his woman.

Kouga, being completely new that anything electrical, was losing pathetically at the PS2 game. Even though Souta had grown up playing video games, and usually had no mercy towards his opponents, he decided to take it easy on Kouga, since he obviously likes his sister.

Hours later, when Kouga had finally gotten the game underwing, Souta stopped being so merciful towards hopefully Brother-In-Law. Just thinking that made Souta happy. Kouga did have a slight upper edge though, being a predator himself, and easily found all of the weaknesses and flaws in Souta's oh-so-high-and-mighty playing abilities. Souta was kind of mad at Kouga, but Kouga gave Souta's hair a slight ruffle, and laid back onto the bed. Images of Kagome flooded to his mind.

Kouga gave a soft groan. He would like nothing more than to spend all of his time with his woman, yet she seemed to love the Mutt-Face. Kagome was so perfect in everyway, and it was a wonder how Dog-Turd could turn her down.

'_Must be really blind. I mean to go after a walking talking body of clay, over Kagome? That isn't just dumb, it's idiotic.'_ Kouga unconsciously looked around the room for his perfect woman, yet she was not there. In her place was her little brother. Souta just blinked at Kouga.

"Uh…Kouga? You feeling okay?" Souta asked, not knowing what to do if Kouga said no, and then nearly died on his bed. Kouga gave a slight nod of his head, but Souta saw right through him.

"Kouga, why don't you just tell her?" Souta moved closer to his newfound friend. Kouga just looked at the kid with the "What would you know about this, kid?" look on his face. Souta almost read his mind.

"Well I do know that Kagome likes guys that actually tell her things, and that don't just hide their emotions and secrets in denial. I know, I know. What would I know? I'm just a little kid. But I've been with Kagome all of my life, and I know of the guys who try and hit on her," Souta chuckled when Hojou came to mind. Kouga just gave Souta a glance that was clearly confused, yet shocked at the same time.

"Souta, does that mean that Kagome has a mate in this time?" '_I highly doubt it. She smells nothing of other men, but still. I don't know everything about this strange world in which Kagome calls home.'_

"If you mean mate as in boyfriend, of course not! There is Hojou, but-" Souta got cut off by a loud growl coming from Kouga. "But, I don't think Kagome likes him. I mean by the way he acts, he's apparently pretty desperate. He's asked Kagome out quite a few times, and Kagome acts all happy about it. Kagome used to like Hojou, and Hojou likes Kagome. But now that she keeps on living in your time, InuYasha keeps them from going out on their dates. Kagome isn't the happiest about that, let me tell you," Souta finally finished.

Kouga needed to think about this "Hojou" person. Kagome wouldn't take a weak human to be mated to while he was around. '_It's obvious that Kagome hasn't been mated yet, or even marked. But that can change rather quickly,_' Kouga gave a slightly mischievous smirk. Kagome wouldn't be able to resist him.

"Uuh…Kouga? You-still there?" Souta noticed the spaced-out wolf demon and started waving his hand in front of Kouga's face. Kouga snapped back to reality when he heard a sharp buzzing sound coming from downstairs. Kouga jumped at least three feet into the air, and then rushed towards the demon making this battle cry.

"Souta, what is that demon? It seems to be stuck to the wall." Kouga stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the doorbell chimes. Souta had to quickly take Kouga back upstairs before he opened the doors to see who was wanting the Higurashi's.

Souta's face paled as he saw who was at the door. Ayumi, Eri and Yuka were at the door, with shopping bags in their hands.

"Hey Souta, where's Kagome?"

"She's in bed. She's still not feeling that well," Souta lied. '_Thank god I can keep a straight face when I lie,_' Souta thanked no one in particular.

"Oh, well then we'll go and see her. We came with a few…gifts from Hojou."

"Yeah, he gets really nervous if he comes around her house. I wonder what goes on in that head of his anyways whenever somebody says 'Kagome' around him,"

"Well I think that she still likes him I mean look at how the two blush when they're around eachother!" The three girls continued Jabbering just long enough for Souta to hide Kouga in Kagome's bed.

" School just let out, and Kagome's friends are here," Souta stole a glance at the nearest clock. "They're downstairs talking about Kagome's personal life and all, so just get under the covers, quick!" Souta urged Kouga to get in Kagome's bed. Souta pulled up the covers to Kouga's chin, and turned him to face the wall.

"What am I supposed to do?" Kouga asked Souta, not liking where this was going. Though he didn't mind being in the place that smelt so much like Kagome.

"Just lay there, face the wall, and don't speak. If you do have to talk to Ayumi, Eri or Yuka, use the girliest voice you can muster. Kagome's supposed to be sick, so act sick." Kouga barely had time to raise an eyebrow before Souta had run downstairs and was ushering the girls towards him.

"Kagome!" Ayumi exclaimed, not liking that her friend was yet again sick. "Are you okay?"

"Maybe she's still being tested for SARS." Yuka spoke to Eri.

"No, really I'm fine. I just need-" Kouga started

"Wow Kagome! Are you really all right? Your voice sounds like it's changed completely! Do you have strep-throat?"

"That's gotta be it," the other two girls chorused. Kouga sweatdropped.

"Yes, that's what I have. Strep-throat." Kouga gave a fake cough. Souta noticed the fake cough.

"Well girls, it looks like Kagome needs her rest. Just listen to that cough of hers. C'mon sis, let's go get you your medicine," Souta was pushing the girls out of Kagome's room. "So sorry that you couldn't stay longer. Isn't that right, sis?"

"Y-yes. It really is a shame," Kouga tried his hardest to use his girly voice. Once Souta had shown the girls to the door, he returned to his sister's room.

"Good Job Kouga! It's a miracle Eri didn't look under the blankets when she was about to! And lovely girly voice! It's a good thing Yuka thought that you had SARS," Souta exclaimed, waving his arms.

"Well sorry! But I don't see you getting under the covers acting like your sister! And at least I tried! And it worked didn't it?" Kouga picked up the tyke and pushed him on the bed. Not forcefully, but just hard enough to knock the little kid off his feet.

"Yeah, I guess," Souta moped. "Hey, why don't we try to see what other games that I rock?!" Kouga groaned. He knew that in order to make him woman happy, he was going to have to get along with her family. But why did her family have to be like this?

"C'mon. I'll show you my newest game," and with that, Souta, and a wolf demon being dragged behind him, went off and played more videogames.

**.o0O0o. With Ginta and Hakkaku .o0O0o.**

"Ginta, are you _sure_ this is where Kouga's supposed to be?" a slightly doubtful Mohawk blonde asked his two-tone grey haired friend.

"Well this is where his smell's leadin' us," Ginta started. "And there's some of Sister Kagome in the air here as well. It's gotta be those two."

"Yeah, but there's also the smell of another demon, and fire. In case you haven't noticed, all of the trees and grass have burned down. Looks like someone was peeved," Hakkaku stated looking around the place.

"And the wolves don't look too happy 'bout the place either. If ya ask me, I sense some magic used here," Ginta looked at the wolves.

"But Kouga and Sister are down there!" Hakkaku pointed to the bottom of the well. "We've gotta go and get the two."

So the two wolves and their fellow comrades jumped down the well, unsure of what would happen to them. The only thing they knew was that if their leader and his mate were on the other side in danger, they had to go help him.

**.o0O0o. With InuYasha. .o0O0o.**

"Hey Miroku, maybe you could get us a tavern to sleep and eat in for the night?" InuYasha said rather gruffly. It wasn't a question. If anything it was more like a demand. Miroku sighed, and nodded his head

"Of course InuYasha. How close is the nearest village?" Miroku had to know at least the name of the village. If he ever stepped foot in the same village twice, then all of the beautiful young ladies might make a fuss over him again, and he certainly didn't want to disappoint any of his admirers by having to chose one of them.

**Miroku's Daydream **

Miroku was surrounded by plenty of the village beauties. All of them were either staring at his stern face, or his hand tracing across the lucky maiden's hand that he would just be reading.

"Oh! And aren't you a lucky lady? I predict that you will marry a handsome young man and have plenty of his offspring!" The fair maiden giggled embarrassed, and then turned away, hands upon her cheeks to cool off her heated cheeks.

"Okay, who's next?" The monk asked the group of ladies, and they all started jumping on him, praising him. Miroku gave a content laugh.

End of Miroku's Daydream 

Miroku gave a drunken sigh. This didn't go passed Sango, who turned around to face the monk. Miroku just stared at her, as if he had recently been drinking.

"Monk? Are you- okay?" The Demon Exterminator asked, not taking her hand off of her Hiraikotsu, just in case the monk tried to do something funny like he usually did when he was dreaming of women.

"I'm fine Sango dear," Miroku sounded drunk again. Sango sighed. 'm_usta been a doozy of a daydream. Wait a minute…it had better not have been about_' Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu, and whacked the lecher in the back of the head with enough force to knock him unconscious.

"Serves you right, monk," Sango huffed off. Kikyo, who had of course seen all of this, sighed with a slight smile.

"They really do love each other," she faced InuYasha when she said this. InuYasha just gave her a look that clearly stated that he was not following. Kikyo reverted her eyes back to the unconscious monk.

"They way they act. Can you not tell that they are truly in love? They will never admit it. It is probably forbidden. I feel for the girl," Kikyo had been right on the money. Sango of course had heard everything that Kikyo had said of course, and was blushing three shades of red.

She was about to yell out "I don't love that Lecher," but something stopped her. It was a pang in her chest. Sango thought these words in her head, _I don't love the Lecher,'_ again and again, until she finally tried a different phrase._ 'I don't love…Miroku,'_ Even in her own mind, to herself, she had problems getting those words out.

"Could it be true? Do I really have feelings for Miroku?" Sango whispered quietly. So quietly in fact, that even InuYasha couldn't hear it. Though he did manage to hear the girl's voice. He dismissed what he heard immediately.

**.o0O0o. With Kagome .o0O0o.**

"Souta, Kouga, I'm home!" Kagome yelled up the stairs, as she had to push the door open with her body, and close it by kicking it. "Stubborn thing."

Kouga heard Kagome's voice as clear as if an angel had spoken to him. That was undoubtedly his woman, and by the smell of it, she was tired. '_what could she have been doing all day that made her tired? If she did something tiring, then why didn't she ask me for help?' _Kouga asked himself. He was about to run down to his woman and aide her in anyway possible, but the little kid was in the way, and the hallway that the two were running down had only space enough for one person to go at a time.

Kouga sighed, knowing that he couldn't knock down the little kid to get to his woman, because then Kagome would yell at him for hurting her little brother, yet he couldn't rush past him in such a tight area. So he did the only thing that he thought of. He picked up the kid, and ran down the stairs towards his woman.

Kagome was exhausted! She had just come home through the front door to find no one there to help her, so she had to drop all she was carrying and try and open the door. Big surprise, it was locked. So Kagome had to search herself for her keys. What seemed like an eternity later, Kagome finally found her house keys, opened the door, and carried in all of her bags.

She had put all of her bags down to catch her breath, and take off her shoes. She locked the door, and quickly turned around to find a Souta being carried by the waist, petrified. Carrying her brother was Kouga. He quickly put the kid down, and sped to his woman's side.

"Kagome! Why did you not tell me you were doing something tiring? I could have helped you!" Kouga took Kagome's bags and brought them halfway up the stairs.

"Thanks Kouga, but it's not really tiring, just long," Kagome sat down on the bottom of the stairs. Kouga just looked at his woman. He then sat down next to her, flashing his woman a cocky grin. Kagome had a distressed look on her face. She put her hands between her knees, and stared at the floor.

"So what did you and Souta do while I was gone?" Kagome asked in a cheery tone of voice. Kouga who was also slouched over, trying to look at whatever Kagome was looking at, just turned his head and stared at Kagome straight in the eyes.

"We played this…game as he called it…where we commanded little people in the black box. Kagome, there were people crying for help in your box!" Kagome arched an eyebrow, then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny? There were tiny people inside your house! I tried to get them out-"

"You did WHAT?" Kagome cut off Kouga. '_If Kouga tried to let the people out of the TV, how did he do it?'_ Kagome dreaded the answer. She ran straight into Souta's bedroom and screamed when she got there. There was the family's television, smashed straight down the middle. Wires and chords were hanging everywhere.

"Oh Kouga, tell me you didn't," Kagome trailed off. She was clearly disappointed. Kouga was a little disappointed as well. He thought his woman would be proud of him for saving those little people crying for help inside the black box.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kouga asked apologetically. He gave his cutest little puppy dog eyes when Kagome looked his way. She couldn't help but giggle. She shook her head.

"Never mind. It's okay," Kagome sighed, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. Kagome looked up the stairs; feeling like someone was watching her. She was truly disgusted when she saw someone staring at the two, nearly cheering the couple on to make the first move.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome called on instinct. Realizing that this had no effect, she scrambled up the stairs and chased after her little brother. Souta cowered into his room, and slammed his door in his sister's face. Kagome punched the door in a sad attempt to get it open, and then calmed down. She turned around to find Kouga rather close to her. Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Kouga, don't do that to me! You nearly scared me to death," Kagome clutched at her chest, trying to calm her racing heart.

Kouga just gave a slight smirk. But the smirk had left his face as soon as it had come. There was a question that Kouga had been wanting to ask Kagome _'Why not now?'_

"Hey Kagome, where'd you go all day?" Kagome snapped her head to the side to face him. She gave a slight 'Hn' to say that she didn't understand what Kouga was asking her.

"Where were you going that you couldn't possible take your little brother with you? When you asked me to baby-sit the tyke, and then you just rushed out the door. What didja do when you were gone? And what's with the bags?" Kouga asked again, this time in more detail. What Kouga was asking finally sunk in. She answered with a mischievous little smile,

"One must keep the Shopping Gods happy!" Kagome smiled. Kouga blinked twice, and tilted his head. What she said made, yet again, no sense what so ever, but he let it slide.

"C'mon, I'll show you what I bought. Most of it's for you, actually," Kagome pulled Kouga up the stairs. Kouga, yet again, let the lecherous thoughts flood his mind when they both entered her room. Kagome took a quick step outside, brought in the shopping bags, and closed the door.

"Here's what I got you Kouga!" Kagome exclaimed happily as she laid down all of Kouga's new clothing on her bed. Kagome even put them in little piles, to show what the different articles of clothing are. Kagome picked up a pair of boxers, a button up shirt, and some pants. She nearly shoved them in Kouga's hands.

"Here Kouga, put these on. I hope they fit," Kagome said kind of worried that she had gotten the wrong size. Kouga took all of the clothing, and just stared at it, slightly disgusted.

"What am I supposed to do with them?" Kouga asked Kagome. Kagome fell over anime style, and then hurried over to Kouga. She pulled the boxers out of his hands. The boxers were royal blue, with a design that consisted mostly of grey wolves howling at the moon.

"You take off your pants, and then put these on. I'll leave you to dress," Kagome walked out the door.

Kouga had no problem of slipping on the boxers, and decided to give the pants a try. Though it felt extremely odd to Kouga to have his legs covered by cloth, Kouga tried to put the shirt on.

"Kagome?" Kouga stepped outside. What Kagome saw before her was the last thing she ever thought she'd see.

There was Kouga standing in front of her with a white dress-shirt on, unbuttoned, and a pair of extremely baggy cargo pants, hanging so low that you could basically see the whole boxer shorts. **(A/N: -Drool Drool- lol)** Had Kagome's jaw been hanging any lower, it would have gone straight through to the basement.

Kouga grinned. '_So she likes what she sees,'_ Kouga noted mentally as Kagome turned around and blushed. Kouga took Kagome's wrist, and put on his helpless face again. Kagome couldn't say no to that, and faced Kouga. Kouga looked guiltily downwards, and Kagome saw the problem immediately.

Kagome quickly bent down, away from the intense, yet oh-so-adorable, stare from Kouga. She went on one knee, and saw that Kouga hadn't yet learned how to do up buttons! And the pants were so low, and Kouga was nearly hanging onto the pants so they wouldn't fall off. Kagome put her hand on Kouga's thigh, right next to his groin and then concentrated on the button. _'Just like InuYasha for the first time,' _Kagome laughed at herself

She then realized what she was doing, and shot up onto her feet. She gave Kouga a quick slap across the face. '_So she knew,' _Kouga smiled, baring his fangs. "That's my woman."

Kagome stormed down the hallway down to her room. Even though that wasn't more than five seconds, it helped when she slammed the door. '_That helped,'_ Kagome relaxed a little. Kouga was pounding lightly on the door, demanding that Kagome let him in.

"There's a pattern on how he's hitting my door," Kagome noted mischievously. "One, two, THREE!" Kagome yelled to herself as she swung the door open on an unexpected Kouga. Kouga was just about to hit the door full force, when Kagome popped the door open. Kouga _could_ have saved himself from falling by taking a step out, but he figured he'd rather land on Kagome.

"Aah! Kouga, get off of me!" Kagome could barely breath, Kouga was completely on top of her. Kouga was getting quite a good view of his woman, so he got off quite slowly, allowing his hair to slip to the side of his face, veiling both his and Kagome's faces from the outside world.

Kagome felt her heart beat quicken. Her breaths grew shorter and raspy. She had this feeling in the pit of her stomach, yet she didn't know what it was. "K-Kouga," Kagome barely managed to get out.

Kouga could feel his animal's instincts about to take him over. He wanted nothing more than to kiss the girl. He wanted nothing more than to mark her as his own. But he couldn't. He wouldn't allow himself to do such a thing while Kagome still loved InuYasha. '_Damnit! Why now?'_ He mentally cursed. He clenched his fists; his knuckles turning white.

Kouga sat up abruptly. Neither he nor Kagome wanted to break free of what they were just about to do. But Kouga knew better. '_InuYasha would certainly make another attempt on my life.' _Kouga stood up, and took Kagome's hand. Kagome pulled herself up, but couldn't look Kouga in the face.

Trying to ease the tension between the two, Kagome tried to be optimistic.

"Hey Kouga, why don't we catch a night on the town? I was hoping that we could leave tonight, but I guess I spent too long shopping," Kagome placed her hand behind her head in a nervous laugh. "Well anyways, what do you say?"

"Sure?" Kouga didn't exactly know how to respond. All he knew was that he wanted to spend as much time with his woman as he possible could. He knew that once the two went back to his time, they would probable never spend as much time together again.

"Great! I'll go see what movies are being listed!" Kagome squealed and ran out of the room. She slowly came back. Giving Kouga a near death glare. "On one condition." Kouga growled. He did not like having to make compromises.

"That no matter how loud the people in the box ask for help, you do nothing. Understood?" Kagome had to get on her toes to be eye level with Kouga. Kouga gave her an Oh-so-Intelligent respond of:

"What?"

"Just, nevermind. Forget it! Forget I said anything. Let's just go and have some fun!" Kagome ran up her stairs. She stopped halfway, as if waiting for something.

"Well? Aren't you coming?" Kouga dashed over to his woman's side, and walked with her to her room. Kagome snuck a quick glance at her mirror, appalled at her own reflection. She gave a loud sigh. '_Now where is that hairbrush?'_ Kagome asked herself.

"Ugh, I look a mess."

When she finally spotted her hairbrush, she gave her mane a quick brush, to make it super smooth and silky. She then applied some lip-gloss, just for fun. Kouga gave a slight purr-like sound.

Kagome was completely confused by the noise that Kouga was making. Wolves are in the canine family, so why was he making feline sounds? Kagome just stared at his perfectly sculpted face through her mirror. She gave a slightly depressing sigh.

Kouga noticed she was staring at him, and quickly wrapped his arms around her torso. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, and ruffled her hair with his nose. Kagome gave a slight giggle. She leaned back into Kouga's embrace. Kouga tightened the hug, giving Kagome the certainty that he would never let her go.

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

**Kagome: Well, at least Kouga and I got SOME time together. .;**

**Sango: And you still don't have Kilala in it.**

**Kilala: -transforms into her demon side- GROWL!**

**Jassy: What are you talking about Sango? There she is!**

**Sango: That doesn't count! She's gotta be IN the ACTUAL STORY! Understand what I'm saying?**

**Miroku: -places hand on Sango's shoulder- Sango, Sango. You must keep your temper at bay. Think happy thoughts.**

**Jassy: -Stares at what she just wrote- okay, yes I admit. That was VERY OOC.**

**Kouga: Well, I think we'd better give you time do finish your homework. –Tugs on her ponytail-**

**Jassy: Kouga! It's not like I'm in grade seven! I mean YOU have a ponytail TOO ya know.**

**Kouga: What are you implying?**

**Jassy: -Innocent little smile- Nothing. –Hides behind Kouga and yanks on his ponytail-**

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o. REVIEWS .o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

**Allie-Chan the Clepto**: so you like my work huh? –Gives her a high-five-

**i-wish-i-was-kagome**: You go girlfriend! See, someone does agree with me –gives evil stares at the guys in my class-

**Silver Wolf Of Cosmos:** Well here's the update. Happy now?

**Krazie-edge**: You know what? There could be more. And you know what else? This could be it. You NEVER know when I'm the author.

**CloudsLover**: Gosh, how many times have you reviewed? Thx for the encouragement!

**AngelicGoddess-91**: -gasps- you mean that was you who sent those nice reviews? I never knew .

**AngelicBliss**: You know what? That's an awfly good question! (don't mind the spelling, I'm having an off day) I don't know how to make IY to react. Hhhhm…

**CherryBlossomLove**: Look! I updated! Are you happy? Well I'm happy because you love my stories. I just want everyone to be happy.

**mychelle 79**: Of course I'll write more. I'm not the type of girl to give up after a few chapters! But to your second review, thanks for the idea, but no.

**AngelicBliss**: Yo girl! Just calm down! I'll make sure that there's more lovey-dovey between Kagz and Kouga, but do keep in mind that I hafta keep these people in character! I can't make 'em all OOC now can I?


	10. Confusion Between Friends

**A/N: okay! Hi pplz! Yes this is the tenth chapter! Hurray! And I have almost 50 reviews! And guess what? I'm not going to post an eleventh one until I get 50! Just because I'm so mean :P. Merry Boxing day, to all of you! I hope everyone had a happy Chanukah and a merry Christmas. O yeah, Merry Boxing day as well!**

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

Kagome: You do know that in Japan, we don't celebrate Christmas, right?

Jassy: Yeah. I know. But I just though it would be fun to have a few Christmas related little bits and pieces in here.

Sango: Well what do you think should be in the next chapter? More Kilala, I presume?

Jassy: O don't worry Sango! I know just what to do. –Mischievous little grin-

Kouga: Well, just make sure that Kagome and I are together.

Jassy: Excuse me? Are you giving me orders? I think that just for that, I'll leave your fate to the reviewers! I trust them, but I'm not sure that they can trust you.

TurboTwistedFire: Plageresse

Shippo: Disclaimer time! And I've got another poem. But it's kinda old.

Roses Are Red

Violets Are Blue

Jassy Doesn't Own InuYasha  
So You'd Better Not Sue

Because Your Fate Will Be Terrible

If You Chose To Demand

And Jassy Will Have No Choice

But To Chop Off Your Hand

Jassy: What was that? Chop off their hand?

Shippo: So that they couldn't write a complaint!

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o.Chapter 10**

**Confusion between Friends .o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

Kagome slid out of the embrace, giving Kouga a teasing little kick.

"Okay Kouga," Kagome started. "I just need to round up a few more necessities, then we'll be off." Kouga noted that his woman wasn't really giving him a choice in the matter. Kouga gave a quick little grin, baring his fangs.

'_That's what the Alpha-Female does though. And she's just going to have to get used to being Alpha-Female and giving the orders. After all she is to be my mate.'_ Kagome practically read his mind.

"Kouga, I'm no demanding anything. I just thought that, well, you'd like to be getting back to your country. I mean I know that you've been itching to get back to the well." Kagome laughed at the mental image of Kouga popped into her mind.

Kouga said nothing, yet followed Kagome around her den, ramassing the odd object every now and then.

Kagome went to her room to get a new set of clothes, and some hair accessories.

"Hairbrush, pyjamas, new uniform, hair clips, chapstick. That seems to be everything." Kagome listed everything as she picked it up. Kouga, as usual, just leaned against the hall's wall and just watched Kagome run from room to room gathering whatever she could find that she could manage into that bright yellow backpack of hers.

"Room done, now for the bathroom," Kagome quickly brushed past Kouga. Kagome gave no not to keep things tidy and organized as she basically threw everything around the pale blue bathroom. The dim-lighting wasn't helping Kagome's eyes much, but it was certainly helping Kouga's vision in more ways than one. The dim lighting and the pale school uniform was enough to bring out Kagome's curves and accents, and the dim lighting made Kagome look more peaceful. '_Like an angel'_ Kouga decided.

"Band-Aids, rubbing alcohol, ointment, gauze, scissors, plenty of safety pins, cotton, a sling, little wooden slits," Kagome was replenishing the first-aide kit. In the Sengoku Jidai, you can never be **too** careful.

"Hey Kagome, what's a 'tam-pawn'?" Kouga asked as he picked up something coated in a crackly coating. Kouga sniffed the tampon, and eyed it thoroughly.

"Well Kouga, it's-" Kagome cut herself off, and snapped her head around. Kagome was blushing; partially out of embarrassment, mostly out of anger.

Kagome snatched the tampon from Kouga's grasp. Kagome was very tempted to slap Kouga straight across the face. '_But he doesn't know. I have to treat him like I would Shippo.'_ Kagome told herself sternly.

"Oh! I get it!" Kouga snapped Kagome back to reality. Kouga had managed to take the plastic wrapper off of Kagome's second tampon.

Kouga had found a box full of these strange things of Kagome's. Kouga found a small hold at one end of the object, and inserted his thumb, applying pressure. A piece of something-or-another was sticking out of the opposite end.

"It's a pen!" Kouga explained, beaming. Kagome fell over anime style, and then went to Kouga's side. Kagome knew better than to try to explain to Kouga what a tampon was _really_ used for.

'_Remember, treat him as if he was Shippo.'_ Kagome instructed herself as she hurried around the rest of the bathroom, collecting the rest of the necessities.

"Okay! I just need to grab something to eat and some food for the others and," Kagome stopped as she tried picking up her backpack. She felt that her arm would break off as she could barely lift it past her knees. Kagome grunted out the last of her sentence, "then we're off."

"I can't believe it! There's too much stuff!" Kagome stated with an exasperated sigh. She examined her backpack nearly bursting at it's seams. Kouga had volunteered to carry her backpack multiple times, but Kagome had insisted that she could carry it on her own. Kouga knew of course Kagome was very stubborn, and that she would drag it around with her through the Sengoku Jidai if she had to before she got anyone else to carry it for her.

"I guess I'm going to have to leave these behind," Kagome could barely believe her eyes. She was leaving behind all of her schoolwork. Math, Vocab., English, and the rest of her work. Kouga could easily tell that Kagome didn't want to leave these books behind in her home land.

"Kagome, you know that only demons have books. You should be grateful that you have these!" Kouga picked up a book. "After all, only demons and some mikos know how to read! And even then, only the demon Lords have books. The rest of the demons usually can't write, let alone read for that matter." Kagome noticed that he had picked up her math textbook. Kouga opened the book to try and prove his point, and failed miserably. Kouga gave the book a long, blank stare.

"See? I'm a Lord and even I can't read this!" Kouga tried to not only show off his won celebrity status, but to prove that the majority of mortals didn't know how to read. Kagome understood that, because she had met the villagers before. She had noticed how uneducated and illiterate all of the humans were when she had written simple directions and prescriptions for the villagers.

"Yes Kouga, but you have to understand that you are over 500 years old in this time." As soon as the words had left Kagome's mouth, she immediately regretted it. Kagome had not told Kouga that she had been able to travel across time. Kagome knew better than to explain time travel to a wolf-demon who still hadn't grabbed the entire "electricity" and "technology" concepts.

"What I mean is…" Kagome started sheepishly. She had no idea how she could take back what she had said without it sounding like an insult. "Arg! Just…nevermind!" Kagome was nearly ripping out of her hair.

Kouga gave Kagome a blank glance and then put down the mathbook. He then picked up Kagome's history textbook, and then laughed. Laughed like a complete fool, did he. Kagome asked Kouga what was so funny, and Kouga stood up, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Whoo! This book! It's like a fairy tale. All of these facts were obviously done by some stupid mortals." Kagome winced at his reaction to humans, but insisted Kouga to continue. "There's no mention in here about demons in here at all! All that's in here is little fights between little human villages. And even then they were Wars that lasted for decades. Apparently demons don't even exist! They had though no more of us after 'An evil hanyou was sealed to the god tree. He was sealed away by a powerful miko. The seal was supposed to last forever. But a beautiful young miko had broken the seal. The two were fated to be lovers, but the girl disappeared forever' That's about all that this book says about us.

Kagome was a little relieved that Kouga didn't know the whole truth. He had not known that it was Kikyo, the devil that he made a deal with, was the miko that had sealed InuYasha to the Goshinboku forever. Kagome would have to explain her whole life story with the Sengoku Jidai to Kouga.

"Not now though, maybe later," Kagome whispered the words. Kouga arched an eyebrow towards his woman.

" 'Not now' what?" Kouga placed both of his hands on Kagome's shoulders, their faces inches apart. Kouga's sky-blue eyes were staring straight into Kagome's milkchocolate eyes. Kagome could do nothing but stare into the pupil-less eyes, while Kouga stared into Kagome's eyes of swirling emotions.

"Nothing really. Just talking to myself," Kagome finally spoke, as she broke eye contact with Kouga. Kouga arched his eyebrow again, but left her alone this time.

With the history of InuYasha, Kagome's heart quickened as she remembered when she had stumbled into the Sengoku Jidai. She shuddered, recalling Mistress Centipede.

"Well, are we going with or without the books?" Kagome asked at last. Kouga shut the history textbook, but carried it along with them. Kagome gave Kouga a look that clearly asked what-are-you-doing-with-that, but continued walking. Before the two of them jumped into the well, Kagome asked Kouga what he was doing with Kagome's history textbook and homework, since her papers were still inside the book.

"Well, I wanted to show Ginta and Hakkaku what the future was going to be like with the humans. Plus I think they'd like to know what the humans think of us in the future." Kagome gave him a look that one would give to a child caught stealing. "What?" Kouga demanded, clearly confused. Kagome shook her head. It was obvious that Kouga had never had to ask permission for anything before, so why start now?

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o. With Ginta and Hakkaku .o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

"Okay guys! Let's go!" Ginta led the pack down the well. Ginta and hakkaku jumped first, with the others hot in pursuit.

But the group did not get to feel the warm, tingling sensation of the 500 year time travel. Kouga's pack wound up piling on top of Ginta and Hakkaku.

"OW!" Ginta and Hakkaku cried in unison. The wolves quickly stood up. The demons that resembled more like humans grabbed the wolves and leapt out of the well.

"Well that sure didn't work," Hakkaku said through gritted teeth, as he arched his back, cracking many bones to prove his point.

"Yeah, I wonder how Kouga and Sister Kagome got through," Ginta looked up, his chin placed comfortably between his middle finger and index finger, and his thumb.

"Definitely not the way we tried!" Oh, how wrong Hakkaku was.

Whilst Kouga's pack was panick-stricken by the sudden disappearance of their leader and his woman, the couple were having plenty of fun enjoying the other one's company.

The wolves and the cubs howled, crying out for their leader and friend. But their cries and howls fell upon deaf ears; for Kouga and his mate were in "Kagome's country."

"What do you suppose?" Ginta finally asked Hakkaku as the pack was attempting another run at the well.

"Suppose what?" Hakkaku just looked at Ginta. The two just looked at each other until Ginta spoke up as if just remembering the second half of his question.

"Suppose what's going on with Kouga and Sister. Kouga's still pretty determined to get Kagome to strengthen the pack."

"And the only real way of being able to do that would be either be with the jewel shards,"

"Or to become the Alpha-Female." The chorused. Ginta and Hakkaku were about a foot away from the time-crossing well. In the two wolves excitement, they tripped over the well. Quite awkwardly I might add.

For about a whole seven seconds, the darkness of the well engulfed the two. Thinking they might have found a way closer to Sister and Kouga – since their scents were nearing with every passing second- the two demons underestimated the power of gravity. Before the two could act, they were both eating deliciously all-natural dirt pies!

Ginta's chin was the first to get gucked, and Hakkaku's forehead and nose were his ground testers. And let's not forget the rest of the pack, loyal to the seconds in command.

"Not again!" Ginta braced for impact. Hakkaku had forgotten about the other wolves, and was forced yet again to eat dirt.

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o. With InuYasha .o0O0o. .o0O0o. **

InuYasha turned around, smelling trouble. He just stared away in the distance, concentrating on something.

"What is it InuYasha?" Shippo popped over Sango's shoulder to try and find what InuYasha was either hearing, smelling or sensing. Kilala dropped to the ground from Sango's shoulder, and transformed, baring her teath.

"Kilala?" Sango asked, as she looked at her feline friend who was staring off into the woods, as if something was about to attack from the behind. Kilala let out a loud roar of hers, and all of her fur stuck up. Both of her tails were sticking straight up, and her ears were pricked forward.

Just then, Ginta and Hakkaku popped out of the forest, running as fast as they could, gasping for air. Ginta had his hands on his thighs, taking rapid gulps of air. Hakkaku was panting, but was not as exhausted as his fellow comrade.

Hakkaku took a few steps towards InuYasha and company.

" Kouga's wolves," Miroku gripped his staff in both hands, getting ready to strike just in case. InuYasha gave his infamous "Keh" and walked towards Kouga's second leaders in command.

"I thought I smelled wolf. Their scent is unmistakable. Unmistakably vile, that is." InuYasha smirked. Even though the wind was blowing from the front of him, Ginta, Hakkaku and company were too easy to smell. _'That's strange. Kouga and Kagome aren't with them If anything's happened to her-' "_Hey! Where's Kagome?" InuYasha demanded. Ginta and Hakkaku just looked at eachother. Ginta pressed his two index finger tips together. Hakkaku tapped his left foot on the ground.

"Well? Answer me!" InuYasha was tempted to go and wring their necks until they spoke.

"Sister's with Kouga. I don't know where they are exactly. But it smells like they fell down a well that appears to have been cursed. There's magic being practised, and we couldn't get to them," Hakkaku was the first to speak.

InuYasha grabbed the first thing he could see, which would have been Hakkaku's blonde mohawk, and lifted him up by it. Even though InuYasha was only a half-demon, he was strong enough to do much destruction. Ginta piped up.

"We thought you might know how to get to her, or where she is," InuYasha then took Ginta by his vest and lifted him by it. InuYasha was very VERY tempted to just knock them out cold, and he almost did. But his conscience was getting in the way. So instead, he just banged their heads together rather forcefully.

"Wait a minute –did you say a magical well?" InuYasha demanded, not liking the fact that Kagome was with Kouga, unsupervised. _'Keh. What do I care Kagome' perfectly fine on her own.'_ Ginta got to his feet. He shook his head, with it being so sore with colliding it with Hakkaku's head.

"Uugh. Hakkaku, you have a really thick skull, you know that?" Ginta groaned, then faced InuYasha. "Yes, there was this odd well. Once the wolves and we, Hakkaku and I, jumped through the well, we could smell Kouga and Sister, but they weren't there. But when we jumped through the well, all of a sudden their smells disappeared. As in they just...vanished! Like as if we had passed them." InuYasha just stared at the two in disbelief.

'_So without the shards, they can't get through. Just like Kagome couldn't when she didn't have the shards.'_ InuYasha saddened. "Take me to the well."

"Kilala will take the rest of us," Sango reached for Kilala's mane. Kilala crouched down lightly so that Sango could hop on. Shippo clutched onto Sango's arm, so that he wouldn't fall off of Kilala. Sango eyed Miroku. Miroku just looked at Sango with puppy-like eyes. _'He looks like InuYaha when Kagome left us for good,'_ Sango sighed.

"Get on, Lecher," Sango neared Kilala's neck. She patted a seat behind herself, which Miroku smiled gratefully at. Sango sighed, knowing what would happen. "But don't try anything funny. Or else," Kilala growled, interrupting Sango. "What is it Kilala?" She looked forward at what her feline friend was gazing at. Sango nodded.

Ginta, Hakkaku and InuYasha had all run off towards the magical well. InuYasha knew the way there better than Ginta and Hakkaku, so he sped off before all of them had time to blink.

"InuYasha, wait up!" Shippo cried out. Of course he didn't like being left behind again. Because InuYasha was so impatient and irrational a lot of the time, Shippo was usually the one who either got stepped on, or got left behind.

"He's heading towards Kagome's well!" Miroku exclaimed, as if telling Kilala where to go. Kilala gave a slight growl, acknowledging the new directions.

"Wait a minute!" Shippo cried out, mortified.

"What?" Sango demanded, slightly impatient. Kagome might be in trouble, and Shippo was stalling the whole group.

"We forgot Kikyo!" Shippo cried out, nearly jumping off Kilala's back. Sango just stared blankly at Kilala's back, until she gave her a quick squeeze. Kilala gave a quick roar, and then ran back to the campsite as fast as she could.

"There you all are! I thought you had left me." Kikyo had a visibly dark blue aura surrounding her. Shippo jumped off of Kilala and ran to Kikyo.

"Come on Kikyo," Shippo yelled as he grabbed her by her hand with his little hand and dragged Kikyo towards Kilala. Kilala growled, clearly not liking the fact that a pile of clay and bones was riding on her back.

'_As soon as we get back, I had better get brushed,'_ Kilala mumbled to herself mentally. "Sango, may we go now?" Kilala said in her own native tongue. Sango didn't understand a word that Kilala was saying. Sango heard a growl and a slight hiss coming from her feline friend.

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o. With Kagome .o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

"Okay Kouga. Whenever you're ready," Kagome insisted. She noticed that Kouga wasn't too fond of going anywhere near anything of which magic was being practised. Kagome knew that if there was anything dangerous or unstable, it was best not to go near it. That is, if you valued your life. Not knowing what kind of spell or curse placed upon an object could either maim you with it's aftermath, or kill you.

"Okay." Kouga said a bit reluctantly. His animal instincts were telling him to run away from the evil magic that was being used. But his heart and his head told him otherwise. _'If Kagome uses this to go from her world back and forth, then it can't be bad. And if she was afraid of using it, I would have smelled her fear.'_ So Kouga had no choice but to trust the well.

Kagome took Kouga's hand, and gave it a slight squeeze of reassurance. Kagome gave Kouga the warmest smile she could, and took the first step forward. Kouga took a step towards the well, following his woman. Kagome looked to the well, and laughed. It wasn't a harsh, high pitch laugh like most women screech; it was a quiet, blissful laugh.

That was all it took. Kouga wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist, and jumped. Kagome was slightly shocked by his sudden movements, but shook it off as the two jumped into the well.

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o. Sengoku Jidai .o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

"So what did you think of my home?" Kagome asked Kouga as the two of them finally reached the Sengoku Jidai. Kouga had volunteered to give Kagome a piggy-back, which she accepted gladly. She still insisted on carrying her own backpack though, no matter how many times Kouga had insisted.

"Well your mother seems very trusting, and I can see where you get your beauty from," Kouga flirted. Kagome just laughed gently.

"And what about Grandpa?" Kagome knew better than to ask, but curiosity was getting the best of her. If Kouga really was a gentleman, he'd say nice things about her Grandpa. But if he let the demon in him come out, he'd say something like "He's arrogant and annoying." Or something else insulting.

"He's too paranoid! And he's a really annoying human. I don't see how you can live with him! He sais he's a monk, and yet his scrolls and spells don't work. So I don't know where you get your Miko powers from, because I certainly know it isn't him." Kouga said with a growl, remembering the time he had practically been a mummy in the Spell Scrolls that Kagome's Grandpa had covered him in.

"And what about Souta?" Kagome asked meekly. Kouga knew he had hurt Kagome's feelings, but it was true. And she had to realize that it was the truth. Kouga had to think a minute about Kagome's younger brother before he could really answer.

"Souta really loves you, and protects you. He really does care for you, Kagome. I think he looks up to you. He's a real twit, and I can tell that he doesn't have much experience with demons, since he definitely didn't know how to act properly around me. If I dare ask, how does he look at InuYasha?" That took a second for Kagome to answer. She looked up at the sky, as if in the clouds there was her answer.

"Well I know that InuYasha's really his idol. He wants to be just like InuYasha, believe me. If he isn't saving my homework, piling it up on his little desk for me, he's always trying to convince me to bring InuYasha over so he can see him again. Souta's always wanted a real friend, and he looks up to InuYasha like any little kid would to his brother," Kagome finally admitted, truthfully. Kouga grinned at first, but then growled at the mention of his arch rival.

Kagome recalled the time that when Souta had finally gotten a hold of InuYasha, he had made him eat some of mom's Onigiri. The stubborn Hanyou could stand having swords go straight through his gut countless amount of times, yet he couldn't stomach spicy food.

"He had his tongue sticking out really far, and must have run our hydro bill up to about two-thousand Zenni," Kagome laughed softly at that thought. The sun was weaving in and out of the trees, dancing on Kagome's face every now and then.

Kouga suddenly stopped, sniffing the air. He gave a slight growl, and then stepped out in front of Kagome. He motioned her to stay behind him no matter what. Kagome gave a small nod of her head.

"Kouga, what's wrong?"

**.o0O0o. **

**Jassy: Dun Dun Dun Duh! Cliffie ! See how much you guys like it, and i might write another chapter. Remember, no reviews, no writing.**

**Kagome: Eep! –Hides behind Kouga- What'll happen to me?**

**Sango: Kagome! Are you going to be alright?**

**Ginta: And what's with the whole well incident?**

**Hakkaku: Yeah! That hurt!**

**Jassy: Too bad! –Sticks tongue out at all of the IY crew-**

**.o0O0o. REVIEWS! .o0O0o.**

AngelicWerewolf: Gosh, how many times have you reviewed now?

AngelicBliss: Yes, I have finally updated! Thank you for the Congrats!

I love Kouga!: Voila! I have updated! And it's not the SOONEST in the world. But hey! At least I updated!

Kagasha: Nice display name! And yes, I know that Kouga was burned. But imagine how dull this story would have been witout the lovely story of TTF. And you're so nice to add me to your favourites!

inuyashasgirl12: Well I'll really try to make it extra fluffy. But it's kinda hard without making it OOC.

CherryBlossomLove: Here we go! I have updated yet again! And you have reviewed yet again! Congratulations to you!


	11. Naraku's Twisted Plot

**A/N: Hey People! Wuts new with all of ya'z? I just celebrated New Years, so Happy New Year to all that don't celebrate Chinese New Year. Can you believe that whole thing about the Tsunami? They officially declared '04 something like "Most economically natural disaster" year or something.**

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

**Kagome: Well it could have to do with the fact that in a grand total, we've all had four hurricanes and a tsunami. Millions of lives lost.**

**Sango: Well what could you expect from that time of year?**

**Jassy: Well the only thing that the East Coast of Canada really felt was MASSIVE RAINN STORMS from the hurricanes. Oh yeah, we also had uumm…. A really bad snowstorm killing about four people on Christmas eve.**

**Kouga: -stares at Jassy- Are you serious?**

**Jassy: Yup! All because Mother Nature gave us all Christmas presents! We got a little over a foot of snow.**

**Miroku: -tilts head to one side in confusion- Snow? That much? I didn't think that they could get that much!**

**Sango: In Japan, we barely get any compared to you Canadians.**

**Jassy: Well that's life. If we took a-**

**InuYasha: Ahem? Try to stay on topic here!**

**Jassy: Oh right! Sorry! This chapter's disclaimer is:**

**You'd better not sleep, you'd better not breathe, you'd better not move I'm telling you dude. Santa Clause is hunting, you down.**

**Shippo: No! it's the fact that if you owned ANY ANIME then it would probably be brought off the air because you never update. The only anime you own is that "The nightwalker" story.**

**.o0O0o. Chapter 11**

**Naraku's Twisted Plot .o0O0o.**

A small growl emitted from Kouga's throat. Kagome gave Kouga a fretful look. She was very concerned, which was obvious to anyone with proper eyes.

Kouga stretched out his arm in front of Kagome, signalling for her to stay back. Kagome took a step sideways, and clung to Kouga's now wide-spread arm. Kouga lowered his arm, with Kagome still clinging to it fiercely.

Kouga took hold of Kagome's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Kouga's face was serious, and he was baring his fangs. His eyes had never left the spot he was concentrating so aggressively at.

Then a royal purple serpent-like beast appeared out of no where. It's face was like a mask, white as a ghost. The mask had a green cross on it's left cheek. There was also a yellow mark from it's nose to it's chin. It's eyes were blood red, with purple irises. But the pupil and iris were so small they were almost lost in the demons eyes in comparison to the red. The beast had no legs or arms, but Kagome was nearly positive that the gleaming, oversized fangs were lethal enough to kill anything it pleased.

Kagome shuddered, and buried her face in the back of Kouga's neck. Kouga stood his ground, defending his woman no matter what the cost.

"What do you want, serpent?" Kouga boomed. Any demon with half a brain would have known better than to pick a fight with the Lord of the Eastern Lands.

"The girl! You carry with you the sacred jewel shard. Give it to me!" The serpent hissed, it's voice a combination of an angelic little girl and the voice of an evil step-father. Just then the serpent lunged towards Kagome. The creature shook the ground with such force that many trees had uprooted.

Kouga grabbed Kagome by the waist and leapt to another section of the forest, easily dodging the giant serpent's fatal blow.

Kagome screeched, and clung to Kouga for dear life. Had he not been preoccupied with saving his woman's life, he probably would have done something to shut her up. He was planning many things through that male brain of his, a lot of them including him and Kagome. Though he didn't need to concentrate as hard as he was, he wasn't about to take this demon lightly, not knowing anything about it.

Kouga placed Kagome down on a large rock. He made sure she was completely stable and was fine on her own before he charged towards the demon.

"Kagome, do you sense _any_ of the jewel shards?" Kouga demanded. Kagome snapped back to her serious self in Kouga's demand. Kagome gave the demon a quick but thorough search. Kagome was shocked, as there was no glow or tingling sensation of the jewel shard.

"There isn't one! Not even a tainted shard!" Kagome yelled out. There wasn't really a problem with killing the demon, but being this powerful without any help from the jewel shard? Kouga was impressed. But that didn't slow him down any from taking the life out of it.

Kouga lunged towards the demon's throat. With the help of the two Sacred Jewel Shards, Kouga was at the demon's neck in less than a second.

But the snake wasn't just going to roll over. Whilst Kouga was taking aim with his claws, the serpent raised his tail high, as if about to strike Kouga. Kouga noticed this of course, and made a slight change in direction course. But the serpent did not attack Kouga. It slammed it's tail into the ground-the impact sending Kagome flying off and landing on the grout quite forcefully.

"Aaah!" Kagome yelled in fear as she was being hurdled into the ground. Kagome let out a slight cry of agony as she skid two metres on the ground. Kagome's necklace snapped, and the bottle containing the Jewel Shards cracked, then shattered.

"Ah! There! The Jewel Shards," the demon lunged towards Kagome, it's mouth open wide and it's fangs ready to kill.

"Oh no you don't!" Kouga slashed the serpent's head. The serpent gave a shrill scream, and let his body disintegrate. Black blood was flying everywhere, as the serpent's body was twisting this way and that before there was nothing left of him corps.

"Cut off a wolf' head and it still has the power to bight!" The serpent screamed as it lunged towards Kouga's torso.

"Kouga look out!" But Kagome's warning came too late, for the serpent had already sunk it's fangs' into Kouga's right leg, letting it's own fangs' venom poison Kouga. "Kouga!" Kagome cried out. She picked up the jewel shards, and ran to Kouga's side.

Kouga was in immense pain. He willingly laid his head down on Kagome's lap and clutched his leg. He was sweating profusely. Where the snake had bitten him, there was a purplish black mark –like an oversized bruise.

"Kouga, hold on a little longer, okay? I'll see if I have an antidote in my bag," Kagome rushed to her yellow bag, and grabbed her first-aid kit. "Kouga, do you think you can sit up?" Kagome asked as she unscrewed the bottle containing the antidote's lid. Kouga was still clutching at his leg in pain and shook his head.

'_Oh no. This is bad. He might not make it, and I can't just sit here and watch him die!' _Kagome was scared. What she did next shocked Kouga out of his mind.

Kagome took a swig of the slightly bitter tasting antidote and then brought her mouth to Kouga's. Kouga's eyes were now wide open in shock, but gladly opened his mouth. The unusual taste made Kouga want to spit out, but Kagome's mouth was stopping him from doing that.

Once Kagome was sure Kouga took the antidote –and swallowed it, she broke contact. The two stared at each other with a loving gaze. Kagome crashed down into Kouga's arms, and the two stayed like that for a very long time. Kouga looked into Kagome's eyes, and looked as if she was about to cry. Kagome laid her head on Kouga's chest, and listened to the calm, soothing, steady beat of Kouga's heart.

Kouga draped his arm around Kagome's shoulders, and kept her warm. Kagome involuntarily shuddered, then snuggled up to the warmth, burrowing her neck in Kouga's chest. Kouga gave Kagome a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Hey," Kouga spoke softly. "Thanks for saving me." Kagome turned her head, too embarrassed to look at the man lying next to her. Kouga turned Kagome's head around to face her, but she closed here eyes. She was blushing slightly. Kouga gave a warm smile, and then took Kagome's chin in his middle and index fingers and his thumb. "Hey," Kouga repeated. "Look at me when I'm talking to you," Kagome whispered in her ear.

When Kagome finally opened her eyes, she found she was staring into two lustful blue eyes. Kouga then closed his eyes, and neared his way towards Kagome's mouth. Kagome closed her eyes, and gladly accepted the warm lips that came upon hers. Kouga's kiss was exactly as she had imagined it to be –warm, soft and not at all aggressive. Kagome gladly returned the kiss.

Later, when the two were finally finished with their lustful –yet passionate, kiss, the antidote Kagome had given Kouga started to kick in. Kouga laid on Kagome's lap once more. He then muttered just audible enough for Kagome to hear,

"I love you Kagome." Kagome's heart was beating a mile a minute. This was the man who had devoted his life to make Kagome his woman. This was the man who had saved her from the Birds of Paradise. This was the man who had, on countless occasions, saved her life. Though he had kidnapped her and demanded her to be his woman, Kagome still loved the attention he gave her. Just hearing that Kouga loved her made Kagome want to sing.

Kagome gave Kouga a look and a smile that said I-know-you-do-but-I-still-love-InuYasha. Kouga felt as if his heart would break. He was very tempted to just roll over and fall asleep, when Kagome spoke.

"If there's one thing certain that I know Kouga, it's that I…love you." Kouga snapped open his eyes, and recalled what Kagome had said. Yes, he was absolutely sure that she said "I love you." Kouga turned his neck around so he could look at Kagome, to see if she was lying. When he saw no uncertainty, he leaned towards her, and gave her another passionate kiss.

Kagome gasped, but gladly accepted the kiss. In less then ten minutes, Kouga had saved her life, and stolen her first kiss. Her very first kiss. She had gone all fifteen years of her life saving that kiss for someone special. But Kouga made it more than she had imagined. Kagome was overwhelmed by emotions and wasn't sure what to do or say.

"Kouga, I think in order for the antidote to work, you have to let your body rest. Why don't you go to sleep?" Kouga fell asleep right away. Kagome knew it was the medication, but she didn't saw anything. She enjoyed the fact that the mad who loved her was actually able to open up to her this much.

Kagome dipped her head and gave Kouga a kiss on the forehead. She then strained her back leaning over towards her backpack.

"Good thing I refilled the first-aid kit! I don't know what I would have done without it!" Kagome muttered a sigh of relief. Kagome opened the main pocket of her backpack and pulled out a thin blanket. She then took the pillow that she had taken from her sleeping bag and positioned it under Kouga's neck. Kagome shifted her position to make herself comfortable. Kouga unconsciously wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist, so that she couldn't get away all too easily. Kagome smirked, then wrapped her arms around Kouga.

The two lovers fell asleep in the other's embrace. They slept very soundly, too. Then, in the bushes a pair of green eyes snapped open. Immediately adjusting to the darkness, a female demon ran towards Kagome without so much as making a sound.

The demon had hid both her aura and her scent extremely well. She ran towards Kagome and seized her by the waist, taking her off somewhere without Kagome knowing it.

**Kagome's Dream **

A Girl stepped outside onto a deck. In front of her is a small forest, just a handful of trees or so. The night is warm and there is a very slight wind.

Just then, something catches the girl's eye. She looks slightly to her right, seeing a shadow run across a wooden railing. She looks back in front of her, then speaks aloud,

"Hello Kouga." There is anxiousness in her voice, but it is very faint.

Just then a man with slightly dark skin, dressed in a fur skort and a cloth vest slightly covered in fur, with long, flowing black hair tied back in a ponytail, revealing his pointed ears and demon teeth. He has a tail, but it is not visible. His arms are slowly rising upwards, preparing for a hug, But the girl takes a step towards him, going for a quick hug.

She was only going to lean into the man's embrace, placing her hands on his chest, and breathing deeply, completely trusting the man.

He also gives her a hug, but is more relaxed. Once his hands are around her waist, the girl gladly melts into the hug, wrapping her arms around the man's chest, placing her hands underneath his shoulder blades. The girl melts into the hug, gladly accepting it and deepening it, mesmerized, almost as if she was to fall asleep.

The wolf demon picks up the girl bridal style, and holds her securely and protectively, as if he'd never let her go. The girl is now more than ever willing to melt into him, but stays awake. The wolf demon leaps onto the railing of the wooden deck and then leaps off into the forest. He keeps leaping but quite gracefully and not as fast as though he had been running for his life.

Just then, a sound is heard in the distance. "Kagome? Kagome? Kagome?" the white haired half demon calls out, searching for the girl. The girl can see him perfectly wearing his flaming red fire rat haori and his silver hair flowing in the wind. He is running and leaping quite quickly. It is not until the two make eye contact that the half demon smiles slightly, golden eyes wide open.

"Kagome!" He exclaims, leaping synchronized with the demon embracing the girl.

"InuYasha," the girl states quite happily, as if she had not seen this man for a year.

**End of Kagome's Dream **

Kagome woke up quite happily; awake in Kouga's arms as he leaped through the forest. But when Kagome looked to where Kouga should have been, she saw a girl's face. Kagome wanted to scream when her capture looked at her.

"Well I see you're finally awake," the woman spoke. Somehow the demon seemed very familiar. She had red hair, tied up in pigtails, as long as Kouga's hair only it looked as if it had been layered. The girl's eyes looked exactly like Kouga's, only hers were green. No pupil, just the iris. She wore white fur over the shoulders and had the same type of armour that Kouga wore.

"Hey. You're-" Kagome cut herself off as her brain snapped realizing who it was. The girl flashed a hot smile, as Kagome finally remembered.

**Flashback **

Out of nowhere, a hair demon attacked the InuYasha group. As usual, Kouga had saved Kagome and ran off with her, while leaving the rest of the InuYasha group on the cliff.

Ayame and Kouga had had a very long conversation about the marriage proposal that Kouga had given Ayame when she was little. Kouga was still insisting that he had made no such proposal and that if he had, he couldn't remember it.

Ayame hung her head with her eyes closed. "Kouga and I already have a marriage promise." Kouga abruptly turns around from the rock behind them. He is clearly mad.

"BUT I DONT REMEBER IT!" He exploded. Ayame turned to Kagome and tries to explain something.

"Me and grandpa thought Kouga had the power to settle down our allies." She said. Kagome's eyes were bulging. '_Oh so it wasn't just a forced marriage,' Kagome was still in shock_ as she told replayed just what Ayame said in her head.

Kouga was currently shifting uncomfortably on the rock as Ayame brought up the subject. Had anyone else seen him, they would have though he had something like a wedgie. He has both hands on his head and is mumbling something barely audible enough for anyone to hear.

"Grrr," Kouga growled. "All of this because of some evil energy. To get them to settle down, it would be easier to-"

"WELL IT WOULD BE EASIER IF WE COULD TALK IT OUT!" Ayame retorted, cutting Kouga off so that he was unable to complete his sentence. She quickly stood up with her fist by her hips shouting.

"IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE OF A SITUATION! To gather them together they need to trust one person. They need to have faith and reliability." Kouga said in a annoyed voice. He was clearly not in a mood to be fighting with this wolf female. "So then that shouldn't be a job for me. What I must do right now is take Naraku's neck. I don't have time to deal with this other situation." Kouga finally got out. He was very stressed and was taking it out on Ayame.

"And why not?" Ayame demanded. Kouga turned completely around. He glared at Ayame as if he was about to explode.

"SHUT UP AND GO BACK TO THE MOUNTAIN!" Kouga bellowed. Kagome was shocked and appalled. She wasn't liking the way Kouga was disrespecting her friend. Even if she had only known Ayame for a very short while, if she liked Kouga then she couldn't be THAT bad. Could she?

"Kouga!" She shouted. Kagome was getting her two cents worth. Ayame was speechless the whole time as she has never seen anyone stand up to Kouga like that. She begins to get upset again.

"Ayame, wouldn't it be better to stop listening to grandpa and do what you want to do?" Kouga says in a softer voice as the hair demon approaches. Kouga can smell the hair demon and announces, "This conversation is over."

Everyone can sense the demonic power radiating from the hair demon. Kouga is very annoyed, and mutters some things under his breath

"InuYasha must've let the demon go. I can smell it and it is nearby." Kouga says with a slight growl. Kagome is very scared and looks for it in the trees. Seeing nothing, Kagome runs over to Kouga.

"Kouga, you have to go back to InuYasha!" Kagome says not sternly, but more out of concern. Kouga grabbed her hands and gazed into her eyes.

"Don't worry Kagome –I will protect you!" Kouga said passionately.

"Uh huh. Thanks for saying your feelings but........" '_Now's really not the time to be talking about this!'_ Kagome thinks to herself. Ayame is watching them.

"Kouga said he loves her, perhaps this girl Kagome...." She finally muttered to herself.

Just then, the demon finally arrives. Ayame got out of the way in time and Kouga saves Kagome. Kouga tells the demon that:

"I will be his opponent! Either way I need answers."

**End Flashback**

Kagome is in slight shock as she recalls what had happened to Kouga, Ayame and herself not that long ago. Thinking of how close Ayame had been to killing Kagome gave Kagome the chills. Okay, so maybe Ayame never tried to kill Kagome. _'But that sure is what it seemed like to me!'_

**Flashback **

"Isn't Kagome the girl you said was your fiancée?" **Ayame placed her clenched fists on her hips. She was clearly not all too happy about this Kagome girl running around with her fiancé.**

**  
** "Fi…fiancé? ..Whose?" Kagome stuttered. What was this girl talking about? Clearly she didn't mean to who she thought she meant.

** "**To my Kouga!" Ayame exclaimed in a shrill voice. Yes, she was not happy at all.

** "**Kouga! Why did you say such a thing?!" Kagome was shocked.

** "**Because I'm in love with you. So it's obvious," Kouga replied, sounding mean unintentionally.

** "**Ka-Go-Me..!!!!" Ayame broke up Kagome's name as if doing some kind of dissection to it.

"Eh...What?" Kagome turned around, looking sheepishly at the girl in front of her.

** "**I don't like it!" Ayame pouted.

** "**Eh?"

** "**It's close to my name!"

** "**Heh...It's just the last "me". (Kago**me** and Aya**me**)" Kagome blinked, forcing a smile of truce. Then Kouga sniffed the air.

** "**Kagome, I have to leave now, but next time, I'll bring you back Naraku's neck," he said and no sooner had the words lefts his mouth, he was gone in his tornado.

**End Flashback**

"She sure wasn't too happy about that," Kagome muttered, forgetting who was at the moment kidnapping her. Her kidnapper just gave her a confused glance and then quickly sped up.

Her speed was nearly rivalling Kouga's when he didn't have the jewel shards. Had Ayame ever known Kouga before he had gotten the jewel shards? Surely she must have, since she only came to the Sengoku Jidai last year.

'_Ayame must really love him.'_ Kagome took mental note. _'If it brings her so much pain just to see Kouga and myself together. Just like InuYasha, Kikyo and me._'

**Flashback**

"Kouga, you're in a one sided love, don't you see that?" Ayame waved her arms as she tried to get information through his thick skull. Sure Kouga was stubborn, but he wasn't stupid.

"I..I..I don't want it..." Kagome stuttered. She didn't want to hurt Kouga's feelings. Heck, she didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. But that wasn't the way the cards of fate were being dealt at the moment.

** "**Don't make that expression, Kagome. You're going to be my bride!"

** "**Wh…What?!" Was all InuYasha could manage to get out. He had gotten there following Kagome and Kouga. But neither his eyes nor his ears were able to regain control of the newly heartbroken Hanyou.

**End Flashback**

"Get down," Ayame dropped Kagome and ducked. A rather large type of bird had found them and it just happened to be hungry. Ayame noticed that it appeared to be possessed by something or another, since the demon itself smelled dead.

"I sense a jewel shard! And it's tainted!" Kagome yelled fearfully. Ayame gave Kagome a confused, yet shocked look of bewilderment at the same time. "But there's…more than one?" Kagome was confused. Sure the bird itself had two in it's stomach, but she could sense more than just those two.

"Where is it?" Ayame demanded, clenched her fists. That's when it struck Kagome. _'She's carrying a jewel shard. And it's tainted! Why wasn't I able to sense it sooner?'_ Kagome felt like punching herself. Had it not been for Ayame's tight grip on Kagome, she might have killed the bird out of pure rage.

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o. Elsewhere .o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

"That's it Ayame. You keep on protecting Kagome until Kouga gets there. Once you kill the girl and get me the jewel shards, you may then have Kouga all to yourself," a dark man in a baboon pelt spoke. He was talking to a mirror which was being held by a little girl, no older then 8 or so. She had cotton white hair, kimono and skin. Her eyes were as black as her master's heart.

"They're moving," the girl spoke in a monotone voice. Naraku turned around so he wouldn't be facing the girl.

"You may go Kanna. And see that Kagura does not try and escape again, as I shall be lowering the barrier for a short time. And with that, the little girl walked off.

But her walk was not normal. In fact it was more like she was floating, but still shuffling her feet.

"Kagura," she spoke quietly and softly in her monotone voice which was void of emotion. Just then in her mirror, a picture of a wind demon was being displayed. The woman was no older then 24. In her hand was a fan. She appeared to be sparring with someone. Who she was fighting with, is a mystery.

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

**Jassy: And there you have it! If you can't put two and two together, then you're screwed. Either wrack your brain until you can figure it out, or ask an adult for help understanding this story. O and I'm not going to update until get 60 reviews! So tell a friend! Because I'm very strict about this kind of thing.**

**Sango: Hey wait a minute. This was purely Kagome and Kouga!**

**Kagome: With a million flashbacks!**

**Naraku: And what about me? Don't I count at all?**

**Jassy: -sticks tongue out at Naraku- no you don't! Because you're a bad guy!**

**Naraku: -thinks of evil ways to kill author-**

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o. REVIEWS .o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

Krazie-edge: Well thank you for your kind words and all. Quick question: Are you suffering from sleep deprivation or are you high? Those faces keep freekin me out. (J/k)

Dgf: CONGRADULATIONS! Because of you I now have 50 reviews! So thanks to you and your review (even though misspelled) You get this chapter!

Mewantmore: Does this chapter answer your question? : P And I can see why that's your official pen name. And you know what? I was thinking the exact same thing. Sooner or later I will have Sesshomaru in here. Maybe not for a while tho, I'm still figuring out the plot line itself.

AngelicWerewolf: ah yes, the lovely tam-pawn. That was actually one of the funnest chapters to write! YES! This CLEARLY wonderful author will continue updating. And now she has! –gasps-

CherryBlossomLove: I don't know if I should make InuYasha face reality now, or later on. I guess I'll have to figure it out soon though, or else you might stop reviewing!

ryoga-chan's heart: Well I TRIED not to take long. But certain computer technical difficulties made it nearly impossible.

Riles: K dude? If you want me to update, say it like at chapter ten or something. Because saying it at chapter 4, just aint gunna cut it!

AngelicWerewolf: Thx AGAIN for the review. Either you really like my story, or ur high. That's my face to life. Either you like something, or you're high. : P


	12. In Which Way Does the Heart Lead?

**A/N: HELLO PEOPLE! Hey, look I'm really sorry to all of you people who have so kindly reviewed. A big hug to all of you who were so kind as so review more than once! –throws out InuYasha and Kouga plushies-**

**NO THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER! I noticed a LOT of typoes and stuff like that, so I'm just re-doing this chapter.**

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

**Kouga and InuYasha: -In unison- WE DON'T LOOK LIKE THAT!**

**Kouga: My hair isn't that puffy!**

**InuYasha: I'm not THAT fat!**

**Kouga: My ass isn't THAT big.**

**InuYasha and Kouga continue talking whilst Everyone tunes them out- **

**Jassy: So! Who wants to play ignore the ignorant men!? And oh yeah, I noticed that a lot of you would probably be wondering about Kikyo… . ; Funny Story! I'll write Chapter 13 right away!**

**Kagome: Sure! Just update chappie 13 soon!**

**Jassy: -writes down personal memo as not to forget- CHECK!**

**Sango: Well? Aren't you going to give them the warning?**

**Jassy: oh yeah! **

**Warning: this containts Inu/Kag. If you do not like, run AWAY!**

**Shippo: What about the disclaimer?**

**Jassy: OMG! I completely forgot! Uuh… -looks around nervously- InuYasha and Kouga and Kagome and Kikyo and Shippo and Sango and Miroku and Kilala and Naraku and Ayame and Kohaku ARE NOT MINE! But the crow demon and the serpent demon are! They are all my creation! (accept the crow. He wuz just buggin me.)**

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o. Chapter Twelve**

**In Which Way Does The Heart Lead? .o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

Ayame concentrated on the demon in front of her. She stood up, her body limp, her face serious.

Kagome could do nothing but look at the wolf demon in astonishment. Kagome's jaw was hanging open; her left hand covering her mouth partially.

_'Why didn't I sense it before?'_ Kagome whacked herself on the head once she had risen. Ayame gave Kagome a blank, bored look for a few seconds, then reverted her gaze to the crow demon.

"What do you want?" Ayame asked the bird in a threatening tone of voice. The bird's first response was shaking it's head; sending pin-like feathers shooting in every direction.

"Get out!" Ayame cried as she grabbed Kagome by the arm and tore off into the woods.

"Where...Are we going?" Kagome asked through gritted teeth. Her hair was lashing at her face, leaving Kagome whimpering closer to Ayame. Kagome blinked as she saw something like a boulder with a rather large "R" printed on the side of it.

But Kagome didn't have much time to look at the boulder. For she had to keep her eyes on where Ayame was going; so she didn't get her eyes scratched out by the branches.

Two minutes later, Kagome noticed a similar looking stone. No, not similar -it was the same one!

"Ayame! Where are we going?" Kagome cried out, attempting to wretch her arm free.

But Ayame's grip was too strong, being the full demon that she is. Ayame just stared at Kagome, yet continued running dodging every tree in her path. Kagome was slightly amazed that Ayame could continue running in the same speed as she had before, only now she was running backwards. But Kagome wasn't concentrating on Ayame's running; she was concerned on where Ayame was leading her.

Kagome followed Ayame, only then noticing that they were following in the same foot prints as before. Kagome was currently looking at her feet as she ran, following in the exact steps as she had before. She had also noticed that judging on how many times she had been in the same steps, they had been running for at least eight minutes non-stop.

Ayame wasn't tiring at all, thanks to her demonic stamina; but Kagome was tiring with every step she took. When the crow resumed the attack, Kagome was nearly dead to the world with fatigue. Being in the Sengoku Jidai certainly had made Kagome more muscular with all of the walking and archery, but Kagome still wasn't the best in endurance.

"Aya..me," Kagome gasped for air and nearly fell flat on her face. Had Ayame not been in front of Kagome, she surely would have collapsed. Kagome was using Ayame as a support so that she didn't fall down. _'Where is that crow? Why are we still running?'_ A million questions racing through her mind as to why she and Ayame were still running even though the crow was nowhere in sight.

Ayame kept running, noticing Kagome's exhaustion, but not caring. No, not caring –just not paying much mind. Ayame's eyes had a glazed over look, as if she was completely zoned out.

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o. Elsewhere .o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

"Kagura," a young girl no older than eight stepped towards a woman in a skin-tight outfit holding a fan in her hand. Sweat was dripping from the older woman's brow, but she paid no mind towards it. She opened her fan, and sliced at the air, sending blades through the air, slicing at a light blue barrier.

"What is it, Kanna?" Kagura turned around, closed fan at her side. Kagura was not in the mood to be sent to her master, knowing that was the only reason that Kanna was even there in front of her.

But instead of a response, Kanna just showed Kagura her mirror. Kagura gave a disgusted sigh, but looked into the mirror. In it, she could clearly see her master, who was wrapping one of his own hairs around a little wooden figurine.

"A puppet. So what? He uses one all the time," Kagura gave a sigh of discontent. What would Naraku want with Kagura if he was going to send out one of his puppets? "It does nothing but prove that he's weak. What does he want me to do now?"

Kanna did nothing but walk off. She disappeared into the blackness of the castle, obviously not paying attention to her younger sister.

Kagura had on a face of anger with her fan open and raised to her cheek bone.

"That bastard. He will pay!" Kagura exploded as she snapped her wrist down, sending five tornadoes with samurai skeletons inside, along with twenty blades.

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o. With InuYasha .o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

"So this is the well. We could smell Kouga and Sister until a point near the bottom. All of the wolves could smell them quiet well until-" Hakkaku started.

"**I know!** You don't think we don't know our own Kagome?" InuYasha exploded. It was quiet evident that InuYasha still had some feelings for Kagome, but he wouldn't admit it. "Move," he commanded as he pushed his way through the two wolves.

"InuYasha, what if Kagome has sealed off the well?" Miroku said in a serious tone of voice, completely unsure on what Kagome might have done when she was in a bad mood. With past experiences of Kagome in a bad mood and really mad at InuYasha, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala and Sango all knew that Kagome didn't always use common sense.

But InuYasha didn't listen to what Miroku had to say. Instead, he walked over to the well with an angry scowl on his face, obviously feeling very short tempered.

"Well? Aren't you coming?" InuYasha exploded in Ginta and Hakkaku's faces, as if they had already been given a command. Ginta and Hakkaku just gave InuYasha blank looks, clearly confused.

"ARG! Just how thick are you guys!?" Yup! InuYasha was clearly very short tempered today. Ginta was the first one to really step foot forwards, quite reluctantly I might add.

InuYasha jumped towards the well, and was about to jump in. But then he saw Ginta and Hakkaku stay back, as if afraid of the well.

"Well?" InuYasha gave them one warning until he would jump through. Ginta and Hakkaku went next to InuYasha quite reluctantly, but eventually got the courage to look him in the eyes.

InuYasha's next move was quite unexpected though, and neither of them were really prepared for it. InuYasha grabbed the both of them by their arms, with a firm grip I might add, and dragged them through the well.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Hakkaku cried out as both he and Ginta were falling down the well. They were expecting to hit the bottom, just as before. But then something completely different and unexpected –to them at least –happened. A blue mist appeared at the bottom of the well, were Kouga and Kagome's scents had just disappeared.

"Hold your noses!" InuYasha commanded, knowing how acute the wolf nose could be. And knowing Kagome's time, everything would be completely new and overwhelming. And knowing these two clods, the two wouldn't last very long at all.

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o. In Kagome's Time .o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

InuYasha had dragged Ginta and Hakkaku through the well, despite their cries of fear and disbelief. When the three of them had reached the other side, InuYasha was overcome by the wolves' weight and was sent flat on his face as Ginta and Hakkaku met the end of the well in Kagome's time.

"Aah! Get off of me!" InuYasha had to wave his arms in the air merely inches away from the wolves' faces. Ginta and Hakkaku looked as if they had passed out from holding their breaths for so long, but InuYasha knew better. "Get up!"

"Can we breathe now?" Hakkaku asked, his eyes wide open and blood shot. It was obvious that the two had basically never held their breath for more than a little while, most likely for hunting in a river or bathing.

InuYasha's forehead vein was about to pop. Even Shippo wasn't this bad when he got to Kagome's world. "Yes! Now just **Get Up!**"

Ginta and Hakkaku willingly obliged, not doubting InuYasha's strength or Tetsusaiga. The two quickly brushed themselves off, and then jumped out of the well.

But the two had not noticed that they were in a building with a roof; and had jumped without looking with much too much force. The two of them had met their first shrine ceiling.

Once the two had returned onto solid ground, InuYasha was already by the shrine door. Ginta and Hakkaku were now on InuYasha's tail, not wanting to be left alone in this new world. Not knowing a real thing from Sister's time; or at least not experiencing anything.

Once InuYasha had swung the shrine door open, Ginta and Hakkaku were back on their backs. Their eyes were swirls, obviously so overtaken by the new smells and scents of Sister Kagome's time.

InuYasha gave a slight sigh. "Get off of your backs and get up!" InuYasha picked up the two wolves by the collars and dragged them all the way to Kagome's house. "Come on! Hurry it up!" InuYasha exclaimed, slamming the window closed as he had finally gotten Ginta through the window.

"Whoa!" Ginta and Hakkaku chorused as they took in a deep breath. The whole place reeked of Kagome, InuYasha, Kouga and multiple other things the two had no idea what they could have possibly been.

"Hey! This smells just like Sister Kagome!" Ginta exclaimed as he picked up a stick of deodorant. He sniffed it lightly, just to make sure that it was Kagome. But the scent was undeniable. Any one who had met Kagome would have definitely agreed.

"And so do...these!" Hakkaku called back into Kagome's bedroom, carrying a bottle of both shampoo and conditioner. The two wolves were very confused. Somehow Kagome had managed to capture her scent in these strange containers.

"Hey InuYasha, what does Kagome call these things?" Gitna asked InuYasha as he put the deodorant down and raided Kagome's closet.

"Keh. How am I supposed to know? She's only a shard detector, so what would I care what she does with her life?" InuYasha retorted. Ginta and Hakkaku took a step back. It was very clear that InuYasha cared for Kagome. For if he didn't and Sister Kagome WAS just a shard detector, he wouldn't have retorted so forcefully and quickly.

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o. With Kagome .o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

"KOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Where are you?" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs as she took her last step. Any human within twenty kilometres would have heard her cry, as it was so loud.

But Kagome's cry of help came at a high price. She had cried her distress beacon with the last of her energy, hoping that someone would come and save her –mostly Kouga. Though it was only about three in the morning, Kagome was sure that someone would have been awake by then. And Kagome's cry was more than loud enough to wake Kouga.

"Come on Kouga..." Kagome managed to get out before she fell onto her face. Ayame continued to run. Even though Kagome was being dragged along the surface of the forest floor, Ayame continued to run.

A slight rustle in the bushes made Ayame's stolid jade eyes took a quick glance towards the noise-making bush. But she didn't have enough of her own soul left to defend herself. For coming out of the bush was no other than Shippo in his pink ball form. All and all, he did startle Ayame. (Tsk tsk tsk. And you thot it was gunna b Kouga. Well, review and u mite b more satisfied!)

"Kagome!" Shippo called, concerned for his friend. Ayame had only seen Shippo once, and that was in his natural form, not his demonic form.

"Sh-Shippo?" Kagome managed to get out. But even what she had managed to get out was slurred, like she was drunk or asleep.

"Hang on Kagome! I'm coming!" Shippo charged towards Kagome, completely dismissing the fact that Ayame was there.

But Ayame –who was still being controlled by someone else far away – did nothing more than raise her arm outwards to clock Shippo from getting anywhere hear Kagome. Doing exactly what Ayame had expected, Shippo ran straight into Ayame's arm.

"And just what were you trying to do?" Ayame finally spoke. But the voice was not her own. It was if there was someone else was speaking through her, yet letting her speak as well. "That attempt was pitiful. How do you expect to save your friend like that?" She did have a point. Shippo was now unconscious for a few seconds, but remained on the ground after he had woken up.

"I will save you Kagome." Shippo finally muttered. He quickly jumped up onto Ayame's neck and sunk his little fangs into her.

Ayame, completely confused, did nothing. She was trying to pry off Shippo off of her, but everyone knows how stubborn Shippo can be.

"Hey. Let go you little runt!" Ayame's two voices ordered Shippo. "Just what do you think that you're doing?" Ayame's voice was again single. "Get off of me!"

"I won't let go. Not even if it kills me," Shippo grunted. On normal circumstances, Ayame would have let Shippo be, knowing that she was superior and that the kid just wanted attention. But the circumstances had changed, and Ayame wasn't exactly in control anymore.

"Kagome! Wake up!" Shippo cried through his teeth as he latched himself onto a new part of Ayame's neck. Shippo was not only dodging all of Ayame's attempts to grab his little fox body and yank himself off of her, but he was also digging into Ayame's neck, causing her to slow down slightly.

"I said," Ayame raised both of her hands and nearly pounced on Shippo; but that would have been very difficult since he was clinging to her neck. Instead, she did something completely unexpected. She started to purr.

"Wha?" Shippo stopped biting and looked around confused. _'Where is that purring coming from?'_ Shippo demanded himself. He knew that Kilala wasn't anywhere near here and Kagome couldn't purr THAT loud. "So that means," Shippo looked around, not finishing his sentence.

But that little look around was just enough time for Ayame to grip Shippo by the back, digging her sharp -yet perfectly manicured – nails into Shippo's back. Shippo gawked as he was being lifted into the air by a very sharp pair of claws.

Just then an arrow clouded with pink energy shot right past Ayame's ear, taking off part of her hair. Ayame stared with disgust at where her hair should have been, yet did nothing but release the kitsune.

"Leave Shippo alone!" Kagome cried with fury, her hair flying everywhere almost as if she was controlling it. Each and every hair was sticking outwards, as if there was a fan on every single one of them.

Ayame smirked. "So it is the kit that you truly protect. We'll just have to take care of that!" Ayame screamed the last of her sentence as the hair that had been taken off re-grew and wrapped around Shippo's waist. "Well we'll just have to see what he can do on his own without you to protect him! What a shame you don't have any arrows left." She spoke the truth. Ayame eyed Kagome's quiver, which was hollow and air-filled.

"Now, about the kit of yours…" Ayame's hair was like a boa constrictor to Shippo. Shippo gagged as Ayame's hair was chocking and crushing his ribs.

"Shippo!!" Kagome cried out, running towards Ayame head on. Kagome knew she was no match for Ayame, but that made little difference in her mind. Ayame was hurting her kit, and she wasn't about to stand for that!

Ayame smirked, baring her side fangs. "Just as I thought. Your human emotions impair your judgement. How pathetic."

"I will NOT let you hurt Shippo!" Kagome screamed as she sent a wave of pink energy towards Ayame –involuntarily I might add. Kagome was hit with the recoil of her blast, knocking her off her feet. But Ayame was the unlucky one.

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o. With InuYasha .o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

"Okay you two. I think we've got all that we need to know. The two of them aren't here, but they obviously were. Where else do you think that they'd be?" InuYasha was walking around –wearing ovals into the perfectly carpeted room of Kagome. Ginta and Hakkaku were picking their brains looking for answers.

"Well it is possible that the two of them are already back home," Ginta offered. The three of them all knew what Kouga could have been doing to Kagome by now had they reached the other side already.

"I'm sure Kouga would want to check back with the pack as soon as he did. He is the leader and all, so I'm sure that that would be really important to him," Hakkaku suggested. Only the wolves knew that Kouga would wait for Kagome to be his mate.

InuYasha, on the other hand, didn't have that much common sense and tended to jump to conclusions. Forming in InuYasha's mind were VERY dirty thoughts of what Kouga could have been doing to Kagome's body.

InuYasha growled. He knew that Kagome loved InuYasha, yet that she loved Kouga as well. What he didn't know was who she loved the most out of the two.

"Uh…. InuYasha?" Hakkaku finally piped up.

"You okay?" Ginta finished of the sentence. InuYasha merely gave his famous KEH sound and stormed off. _'She could never love that wolf. She loves me! She… had better not love him. Does she…really love Kouga?'_ That's when it really hit InuYasha

"I Love Kagome." There. He said it out loud. Ginta and Hakkaku just stared at InuYasha. The two of them cleaned their ears, not believing that InuYasha had just admitted that he loved Kagome.

Of course it was obvious to anyone with two brain cells, but to actually admit that a demon loves another demon's mate? That was unheard of! The penalty for that was both a broken heart and a rather bad beating to the one in love. The only possible way of getting that demon's mate to become their own would be to kill the demon.

InuYasha walked towards to window, crouched down and then jumped onto the roof. Ginta and Hakkaku had nothing to do but follow. Not knowing if the two would get stuck in Kagome's time period, the two were practically ontop of InuYasha as he got nearer to the well.

"Oh InuYasha! How nice to see you again!" Kagome's mom suddenly popped out of nowhere. InuYasha was startled and jumped back, pushing Ginta and Hakkaku to the ground. "Here, I noticed that Kagome didn't bring enough Ramen with her knowing your demanding appetite and all. And I have some freshly made in the kitchen if you'd like!"

BING! Something in InuYasha's mind just snapped as he heard that magical word. No, it wasn't "Osuwari" it was "Ramen". InuYasha moved like a lightening bolt; in not even as long as it takes to blink, InuYasha was in the kitchen with a gynormous bowl of ramen in his hands, eating like a pig.

"Uh…InuYasha? Weren't we just leaving?" Hakkaku asked, not all that certain on how InuYasha's response would be.

"Shut up. Cantcha see I'm eating?" InuYasha slurped down the last of his ramen. Ginta and Hakkaku fell down anime style. "Hey, why don't you guys try some? It tastes better than it smells!"

And with that, Kagome's mom gave the two of the wolves bowls full just to the rim of ramen and a pair of chopsticks each. Ginta and Hakkaku reluctantly had their first taste of Kagome's food from her world. As soon as the two had had a few noodles each, the two looked at each other - swirls in their eyes – and then practically INHALED the rest of the noodles.

Half an hour later, when the trio were completely done eating, they made their way to the well once more. InuYasha yet again grabbed the wolves by the collars and jumped through the well.

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o. In the Sengoku Jidai .o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

"Okay! Well that was great!" A now full Hakkaku rubbed his gut signifying that he did indeed love Sister Kagome's type of food. Ginta did the same type of motion.

"KOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the trio heard a mind-boggling scream. Even though in Kagome's time, it was no later than eight o'clock pm, but in the Sengoku Jidia, it was at least three in the morning. The three then heard a slight shuffling in the bushes.

"Kagome!" InuYasha cried and raced towards the place where the echo was heard. Sheathing his Tetsusaiga, InuYasha chopped madly around clearing a path where not two seconds ago there had been a lush forest.

"SISTER!" Ginta and Hakkaku chorused and charged in the same direction Kagome was going. The sight the trio saw was not one of the happiest to say the least. Shippo was being strangled by Ayame's freakishly demonic red hair and Kagome was on the ground, rubbing her butt.

"Kagome!" InuYasha ran straight towards Kagome. Kagome smiled warmly as she recognized the stranger and called out his name. Ayame didn't like the disturbances and neither did the man controlling her.

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o. Elsewhere .o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

"So InuYasha. You have come yet again to save Kagome. And just what will you do to save her? Will you spare Ayame's life? Or merely take it like you have all of those other demons?" Naraku gave a slight smirk, guessing on how InuYasha would take control of the situation.

Kanna tilted her mirror slightly higher up in the air to let her master have a new view. Now displayed in the mirror was Kagura. She was still attacking the barrier will all of her strength, venting her anger and stress the best she could.

"Kagura…"

**(A/N: I could end it here, but I'm MUCH too nice for that kinda stuff. And all of you have waited for so long.)**

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o. With Kagome .o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

InuYasha quickly scooped up Kagome in his arms and jumped out of the way of Ayame's hair attack. Kagome gave a slight squeak in fear and nestled her face in InuYasha's chest. InuYasha was of course enjoying this and his mind was telling him, _'of course she still loves you. If she didn't wouldn't she be doing something else?'_ InuYasha kept on leaping from tree trunk to tree trunk, dodging every single one of Ayame's hair attacks. _'Damnit. This isn't Ayame. Ayame would never want to actually kill Kagome. And where's that Kouga? The damn bastard should have been here ages ago!'_

With InuYasha concentrating so hard, he had just about completely forgotten about Ayame's OTHER pigtail. As he dodged the one that Kagome had pierced off, her second pigtail came up from behind and stabbed him in the back.

"AACK!" InuYasha cried in pain as he then saw pieces of hair come out of his fire rat haori. Kagome was equally shocked, and just clutched to InuYasha for both comfort and support. (K Kagome? Clinging onto your lover or w/e he is won't make him feel any better. All it'd do would prob. Get U stabbed!)

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried out as InuYasha instinctively dropped her and fell unconscious. Kagome was falling from about ten feet up in the air. Kagome screamed as she realized that both Ginta and Hakkaku were neither close enough nor fast enough to catch the falling Kagome.

Kagome curled into a ball and braced for impact, not turning onto her back until she was a few feet from the ground. She –out of old habit- called out "INUYASHAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Just when she could have sworn that she would have broken her back, she was caught quite gracefully from a certain someone. Though the certain someone's knees buckled under the impact of Kagome's weight and the speed she was falling at, he still caught her without leaving so much as a bruise or a cut.

Kagome was in a state of shock, as she didn't expect to be caught. As soon as she had the courage and the sanity to open her eyes, she was flabbergasted by who had caught her from her near-fatal fall.

"Miroku?" Kagome's jaw was agape. Kagome was about to start praising and thanking him with her life, but then her mouth took control of her words. "What are you doing here?"

Miroku gave the usual nn smile and told Kagome to think nothing of it. Kagome was flattered, so she quickly gave Miroku a hug. Miroku, being the usual flirtatious monk/lecher that he is let his hand travel farther south than was called for.

"Hands off!" Kagome yelled as she sucker punched Miroku square in jaw. He was then knocked to the floor unconscious and twitching.

"Serves him right," InuYasha said flatly. Recognizing the voice, Kagome squealed with relief. She called InuYasha's name and then pounced on him, hugging him nearly to death. "I thought you had died," Kagome sniffed. InuYasha's eyes were wide open, and he then returned the hug.

"Well…Uh…Sorry." He apologized. He then looked Kagome squarely in the eyes. "Where's Kouga?" Kagome was silent for a minute, then turned her head, not wanting InuYasha to see her cry.

"Aah! Ayame! How nice to see you again!" Miroku strolled up to Ayame and had his usual will-you-bear-me-a-son look on his face. Ayame just looked at the monk with the scroll spells still in his hands.

"Get away!" Ayame called as she then leapt into the sky and disappeared.

"Hey, you're crying!" InuYasha took hold of Kagome's chin with his fingers. She wouldn't look him in the eyes. She was too ashamed of herself. She hated crying in front of him.

"I'm not crying," Kagome said stubbornly. She refused to cry; and even if she was actually crying, she wouldn't admit it. InuYasha gave a slight chuckle. He knew better than to fight against Kagome about her womanly emotions, but the worst she could do was either a physical blow –which he could EASILY stop or dodge – or give the Osuwari command.

"Okay then you're blubbering"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Shut up and Sit!" Yup! Too predictable. Once the spell had worn off, InuYasha sat up and again repeated his accusation. Kagome, instead of sitting InuYasha, tried to punch him in the nose.

InuYasha grabbed Kagome's wrist as she tried to punch him. Kagome tried to wretch her arm free of InuYasha's grasp, but failed miserably.

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o. With Kouga .o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

Kouga's eyes snapped open. He tried to sit up, but his head felt like it weighed a thousand trucks of bricks. Struggling to open his eyes, Kouga averted his gaze to his sides. Kagome was not there, not to his surprise.

Kouga's head could only hurt this much if one of the two had happened: he had either drank his weight in alcohol; or if there had been a curse placed upon him. Kouga was willing to place his life on the second one.

He rushed off in the direction that he could smell and hear action coming from. He could smell numerous things. The first thing that caught his attention was the scent of Kagome. The next thing that caught his attention was the scent of half demon and that of another demon. The wolf smelled somewhat familiar, though Kouga wasn't able to recall from where, or how, this other wolf demon could have seemed familiar.

But smelling Kagome and that Mutt was more than enough to get Kouga charging towards the clearing where he smelled the two. Kouga was a fury of emotions. He was relived, angered, frightened and more without him even realizing it.

"Aah! Ayame! How nice to see you again!" Kouga's brain snapped as he heard the name Ayame. What would she be doing with Mutt-Face and his Woman?

"Get away!" Ayame called.

"Hey, you're crying!" InuYasha's voice.

"I'm not crying," Kagome said stubbornly. InuYasha gave a slight chuckle.

"Okay then you're blubbering"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Shut up and Sit!"

Ah yes, the Kagome that Kouga knew so well. He felt his bosom swell with pride as he heard that his woman would never cry like that in front of InuYasha without one Hell of a good reason. He neared the clearing with amazing speed thanks to the shikon shards in his legs.

"I can see them just ahead," Kouga muttered to himself. He secretly thanked the shikon shards for also enhancing his eyesight.

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o. With Kagome and InuYasha .o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

Kagome was still wriggling her arm, trying to get InuYasha to let go. He did a few seconds later. Kagome thought strongly of Sitting him again, but decided against it. She yet again tried to punch him.

But this time, InuYasha moved to the side, grabbed Kagome's wrist, and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

Kagome's eyes were as wide open as any human eyes can be. Was InuYasha really…Kissing her? She couldn't believe it. She had only dreamed that this day would come; and yet that was when she was still with him. She was now with Kouga, and he loved her. And she really…loved Kouga? Or did she love InuYasha?

InuYasha kept on kissing her, but Kagome didn't return the kiss, nor decline it. She just sat there, being kissed as if this man was her long-term boyfriend.

'_Uh oh. I can feel the power being drained from me,'_ Kagome screamed mentally. She was unable to stop InuYasha. But did she want to? Was it really so bad being kissed by the man that you had wished for as long as you had known him, to finally be kissing you? Kagome's head had a million questions, answers and states in her head, whizzing by her brain at a mile a minute.

The two then heard a rustling in the bush, and Kagome nearly screamed. There was Kouga, his expression serious and untrustable. Kouga had seen it. All of it. Or at least he had seen enough of it. He then turned on his heels, gave Kagome both a sad, disappointed look and a disgusted, hurt look at the same time.

InuYasha growled as he gripped Kagome's shoulder, signalling that she was his for the taking. InuYasha had drawn out Tetsusaiga, and looked like he was about to attack if Kouga dared take a step towards Kagome and him.

"Get away from Kagome, you disgusting wolf!" InuYasha cried as he raised the Tetsusaiga. Clearly, InuYasha would show no mercy. Kouga reverted his eyes from the sword, to Kagome. He loved her, so how could she do something like this to him?

'_Simple. Because she's always loved that mutt-face. She never loved me,'_ And with that he was off. Kouga sped off into the forest, not even bothering to keep his arms out in front of him to move branches and twigs out of the way as he ran.

"How…How could you?" Kouga was infuriated and in excruciating sadness. Running was one of the ways that he could blow off stress and anger. This time he was running off tears that threatened to be seen had he not found another way to get over her.

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o. With Kagome .o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

Kagome pushed InuYasha away from her. She was clearly upset. She had started running the path Kouga had run not minutes ago, but InuYasha grabbed her arm.

"Let me go!" She slammed her fist into his chest. InuYasha did not flinch, nor show anything to indicate that he was hurt. "I said let me go!" Kagome kept stabbing at InuYasha's chest with a non-existing dagger. InuYasha did nothing, but draw her in closer towards him.

"Kagome…" InuYasha finally whispered. That seemed to make Kagome cry. Oh how she had wished it was Kouga here to comfort her now a she cried out here soft, chocolate eyes. She could do nothing but accept the warm embrace that InuYasha was now giving her. She needed the comfort, and at the moment he was the only one who was capable of giving her any.

InuYasha dipped his head low to Kagome's hair, and started sniffing it; just like a dog would to grass. This made Kagome laugh, just like InuYasha knew it would. When she looked up to hopefully find a pair of pupil-less beautiful eyes, she found nothing of the sort. InuYasha was staring at her with sorrowed golden eyes.

Not being able to resist, InuYasha dipped his head, covering both Kagome's face and his with his silver hair. Kagome closed her eyes, not wanting to look at InuYasha. InuYasha took this as a sign that Kagome needed another kiss, so he did just that. He kissed her.

Kagome's eyes flew wide open, gasping slightly. InuYasha took advantage of that too and slid his tongue on the bottom of Kagome's lips. Kagome didn't know how to react.

A little while later, once finally regaining her senses, Kagome did push away. She had to literally pry herself out of InuYasha's grasp and for that she needed Kilala's help. Kagome decided to ride Kilala for a little bit. Knowing that Sango wouldn't mind, she hopped onto Kilala's back and rode like the wind.

"KOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Kagome cried countless times over and over again, looking for him. Could she say that she was looking for her lover? Or was Kouga still just a friend? What about InuYasha? What would he be considered?

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o. Elsewhere .o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

Naraku gave a slight chuckle. What he had just witnessed had been very amusing. It's a shame that Ayame didn't end up re-introducing herself to Kouga. Who knows what kind of fun they could have had together.

"Ayame; Kohaku, you have both failed. And failure is not acceptable at this given time. Go, and this time, do not return until you have killed at least one of InuYasha's little group."

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

**Jassy: KYAA! So much fluff! I was havin a bit of difficulties with that chappie, but o well! It's done and now I'm happy because this is chapter twelve and I have 60 reviews.**

**Kagome: Hurray! But what's Naraku going to do with me now?**

**Jassy: Well I suppose that MIGHT be upto the reviewers, but it might be upto me. REVIWERS: tell me: InuYasha Kagome or Kagome Kouga? (I know who it's going to be but what do you guys think?)**

**InuYasha: -takes out the Tetsusaiga- Well I think the answer's pretty clear, don't you?**

**Sango: InuYasha, you must not let you anger cloud your judgement!**

**Miroku: Yeah what she said. –gropes Sango's butt-**

**Sango: SLAP Stop touching my ass Miroku!**

**Jassy: Oh, and about Kikyo (my friend asked me where she went) I'll explain the whole thing in the next chappie. PROMISE!**

**Sango: well don't they have to review a certain amount of times to get another chapter?**

**Jassy: -smacks herself on the head- Of course! Okay all of u loyal readers! I expect… uuh… at least 67 reviews. I like those numbers! :D**

**R&R!**

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o. REVIEWS! .o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

**CherryBlossomLove**: -unleashes a pack of wild dogs- LMFAO. No I'm kiddin. If I did, that means I wouldn't keep on getting all of these WUN-D-RFUL reviews from you. So in other words, if I lose interest in this story, you ARE NOT to blame. Aaw im just kiddin. Still luv ya

**AngelicWerewolf**: -feels extremely evil and makes u cry- AAW no I'm just jokin. I'd never make you cry. And here! I updated! Really late, but I still updated! My mom cut me off from the computer for like two weeks! So I couldn't post! Sorry about the wait. ;

**ryoga-chan's heart**: -gasps- You reviewed again! And how am I blackmailing you? Or is it vice versa? Oh well! Here's ur next chappie! And you know what? You rock too!

**i-wish-i-was-kagome**: -gasps- REALLY? CHAPTER 11? WELL GUESS WHAT? IT'S NOW CHAPTER 12? Don't have a heartattack!

**FluffyLuver978**: -runs away from the torches and the pitchforks- AAH! MADWOMAN WHO CAN'T REVIEW ON THE LOOSE! RUN AWAY! Lol no. and because you're so high (on god knows what) I think that I'll add u to this chapter! :P

**c-dog**: Guess what? NOTHING like what you thought of :P But I hope you still like it!

**Person**: 3-2-1… HERE'S YOUR TWELTH CHAPTER! AND A BIG SCOOP OF ICE CREAM GOES TO YOU BECAUSE YOU REVIEWED! SO YOU MADE THIS CHAPTER POSSIBLE! HOPE U LIKE IT!


	13. Have You Decided?

**A/N: Hello all kind readers! Yes I know I have been getting quite a few  
**"**reminders" about certain things! Yes I am quite sure that I will say and give  
****proper credit to TTF. Have no fear!**

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

**Kagome: Yes. I do believe you have quite a bit of explaining to the readers to ****do.  
**

**Jassy: yes I admit it! –raises hands in defeat –**

**InuYasha: Well say it!**

**Jassy: All right! Alright! Calm down.**

_InuYasha: Not mine. Kagome: Not mine. Sango: not mine. Shippo: not mine. Kilala: __not mine. Naraku: not mine. Kouga: not mine. Miroku: not mine. Ginta: not mine. __Ayame: not mine. Story plot up until just about now: not mine._

**I OWN BUT MY SEWING AND MY EMBROIDERY! Unless you include that crow and the serpent dude**

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o. Chapter Thirteen**

**Have You Chosen? .o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

"Hey Shippo, have you seen InuYasha around?" Kagome asked a little kitsune who was currently chasing, and imitating, a grasshopper. Not being able to find InuYasha, she was slightly annoyed. She wanted to go home and, as usual, InuYasha would simply say no and that was that. But Kagome really REALLY needed to leave for a little while.

"No. He left really early this morning with Kilala. I haven't seen him since," Shippo paused for a moment to think. With this time the grasshopper had gotten away.

"You mean he's been gone all day?" Kagome checked her ears, not believing what Shippo was saying.

"Yeah. Kind of strange really. He left without saying a word. And I don't know where he went," Shippo finally sat up and resumed chasing the grasshopper he had previously been so intrigued with. Sango then sat up and left Miroku in charge with the fire.

"If he's gone without telling anyone, then he must still be upset over Naraku's time of weakness," Sango stated. Kagome knew that this was true and that InuYasha was still very upset that Naraku –just like every other half demon – had their time of the month where they become weak.

But Naraku was a completely different type of demon. Instead of getting weak and fearing the same time of the month, Naraku was capable of choosing when his time of the month was to become weak. He used this advantage to reconstruct his body, inside and out. Replacing the weak to make space for the stronger was not something that could be done easily.

"That is true. He does tend to be irrational when upset," Miroku piped in from the fire.

"So…he's really gone?" Kagome could barely hold in her excitement. Everyone nodded and Kagome squealed. This was her big chance! Kagome looked around in disbelief. She would never have been allowed to return home without InuYasha's consent, so this was her big chance.

Not wanting to seem rude, Kagome gingerly walked up to her friends and kindly asked, "Guys, I'm going to go home for a while, k?" Shippo nodded, then latched himself onto Kagome's arm.

"You're going to bring me more stuff, right?" Shippo gave Kagome the roundest and most pupil-filled eyes that he could muster. Kagome could not resist those adorable green eyes of Shippo. She immediately picked him up the way she had Souten.

"Of course! Is there anything else that you guys want?" Uh oh Kagome soon realized that she had chosen the wrong kind of words. Kagome realized that too late as Miroku started naming just about every type of food that she had every brought over to the Sengoku Jidai. Sango was then doing her part as she named anything that Miroku missed.

"And the Ninja rice kind too!" Sango added as Miroku was rambling on and on. Kagome patiently waited for the couple to stop. _'Even though they aren't dating, they still know and show that they truly care for each other.'_

Once they were done listing all of the food wanted, Kagome figured that she might as well just take all of the gang to the grocery store! But Kagome said no such thing and excused herself.

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o. At the Well .o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

"Finally! I never thought I'd get to leave!" Kagome half-complained. Sure she loved spending time in the Sengoku Jidai, but it was always a relief and a break to be able to go back to school. (**I can't believe that would be a BREAK!)** Seeing the rest of her family was always special. The last time that Kagome had been home had been a while ago and Souta had been growing like a weed. Who knew how tall he could be now?

"Thanks Kilala," Kagome gave Kilala a pat on the head and a quick scratch behind the ears. "I forgot to give you this when I was giving everyone else their gifts. Sorry if it's kinda late." Kagome reached down into her bag and pulled out a small container of Cat treats and some catnip. Kilala mewed happily as Kagome opened the kitty treats and gave Kilala two. "I wasn't sure what flavour you'd like. You have NO idea how hard it is to get cat treats back home."

Once satisfied that Kagome was safe, Kilala returned to her friend and master with a container of cat treats with a small letter in the container and a rather large amount of Catnip in her mouth. Kilala had both of her tails wagging once she had returned home.

"Okay! Let's," Kagome stooped down to pick up her bag. "Go!" Kagome practically coughed as she lifter her bag. "Oh man! Do I have to bring so much with me back home? It's not like Souta's life's going to depend on it!" Kagome sighed.

**Flashback **

"Hey Kagome!" Shippo cried out as his older sister was just stepping into the Shrine.

"What do you want Souta? I'm about to go!" Kagome whined as she shut the shrine gate. Clearly she was anxious to see her friends in the Sengoku Jidai. It was clear that a certain someone had caught her fancy. Souta had no idea to who, but he certainly knew that he wanted it to be InuYasha.

"Well I was just wondering if you could give this to InuYasha!" Souta then handed Kagome a picture of both herself, Souta and InuYasha. "I don't want him to forget me!" Souta explained somewhat sadly.

_'As if he could ever forget you,'_ Kagome thought somewhat sarcastically. She highly doubted that InuYasha could ever forget someone as annoying, yet obsessed as Souta.

"Sure Souta! I'll give it to him!" Kagome said cheerfully, messing up Souta's hair in a playful kind of way.

"Thanks Kagome. Oh, could you get something of Him for me?" Souta practically begged. Kagome gave him a look that said you-want-something-from-HIM? But none the less, she agreed to get something for her little brother.

**End Flashback **

"Well Souta'll be happy to know that I got him a few things from InuYasha. I just hope he appreciates them." Kagome didn't have the heart to tell Souta what InuYasha had thought of the picture of all three of them. He had mearly gave it one of his famous "Keh", folded it and then placed it in one of the pockets in the Fire Rat Haori. Where InuYasha had put it his Fire Rat Haori, Kagome didn't really want to know.

"Well, here I-" Kagome got cut off by a rustling in the bush. Kagome saw asudden flash of bright pink light.She cringed in the bright light. She knew that any sane person would have run and ask questions later; but she wasn't the smartest girl around. Plus after facing demons, being life-threatened over a million times, and being kidnapped and then asked to become a demon's mate for life, Kagome wasn't exactly the naïve type. "Go," Kagome finally finished her sentence.

Kagome dropped her backpack and ventured towards the bush. She ever so slowly crept towards whatever was making that sound in the bush. She hastily looked into the bush to see what had emitted the bright pink light.

Suddenly, a rather large fox jumped out of the bushes that Kagome was just about to investigate. The fox gave Kagome quite a start, but she was able to quickly regain her stoic expression. She returned to the bushes, to see if there was anything that could have actually triggered a small explosion.

Kagome then heard the sharp, stringy sound of an arrow being strung into the bow. Kagome whipped her head around just in time to see none other than Kikyo, aiming her arrow straight at Kagome. At first, Kagome was too shocked to do anything at all. All she did was look at Kikyo with her jaw agape with the same stunned expression as a dear caught in a truck's headlights. Kagome knew that Kikyo could have easily killed Kagome without a thought about it, so why wasn't she firing?

"Kikyo…" Kagome finally muttered. "Why have you not killed me yet?" **(ooh! Say ****it Kagome! Yes, bring out the blonde you really are! Just say the signal! Kill ****her Kikyo! –clears throat- on with the story)** Kagome nearly said. But instead it came out more like a "Wa-What are you doing?"

Kikyo glared at Kagome, then her expression softened and she gave a slight grin. "Isn't it obvious?" Kikyo asked, lowering her boy only slightly. "I am supposed to kill you. But what fun would that be? Why not just watch you suffer? Just like I had to!" Kikyo finally cried out as she fired the arrow straight towards Kagome's left lung.

Something just snapped in Kagome's mind, and her eyes just glazed over, leaving them with no pupils, just the iris. She then moved her hand with lightening quick speed and caught the arrow in midair. Kikyo's smirk just widened. _'Yes, that's it. Release it. Release the true demon from inside of __you,'_ Kikyo then strung another arrow. It seemed that Kagome had some unknown powers that were unknown even to her.

"How pathetic. You expected to take me down with that?" Kagome's voice had matured. It was if there was a totally different person inside of her. "You disgust me with your pathetic attempts. Do you even dare to even offer an excuse?"

"You cretinous toad! How dare you speak to me like that!" Kikyo strung another arrow and aimed it directly at Kagome's heart. Kagome caught the arrow with one hand and snapped it in half while smirking. Kagome then twisted the arrow around with her fingers like a baton, threw it up in the air, then practically threw the arrow like it was a dagger straight at Kikyo.

Kikyo merely caught the arrow since it was going so slowly through the air and placed it back in her quiver. A slight smirk gracefully found it's way onto her face. "So there still is part of my soul inside of you. Good," Kikyo turned on her heels, having all of the information needed.

An arrow whizzed by Kikyo's ear, just missing her head by mere centimetres. Kikyo continued to walk. "And just where do you think you're going?" Kagome said, stringing another arrow and started sending her purifying powers to it. Kikyo knew that one shot of that would have torn through her clay body and killed her already un-dead being.

Kagome shot the second arrow, aiming directly towards Kikyo's neck. Kikyo made neither a movement to dodge the arrow, nor to grab it. Instead she merely concentrated on the arrow, turning it's energy to turn to a blood red colour. The arrow stopped dead in its tracks, as if an invisible hand was holding it up.

"Hm. You have proved enough," Kikyo trailed off. She took a few steps forward ignoring everything around her. She stopped, turner her head around, looking Kagome straight in the eyes, then muttering the last of her sentence. "Kikyo."

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o. With InuYasha .o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

"Thanks Kilala. Now that I'm here, you get back to Sango," InuYasha hopped of Kilala and patted the two-tail on the head. Kilala mewed, then ran off into the forest daintily, not caring that she was a tiny little kitten in the big bad world. InuYasha gave a small smirk towards her attitude, then got stepped inside the abnormally large skull Totosai called his home.

"Hey Totosai! You round here?" InuYasha called out. His only reply was his own echo. "Huh. Guess he's not ho- ACK!" InuYasha fell onto his butt. There was the three eyed cow staring straight into InuYasha's eyes, nibbling on some straw. "Jeez! Do ya HAFTA do that old man?" InuYasha was currently on his feet, clutching at his heart, trying to calm it down. Totosai just scratched at his head, nothing particularly going through his mind at the time.

Totsai eventually found InuYasha standing in front of him. He cocked his head to the side, not sure what InuYasha was doing at his feet. "did you say something?" InuYasha fell down anime style.

"No, I'm just here to say hello," InuYasha said sarcastically. His claws had been extended, and it was obvious to anyone but Totosai and perhaps his bovine, that he was controlling his anger the very best that he could. Totosai's dim-witness wasn't helping all that much.

"Really?" Totosai gave InuYasha the same clueless look as before. InuYasha fell down anime style again. He quickly hopped to his feet, waving his arms as he spoke,

"No you old man! I came so you could teach me how to weaken Naraku's barriers!" InuYasha was about to give an example as he waved the Tetsuaiga around as if it were no more than a sheath. Totosai scratched behind his ear, as if he had something like tics. **(well he probably does after all, he IS kinda far ****away frum da springs n all)** "Hey! Are you listening old man?"

"What? Did you say something?"

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o. With Kagome .o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

"Oh bother! I've been looking for Kouga all night. Even Kilala left," Kagome complained as she continued her nearly day-long walk through the forest of InuYasha and she still hadn't found Kouga. 'Figures though. Why would he want to be in the forest of InuYasha, since that's his rival's name?!' Kagome gave herself a slightly mental slap. "Then again, after that little rendez-vous with Kikyo, I can't even remember much of what happened. It's as if someone just took control of me! Only, last time something like that happened, I was able to remember everything! It was when I was taken care of by-" Kagome shuddered as she remembered.

Hyoga had taken complete control of Kagome's body and soul. But her spiritual powers had enabled her to watch her dismay as she was forced to attack both Kaede and InuYasha. "I just hope that never happens again. I'd never forgive myself if I hurt any of my family! Be it Souta, Sango, Hakkaku, Kaede or InuYasha. But what about Kikyo and Kouga? After all, Kagome WAS the reincarnation of the miko, and Kouga had stolen her first kiss. So that made a rather large family to take care of.

"There's no room for me in his heart. Kikyo proced that she wanted to be with InuYasha by giving up her life. I could never do that." Kagome subconsciously kneeled onto the ground, then fell onto her stomach. She was yet again crying. Something she had made into a habit recently. Just when she thought she was so happy with both sides of her family, her heart had to completely throw her off guard.

"Oh Kouga. I-I'm sorry." Kagome had decided that Kouga would probably never speak to her again. "It's probably for the better anyway. A human was just slowing him down.

**Flashback **

"_I'm Sorry Kagome. I've chosen Kikyo'_. No! No I can't think that way! It's not true! I wish…I wish Kikyo would just die!" Kagome gasped. Even though she hadn't even said it verbally, she wished she had taken it back. "Have I really turned into Kikyo like that?"

**End Flasback **

That's just how she felt right now. When InuYasha had abandoned her, she felt like her whole world had just turned upside down. She didn't know if she could carry on her life, knowing that InuYasha had thrown her away for Kikyo.

Fatigue overwhelming her, Kagome slowly drifted into sleep, gladly welcoming the blackness. But before she finally slipped away into dream-land, Kagome muttered, "So this is what Kouga felt like."

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o. Elsewhere .o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

"So Kagome really did love the wolf. What a pity. But now there's another toy for me to play with. Well, Kagome. Now that you've released the Spirit of Kikyo from deep inside of you, what shall you do with such power? And how will you control the Kikyo of inside of you?" And with that, the half-demon in the baboon pelt disappeared from site.

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o. Elsewhere (not the other "elsewhere") .o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

Naraku slunk quietly towards Kagome. Since he was in this human form, he decided that Kagome might not be so afraid. But she was sleeping, after all, making it perfect for Naraku to use this against the young couple. **(Wait a ****minute. If Kagome's 15, and Kouga LOOKs like eh's bout 19, he would be about ****190! Because Shippo's over 50 proven by an episode seen, so that would make him ****about 5. So wouldn't that be like a MASSIVE pedophile? I'll SU now)**

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o. With Kouga .o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

"Kouga! The pack of the North are going shard hunting! You wanna go with them?" One of Kouga's trusty sidekicks, Hakkaku, called as he just finished talking with one of the wolves from the north that he had known many years ago.

Kogua just sat still, hunched against the cave wall. Those words got his attention, but not for the same reason as the other wolves were so alert. Just earlier on that year, the North Tribe had come looking for another tribe to go hunting for the shards with. They were easily destroyed as it had been a trap by Kagura. The others had obvisouly not remembered this, for most of them had gone with the North Tribe and had not returned.

Kouga snorted at the remark, not in the mood to talk about shards. The first thing that came to mind whenever someone mentioned Shards or Hunting, Kouga's mind fell directly to Kagome. Thinking about Kagome made him think of the site he had just seen not too long ago with Kagome and InuYasha. He clenched his hands together to make a fist. His blood was boiling, and he was doing his best to keep control.

Just then he smelt something o-so familiar to his oh-so sensitive nose. His brain snapped, realizing both of the smells. Naraku. That made his blood boil even more. But then the other smell made him regain control of his actions.

Kagome.

But what he smelled even MORE that he didn't like, was the smell of blood. Kagome's blood. Only god knew what Naraku could have been doing with Kagome. Being a demon, even a half-demon, would sometimes make one's actions completely uncontrolled. When needed to mate, their instincts made a demon lose complete control over his body, and just let his demon side kick in full throttle.

"Hang on, Kagome." Kouga sped off to where he smelled his lover. "I won't let that bastard touch you!"

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o. With Kagome and Naraku .o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

"That's it Kagome. You keep on sleeping, and this will all be over soon," Naraku gave a slight smile. He was currently digging his nails into Kagome's arms, giving her quite painful cuts. Or at least, it would have been painful had she been conscious.

"Get off of her!" Kouga exclaimed as he rushed towards Naraku with the help of the Shikon shards in his legs. Naraku's smirk widened, and vanished instantly, making Kouga strike nothing but air. Not a very formidable opponent.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Was it me that you were trying to hit?" Naraku mocked. Playing with his opponents before he disappeared was one of his more enjoyable hobbies.

"Well then we're just going to have to do something about that," Naraku said with a smirk. He cocked his head to the side where an elegant young lady suddenly materialized.

"Kaguya Hime!" Kagome gasped. She couldn't believe that the fake Tennyo was still alive, even after Miroku had sucked her up with his Wind Tunnel.

Kaguya smirked. This girls' ignorance was quite evident. A Tennyo could not die, even if she was sucked up into oblivion. The girl, Kagome, was even more of a twit then she had though. "To be destroyed by a mere hanyou and humans, I'd rather give up my celestial powers!"

Kouga growled and stepped up in front of Kagome. "What do you want, witch?" Kouga demanded. Kagome stood behind him meekly, remembering her last encounter with the fake Tennyo. Though she wasn't so sure that Kouga still cared for her, at least she was being protected by him, which was a start back to their relationship.

"Aah, the infamous Kouga. Kagome has told me much about you! It's a shame that the two of you will have to part," Naraku chose his words slyly. Even with his baboon pelt covering the majority of his body, a smirk was still evident. Heaven only knew what he could be so happy about.

Kouga gave Naraku such a glare that you could hear shovels digging at your graves. Naraku went unfrazzled by this. He had seen his share of demons that were much more powerful that this wimpy wolf to last him a lifetime.

"You bastard! You have to gall to talk to me like that? For all of my fallen comrades, I WILL have your head!" Kouga charged. Naraku laughed as he dodged Kouga's attacks and then blocked the rest. Kouga was going by blind fury; the need of blood was too great.

Of course Kouga always had the opportunity of unsheathing his sword, as Kagome had suggested to him many times. "Ha! Weapons for the week! Only fit for cowards!" Kouga dared not to say anything about InuYasha, as he had nothing to say about him. Besides, he had plenty of other things to worry about at the moment.

Kaguya didn't miss a bit of this. She raised her mirror, sending one of her more famous pink whips of light towards Kouga. Of course the whips did not hurt him. Kouga brought up his arms to shield his face. Just in time too, for he received a wild whipping and lashing on his whole body. Nothing that a demon couldn't handle, but it still stung like crazy.

"Kouga!" Kagome cried, starting to race towards her lover/boyfriend/bestfriend.

"Stay back!" Kagome stopped dead in her tracks, trying to help anyway possible and if that meant to stay back, then hell or high water couldn't make her go forward. Unless there was a life concerned. Kouga was on his hands and his knees, looking only slightly better than he had come out of Kagura's Danceof Dragons. "This isn't going to be good."

"Kouga…" Kagome whispered, neither liking what her eyes were seeing of what her mind was telling her.

Run.

"Ha ha ha!" Kaguya laughed, mockingly. She sounded much like Kagura. This disgusted Kouga even more. "How pathetic. And I thought you were a full demon. You are a wolf, are you not?" Kouga grunted as he stood up. He clutched at his left shoulder, trying to slow the bleeding.

"Damn you woman!" Kouga breathed heavily. Where he was currently standing, there was a small puddle of blood under Kouga's feet. The smell disgusted Kouga, but he knew that he could deal with it. He was leaning on his right leg, since his left leg had been hit by one of Kaguya's light whips.

_'Those wounds'll be gone by tomorrow, I'm sure of it! But he won't be doing __much for the rest of the day,'_ Kagome told herself half-heartedly. Of course Kouga's demonic powers would have healed Kouga in no time of all. But his powers only work when he wasn't up and about.

"Kouga…" Kagome trailed off. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. "OH Kouga I'm So Sorry!" Kagome bawled. (**Good job Kagome. Cry when your man's ****protecting you from DEATH, so u cry bout wut u n Inu did! Way to get urself ****killed!**) "I'm So sorry!" Kagome repeated. She was currently up against a tree, using it for support as she bawled her eyes out.

"The girl. Was she not the one that was the help of my downfall? What is she just doing there, not bothering to save the wolf. She protected that hanyou, but not the wolf." A smile found it's way to the fake tennyo's face. "How very interesting." And with that Kaguya raised her hand, making tree branches start to appear and constrict Kouga.

"Nngh," Kouga grunted, trying to break free. The tree branches were crushing what seemed like every bone in his body, and the fact that a woman was doing it was no help whatsoever. "Let me go!" With that Kaguya just laughed.

"And why would I do that?" Kaguya just laughed even harder. Just then an arrow coated in blue aura whipped past Kaguya.

"He said, let him go!" Kagome stepped next to Kouga. She was currently aiming her next arrow towards Kaguya's mirror. _'That's where her attacks are coming __from. If I can get one hit, then I should be able to leave her defenseless!' _Kagome reassured herself. "Just gotta hit it!" Kagome let her arrow fly.

Kagome's arrow flew straight towards Kaguya. But Kaguya had seen this coming, and merely moved her arrow infront of herself as if to block Kagome's arrow. Kaguya easily manouevered her mirror in order to absorb the arrow into oblivion, just like Miroku. She then sent it with it's new coordinates. Directly into Kouga's heart.

"Kooooooouuuuuuuuuggggaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Kagome cried as she jumped directly in front of Kouga. Kouga was about to let the arrow land directly into his heart, getting his just deserves for what he was living through. Giving his heart to a human, and this is what he got. She backstabbed him with a half-demon.

"No Kouga!" Kagome cried as she leapt directly into the arrow's path. Reality hit her as she heard the arrow hit her spine, as she knew that she would soon be dead.

"Idiot! What did you do that for?" Kouga demanded yelling in Kagome's face.

"You always do brash things to save me. I just wanted to save you…" Kagome trailed off as she was slowly fading away.

But before she slipped completely away from the darkness, Kagome muttered four words that would change Kouga's life around. "I'm…Glad…you're safe."

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

**Jassy: Whoo! There we go! Numbero 13! Just like my age! Hurray! Yes, I know this**

**chapter is short. But I kind of had no ideas of my own, so yeah!**

**Kagome: What are you talking about? I haven't seen anyone use Kaguya in their**

**story before!**

**Jassy: Neither have I, but then again I haven't even looked.**

**Sango: -blank look in disbelief- You're 13???!!!!?!?!?!?!**

**Jassy: Yeah. Young, eh?**

**Kagome: ooh..**

**Sango: O yeah, I think Jassy has a reminder for all of you.**

**Jassy: -sweatdrops- do I have to say it again?**

**Kouga: Yes. I believe that would only be fair.**

**Jassy: fine fine! I'll say the disclaimer again.**

_InuYasha: Not mine. Kagome: Not mine. Sango: not mine. Shippo: not mine. Kilala:_

_not mine. Naraku: not mine. Kouga: not mine. Miroku: not mine. Ginta: not mine._

_Ayame: not mine. Story plot up until just about now: not mine._

**I OWN BUT MY SEWING AND MY EMBROIDERY! And the crow and the serpent dude. **


	14. It's Your Decision

**A/N: okay pplz. Now there mite b some confusion in the end of the last chapter. Remembr how I said that Kag's first kiss wuz wit Kouga? Well, in the second movie her first kiss's with IY. Yes I noe, I kinda changed that part. So in other words, just remember all that you can about the second movie, just completely delete that kissing part. K?**

**.o0O0o.**

Kagome: well don't you think that'll be kinda hard? I mean that WAS the best part of the whole film!

Miroku: That's a matter or opinion! –remembers the cave-

Sango-whacks Miroku on the head with her hiraikotsu- That should keep him out for a while.

Jassy: Uuh…right. Any way!

InuYasha: So where am I in all of this? I mean that whole last chapter didn't have me in it at all?

Jassy: It didn't? I thought I put you in!

Kouga-growls to get attention-

everyone looks at Kouga-

Shippo: Yes? Anything wrong Kouga?

Kouga: Well if you don't mind, I would like to get on with the story here!

InuYasha: Don't you think we already know that? You're not THE main character here ya know!

Kagome: InuYasha…O-su-wa

InuYasha-shuts up rather quickly-

Jassy: Okay…Well weirdness plus and all, but I have something else I'd like to add! I was re-reading my story to check out for things that people were commenting on and stuff, and I noticed a lot of times it won't make any sense at all. It'll say something like "Kagome lowered down to give her a quick kiss" Okay, I'm hoping that the people have enough common sense to know that I meant Kouga, but I guess a lot of people didn't. I have a nasty habit of typing in Kouga and Kagome where they don't belong.

Kagome: Long discussion short, she's obsessed about writing our names and sometimes confuses the two of us. So I might not be in a scene where I make any sense.

Jassy: Yeah! Exactly. So if any of you notice anything weird, then I'll change it and then re-post it if desired.

**.o0O0o. Chapter 14**

**It's Your Decision .o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

"Kagome! Kagome!" Kouga cried out. As soon as that arrow had hit Kagome's back, breaking the bone, paralyzing her at best, Kouga's heart nearly jumped completely out of his chest. Had it not been for the confounded branches that were currently constricting him, he would have run over to that damn ten'nyo and strangled her.

" Ha ha ha!" The ten'nyo Kaguya laughed mockingly. "You're no different then that half-breed. You two have so much in common," Kaguya smirked as she turned to the side slightly. Kouga's blood was at a complete boil.

"Never. EVER compare me with that mutt!" Kouga exploded. His demonic power just kicked in, making him extra strong. Kouga flexed his biceps and triceps, along with his quads, calves, hamstrings and glutes. He was completely maxed out to the extreme. The branches strangling him were snapping completely, making Kouga as free as a bird.

"Hmph," was all that Kaguya gave to Kouga. She shot towards Kouga, as if preparing to strike. Kouga did the same. But what Kouga wasn't expecting was that who he though was to be his opponent ducked down at the very last second, heading directly towards where Kouga had just been.

"What?" Kouga asked as he striked the air, not believing how fast Kaguya had just moved. If she was capable of moving that fast in such a fancy and expensive kimono, then Kouga didn't even want to know how fast she was capable of moving had she had something a little more exposing on. "Get back here, bitch!" Kouga demanded as he did a half-turn in midair, then skid three feet backwards in the ground. He then shot back towards Kaguya, drawing energy from the two jewel shards implanted in his calves.

"You were looking for me?" Kaguya said in a mocking tone of voice as she suddenly appeared directly behind Kouga. (**Imagine dragon ball z's instant translocation)** Kouga gave a slight look of shock, stopping completely in his tracks. Kaguya didn't waste any time at all as she took out one of her jagged gold hairpins. She quickly stabbed it into a place on Kouga's back where he wouldn't be able to get it out on his own.

"Aauugh," Kouga let a sound escape his lips. Sure it wasn't super painful or anything, but it still hurt. And knowing Kaguya, she wasn't just about to stab something into him and then run off. No, only Naraku would do that. And true to his thoughts, Kaguya merely took a few steps back, remaining to walk on air as if it were solid ground.

Kouga turned around, not about to give up just because some wench with magical powers gave him a little stab. Kouga quickly wiped the back of his right hand over his mouth, still standing his ground. Kaguya gave a little smirk.

"Really, wolf, I though that you would have learned by now. Never underestimate a woman," and with that she raised her index and middle finger up to her forehead and started reciting an incantation. Kouga smirked slightly and started charging towards the ten'nyo. But as soon as he had taken his first step, he felt something throb in his back. Kouga was then on his knees, nearly paralyzed.

"What…what's happening to me?" Kouga asked himself, unable to believe this surge of pain going through his body. Kouga took one hand off of the soil which he was gripping so hard and turned his hand around, not believing the immense pain he was in and the shakiness of his body. "Damn you bitch!" Kouga growled.

"Do not worry, Kouga. I will not let the girl die so easily," Kaguya said slyly as she mentally raised Kagome into the air using her ten'nyo powers. Even though Kaguya was merely a demon who had devoured a ten'nyo to gain her eternal youth, she was not just about to kill the girl. Oh no. She was going to have fun with her, manipulation and suffering seemed to be the best two available options. "Of course, what would you care? Are you really that much like that half-demon that you had fallen in love with a HUMAN?" Kaguya laughed her head off in an extremely rude way.

Kouga's blood was yet again set to a full boil. He could stand no more of this wench's constant reminders about the half-demon that his woman used to be in love with. With the strength that he could muster, he twisted his left arm back into a position that he was mere centimetres off of the gold blade that was neatly placed into his back at such a position that could have easily killed him.

"Do not get me at all mixed up with that pup. We're nothing alike. I'll tell you for the," Kouga finished his sentence by giving his left arm a final shove. This forceful shove broke the bone in Kouga's arm. Kouga felt like doing nothing more than crying out in pain. But he wouldn't do it no matter what. "LAST TIME!" Kouga finished his sentence as he took hold of the golden blade with his left hand, causing him even more excruciating pain. But the pain was well worth it, as the blade was now out of his back and now being wielded with his right hand. Kouga charged towards Kaguya with great precision and with extreme speed thanks to the Shikon no Kakera.

"Got you!" Kouga exclaimed victoriously as he stabbed Kaguya in the gut. But she then became fuzzy and then disappeared.

"Silly Wolf. Didn't I tell you that I have what I want? Now go!" Kaguya appeared out of nowhere. She shot out her arm where a red serpent appeared. The red serpent shot through the air until it had pierced Kouga's stomach, leaving a very nasty hole. But that didn't slow him down any. He took the golden blade and chopped off the serpent that, by the looks of it, was enjoying part of his stomach. He raced towards the ten'nyo full force.

"THIS IS FOR KAGOME!" Kouga cried out as he actually cut off the Ten'nyo's left arm. Kouga continued to stab the ten'nyo repeatedly.

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o. With InuYasha .o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

"Say, Inuyasha," Miroku stopped walking, as if in deep thought. "Do you sense that aura? It seems rather…familiar, don't you think?" Miroku placed his staff out in front of him, inserting it firmly into the ground.

"That's not the only thing familiar," InuYasha growled as his half-demon dog ears twitched as if he was hearing something very far away. InuYasha took a few sniffs with his ever-so-delicate nostrils, notifying him that not only Kagome and Kouga were nearby. "Kaguya's there too."

"WHAT?" Shippo and Sango exploded at the same time. Both of their jaws were agape with their knuckles clutched tight. The last time that the fake ten'nyo, she had almost annihilated the whole group. Shippo shivered at the flashback that she was having of not that long ago.

¯-**Flashback -¯-**

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango cried as she launched her bonemerang towards the barely dressed half-demon half-ten'nyo being. Miroku had thrown his Sacred Spell Scrolls. With one slash of her golden blade and the spell scrolls had been incinerated in a blue flame. She then flipped her sword to the thicker side of the blade and practically held on to it, and then launched it back towards it's rightful owner.

"Sango!" Miroku cried as the Hiraikotsu knocked down both of the taijiya's. Kohaku was then out like a light, with Sango not out far behind.

**-¯-End Flashback -¯-**

Sango clutched her gut, recalling the massive pain that she had endured of having her own weapon nearly slice her in half.

"But how could she?" Sango demanded. "She was sucked up by Miroku! None of this is making any sense!" Sango took her hand to her forehead and then gripped her carefully trimmed bangs and then yanked down on them.

"But, I though that InuYasha and Kagome had taken care of her!" Shippo cried out, both of his hands at his forehad as he shook his head repeatedly. None of this new information was making any sense! "What about Kagome? Is she alright!" The redheaded kitsune demanded, not exactly wanting to know the truth.

InuYasha bowed his head as if in grief, embarrassment or defeat. "I smell blood. And it's not that of Kouga," InuYasha could barely get that much out. Sure there was the scent of Kaguya, which was a delightfully fresh scent, but there was also that of Kagome's blood. "And it's not just that of Kaguya either."

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

**A/N: WHOOEY! Now can you all say short chapter! Well yes, very short chapter. But at least it's a chapter. I guess that this just means that I'll have to make an extremely long chapter next time, huh?**

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o. Reviews .o0O0o. .o0O0o.  
**

**Mystic water goddess**: Well I suppose I should read your stories huh? And VERY happy Early birthday! Since I might forget it when August rolls around. And It's great that you think my story's so good! You have no idea how great it feels for an author to read such a kind review. It really keeps one's spirits up.

**Dog-GIRL**: Well guess what? JOKE'S ON YOU! Kagome didn't die! Aren't you so happy now? Now that I've updated and that you know that Kagome is still alive, are you happy with me?

**Toots**: The feeling's mutual! I believe that if a guy loves two girls, then he doesn't really love either one completely. It just doesn't work out that way. U know what, I guess I'll just have to put Kikyo again in the next chapter. (What is with readers and Kikyo?) lol. Well here ya go!


	15. New Secrets or Old Lies?

**A/N: Yo! What's up all you kind and faithful readers? I know it's been a LONG time since I last reviewed. Since the 23d of February. I know, I know. It's been too long hasn't it? Well don't worry. I made this chapter 10 pages long. I hope the chapter will make amends for any kind readers who've been waiting so patiently for a new chapter.**

**.o0O0o.**

**Kagome**: It took you a while to write, didn't it?

**Jassy**: Well such is the life of a grade 8 who is trying to get into a super posh highschool.

**InuYasha:** Your point being?

**Jassy**: Well I haven't exactly had the most time to write. The story was stuck on being four pages long for the LONGEST time, but I insisted on writing more for all of you because you've waited for so long.

**Kouga:** Yeah, yeah. Just get on with it already.

**Jassy:** Fine!  
_I wish I owned InuYasha  
__But guess what? I don't  
__So don't try and sue, you won't get a thing  
__CuzI'm officially broke._

_Writing's fun, but only if people are going to read  
__None of these characters are mine at all  
__They belong to someone else  
__Someone as talented at drawing as I am tall._

**.o0O0o. Chapter 15**

**New Secrets or Old Lies? .o0O0o.**

"What are you talking about? How could Kagome be hurt? Kouga's protecting her!" Shippo cried out, not wanting his mother-like friend to be hurt or in danger. "Why, why why, why, why?" Shippo was pulling out his hair, not wanting to believe it.

"Shouldn't Kouga be making sure that she's alright?" Sango took a step forward with her Hiraikotsu behind her, but she was still gripping it rather tightly. Sango wanted nothing better than to rush off to wherever Kagome was being hurt, but she knew not of the whereabouts.

"InuYasha, just where is Kagome anyway?" Miroku took a step forward towards InuYasha. InuYasha raised his head and sniffed the air. His ears were also twitching.

"Just past that mountain!" InuYasha exclaimed as he started to run. Miroku gave his wait up cry, but InuYasha wouldn't listen. He just continued to run harder and harder. _'Hold on Kagome. Just hang in there.'_

**.o0O0o. With Kouga .o0O0o.**

"Your moves are quite impressive, wolf," Kaguya said with a slightly impressed tone of voice. "But it will take a lot more than THAT to defeat me!" Kaguya lunged at Kouga, her blade merely inches away from tasting the young wolf's blood yet again. But Kouga's eyes were fast enough to notice the blade before it could do any real damage. Kouga easily dodged all of Kaguya's next attacks. He then raised his leg with god-like speed and accuracy, giving Kaguya a good, swift kick straight in the face.

"Uungh!" Kaguya let out as she was kicked directly in her face. She bent over, hand over her mouth and nose. When she took her hand off of her face, she looked at her own palm, which was now covered in blood. Kaguya was wide-eyed with shock. A small smile then brought itself to her features, which was then followed by a muffled giggle.

"What's so funny?" Kouga demanded. Kaguya gave an evil smirk, then stood up. Kouga did not like what he was seeing. In front of him, was a demon that had devoured a Ten'nyo to gain her eternal youth, which had an extremely bloody face from the nose down. Blood was gushing out of her nose like there was no tomorrow. But the blood then disappeared from her entire body, as if there had been none at all. The blood that had been running across her face, down her neck and onto the floor, creating a small puddle by her feet, was now gone. The blood that had been wiped from her nose onto her hand was also gone.

**.o0O0o. With InuYasha .o0O0o.**

"C'mon! Hurry it up!" InuYasha cried over his shoulder. _'You'd think that the monk would just ride the cat or something, instead of slowing us down all the time.'_ InuYasha complained mentally.

"Well, InuYasha, hold up!" Miroku called, out of breath. He could start to feel some cramps in his left ribs, and his right leg was starting to tensen.

"How soon will we get there?" Shippo asked in a worried voice. The fact that he could also smell Kagome's blood was sickening, but also scary. If Kagome was in trouble, you'd think that it was Kouga who would make sure that no one would-or could for that matter-ever lay a finger on Kagome!

"There! It's just in that forest there!" InuYasha cried, somewhat happy, but at the same time anxious and mad. Happy to see Kagome, and maybe to be able to put the blame for whatever had happened on Kouga this time round. Anxious because he had no idea what was going on in the forest and why Kagome's blood smelled so strongly. Mad because the certain someone that was protecting Kagome wasn't even supposed to be protecting her! After all, Kagome was only in danger because she chose to go after that twit of a wolf, Kouga. InuYasha had sworn that he would protect her WAY before Kouga had. So shouldn't that mean that Kagome should be sticking with InuYasha?

"Over there!" Sango called, pointing towards a bright pinkish-red light just a few hundred metres up ahead of the group. "Is that her?" Sango hurriedly called to InuYasha. InuYasha's only response was to speed up. The rest of the group definitely took InuYasha's hurriedness as an affirmative, so they all charged towards the light.

"Kagome!" InuYasha gave a battle cry as he unsheathed his Tetsusaiga and jumped, raising the sword well above his head, ready to strike anything in his path.

**.o0O0o. With Kouga .o0O0o.**

"What's the matter, wolf? Something you don't like seeing?" Kaguya sneered. She was back up to her perfect-postured stand, mirror in hand and everything. Kouga, who was still wide eyed with shock, took a step back. Instincts then kicked in that his to-be mate was in serious trouble, and that he was doing nothing to save her.

"Let Kagome down NOW!" Kouga demanded as he rushed towards Kaguya. Kouga was inside of his little tornado, charging full speed towards Kaguya. Kaguya was full prepared for Kouga's weak attacks, as she brought Kagome directly in front of her as a human shield. "That won't work on me!" Kouga grinned as he charged even faster towards Kagome's capturer. He quickly dodged Kagome and let his fist collide with Kaguya's face.

"Kouga! Get out of the way!" InuYasha boomed as he came charging into the battle scene, Tetsusaiga fully ready for a slaughter of any living being that was hurting Kagome. InuYasha wildly swung around his sword, his aimed targeted at anything that moved.

Kaguya was taken back quite a few feet, as she had expected neither Kouga to be so fast, nor the sudden appearance of his fellow comrade, InuYasha.

"WIND SCAR!" InuYasha cried out, as he let one of his deadly swordsman attacks loose. Kaguya was hit dead on, being flown back at least thirteen feet.

While Kaguya was still down for a small while, Kouga ramassed Kagome. He couldn't take on Kaguya while Kagome was still in the picture. Kouga would have to kill Kaguya, and if he had to protect anyone while doing such a task, it was certain he would fail. And asking the half-breed for help at the moment was one of the best ways to lower a demon's ego.

"Mutt face, hurry her off will ya?" Kouga yelled with impatience running deep in his voice.

"I'm doin' the best I can at the moment," InuYasha cried out as he lashed his sword this way and that, doing his best to attack the fake Ten'nyo.

"Such weak attacks will not work on me," Kaguya sneered as she laughed maniacally. She then turned the palms of her hands towards the full moon that she had power over. There, rays of moonlight shone down onto her hands. The demonic aura surrounding the battle scene had definitely multiplied.

"Hiraikotsu!" a mysterious feminine voice called out, followed by an extremely large boomerang that appeared to be made out of bone. The boomerang sliced through the foliage surrounding the battle scene, revealing a large demon two-tail, her rider and best companion the demon slayer Sango and an ever-so-cute Pink Blob with a serious expression on it's face.

"Nngh, it's just as I feared," Miroku half grunted, out of breath from running for so long. InuYasha and Kouga were both attacking Kaguya like never before and Kagome's unconscious body was being fairly well hidden behind a cluster of trees. "InuYasha and Kouga have fallen into one of Kaguya's traps. If they don't get out of there, they might not survive."

"Isn't there someway we can get them out of there?" Sango cried in despair, all of her weight currently in her shoulders and her wrists as she pushed on Kilala's mane. Miroku shook his head grimly.

"If Kaguya's longevity is somehow linked to her healing powers, then by the looks of it, the only chance of beating her would to call out the demon within her," Miroku thought aloud, his index finger and thumb grasping onto his chin as if he was in deep thought. "That's it!" he cried, his staff now fully extended in front of him.

"InuYasha, we must perform an exorcist on Kaguya," Miroku called out as loud he could to InuYasha, who was still flailing his sword around, trying to get one good hit on Kagome's capturer.

"Worthless ingrate!" Kaguya cried as she blasted her rays of moonlight onto InuYasha and Kouga, hitting both of them directly on. Or so she thought.

"Ha ha ha," Kaguya laughed her famous, disgusting laugh that made her sound so much like Kagura. As she waited for the smoke and dust to clear, Kaguya moved higher up into the sky, giving her a slight advantage so that neither Kouga nor InuYasha could sneak attack her without her noticing.

"Wha? This can't be!" Kaguya cried out in horror, jaw hanging low. The Kaguya that never lost her cool had, for a moment, lost complete control of her emotions. She gave a slight shake of her head, causing her hair to fly out in front of her face and onto her bosom. Having a now-clear mind, Kaguya veered her eyes onto the scene before her.

"Heh, so you thought that you could take us out that easily, didja now?" InuYasha sneered, his Tetsusaiga blocking his face. "Well I'm sorry to say this," InuYasha started, "But you're gunna hafta hit us a lot harder then that!" He ended up yelling. Kaguya's cool, under control expression showed no emotion. She raised herself higher and higher into the sky, into the moon, that she was no longer there.

"Where'd she go?" Shippo popped in as he ended his transformation, leaf in hand and everthing.

"Who cares, just as long as we don't hafta see her again," InuYasha snarled. Kouga then walked towards the trees where Kagome was and knelt down. All eyes were on Kouga and his every movement.

"C'mon Kagome. We're going to leave now," Kouga cooed, not wanting to wake Kagome up from her slumber, even if it was because she was unconscious. Kouga brushed by InuYasha, stopping as he could no longer see the silvery hair of his rival.

"Don't expect a ceremony for your fighting," InuYasha said in a rude tone of voice, not even looking towards Kouga. "I will thank you for saving Kagome though." And with those last words, Kouga sped off into the darkness of the forest, Kagome in his grasp.

"She's…going to be alright," Miroku sighed with relief. Everyone but InuYasha nodded, content that Kagome was going to be safe.

'_If you let anything happen to her,'_ InuYasha mentally sent a warning to Kouga, _'I will wring that little neck of yours. I'll make sure that you will die a miserable and painful death fighting and fighting and fighting until you die.'_

**.o0O0o. At Kouga's Cave .o0O0o.**

Once the two had reached Kouga's cave, Kouga laid Kagome down on his straw mattress. There she slept quite peacefully, her face showing as much peace as Kagome contained in her heart.

"Oh Kagome," Kouga sat down next to his love. Kagome was sleeping on her side, so her front was facing Kouga. Loose strands of hair hand found themselves resting playfully over her lips and eyes. Kouga took his hand and brushed away the hair from in front of Kagome's face. Kouga then dipped down and gave Kagome a quick kiss on the lips. Kagome smiled in her sleep, and then rolled over onto her back.

"Kou-ga?" Kagome slowly opened her eyes as she woke up.

"Yes Kagome?" Kouga said in a concerned tone of voice. Kagome smiled as she recognized the loving face and the caring voice.

"Thank…you," Kagome managed to get out before she fell asleep again. Kouga gave a fatigued smile. The two were both exhausted. Kouga then moved over to the other side of Kagome, and lied down next to her. Kouga turned Kagome onto her side, just like the way he had placed her down when the two had just arrived.

Kouga smiled. He had his right hand on Kagome's shoulder, as if supporting her. Kouga's hair was currently draped over his right shoulder, with little strays of it sticking to his cheek. He then half-jumped, half-rolled over top of Kagome, hand still gripping Kagome's shoulder.

"Aah, much better!" Kouga whispered to himself as his hand had traveled down to her abdomen while his arm lay comfortably under Kagome's left arm. Kouga gave Kagome a slight squeeze of reassurance, telling her that he was there. Kagome then leaned back into Kouga's chest and leaned her head back, giving Kouga a perfect view of Kagome's oh-so-sensitive spot. Kouga, who was feeling slightly mischievous, dipped his head down, and starting breathing heavily on Kagome's neck. Kagome squirmed in her sleep, laughing.

"Aah ha!" Kouga cried out, or more like whispered out, in triumph. He brought his nose down to her neck and started sniffing it like a cat or a dog would something new. Kagome couldn't help but giggle furiously in her sleep and squirm, trying to get away from the tickling sensation. Kouga started breathing harder and harder, as if he was panting. Kagome was now officially squirming out of control, and was trying to push Kouga away as far as he possible could. She was currently on the other side, facing Kouga. Kouga was pulling Kagome closer and closer to his body with slight painfulness, but mostly lust. Kouga was also growling due to animal instincts.

"Kouga stop!" was all that the now awake Kagome could get out between fits of laughter. Kagome was pushing Kouga away with one hand, while trying to get the hands that were currently at her sides off her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kagome. Did I wake you?" Kouga said in a teasing/playful voice. Kagome could do nothing but stick her tongue out at Kouga and giggle. She also gave him a playful little punch in the inside of his arm. Kouga did a crazy face which consisted of a wide eyes and a very wet tongue being mere inches away from Kagome's face. Kagome could do nothing but burst out laughing. Kouga then licked right next to Kagome's ear, sending shivers up her spine.

"Kouga, just what do you think you're doing?" Kagome half-giggled. Kouga just plastered the wide eyed, goofy look back on his face. Kagome couldn't help but laugh more. But her laughs were interrupted by a yawn, signaling that Kagome was indeed, still too exhausted from all of the chaos with Kaguya.

"Ow. Kouga that hurts. Stop," Kagome said in a sad, yet hurt tone of voice. Where Kouga was holding Kagome's sides, there was a small trickle of blood now appearing where his claws were. Kouga was only trying to tickle Kagome, but during his playful enthusiasm, Kouga completely forgot how delicate Kagome's skin was.

"Sorry love," Kouga apologized. Kagome's arms were still sore from Naraku's claws, and now Kouga had dug his claws into Kagome's sides. Kagome stretched as she yawned, her face scrunched up in pain. Her hands immediately went to her sides.

"Kouga…" Kagome got out before she completely fell onto the hay mattress. Kagome turned over onto her side that she had been placed down onto, then fell into a light sleep, so her hearing was just as accurate and her body just as attentive as if she were awake.

"Night Kagome," Kouga whispered lovingly. He then took both of his hands and took his hands and brought them to Kagome's hands, holding onto them.

**.o0O0o. Kagome's Dream .o0O0o.**

Her heart pounding, her lungs bursting, she was running like the wind. But IT was still going to catch her. The beast was panting down her neck. Whatever it was, it was closing in on her. No matter how hard she ran, IT just got closer and closer.

Kagome's lungs fit to burst; she dove into a nearby lake, just a few feet from her. She took the deepest breath that she could and jumped. But as she did so, the beast chomped down on her, the sharp fangs piercing her soft flesh and snapping every bone in her body, piercing a hole in her left lung. Not being able to make it to the lake, she screamed with whatever air she was holding left.

"KOUGA!" Kagome cried out.

**.o0O0o. End of Kagome's Dream .o0O0o.**

Kagome was shaking violently, as if she was having a terrible muscle spasm. Cold sweat was pouring from her brow.

"KOUGA!" Kagome cried out. Her arms were flailing, as if she was trying to free herself from something. Kagome tried to cry out again, but nothing would come out of her mouth. In her dream, Kagome was dying. If she were to die in her dream, then Kagome would die in the real world as well.

"Kagome!" Kouga cried out as he jumped over Kagome's body. He just stared at Kagome's flailing body, not sure of what to do. "Don't quit on me now Kagome," Kouga grunted as he lightly slapped at Kagome's face, doing his best to wake her. Kagome twitched, turned onto her side and grunted, but she did not wake up.

Kagome gave out a slight grunt of pain then remained motionless. Her breathing was back to normal, her body motionless. Kouga quickly placed his head onto Kagome's chest, searching for a heartbeat.

"Oh thank god!" Kouga cried out as he heard a small beating. The beating was very faint, but at least there was one. Kouga gave Kagome a slight kiss on her lips, then returned his head back on her chest, listening contently to the beating of Kagome's heart.

Kouga raised his head slightly, turning to look at Kagome's face.

"Kagome," Kouga started to whisper. "I don't know what's gotten into you. But I promise you, I will stay by your side. Always," he said strongly with pride in his voice. He gave Kagome another light kiss, showing her how much he loved her. _'But more importantly, what's gotten into me?'_

**.o0O0o. The Next Day .o0O0o.**

"Mmmm! Man does that feel good," Kagome exclaimed happily as she stretched out her back. She then quickly fell onto her back onto the straw mattress. A stab of pain shot through her forehead, forcing her to abruptly rise to a sitting position. When she opened her eyes and the pain had minimized, Kagome looked around Kouga's cave with an absent minded facial expression. Her hands subconsciously raised to her bicep, as if she was cold.

"That's right," Kagome trailed off as her fingers examined the slight dents in her upper arms from a certain half-demon's claws. Kagome laid back down, deep in a troubled thought. _'But why pick me? I'm just supposed to be a normal teenage girl,'_ Kagome thought sadly. _'What have I ever done to make Naraku mad?'_ Kagome wondered, then remembered the one incident where she had shot a purifying arrow and took off Naraku's body from the shoulders down. Kagome turned over, burying her face into Kouga's chest for some much needed comfort.

"Hey, hey," Kouga said as softly as he could but still keep a macho front. "What's the matter Kagome?" Kouga pushed Kagome away so he could see her face clearly. Kagome sniffed and wiped her nose, trying to put up a brave face in front of Kouga.

"I-It's nothing. Really!" Kagome said a little too sweetly while smiling brightly. Kagome appeared to be fine, but Kouga looked deep into Kagome's lively brown eyes that were so full of life that held both so much pain, confusion and hurt all at once.

"It…it's just…I think. I mean, sure it might not be true or anything, but still it could be and I don't really-"

"Whoa! Hold up. What are you talking about? Kouga was fully blown back at how much Kagome could confuse him. Kagome looked around nervously, not knowing how to explain anything.

"Well, I mean there's Hojo and then InuYasha, but then what about Sango and Shippo and the rest of them? What's going to happen and why can't I figure it out? I mean this can't be good and-" Kagome continued her nervous, stuttering ramble. Kouga did his best to make sense of what Kagome was trying to say, but got lost after she said InuYasha.

"Whoa, whoa. What bout them?" Kouga placed both of his hands on Kagome's shoulders, trying to slow down her talking so he could actually understand what he was talking about. Kagome sighed heavily, and then bowed her head.

"Well, what I'm trying to say Kouga, is that I can't stay with you. I mean I have school and tests and I still have to find all of the shards. It is my fault that they were scattered all over the country. I think that I need to stop for a little while. I'm sorry, but I think that I need to go back to my real life with InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala." Kouga tried not to show his extremely saddened emotions. He understood all of what Kagome was saying now, but he wasn't thrilled by the news.

"I understand," Kouga said with a melancholy expression. "Just don't forget me," Kouga ended his sentence with a light kiss on Kagome's lips. Kagome smiled, and then returned the kiss.

"How could I ever forget you?" Kagome giggled, then gave Kouga another light kiss. _'But it's not just school that worries me. It's this alternate personality I have. The girl that surfaced when I was facing off with Kikyo. I can't let her threaten my friends or loved ones, especially if I can't control it. What if it surfaces again?'_

**.o0O0o. With Kikyo .o0O0o.**

"I see," Kikyo muttered as her soul stealer told her of it's latest excavation. So far, Kagome was still with the wolf and that Kaguya person had reappeared. "For such a young girl to have so much power within her grasp, but no control over it. I almost pity her," Kikyo spoke her heart to no one in particular.

Kikyo's soul stealers flew away in search for more information, leaving Kikyo alone in the midst of fog and a veil of uncertainty. Kikyo looked around with confusion written across her face. Certainly, Kagome's aura had been extremely powerful when she had transformed, but how much power Kagome had was uncertain. How much control the girl had over her powers was the main problem at the moment, for if Kagome had no power over herself, then she could lose her soul completely.

"When a Miko such as myself or Kagome loses her soul, we become more dangerous than InuYasha in his demonic form," Kikyo stated. She then turned on her heels and walked further into the fog.

**.o0O0o. With Kagome .o0O0o.**

"Oh man, I feel like I've been walking for hours!" Kagome complained as she sat down on a small boulder and rubbed her sock feet. Kagome's shoes were sitting next to her, airing out. "Maybe I should have asked Kouga to drop me off in Kaede's village, or anywhere near there!" Just then, a tree branch snapped atop of Kagome's head and came crashing down.

"AAAAAH!" Kagome screamed extremely high pitched, raising her right arm above her head, doing her best to protect herself from the deadly branch that could so easily kill her if it made contact.

Just then, something at an immense speed whipped by Kagome, grabbing her around the waist and zipping out of the course of the branch. Kagome screamed again as her capturer threw her onto the ground. She quickly sat up and rubbed her legs, removing the rubble and foliage forced into it. She then looked up at the thing that had saved her.

"A-Ayame?"

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Cliffie! I know that it aint the biggest cliffie ever, but that's okay. Because I know that it'll put some people in suspence. So is the Ayame that just saved Kagome from a meeting with death being controlled by Naraku? Or is this the REAL Ayame, saving Kagome on her own free will, being a good friend? And for the Chapter's title, i have NO idea why i called it that. But it SEEMED kinda related.**

**.o0O0o. Reviews .o0O0o.**

**Maria**: Well, I guess you feel really strongly about Kikyo dying. But I've got a question, isn't she already half dead? So I wonder how someone would kill her.

**Sangomirokuluv**: Well thank you VERY much for making me your favourite author! You're very kind and thank you for the… how many is it? FIVE reviews! Don't worry, I'll make sure there's no more Shippo x Kikyo fluff anymore. Don't worry!

**PEACHesity**: Hey, haven't you reviewed before? And my story's interesting you say? Well thanks! Do you like it though? Or is it "interesting" in a way that you're saying it and you're implying that I suck at writing and that you hate my story and my guts?

**kitsune'sangelofflames**: Well actually, I had my sites set on Kouga x Kagome, but you never know! I could feel in a really bad mood one day and felt like making it Kagome x InuYasha. But if other readers want it a certain way, then I might change my way of thinking for the couples.

**Caity-Chan:** Well I definitely don't want you ripping out your hair because of me. But I'm SUPER mega turbo happy that you liked my story so much that you kept reading it until "forever" reading the story. Here's the chapter!

**Icystar: **don't worry! I'll KeEp WrItInG! And now there's more for you to read! Aren't you happy?

**Wolfard**: You've never read WHAT kinda stuff for an ending? Kag+Koug or Kag+Inu? Wow! Have you read much at all:P (no I'm not trying to insult you!)

**Hi:** YES I MADE A LONGER CHAPTER! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? And haven't I seen you around here before? I mean you've reviewed before!

**Icystar**: Well I'm glad that I've opened your eyes to a new couple that is possible. Kouga and Kagome are a great couple, but so are InuYasha and Kagome. InuYasha and Kikyo, as you've said, many people really don't like that pairing. But I'm completely open to new ideas for pairings.

**Padfoot:** Well I have NO idea if I'm going to be ending it soon or not. But if I do, I suppose that I will have to let you know now won't I? And yes I think it's a good story as well! It's been my favourite to write!


	16. New Friend or Fated Enemy

**A/N: Why hello there! Welcome to Chapter 16! We will be having only TWO of the main InuYasha cast here with us today! –dodges rotten vegetables- And since none of them will be saying it, This is not my anime! Although I TRY and get in a good half-hour's work if it got put onto a tv program, I still kind of doubt it would be a half hour. No matter though!**

**Sango: Jassy, just what the hell are you trying to do?**

**InuYasha: Keh, it doesn't matter now, does it! We're already in the story, damnit!**

**Sango: Well, might as well get it over with. –takes a deep breath- HIRAIKOTSU!**

**InuYasha: What the… AH! –gets hit with the Hiraikotsu-**

**Sango: Oh my god, are you okay InuYasha? You were supposed to catch that!  
**

**InuYasha: euuhh eah… -swirly eyes and is nearly knocked out-**

**.o0O0o. Chapter Sixteen**

**New Friends or Fated Enemy .o0O0o.**

"A-Ayame?" Kagome stuttered, not believing her eyes. Kagome remained motionless, paralyzed with after-shock and fear of seeing Ayame.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Ayame questioned as she extended her arm out. Kagome gladly took the hand, pulling herself to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think," Kagome said a little skeptically. "Just a little shook up I guess. Say, you wouldn't happen to know where we are, would you? Or maybe where the next village is?" Kagome asked, full of hope that she might actually be able to get home. Ayame's eyes brightened as she recalled passing a village just twenty kilometres from the two girl's current locations.

"Yes actually! There was one a few minutes back. Hop on!" Ayame said cheerfully as she turned around and squatted down slightly into a position that Kagome would be able to mount for a piggy back. Kagome gladly accepted, slipping on her backpack then mounted onto Ayame. The two sped off, leaving a tornado of leaves and a few flowers in their midst. "So what's up with you and Kouga?" Ayame asked a little while after the two sped off. Kagome blushed a dark crimson as she recalled the past events between herself and her lover. Both Ayame and Kagome laughed as Kagome recalled a couple of incidents between InuYasha and Kouga.

**.o0O0o. Flashback .o0O0o.**

"C'mon follow me!" Kagome called out as if she was a leader. Behind her were about 150 villagers, scared out of their minds. She ran straight towards the forest, knowing that she could make it out of the massacre. Just then, about 60 panther demons circled Kagome and the villagers. Kagome then put up a brave face and then marched straight up to the ambushing demons.

"What are you doing? Aren't we supposed to be your _live_ sacrifice? You can't just kill us!" Kagome then pushed her way through a couple of the panther demons who were too flabbergasted to react.

"That's our gal!" Hakkaku cried happily, cheering for his Sister. Kouga's arms were crossed, a content smile gracing his facial features, his eyes dancing with pride.

"Well don't just stand there, Clear her a path!" Kouga exclaimed as he punched and kicked his way through some panther demons with Ginta and Hakkaku also kicking and punching a path for their Sister.

**.o0O0o. End Flashback .o0O0o.**

"Are you serious?" Ayame couldn't help but laugh. Both Kagome and Ayame were getting along like sisters, discussing the things that Kouga did and said. Kagome felt that the ties between herself and Ayame were growing stronger and that eventually the two could be good friends.

"Yeah. And the funny thing is, that the three of them actually did it!" Kagome was trying so hard not to laugh. Ayame and Kagome were then swapping the quirkiest things that Kouga had done and said until they could think of no other things. By the time the two reached the edge of the forest, they were red in the face from laughing so hard.

Once Ayame had dropped Kagome off at the forest's edge, Kagome thanked her acquaintance. "Oh by the way, if you see InuYasha or any of the others, could you tell them that I'm okay?" Kagome pleaded. Ayame nodded and did as Kagome requested. She knew better than to ask Kagome questions, since she herself barely understood Kagome's ways.

"Another village, another Miko that I have to dress as. How fun," Kagome said with a bored and monotone voice. She herself didn't like the heavy and hot robes that a Miko was forced to wear to symbolize their status. The robes were thick and itchy, completely unlike the uniform that she wore on a daily basis. Kagome took the folded robes out of her –as usual – overstuffed yellow backpack. "Thanks Ayame. Here," Kagome tossed Ayame something shiny. Ayame caught it with lightening speed in her hot little palm.

'_What is this?'_ Ayame thought to herself as she opened her hand very slowly, unsure of what the object could be or what it could do. In the palm of Ayame was a white gold heart-shaped locket with another heart beautifully engraved on the front of the locket. Surrounding the heart were small whisps of what looked like vines. In the very middle of the beautifully engraved cover of the locket was a 5 k. diamond in the shape of a brilliant star. The star was so elegant that it could have been inspired from just looking at the North Star.

Not knowing how to thank Kagome, Ayame just nodded then ran off. Kagome gazed at where Ayame had just been a few seconds ago and then snapped back to reality. She made a quick but thorough search of the woods around her, making sure that no one would see her getting changed into her Miko robes. Though in the Era she was currently in had so few people that took privacy in their body parts, Kagome still felt uncomfortable if someone she didn't trust saw her without any clothes on.

"Ick," Kagome complained, "No matter how many times I've worn this kind of outfit, I still really, REALLY don't like how hot they are! I don't see how any of the others can stand it!" Kagome rolled her eyes with extreme fatigue. She could feel her eyelids start to collate to one another. "Well, I'm already here. I might as well go and see what I can do!" Kagome said cheerfully.

Once she had hidden her backpack behind one of the huts, Kagome went for a walk around the village. Her walk was soon interrupted as a middle-aged woman with a young boy in her arms came rushing to Kagome.

"Miko-sama!" The woman called out desperately. "Miko-sama!"

"What is it?" Kagome asked hurriedly, knowing that if a woman brought her child with her, then the child was in a serious condition.

"It's my boy. He be tired and he continues to cough and can not speak! He keeps clutching at his throat and chest, moaning and turning all day. Can not sleep and is forever shaking, that he is!" The woman nearly burst out in tears in front of Kagome out of pure fear for her son's life. Kagome asked the woman if she could see the woman's hut. The woman agreed quickly and walked hurriedly towards the hut.

"Oh my gosh!" Kagome gasped as she saw the little boy. His whole body was covered in cold sweat and he was not only shivering violently, but he his eyes were abnormally puffed up.

"It-It's mono!" Kagome gasped with the sound of a whisper. Her right hand was slowly making it's way to the boy's face while her left hand was covering her mouth. Kagome's eyes were wide open with shock.

"Mononucleosis is the disease that's so much like the flu! How could this child have gotten it if it's only transmitted between kissing?" Kagome asked the mother of the young child. The mother just gave Kagome a scared look as she had no idea of what Kagome was talking about. Kagome sighed heavily and then explained that Mono is an infectious viral disease that causes flu-like symptoms of fatigue so severe that work and studies are forced to brake to a halt for periods of weeks, sometimes months.

"Mono starts with headaches, being really tired, puffy eyes, a bad fever and little appetite. But it can eventually get so bad that he'll be having really a sore throat and swollen lymph nodes," Kagome stopped trying to remember the rest of the manuscript that her grandfather had made her read over and over again, just like every other malady that she was going to have and had already had.

"But Miko-sama, be there any way to get him better?" The mother's eyes were wide with fear and were pleading for an answer. Kagome shook her said solemnly.

"There isn't an actual cure for what he's got ma'am. The only thing that we can do now is to give him lots of rest and keep him eating. Okay?" Kagome made the directions as clearly and as simply as she could so that the frenzied woman wouldn't get too confused. She then patted the woman's shoulder with a soft smile.

The middle aged woman brought her child up to her chest and cried both tears of happiness and joy. Her son was going to be alright and wasn't going to die! Kagome sat back onto her knees, mentally exhausted from recalling so much information of which she thought was going to be useless.

But as she closed her eyes, the world in front of her didn't fade away and get engulfed into the darkness. Instead, the world was being displayed on the back of her eyes exactly as it was before. Everything was as clear as if her eyes weren't even closed at all. She scanned the place, not believing it was possible. Then her eyes lingered over to the boy.

There was something, different, about the boy now. There seemed to be something crawling over him. '_Ew it looks a little like Jaken, only it's blue,'_ Kagome mentally shivered in disgust. _'Hey wait a minute. That…thing. Where have I seen it before?'_ Kagome was trying to ignore the little man scratching at the back of her mind and yelling out something, but Kagome just couldn't make out what the little man was saying.

Kagome hesitantly reached out to touch the creature. But as soon as her fingers got near the hideous deep blue creature with oval shaped yellow eyes with no iris's and just a pupil, the creature disappeared. No, not disappeared, disintegrated and then blew away with the wind.

"EEEW! Gross!" Kagome shrieked, completely disgusted by what she had just done. She immediately brought her hands up to her face as a reflex. Kagome's body was not one to welcome new sensations so openly, so her sense of touch immediately made her hands recoil. Since her eyes were already closed, Kagome could not get the sight of the little creatures out from behind her eyes no matter how much she wanted it to.

"Hey, I get it!" Kagome finally clued in. "If I touch these li'l guys, they'll disappear. But, what are they?" Kagome asked hesitantly as she went to go and touch the one remaining.

"Huh," Kagome spoke as she then opened her eyes, looking properly at her hands, not fully comprehending what she had just done. She then looked at the little boy.

"M-Miko-Sama…" The mother said with a feared tone of voice. Kagome looked over to the middle-aged woman and gave her a puzzled look. The woman was holding onto a now wide awake child in her arms of whom had no physical evidence that he was sick other than the dark bags underneath his eyes.

"Miko-sama," the boy started, exhaustion running deep in his voice, "I thinks that ye have cured me, and for that, I give ye my thanks," the boy finished with a weak smile before he fell asleep.

"Uh…"Kagome's jaw was agape, not exactly knowing what she had done or why the boy was thanking her. Her facial expressions eventually softened into a warm smile as she gently caressed the little boys face. '_He even looks a little like Souta,'_ Kagome mused. The resemblance between the two was uncanny, but Kagome knew that it couldn't be possible.

"Well I guess I should be going now, huh?" Kagome said as she stood up and headed for the door. "He should be fine now," Kagome explained, _'though I don't know how.'_ The woman bowed deeply with the utmost respect towards Kagome and held open her bamboo screen for Kagome to pass through.

"Me thanks ye from the bottom of this old heart. Be there anything I can do for ye? At all?" The woman pleaded, needing to know if she could repay Kagome with anything at all for saving her son's life.

"Well now that you mentioned it," Kagome thought pensively, "you wouldn't happen to know the way to the Forest of InuYasha would you?" Kagome clasped both her hands together and was practically up in the woman's face for her help. The mother thought about it for a second, then stabbed the air above her head with her index finger, indicating that she had an idea of some sort.

"Yes, thou would be going northwards for some time, and then finding of ye's forest should ye be doing," the lady pointed north towards a small path that headed deep into the forest. Kagome squealed in glee, so happy that she would be finally going home.

"Thank you!" Kagome clasped the woman's hands with an extremely happy smile and then ran off into the forest as fast as she could. _'I'm going home. I'm going home.'_ Kagome chanted in her head, extremely gleeful.

**.o0O0o. With InuYasha .o0O0o.**

"Inuyasha, do you think Kagome will be coming back?" Shippo asked as he chewed on a twig, wishing that it was a candy stick that Kagome would always bring back whenever she went home. "And what about Kikyo?"

"It's true InuYasha, without either one of them we have no leads on any shards. All we can do is go by the village rumours. And you know how unreliable those can be," Sango pointed out, doing her best to bring back Kagome. InuYasha just gave his infamous _keh_ and continued to walk, completely ignoring the rest of the group.

Miroku sighed heavily. "If he's going to be like this, then we might as well take a break!" Miroku exclaimed, making the best of an uncomfortable situation. Sango, Shippo and Kilala all agreed with an enthusiastic nod.

"Hey Sango, do you remember when Kagome was still with us and Kagome was madly in love with her?" Shippo asked, still nibbling on his twig.

"Yes, of course. After all it wasn't that long ago. Why?" Miroku asked as he brought his legs up onto the rock he was sitting on. Miroku was looking up into the cloudless sky through a part in between two trees.

"Well you remember how Kouga would pop up always pleading that Kagome went with him? Then InuYasha would get super over-protective and insist that Kagome stay with us?" Shippo went on.

"What are you getting at Shippo?" Sango asked, slamming her wrists onto the rock that Shippo was currently sitting on. Sango was quickly growing impatient. Normally, Sango could wait for hours for Shippo to finally say something, but since he was talking about Kagome, she couldn't even tolerate patience.

"Well do either of you think that this will mean that InuYasha will be trying to get Kagome to come back with us, like Kouga did?" Shippo finally got out. Sango's tense face and muscles made Shippo a little nervous because he knew what Sango was capable of –especially when it involved ripping off the limbs of demons.

"Wait a sec. That might actually work!" Sango cried out, lifting her hands from the stone. She took a step back and grabbed her Hiraikotsu, as she never went anywhere without it.

"Uh, Sango?" Miroku took a strong step forwards, placing his hand on Sango's shoulder. "I think that I should talk to InuYasha about this," Miroku proposed. Sango gave Miroku a defensive glare, telling him that she was fully capable of convincing her friend to get her best friend back.

"Fine!" Sango snapped back with an extremely loud and bossy tone of voice. Miroku was indifferent about the tone of voice Sango chose to reply in, but Shippo was quite taken back. He scurried to behind Kilala, who was remaining in her smaller form for the time being.

"C'mon Kilala," Sango beckoned, "I need to calm down," Sango said in a very angry voice, but hints of sadness were audible. Kilala gladly followed her mistress and mewed contently once she had seated down on Sango's shoulder.

**.o0O0o. With InuYasha .o0O0o.**

"Kagome," InuYasha half-whispered, a sound that was drowning in sorrow and despair. InuYasha's eyes were closed with his bangs covering his eyes. Watching the sun set behind four small mountains up in the tree he and Kagome used to sit in all the time was all InuYasha could do anymore. Though he acted tough in front of everyone else, InuYasha deep down really did care for all of them, and being weak was not the way to protect them.

Crossing his arms and legs, InuYasha was in a much more comfortable position, even though he would most likely fall out of the tree in any given second. _'Why did you leave us?'_ InuYasha thought in his head with the same sorrow that he had audited. _'I…we are never broken. These hands have cut you and hurt you so many times. I don't even know if I deserve your trust.'_ And with that, InuYasha fell into a fitful, dreamless sleep.

**.o0O0o. With Kagome .o0O0o.**

"Hey there old tree!" Kagome greeted the Goshinboku as she sat down on one of it's uprooted roots. Kicking up her heels onto another one of the roots, Kagome leaned back into the roots that were –at the moment- doubling as a recliner for Kagome. She slipped off her backpack and stretched, dramatically slowly extending out her arms and taking in a deep breath, rolling her shoulders back as she did so.

"So what stories do you have to tell this time?" Kagome asked the tree with the smile of one so innocent, you'd never think that it was possible for that person to grow up and meet the big, scary world around them. As her hand gently caressed the bark of the century-old tree, Kagome's mind was flooded with memories.

"When the well rooted over with the bark and branches from the Tree of Ages, I was stuck in my time and had no way of ever coming back! But my connection with InuYasha couldn't be broken no matter what, and our love for one another came through," Kagome spoke gently to herself, her face etched in such a way that Kagome was crying, only there was no visible trace of tears or any sadness at all on her face.

"All of the things that InuYasha and I had done. All of which I had wished that there had been more of a relationship between the two of us. But now," Kagome stopped her train of thought and gave a warm but weak smile, "I'm not sure if there is anything between us anymore. I have told myself I love Kouga, but I will always love InuYasha. When someone falls in love for the first time, it seems like whomever they love will always be loved and will always keep the majority of that person's heart. InuYasha, I'll always love you, no matter the case. Kouga, it ails my heart to think that…I might not be able to love you as much as I love InuYasha."

Just as Kagome was about to get back to her feet, she felt a slight tremor underneath her feet. Being aware that her current surroundings weren't the best if she had to go up against a large demon, she darted to her feet with her arrow and bow in her hands. But Kagome had neither her bow nor her arrows nor her quiver once she had arrived. It was almost as if her choice of weapons just magically appeared in her grasp.

Shaking the matter out of her head, Kagome peered around the forest, getting ready for anyone and anything if they happened to attack her. Kagome started to draw out her Miko powers and sent them slowly to her weapon. The tremors under her feet were rocking her back and forth, but the rocking was not at all comforting. Nearly losing her balance many a times, Kagome backed into the Goshinboku, leaning on the tree for it's stability.

Out of nowhere, an abnormally large fire cat appeared out of the shrubbery, towering above Kagome. The flaming feline was easily as tall as a three story building with a black marking in the shape of a diamond in the middle of his forehead. His mane was as equally black as his ears. From the tips of his paws to his elbows lay black fur. His tail looked like someone had dipped the ends a quarter of the way in an ink well and then shook the tail, creating an effect of flames running partway up the tail.

"He's too big for me to take out on my own," Kagome whispered to herself, trying to make as little noise as possible as she had darted towards the nearest tree and leaned on the solid bark, hoping that if she made herself as small as possible, the beast wouldn't notice her. Kagome shut her eyes and scrunched them as hard as she could out of fear. She had come face to face with demons much worse than this one, but at the time, she had been with InuYasha and the rest of her clique, so she was protected. This time, she was on her own, nearly completely defenceless.

Kagome held her breath, making sure that the demon wouldn't be able to smell her breath of hear her breathing, for in her current state, her breath was choppy with fear and the flame feline would definitely notice her –that is –if he hadn't noticed her already.

"Koruna!" The oversized cat demon gave a roar, shaking its head from side to side, as if proving that it was the new king of the forest. Kagome's lungs were burning and that frightening roar wasn't helping her keep her breath inside of her. Kagome was taken back by not only the size, but the beauty of the demon cat. Even though he bore some of the resemblances of Kilala, it was still extremely facile to tell the two of the felines apart.

"My gosh," Kagome gasped, "he looks so much like Kilala!" Kagome then went wide eyed with realization as her brain just told her that not only had she just let out her breath, but she had also spoken, giving off her location and presence almost as loudly as if she had a foghorn and tooted it, for she knew that the cat in front of her ear's had already picked up Kagome's words before she had even finished saying the first word.

As the cat whipped his head around looking straight at the tree that Kagome was partially behind, his ears pressed flat against his head. Kagome clasped her hands over her mouth, making even more sound than necessary and mentally kicking herself for being so stupid. The feline gradually advanced towards Kagome, slowly and gracefully, almost as if he would jump at any moment. He then lowered his body to the ground and moved even more slowly, definitely stalking Kagome.

With one swift movement, the two tail laid himself completely flat onto the ground, then pounced directly towards Kagome. Being completely defenceless, Kagome screamed as high pitch as she possibly could. The cat, of which was still airborne disappeared out of plain sight.

Kagome –out of fear for her own life –didn't even open her eyes when she felt nothing and heard nothing. She stayed completely still, not breathing or moving. When she finally got enough courage to breath again, Kagome opened her right eye and gave a quick glance of the area.

"No giant cat," Kagome breathed out thankfully. She then opened her eyes fully and looked around, just to be on the safe side of things. She looked up into the trees, on the ground in front of her. No sign of the big cat. Kagome slowly got to her feet, her wits about her and her eyes still scanning the area for the big cat. Relieved to find that nothing in her path was dangerous, Kagome reached for her bag and walked to the well.

"KORUNA!" A loud roar shook the forest, knocking Kagome flat off her feet and straight onto her stomach, knocking the wind right out of her. Her chest on fire, Kagome turned her head and looked at the face of the cat demon, her face scrunched up slightly due to pain.

The massive beast pounced straight towards Kagome, barely missing her legs with his massive paws. Kagome barely had the strength to look at the beast after the tremor that it had just sent through the ground. But when she did, she was even too tired to notice the familiar pink glow that was emanating from the back of the cat's head.

"Ko?" The demon cat questioned as he sniffed Kagome, who was too scared to swat the demon away. Kagome flinched as the wet nose of the cat demon sniffed her incredulously, running his nose over Kagome's shirt and legs, taking one good sniff of her hair while he was at it.

"H-hey! Cut it out!" Kagome managed to say between giggles. Completely forgetting the fact that this demon could easily bite her head off without it even having to open his mouth half-way, Kagome pushed the cat's nose away from herself with her hands in an attempt to stop the tickling. But the cat just swerved his head and pushed against Kagome's hands with his cold, wet nose, pressing his sniffer onto Kagome's shirt once more.

Trying to get to her feet but failing miserably due to the heavy weight of the head of the flaming feline partially on top of her, Kagome squirmed trying to get away from the cat.

Then, as if the feline could read her mind (**hehe, I rhymed**!) he backed off and took a few steps back. Kagome was unsure of what the cat was about to do, so she brought her left arm up to her face, bracing for impact.

Flames then engulfed the fat, covering his entire body. Kagome was shocked at the sight, but then calmed down as the flames grew smaller. And in a matter of seconds, where there was a three-story tall cat demon standing not five seconds ago, was now a positively ADORABLE demon kitten.

"Oh my gosh!" Kagome squealed extremely high pitched. She ran over directly to where the demon kitten was and got onto her knees to get a better look at the adorable creature. She cupped her hands and put them out in front of the kitten, waiting for him to jump into her hands. When he finally did, she squealed even more and brought the two tailed up for an enormous hug! "You're just so cute!" Kagome exclaimed as she gently stroked the cat's head.

"You need a name!" Kagome decided as she took the cat an arm length away. Kagome stared into the crimson red eyes with pupils only slits.

"Mew!" The kitten replied, nodding his head ever so slightly. Kagome found this irresistibly cute and had to resist the urge to huggle the poor creature to death.

"How does…," Kagome trailed off, trying to think of a name.

**.o0O0o. Flashback .o0O0o.**

"Koruna!" The oversized cat demon gave a roar, shaking its head from side to side, as if proving that it was the new king of the forest

**.o0O0o. End flashback .o0O0o.**

"Koruna!" Exclaimed, finding the name to be perfect. "How does Koruna sound to you?" Kagome asked the little kitten. The two tailed mewed softly, glad with it's new name. "Well then, Koruna it is!"

As soon as Kagome had decided on a name for the two tailed, Koruna jumped out of Kagome's grasp and started scratching at the big yellow backpack that Kagome owned.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Kagome demanded as she ran towards her back pack. Koruna had somehow managed to open one of the pockets in Kagome's back pack and was sniffing and searching everything. He then got really excited and started jumping around once he got to a certain pocket.

'_Oh no!'_ Kagome mentally groaned. _'Don't tell me he found the catnip already!'_

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

**A/N: Okay! Another chapter! Two in two weeks, pretty fail bargain! Considering I only got TWO reviews for the last chapter. But hey! Beggars can't be choosers, right? Oh well! Such is life! But, in order for chapter XVII, I would like….100 reviews! C'mon people, we're so close! We can do it!**

**.o0O0o. Reviews .o0O0o.**

**Michelle Michie( ):** Why, I try to keep Kouga in his own characteristic border lines. But it's not very easy, because Kagome doesn't even go with him in the real manga and anime, but that's okay. O and do you really think the ending was suspenseful? I actually tried hard there, but I couldn't manage to get a very suspenseful ending this time. But I promise that I WILL have the –coughs- OTHER Kagome in.

**Sakurablossomskxk:** Loving yet strong, sweet yet tough. Isn't that the kind of guy that every girl would want? Tell me it is. Okay readers, who here DOESN'T want a guy like that, huh? I like ur new display name! U noe that Sakura means cherry in Jap, right?


	17. Hellish Earth User & Midnight Beauty

"Halt! By the orders of Lord Obinawa, you are hereby under arrest!" A man in blue-grey armour with red shingles and a red sash commanded as he pulled hard on his horse's reigns, causing the gelding to rear. The captain's voice was bass and husky.

"Nye!" A short man with an annoyingly high and nasal voice called out with a triumphant voice. The man's arms were spread apart; his light blue kimono top was not so flattering to his scrawny body and over sized eyes that seemed far to big for his head. His khaki kimono shorts seemed two sizes too big where his thighs were concerned. "You'll never catch me alive!"

A soldier with a blue-silver helmet and a sword longer than the point of his middle finger to his opposing shoulder then took a step forwards. "You impudent toad!" The soldier cried out, pointing his sword in an accusing manner towards the peasant. "Do you know who you're talking to?"

"I will never," the impish little man cried out, "retreat!" And with that, the little man scrambled behind a tree, placing his hands –both left and right –onto the fertile soil and concentrated. The ground of which he had placed his hands on glowed a fiery red.

'_May there be,'_ The impish man concentrated, his eyes shut closed and his eyebrows knitted together and arched. A large red spark then emitted from the ground as he cried out "DARKNESS OF LIGHT!"

All the horses reared and screeched, knocking their riders flat on their backs. Some of the men were cursing as they tried to get the frantic geldings calm and under control. But in the soldiers' frantic actions, none of them noticed the small hole in the ground that was acting like a whirlpool and was dramatically increasing in size by the second.

The grass on which both man and horse had been standing on was being sucked into the hole in the ground, dragging along both man and horse along with it. The ground itself was now acting more like quicksand than grass and soil.

"AARGH!" cried countless amounts of soldiers being sucked into the ground and into the dark oblivion that awaited them.

**.o0O0o. Chapter Seventeen  
****The Hellish Earth User and Midnight Beauty.o0O0o.**

"Mm!" Kagome breathed out as she stretched her arms out. "Man does that feel good!" The day was a hot one, with the sun beating down brutally. Daytime animals were sticking to the shade while the rest of their family slept. It hadn't been this warm in the spring time in a long time and Kagome couldn't even recall when springtime had ever felt like the first day of summer. Even though it couldn't possibly be more than 9:00am, Kagome was already starting her shirt stick to her skin as she mentally cursed that she had brought her long-sleeved uniform top instead of the tee-shirt. Afraid that her deodorant had possibly worn off already, Kagome was ever so thankful of the cool, light breeze that swept over her whole body.

Kagome slid on her yellow backpack and shortened the straps, making the backpack sits higher on her back rather than being loose and causing a strain. The little kitten Koruna, had scratched a rather large hole in the side of the overstuffed yellow backpack where some of Kilala's Catnip had fallen out of the container, letting Kagome's necessities fell onto the forest floor and be lost forever.

Getting onto her knees, Kagome went face to face with her little two-tailed kitten and patted his head. "So what are we going to do today Koruna?" Kagome gently asked her little kitten. Koruna looked at his mistress and blinked twice, then rubbed his cold, wet little nose against her warm, dry one. Kagome giggled softly, nuzzling her nose into the top of Koruna's head. Koruna purred quite loudly to this and brushed his cheek across Kagome's nose as an indication that he wanted to be pet.

"I noticed that you have one of the shikon shards in the back of your head," Kagome said quietly. Koruna looked at Kagome, eyes not fully open. "Now do I take it from you? Or is it your primary life source, just like Kohaku's? Or is it just a tool in your mass destruction –like Kouga?" Kagome sighed. No harm in letting the two-tailed keep the shard for now, right?

"Well I think that I have to go home for a little bit. If InuYasha is going to let me come back and stay with him, he's going to expect something to eat. I might as well bring that much," Kagome mentally sorted files of food and possibilities in her head, knowing as well as anyone in her group that she was going to have to bring noodles, something fried in a vat of oil, anything containing massive amounts of sugar or meat. _'Gee, this is going to be a hard decision,'_ Kagome added sarcastically with a large roll of her eyes.

"Mew?" Koruna mewed; not exactly sure of what was going on. Kagome looked at her kitten with her head tilted slightly to one side. Kagome's eyes were glued onto her flaming-feline, her pupils tiny in the bright light.

.o0O0o. Elsewhere .o0O0o.

"What? You say that you defeated the army single-handedly?" The lord of the castle asked in bewilderment towards the scrawny peasant man bowing before him. The lord's jaw was hanging down in both shock and bewilderment and practically digging his palms into his wooden floors with the weight of his body.

"Ay, my lord. I had heard that those men were bothering you, so decided to take care of them for you!" the peasant seemed slightly nervous. Even though he had the lord eating right out of his hands, the peasant could not help but tremble in his light blue kimono top and khaki kimono shorts.

"In that case, I would be honoured to have you in my army," the lord said humbly as he himself bowed down in front of the peasant with the two sacred jewel shards embedded in his wrists. Just then a soldier that was currently doubling as a guard walked up to the lord and bowed courteously before bringing his mouth towards the lord's ear and whispered.

"Eh?" the peasant asked, not sure what was going on. Whatever the soldier had said had just infuriated the lord of the castle. He immediately ordered the guards to throw out the peasant.

"Aah! What is the meaning of this?" the peasant demanded once he had hit the ground. The guards were laughing cruelly and kicking the poor man.

"You are nothing but an impostor!" one of the guards bellowed, delivering a powerful kick.

"How dare you claim to have defeated the Obinawan army to our lord? We should have you executed!" the second guard exclaimed as he brought down a wooden staff against the poor peasant's back. The two guards continued to beat the earth-using peasant and laughed whole-heartedly while doing so.

"Stop! I beg of you!" the little man cried out in his nasal voice. The little man was just able to flip over onto his stomach and press both of his hands on the ground. "Darkness of light! Darkness of light!" the man cried out in a pleading manner.

He only stopped crying out once a whirlpool of soil, grass, twigs and rocks started to draw in the two soldiers that were abusing Hiim.

"May you be welcomed in the darkness of oblivion!" Hiim called out. Once the whirlpool had subsided and the two soldiers gone, Hiim cried out: "Hiim HAS destroyed the Obinawan army!"

.o0O0o. With Kagome .o0O0o.

"I have to go home. Back to my place where I live," Kagome tried to explain with the best sign language that she possibly could. Koruna mewed in content and hopped onto Kagome's shoulder, obviously expecting to be taken home with her. Kagome closed her eyes and lowered her head as she got up –having to use her hands and arms to push herself up off of her knees.

"You know," Kagome started, slyly, "I bet we could get there a lot quicker if you transformed!" Kagome suggested this, trying the best that she could so that she didn't sound that she was inviting herself, but it was obvious that she would rather ride her feline friend than walk.

"Mo!" Koruna gave a slight sound as he hopped off of Kagome's shoulder and daintily skipped over to a large enough clearing for her to transform to his larger, more threatening form. With a ground-shattering growl, followed by the hissing of the flames that he was currently engulfed in, Koruna transformed into his demonic three-story tall form –scaring the heck out of Kagome.

"Oh yeah, I forgot how tall you can get," Kagome muttered hoarsely to herself in disbelief, anime teardrops forming in the sides of her eyes and a sweat drop running down he back of her head. Kagome could do nothing but stand right where she was and half-tremble. Though she was completely used to the transformation of Kilala which took no more than several seconds, the transformation of Koruna scared her more than half to death.

Kagome let a small whimper escape from her throat as realization that she had forgotten one of the more important factors about her kitten's demonic transformation. Kagome nearly fell over as she had completely forgotten on her means of transportation.

'_Oh no!'_ Kagome mentally died. _'Just how am I supposed to get on top of him?'_ "Oh boy," Kagome breathed out, "and just how am I supposed to get anywhere near the top of him? Sure I can get on top of Kilala, but Kilala's no taller than a draft horse. Koruna's at _least_ two stories high! Maybe even more!"

"Mro?" Koruna mewed in an extremely bass voice due to large size that he now was. Koruna looked thoughtfully at his mistress, then opened his mouth as if he was going to either attack or roar out loud, deafening everyone and bursting any eardrum within a fifty metre range. Kagome gave an exhausted and defeated smile.

"Hey Koruna," Kagome spoke in a gentle and peaceful tone of voice, "Do you think that you could revert back, just for a _teeny tiny_ second?" Kagome's hand was placed on her neck in a nervous manner as if she was afraid that Koruna might blast her to death.

"Tso!" Koruna gave a slight growl, not in defence or anger, but more as a response instead of speaking. But instead of transforming back to the kitten that Kagome knew and loved, Koruna simply grabbed Kagome's shirt with his massive and awesome fangs and expertly threw the strangely dressed girl over onto his back. Kagome screamed since she was not expecting the sudden gesture and cringed, expecting her fall to be a violent one and break at least a dozen bones in her body. But, being the massive demon that he was, Koruna easily caught Kagome and managed to make sure that she landed softly and with very little pain.

"Oh Man am I ever glad that I'm not a guy," Kagome winced as she rubbed both the inside and the outside of her thighs. Even though Kagome had been used to landing on Kilala's back quite often, Koruna's body was much larger –and wider –then Kilala's.

"Alright!" Kagome exclaimed, pointing her finger and arm towards the direction of the mountains. "Let's go!" Koruna jumped straight into the air and started to run on the air towards the well.

'_Two shards of the sacred jewel!' _Kagome gasped. _'And it's just past the well!_' "Koruna, do you smell anything human? A lot of them? Anything?" Kagome urged, thinking that if the shards had anything to do with a battle, then the wielder couldn't have gotten far. (**Wow, doesn't that sound like sumtin Sango wud say?)**Stopping immediately to take a whiff of the air, Koruna restarted just as fast as he had stopped at an incredible speed, rivalling that of Kouga's. Koruna ran as fast as he could towards one of the mountains. Kagome yelled in fear as she grabbed the thick main of Koruna and gripped to it for dear life.

Moments later, the pair was at the edge of a mountain base and the two of them were greeted with multiple corpses. Kagome was sickened by the site of all the blood smeared over the body and had made rather large pools of blood surrounding the corpses and

"My gosh," Kagome murmured quietly as she hopped off of Koruna and gave him a gentle pat on his head. "What –happened here?" Kagome scoured the area for any sight of something that could have been a tool of the assassin that was to blame for the manslaughter.

"This wasn't a war, nor was it a battle," Kagome said sadly, bearing all of her courage to hold her head high as she spoke. "This was a slaughter. Oh if only InuYasha was here! He would be able to smell whatever did this," Kagome was nearly sobbing. She wished nothing but to be able to fall to her knees with her hands covering her eyes and sob. Kagome was utterly alone. There was no strong Kouga to stand by her side, for she had told him that she would be staying with InuYasha until the sacred jewel was compete once more. She couldn't find InuYasha at all, and lord only knows if he wished even to speak to her again after she had ran off with Kouga.

.o0O0o. With Sango .o0O0o.

Reaching for the back of her head, Sango untied the knot that was keeping her mask tied around her face. Sango let the mask slip off of her face and then let go of the towel covering her body. Reaching up one more time, Sango untied the ribbon that was keeping her hair in a ponytail. Shaking her head slightly, she let her hair flow about her before getting into the hot spring. Her pace was slow and tired, her soul feeling empty and deprived.

'_Kagome,_' Sango wanted to cry, _'I've lost Kohaku, my Father, everyone that I held dear. Now I've lost you,'_ with this, tears were forming in both the corners of her eyes. Images of Kagome's smile, laughter and happiness were flowing through her mind and being displayed through her eyes, putting Sango through a living hell.

**.o0O0o. With InuYasha .o0O0o.**

"Didja see anythin' Shippo?" InuYasha asked as Shippo floated by in his pink bubble transformation. Shippo grunted as he transformed back into his kitsune state.

"There's a battle scene a little farther up ahead. There was a large cat that looked a bit like Kilala, and there was also Kag-"

"Kagome? Where!" InuYasha demanded, clutching Shippo by his fur vest. Shippo could barely breathe, but managed to get out:

"It's almost at the well! Not too far from here!" and as soon as the words had left Shippo's tiny little mouth, InuYasha viscously threw the little fox-demon onto the ground and started to run.

"Kagome's…not far from here!" Sango and Miroku cried out in unison. This was the longest time that either of them had been away from Kagome, and both of their hearts yearning with an intensity that would make the sun seem like a mere match.

"Yeah, and I bet you that Kilala could take you there! I bet that she could smell her from here even!" Shippo explained, pulling himself to his knees with his hands.

Without hesitation, Sango grabbed Shippo by his green long-sleeved shirt with leaf prints all over it and hopped onto a fully transformed Kilala. Trying to ignore Shippo's scream as she picked him up, Sango urged Kilala on as fast as the two-tailed could go.

"KAGOME!" InuYasha cried out as if the word just spoken was a battle cry.

**.o0O0o. With Kagome .o0O0o.**

Sitting on the ground and leaning up against Koruna, Kagome closed her eyes and hung her head low. Not knowing exactly what she was going to do or what was going to become of her, Kagome relied on Koruna now for support.

"Well, what's done is done. I guess I can't do much now," Kagome sighed, not liking at all the fact that all of these men had been slaughtered and by the looks of it, no apparent reason –for there were no other corpses from other uniforms.

With another rumbling of the ground, causing Kagome to bury her face into Koruna's fur, a giant stake popped up out of the ground not seven metres from where both Kagome and Koruna were currently in the clearing. Kagome screeched as another stake popped up even closer to where she was currently.

"KAGOME!" Kagome could make out the cry of InuYasha and the rustling of the trees and foliage. Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Sango were also heard, but in the present situation, Kagome couldn't afford to pay them much mind, for the stakes kept popping out of the ground closer and closer.

But before a stake could hit her, Kagome rolled out of the way only seconds before the stake pierced the ground to where she had just been squatting less than seconds before. Kagome was completely expecting another stake at any given moment in the direction that the previous ones had been.

But, what Kagome was NOT expecting was for another spike to shoot up directly underneath where she had just rolled to. As she had just lain down onto her back for a moment's rest, one of the dirt spikes shot up directly out of the ground and went straight through her back.

It all happened so fast, Kagome didn't even have time to open her eyes as the mind-shattering pain shot through her, tearing a hole through her school uniform on her back and then a whole out through right under her breast, forcing her –as a reflex –to cough up blood. A pink mist surrounded her for a second, raising her hair and uniform as if there was a fan about her, but then that mist quickly faded to red and then to a deep purple.

But, instead of all of her body going loose, Kagome's face hardened and matured, just like the rest of her body. Kagome's hair majestically swept from being a raven black to a majestic red-roan, starting from her roots and making their way down. Her eyelids and eyelashes became dramatically darker and thicker, her lips becoming fuller and darker as well.

Though the blood that was flowing down from where the stake had pierced a hole through Kagome and also the blood from her mouth and the cut on top of her eyebrow, Kagome –or rather, what had just saved Kagome –sat up. Opening her eyes revealed eyes as grey as a cloud. Her eyes, if one looked deeply into them, could have easily held both heaven and this world, and possibly even the other world, for they were eternal, majestic and pools of limpid grey.

"Ka-…Gome?" Sango asked, dumbfounded as she hopped off the still-transformed Kilala. Making her way slowly towards what she thought was Kagome; Sango extended a quivering right arm while her grip was still strong on her Hiraikotsu.

Averting her gaze to her side with her half-closed eyelids and perfectly cool, calm and collected expression, Kagome –or what Kagome was now –made eye contact with Kagome's friends. Raising the back of her hand, Kagome started to lick off the blood that had trickled down from a cut on her hand down to her knuckle.

Shaking her head slightly to get the majestic raspberry-cream coloured hair out of her face and partially behind her ear, Kagome raised her eyes and spoke slowly, her voice slow, tender and slightly higher than Kaguya's voice as she said:

"The one you know as Kagome. Kagome has gone to sleep. I am _the _one destined to earth. My name…is Kamatari."

**.o0O0o.**

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Next episode: Who is Kamatari? What is she doing? What is her connection with Kagome? Whhooei! So what do you think of the new episode opening? No A/N at the beginning, no interruptions –cept for that once- and yeah! So I kinda like how the story's going. Enough suspense for y'all? Well, I've had fun. Sorry that the Chapter's so short though **

**So, what're my expectations? Oh I dunno, maybe…. 115 reviews? Lol. Well actually, I don't know. Every time I put down a standard, it usually happens. But you never know! If I don't get 115, I MITE not put a new chapter.**

**I also had an idea to write Gone With The Wind as an InuYasha fanfic. You like?**

**.o0O0o. Reviews .o0O0o.**

**Miko Kagome Archer:** So HOW many times are you gunna review? LoL. Well thank you for your…multiple reviews. Very kind of you! Even though your reviews were no more than…what? 6 words long at MOST? Well nonetheless. It's a review, and that's all that matters, right? Thanks for the great reviews, even if they are a little short! To the point, that's what makes you great! And I LIKE spelling it Kilala, not Kirara.

**Menolly Harper:** I know not whether I should praise you or scold you! Thank you EVER SO MUCH for the 100th review! But I wasn't even ready for the 100th review! I mean I only had four pages of stuff! I know NOW I only have eight, but still! Its such a good cliffie that I had to leave it like that. Sorry for the wait, here's the chapter. Thx for the praise. Everybody here give Menolly a BIG round of clappage! Yes, clappage!

**Kagomereincarnated**: Well no actually! You were reviewer 99! Not 89! YAY! So now you're _completely_ pro-KougaxKagome? –rejoices- Chalk another one up for the couples team! And I'm glad that I opened your eyes to the Kagome and Kouga pairing. –bosom swells up with pride- So far, I've gotten TWO people to come in loving with Kouga and Kagome pairings! –does the Jassy dance- (Ask Ally what it means)

**Simone**: Well guess what! I updated, so YOU need to review! LoL. 'I'll keep reviewing if you keep updating' Well that's just what I did! So I expect to hear plenty of reviews from you! Koruna's SOO adorable, ne? I tried to make her look like one of the kittens that I think is Kilala's older brother or w/e.

**Michelle/Michie**: Oh NO! not YOU again! Haven't I seen enough of you already? Lol. No I'm just joking michie! You know I love you! What, with you being my editor and all. But recently, I haven't really needed you, have I? No, I guess not. So now you're just gunna hafta wait in suspense like the rest of the readers! And YAYE! Five BIG SHINY stars! I just love five star ratings! And guess what I found out? Those little blue things, they're actually red, not blue. You know the ones that drag you to hell or w/e. Well I try really hard to make sure that Kagome and the rest of the gang stays within character restrictions. You know! Well I'm not sure if I'm TOO good, but I suppose that I am good! It's always nice to be complimented by such a BIG review like yours!

**Dawnstar28**: Well I'm sorry it took so long! I'm really glad you think that my story's awesome! I mean it's not everyday that someone says that your story's awesome! This was the best ending that I could do since I was so pressed for time with all of the demands that I've gotten! Considering I only got like…two reviews last chapter, I'm doin pretty good this chapter, huh!

**Sakurablossomskxk**: If you thought LAST chapter was detailed, how much are you gunna love THIS one? It's so nice to hear from you again! You're one of my most faithful reviewers! If I could send you anything, I would! But, since I can't, -bakes her famous family secret double-fudge brownies- have these instead!


	18. Answers Revealed

"But, you can't possibly be Kagome! What have you done with Kagome?" InuYasha demanded, rooting his feet into the ground so that he wouldn't take off suddenly and attack this "Kamatari" person. Kamatari brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and traced her finger along her cheek-line.

"But Kagome is me. Has always been me. The faucet that is Kagome has just been dominant all these years," Kamatari explained slowly and coolly, licking away some more of the blood from the top of her hand. The whole shard gang was there, InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kilala. Yet, try as they might, none of them could make sense of what was going on and what was happening to Kagome.

As her eyes lingered upon all of Kagome's friends, Kamatari's eyes went from cool, calm and uninterested to slight shock and lust as her eyes went to InuYasha. Floating slowly over to the red-cloaked half-demon, Kamatari stretched out her arms and was about to caress the face of InuYasha, had he not flinched and instinctively went to the Tetsusaiga.

"Do not be afraid," Kamatari spoke as gently as Kagome would to Shippo or a small child, "I will not hurt you. In fact, you remind me of someone that…I knew." And with a small smile, Kamatari brought her hands to InuYasha's jaw line and his chin, and was nearing his face by the second. InuYasha was not only too stunned, but also too scared as to what to do. His heart racing, InuYasha stood still, waiting for the worst to pass.

Kamatari slowly advanced towards InuYasha's lips and prepared for a kiss. But before she closed her eyes, her head snapped to the left, where a certain wolf demon was now standing boldly with his legs a shoulder length apart and his arms crossed, his face stone cold and serious

Kagome brought her hand in front of her, her hand limp. In an instant, Kamatari snapped her wrist upwards and the tree of which Kouga had been leaning on had no exploded into millions of splinters and boards of wood. But, thanks to the shards in Kouga's legs, he remained unaffected.

"You must be one of the _wolves_," Kamatari said accusingly, her eyes crashing downwards as she spat out the word wolves.

'_Kouga…'_ InuYasha mentally gasped in astonishment. Kouga moved slowly towards Kamatari, his pace slow and his stride full of anger. Kamatari's eyes narrowed, her eyebrows still knotted together in a downward arc.

"I must destroy the Eastern Wolves, even if it makes you an enemy. Will you still side with them?" Kamatari asked in a strict and venomous tone of voice. Kouga closed his eyes and gave a cocky smirk.

"Yeah," Kouga started, his smirk still plastered to his face. Raising his head, he finished "I would prefer bringing Kagome back alive."

"I see…Then I shall bestow the gift upon you…of Eternal Bliss!" Kamatari cried out as she tucked in her legs to her chest, her arms crossed into an X shape. Then, like the ripple one would see in pond water when a stone has been tossed into the pond, flames of moderately dark yellow and orange energy surrounded her body and had a rippling effect as new flames appeared around her body in a rotary motion, pushing the last ring of flames outwards for the newer flames to surround her.

If anyone was actually capable of looking at Kamatari's face, they would have seen her lips move and would have noticed that the flames leapt higher and higher the faster she moved her lips. And if anyone had actually paying attention to what she was saying, they would have heard:

"Chisato Moritaka." Being said over and over again starting off slowly, but then quickening. Snapping her arms away from one another to stay by her side, all of the moderately dark yellow and orange flames that had been previously surrounding her were now shot towards Kouga quicker then the eye could follow.

But Kouga was also much swifter then the eye could follow, so he easily dodged the attack. But Kamatari wasn't concerned. In fact, if anything, Kamatari was pleased. And Kouga would soon see why.

Directly behind Kouga were trees –or at least, there were trees. Flames of yellow and orange were boomeranging their way back to where Kouga was and they were gaining speed dramatically. Kouga was completely caught off guard and was hit by the flames. All seven ripples hit Kouga dead on and the ripples then formed around him, the flames not only burning at his flesh, but sucking him into a hole atop the ground.

**.o0O0o. Chapter Eighteen  
Answers Revealed .o0O0o.**

**.o0O0o. With Hiim .o0O0o.**

Brushing off his hands onto his pants to remove all loose dirt, Hiim walked leisurely into the nearest village, completely dismissing the bloody battlefield of which he had just come from.

Not exactly caring that he reeked of blood at the moment, Hiim leisurely strode into the village, his head and his chest high, his bosom full of pride. The women talked about him with hushed voices and the children were scurried back into their houses. Two guards stepped forward, swords in hand and ready to strike if necessary.

"What is it that you want with us and our village?" One of the guards asked, his sword now touching the other sword and forming an X. Hiim seemed quite taken back by the abruptness of the soldiers and their accusing words.

"I wish nothing of you or your lovely village other then safe refuge for the night. Is that too much to ask?" Hiim still had his ever-so-nasal voice, but had a kind smile upon his face, that of an innocent child. His eyes glazed over and if he were stoned, Hiim looked quite harmless and appeared nothing more than a wandering minstrel, for he had a small zither strapped around him back.

Taking two glances at the peasant, the guards lowered their defence as they saw the rather large bag of gold coins that Hiim drew from his inner pocket of his light blue kimono.

"I have plenty to pay for anything that I might need. I can assure you it is real," Hiim reassured in a coaxing voice as he pulled out a gold coin and bit it, proving that the coin was real as he could not bend it. He then pulled out a gold nugget and did the same.

"Beggin our pardons, Sir." The second guard apologized with the utmost respect, seeing as how this mistral could have easily been a wealthy man. Hiim cocked his head to one side and then brought it back, showing that he understood and that the apology was accepted.

Once Hiim was out of sight, the first guard leaned over and whispered:

"Hey, I heard somewhere that there was a Lord that was going around dressed as a commoner so that he could spy on other nations so that he could beat them in war. Do you think that's him?" The two guards turned their heads over to look at the back of the mistral that has hobbling along quite contently.

"It could very well be. But I also heard that it was just the Eastern Lord and that he was running away. He was trying to hide as a commoner so that he wouldn't be suspected as anything else."

"Yeah, but look at the wallet size! Surely a man with that much gold must be of immense power!"

"Could be. We'd better keep our eyes out on that one," the second guard advised, resuming his post. But, unbeknownst to both of the simple-minded guards that heard nothing but idle gossip, the man of which they had just let past was a man of not only great power, but also of great destruction.

**.o0O0o. With Kamatari .o0O0o**

"W-wait!" InuYasha cried, but stuttered. "You can't go after Kouga like that! This is you're -I mean Kagome's wolf!" But Kamatari wouldn't listen. Instead, she floated towards InuYasha, the smile she had shown before full of tenderness and innocence.

"Please stand back. I don't want you hurt…InuYasha."

Frozen in a state of shock, InuYasha could do nothing but watch as Kamatari stopped caressing his face and floated back to the place where Kouga had previously been standing. She then sank down into the hole; her hair sticking straight up for the speed she was entering was quite rapid indeed.

"AAh!" InuYasha cried, his hands how at the side of his head, trying to get a grip on reality. "That's not KAGOME! Kagome's rude and obnoxious, not to mention not a bit gentle or good-looking or sexy at all!" InuYasha couldn't believe it. There was no other explanation, this "Kamatari" character must be the real deal.

**.o0O0o. With Kouga .o0O0o.**

Now that he had been sucked into this land unknown of Kamatari, Kouga tried to get a sense of his surroundings. Though his brow was sweating quite profusely, Kouga ignored all factors of fatigue and shook veered his hot gaze in all directions.

"This isn't a big place by the look of it," Kouga started as his eyes finally settled in front of him, where a black and white hallway was waving back and forth in front of him. Large doors increased and decreased in size by the second and nothing was standing still at all. Kouga could not even place a hand or lean on the wall for support, for the size of the walls and floors were forever shifting and changing.

"Where am I? Have I slipped into…a different _dimension_ maybe…?" the words had hardly left Kouga's mouth as a yellow ball floated down ever so slowly to the not-so-stable ground.

"A ball…?" Kouga asked cautiously as he took slow steps toward the ball. Once the ball had settled onto the ground, Kouga stopped in his tracks and eyed the ball thoroughly, then sniffed.

A bright light flashed from the ball, and Kouga's face was overcome with shock.

"Don't think I'll let you get **away**," Kamatari said, her head rising from the ball as a dark ripple surrounded her from her neck down, so her body from the neck down was invisible. There was a rather large thump as the rest of Kamatari's body floated up slowly out of the ripple of dimensions and made her way up into the corridor that she was higher than Kouga and floated, suspended in the air.

"I can not return home without my robes," Kamatari stated, her voice full of anger and accusation. "Which living thing, immortal or not, knows where they are?"

"I couldn't say," Kouga strongly and a tad quickly. "I don't even know anything about **myself.**" And with this, Kamatari's eyes opened wide in realization. Though she did not fear this mangy wolf, she feared that just for a split second, that she would be unable to return to heaven.

"In that case…" Kamatari spoke quietly and softly, raising her arms like wings rather forcefully. But before she could finish raising them to execute her attack, something cloaked in red jumped onto her back, wrapping his right arm around Kamatari's neck while his left arm restrained her waist.

"STOP IT!" InuYasha cried out his grip getting tighter by the second. He was half-choking Kamatari by the neck and was hoping that he could knock the wind out of her if he squeezed her waist hard enough. Kamatari was quite surprised by the hanyou's actions, but her angry mask was still all over her face and no surprise could wipe it off.

"What are you doing!" She demanded. "Let me go!"

"You're Kagome! Not this 'Ten'nyo!'"

"If you interfere I will make no exception of you!" Kamatari cried out forcefully, trying to free herself from InuYasha's grasp. "You will be wiped out along with **ALL** the wolves!" Kamatari cried out in fury. She let her emotions get the better of her and her actions were nothing but rage and hatred. "The **man** who took my robes and **violated** me is of **that bloodline!**" InuYasha was sweating, his brow no exception. Knowing that this Ten'nyo could easily rip him to shreds if he didn't do something fast, InuYasha held Kamtari as tightly as he could.

'_If I don't do something soon, Kagome's life will be in danger!'_ InuYasha had to plan out mentally his next move. _'I don't have any time left! This is all that I've got!'_ InuYasha cried in desperation. Certainly, he would enjoy it, but he knew that Kagome would near-kill him.

Turning her face to meet his InuYasha –in a completely desperate attempt to bring Kagome back –let his lips crash down onto hers into a forceful, yet heated kiss. Kamatari's eyes resembled that of frying pans, for they were widened out of shock that this half-demon would force himself down on her, one of the legendary Ten'nyo's!

'_Lips,'_ Kamtari gasped mentally, for she could not gasp physically, due to InuYasha who currently owned her mouth. Scenes of Kouga and Kagome kissing flew by Kamtari's eyes, as if viewing a slide show of Kagome's personal love life with Kouga.

'_InuYasha!'_ Kagome screamed mentally as she returned into her proper body, letting Kamatari fall back. Once InuYasha had realized that it was Kagome, and that his lips were still entangled with hers, he went wide eyed with embarrassment.

_SLAP!_ The sound that resembled so much that of a bullet being shot could easily be heard for miles around. The sound of Kagome's soft palm colliding with InuYasha's rough face emitted such a sound, that it was even louder then the slap of Sango's palm into Miroku's cheek.

"What do you think you're DOING, you perv?" Kagome screamed, a single tear slipped down her face unnoticed by everyone. Kagome's hand was still in the air, high above her face.

"K-Kagome!" InuYasha exclaimed, completely flabbergasted that the _real_ Kagome was back. "Holy Geez, it worked!" InuYasha added quickly, his left hand up against his cheek bone where Kagome had hit rather brutally.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome demanded, a vein in her forehead pulsing and threatening to pop. "What he hell's going on with you?" She exploded as she realized that InuYasha had just kissed her. A small "Oh," escaped her lips as she turned around, for she had absolutely no idea where she was. Her eyes then widened with shock, for there was Kouga, standing perfectly still, hit with as much shock as much as Kagome had been.

'_Kouga!'_ "Wh-Why!" Kagome gasped. But Kouga's shocked expression was then replaced by a poker face, as his eyes shifted directions, not being able to look at Kagome.

"K-Kouga…" Kagome started, nerves behind her eyes snapped and the tear dam had just opened leaving Kagome as a poor little civilian with no way to stop the water rush. "Oh Kouga!" Kagome sobbed as she lunged for his chest, her arms wrapping about both his waist and his chest, Knocking him onto the flat forest ground with Kagome directly on top of him. Her chokes and sobs making it nearly impossible to understand as she was saying, "Kouga," repeating the name over and over again.

Closing his eyes, Kouga let the weight of Kagome come on top of him, and raised his left arm. Kouga then placed the arm on top of Kagome's back and with his hand, he gripped Kagome's side with such an embrace, that Kagome couldn't help but cry harder.

Watching from a distance was all of the little InuYasha group. Sango was smiling a very weak smile, a small tear of happiness trickled down her cheek while Miroku had his arm draped around her back and his hand had a firm but comforting grip on the demon-slayer's hip. Shippo was leaning up against Kilala whom had her tail up in the air, but her attention was directed mostly at the kitten next to her.

Koruna, now in the kitten form, was sniffing madly at the air as if waiting for some kind of cue that he had to take off. Taking one last sniff, Koruna ducked his head as if avoiding an invisible branch. He then took off as fast as he could, both of his hind paws being thrown in front of his front paws as he ran.

Kagome didn't notice the disappearance of her little kitten due to the fact that she was so wrapped in with Kouga at the moment, receiving some much needed comfort. In fact, no one would have even noticed that Koruna had taken off so suddenly had it not been for Kilala.

"K-Kilala!" Sango cried out, wondering where her demonic friend was going as soon as she heard the hissing of the fire that had surrounded her feline-friend. But Kilala did not answer to her master's cry, for she was too wrapped up in the scent that Koruna had also smelled.

"Kagome!" Sango cried out, getting her friends attention. Kagome lifted her head at the mention of her name and sat up straight, doing her best to get off of Kouga. "We have to follow them. If Kilala took off like that, then it must be pretty bad." _'She never goes without me,'_ Sango thought, extremely saddened by this.

"Right," Kagome added quickly, now completely standing and her backpack being hoisted onto her back. Kagome looks hopefully towards Kouga, who had risen at the same time as his girlfriend. Leaning on the pine tree with his arms crossed with his eyes closed and face staring at the ground. Kagome smiled, secretly knowing things that the rest of her friends didn't know about this ruffian. Though Kagome knew that Kouga could be more tender and compassionate than any boy that she had ever met when the wolf-demon felt like it, she also knew that it would deeply would Kouga's pride had anyone else figured it out.

"Hey Kouga," Kagome asked flirtingly, knowing that with just a few feminine ways, she could have Kouga doing whatever she wanted. Kouga's eyes slowly opened but his face stayed emotionless. Kagome sighed dramatically and started walking towards Miroku. Both Sango and Miroku were then on their toes, not knowing what Kagome would do or say.

"Oh Miroku! Would you please give me a piggyback to wherever we're going?" Kagome asked going on her toes, her fingers entwined and in the position as if she was about to say a prayer. Though Kagome's voice was completely sweet and innocent and totally convincing, both Miroku and Sango were taken back, their eyes blanks. "And I'm willing to bear you a child now!" Inside of Kagome's head, she was laughing like a maniac, and the only way to stop herself from laughing out loud was to hold her breath but make sure that the smile was still on her face. Hearing these magical words and in less then a second, Miroku regained his bearings and took Kagome's hands in his, and smiled warmly with the same face that he would go to a woman and ask her to bare him a child.

"Kagome, both friend and loyal companion of mine, I would be _glad_ to give you a piggyback!" But, due to the current situation, Miroku's words were some of the worst that he could say. In less then two seconds, the fist of Kouga and the palm of Sango were now firmly planted against both sides of his face. Had it not been for the two hands, Miroku surely would have collapsed on the floor of the forest.

"Smart thing to say, Monk," Sango stated simply, both her arms crossed on her bosom, obviously displeased. Kouga was sending Miroku the deadliest of all death stares as Kagome climbed up onto his back.

**.o0O0o. With Koruna and Kilala .o0O0o.**

'**Do you smell it?'** Koruna asked Kilala in tongue of the two-tailed. Licking his lips with his rough tongue, he continued his train of thought. **'It is the exact same as that of the battle field.'**

'**Yes I know that,'** Kilala responded with a hint of irony. **'But what I can't figure out is that the Ten'nyo called herself Kamatari, correct?' **Koruna nodded, his eyes now meeting those of Kilala.

'**Just what are you getting at?'** Koruna asked impatiently. The current conversation was about Kagome, Koruna's Mistress, and if this Kamatari person was taking over Kagome, Koruna wished nothing more but to get Kagome back.

'**Well you saw how Kagome reacted as soon as she realised that InuYasha was on top of her. How do you think that Kamatari disappeared like that? And what –or rather, _who_ is Kamatari? What does she have to do with Kagome?'** Kilala did a cat sigh. Kilala's eyes closed for a bit while she continued to run. Kilala opened her eyes a few seconds later, her eyes peeled and on the lookout for something.

'**I don't know who this Kamatari creature is,' **Koruna hissed, **'But the point is, Kagome doesn't like it and can't handle it.'** Both of their eyes peeled, Koruna and Kamatari hissed loudly and both of their ears twisted forward, alert as ever.

'**Over there!'** The two flaming felines cried in unison, both speeding up as fast as they could. Both panting from running so fast, Kilala was finding it hard to keep up with Koruna.

'**You're too slow,'** Koruna said between pants. **'Get on!'** Kilala gladly accepted the invitation for a ride, and sped forward as fast as she could to jump onto the furry back of Koruna.

**.o0O0o. With Hiim .o0O0o.**

"Oh my! How expensive looking!" Hiim nearly squeeled, shivers running up and down his spine. After he had checked out the finest dojo and had received the finest guards money could buy, he decided to go on what people nowadays would call "a shopping spree!"

Now dressed in an attire much more royal and expensive then the light blue kimono shirt and khaki kimono shorts and old, falling apart sandals, Hiim was strolling through the little village, buying whatever he wished for a price that made the merchants cry with happiness.

"I'll give you 42 yen!" Hiim exclaimed; his voice and body as excited as a young child who had just received his first spinning top. The woman who was holding a golden hair pin/comb gasped. For such a man to even come to her shop! And then he insisted on buying some of her accessories! She was flattered.

"No? Well then. I'll give you 48 yen, but not a coin higher!" Hiim cried out, his thick red jacket with golden embroidery shaking. The woman, who's hair was tied up as high as it could as a sign of importance, was now shaking and was flabbergasted.

"Sir." The woman said, bowing and extending her arms, palms right side up, golden hair pin/comb in plain sight. Giggling ecstatically, Hiim gently took the golden hair accessory from the young woman.

"Now all I need is a princess to give this too!" Hiim said, dreaming. But before Hiim could finish imagining this perfect princess of his, something with an extremely large shadow covered a two block radius, completely blocking out the sun.

"SCREECH!" all of the villagers screamed. Hiim whipped his body around to see what was happening. His eyes opened way, WAY wide. Crashing towards him was a giant two-tailed cat, larger then anything Hiim had ever seen.

Koruna snarled, having to restrain himself to not bight the head off of the little imp. Kilala jumped off of Koruna's back and lunged towards Hiim, but was then intercepted by the hired guards of Hiim.

Kilala roared in pain as one of the spears went straight through her ear, causing her to attack all of the guards in a blind fury. Koruna let out an earth-shattering roar, forcing all of the villagers to cover their ears as hard as they could with their hands.

Kilala let out a hiss as she pounced on top of Hiim, who was currently trembling in fear for his life.

"Oh please! Please! Spare me!" Hiim pleaded on his knees, his eyes shut closed and his hands over his head. Kilala gave a slight growl escape from her throat as she picked up the urchin, completely dismissing the fact that the clothes he was wearing cost more money than she had ever seen.

Shaking her head to the left, Kilala signalled to start moving. The rest of the guards and soldiers and men would be there in mere moments, prepared with all the weapons that demon slayers could afford. Koruna gave a quick growl, signalling that he understood.

Jumping onto Koruna's back, Kilala pinned her ears back onto her head, trying her best to ignore the little imp that she was carrying. Koruna rolled his eyes the best he could as he took off, drawing energy from the single jewel shard that was in between his neck and his shoulders.

Minutes later, Koruna, Kilala and Hiim met up to the rest of the shard hunting group. Kilala gave a cry of happiness as she saw Sango, and jumped off the back of her male friend and raced towards Sango.

"Kilala!" Sango cried out happily, jogging towards her friend with her Hiraikotsu dragging behind her. But Sango's gaze was averted to the small, wealthy-looking man quivering in fear on Kilala's back.

"Who's this Kilala?" Sango asked flatly, using the same tone of voice that she would use as if talking to Miroku. Hiim flinched as Sango went to touch him.

Both Kagome and Kouga gasped as they saw Hiim, though neither of them even knew who or what he was. "Miroku get him!" Kagome cried out, not being able to move. Miroku obliged and took Hiim by the collar and lifted him off of Kilala. He then took both of his arms and linked them, restraining the little man.

Walking slowly up to the man who was barely shorter then Kagome herself, Kagome asked the little man's name.

"H-Hiim," Hiim stuttered, slightly fearful of this girl in strange clothes whom had so much confidence to be such a stray among a demon slayer, a monk, a fox child, two flames, and a…wolf!

"Y-You're a wolf!" Hiim cried out in his extremely nasal voice. Shock was clearly written completely over his face. And just as clearly shock was written over Hiim's face, displeasure was written over Kouga's face.

"Yeah? You got a problem with that?" Kouga barked, grabbing Hiim from Miroku and holding him by the back of his coat, dangling him in front of Kouga's face.

"Kouga," Kagome said in a combination of slight disapproval, slightly hope and slight pleading that Kouga wouldn't hurt this "Hiim" character. Kagome was going to ask Kouga to flip over the man's wrists to acquire the two jewel shards from his grimy little wrists, but thought better of it, knowing how Kouga would react while in a bad mood.

Kagome sighed. She knew that this would be a situation where she would have to use better judgement and timing if she wanted to get the man back from Kouga's grasp unharmed.

"Kogua," Kagome started with a sigh, her eyes closed and her face staring towards the ground. "He's got two of the jewel shards with him." THAT was enough to get the attention of both InuYasha and that of Kouga and enough distraction for Kouga to loosen his grip on Hiim and drop him to the ground. Both of Kagome's male friends went wide eyed with stupidity for a while before InuYasha finally came to his senses and butted in.

"So you've got two of the jewel shards, eh?" InuYasha asked, rolling up the sleeve of his Fire Rat Haori. "Then I'll tell you what. You hand over the jewel shards and we won't have to kill you."

'_Oh no. Not this again!'_ Shippo mentally gagged in disgust. How many times InuYasha had threatened some mortal half to death just to get what he wanted –the jewel shards. _'This stupid human's just gunna…wait' _Shippo stopped his train of thought dead in it's tracks.

"Kouga, is he really…?" Shippo asked, straining his head back as far as possible to look Kouga properly in the eyes. Kouga nodded grimly, his eyes stone cold.

"Uh…InuYasha?" Shippo piped in, slightly nervous. Without even turning around, InuYasha bonked Shippo square in the head, giving Shippo a, rather large bruise in a matter of seconds.

"Ow! Whadja do that for!" Shippo cried out, his little hands rubbing the rather large lump slowly and tenderly. InuYasha gave no response other then s small huff.

"O come on dog breath," Kouga scoffed. "It has to be obvious. Even the brat realized it before you did," Kouga made his words as hurting as possible. When InuYasha still hadn't clued in after much thinking **(my gosh, I didn't know Inu WAS capable of thinking)** Kouga thought that he would explode due to InuYasha's stupidity and blindness of all obvious things.

"HE'S A HALF DEMON DOG TURD!" Kouga finally snapped, throwing his arms dramatically to the side making him look like an arrow. All eyes snapped open, not believing what they had just heard. InuYasha's head whipped around, bewilderment and unbelieving written all over his face.

After a second or two, InuYasha's face whipped back to meet the trembling little body of Hiim, and then finally clued in. Being so startled by this information, InuYasha's head recoiled back before he decided to go up and get close to Hiim.

"Um, excuse me, kind sir," Hiim said, his voice trembling as much as he was, "what are you doing?"

"What do you think, Idiot!" InuYasha barked, sniffing Hiim from a distance. _'But how can this be? I didn't smell any demon on him before. Why is it just showing up now?'_ "That's it!" InuYasha gasped. "You…You're half _wolf_ aren't you?"

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

**A/N: SO! How was this chapter for all of you 123 reviewers! –squeels- O I had wished so hard for fifty reviews, so once I got that I was blown away. Once I got 70, I was ecstatic. Once I got 100, I was just blown over. But now, _123!_ Oh my gawd! I know, there are so many better stories out there that have only half of my chapters and yet they have about double this. But that doesn't matter! I officially have 123 reviews! –hands out InuYasha manga to all reviewers-**

**.o0O0o.**

**Kagome: wow. Don't you think you're being a _teeny_ bit dramatic here?**

**Jassy: What are you talking about?**

**Shippo: Oh you know, "oh my gawd! I know, there are so many better stories out there," blah blah blah.**

**Jassy: O hush you! –gets out Bandana and covers Shippo's mouth- Kouga, had it not been for you and Rumiko Takahashi's decision to put you in the story line, I would never have this! –runs up towards Kouga and gives a super big bear hug-**

**Kouga –turning blue- Can't….breathe….**

**.o0O0o. Reviews .o0O0o.**

**Kagomente:** Well I updated, and I got PAST what I wanted! Oh I'm so happy! Thank YOU for being reviewer 123! –passes out super-sugar-filled candy-

**DreamBeamz**: Okay! Okay! I admit. My writing style has _completely changed!_ And here, I got Kouga in the story. I REALLY apologize for the Inu/Kag kissing thing, but I had to make it work SOMEHOW! I mean, I can't have I unno, someone like Shippo or Miroku kissin Kagome, now could I? and I'm sorry I didn't update soon enough. And u finally caught up! I congratulate you!

**tori007otaku**: Hooray! All of my chapters are amazing! Oh hush! Nobody else has noticed how much the story has changed! If you tell everyone that it's still the same fic., I'll give you Inu plushies for life!

**KougaLover**: Just for you, I brought Kouga back into the story! LoL. No, I had originally planned on bringing him back, don't fret. I think I could have used Kouga a little more in this chapter, huh?

**Miko Kagome Archer**: Oh my gosh! A WHOLE PARAGRAPH! And from you! I didn't know it was possible! LoL. Don't I feel special! Oh no! I hope Hojo doesn't turn into a demon and eat me! I don't taste very good. Gymnasts and Horseback riders don't taste very good at all. Too much muscle.

**Michie**: MICHIE! Aah, yes how I have longed for your review! And I know how much you have nagged me on msn for this chapter. Yes, now I have new self-confidence in myself, and I no longer feel like a pathetic writer. I'm TOO good? Is that even possible? Well about the trying to make it feel like TV, I do my best. I TRY and get in a chapter either every Monday, or every Friday. And oh yes, this Cliffhanger was the funnest to do, for now I have an idea for chapter 19!


	19. Questions for Hiim

"M-m-me? Why would you say such a thing about me?" Hiim stuttered, trembling under the glare of InuYasha and Kouga. Had it not been for the strong grasp by a callused hand of a certain half-dog-demon, then Hiim would have definitely collapsed.

"Well I don't know," InuYasha stated stupidly, "maybe because you just _Happen To Smell Like Wolf?_" InuYasha pulled Hiim closer towards his face so that he could make his point clear. With his hands rubbing repeatedly over the bald spot that had accumulated most of his head over the passed years in pure fear, Hiim scratched at his bald spot, then slowly brought his hand down and drew his face over every single detail, as if he was soon going to forget what his face was like.

"Yes it is true," Hiim confessed, his voice becoming less and less nasal by the second, blue-grey hair covering his bald spot and growing halfway down to his waist. "I am a half-wolf demon." His human ears disintegrating and leaving no trace to prove they were ever there as demonic ears took their place atop of Hiim's head in the exact same spot as InuYasha's ears were.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kagome all took a step back, not at all expecting this transformation from this half-demon. For the Hiim that all four of them knew looked nothing like the half-demon currently in front of them.

Hiim's bald spot had been completely replenished and was covered by thick grey-blue hair with ears resembling those of InuYasha, but they were the same colour of his hair. The old and yellow, crooked and overlapped teeth were now perfectly straight and as white as those of any wolf. The normal and dull black eyes of Hiim were now as blue as shallow river water and just as deep. His fingers and fingernails now completely transformed into the equivalent of daggers, Hiim was no longer the pesky, wimpy little human he had been known as. No, Hiim was now a full fledged half-demon.

"So-So it's true," Kagome got out, her words as stupid as she was acting at the moment, stumbling over rocks and roots, nearly falling multiple times. "You really are…a half-demon."

"Correct," Hiim sighed, his voice now much lower and masculine –a combination of the voices of Miroku and Myoga. Though his eyes were staring at his feet as if they were the most interesting and fascinating things alive, his voice was doubled over with regret and sadness. "I am that of both wolf and that of angel."

"A-angel!" Everyone demanded, not believing his or her own ears. If what this half-demon was saying was true, then wouldn't that make him half dead? After all, once one was dead, there was simply no returning back to the earth world. So how could this be possible? Kagome went up to Hiim and looked him straight in the eyes while her left hand was restraining Kagome's right hand, making it so that the right hand couldn't rise and tweak the adorable ears placed atop Hiim's head.

"But how can that be?" Kagome asked softly. "In order for that to happen, then one of your parents would have to be an angel! How can a wolf marry an angel? She's already dead!" Millions of questions whirled through Kagome's pretty little head, but she knew that if she asked them all right away, then she would definitely scare off this half-demon.

** .o0O0o. Chapter Nineteen  
****Questions for Hiim .o0O0o.**

Hiim gave a long sigh before he continued. "Both of my parents are half-demons such as myself. Marriage and Mating do not occur out of the family lines, for if we did, all of our power would be lost. My father is my mother's second cousin; that is just how it is. We have no other option. If we do, then what little Ten'nyo blood we have left will disappear forever.

"But one day there will always be the possibility that if one of our family was to marry an outsider, then Ten'nyo blood would mix with others and then in the near future –as the prophecies predict –one of the most Heavenly of Angels will arise in vain and will stop at nothing other than to destroy us completely. Though the prophecies predict this will happen over the course of many years, our family will do no such thing. We will protect the family bloodline; even it means disgrace to all of us." During this whole speech Hiim gave, all sets of eyes were glued on both Hiim and Kagome. Though Hiim had not known that Kagome had just had a Ten'nyo's spirit in her own body and that the angel had had the power to arise, the rest of Kagome's friends did. And what they had all seen had taken at least four years off of each one of their lives.

"So," Miroku took a step forward, "what do we do now?" When no one fully understood the question being asked, all eyes were averted to the monk, full attention was given. Looking around, Miroku was in quite a predicament if he didn't have an answer ready soon.

"What I mean is: what are we going to do with Hiim? If what he says is true, then where did he come from? Are there other like him?" Miroku was going to continue, but he decided to stop where he was as the eyes of his companions slowly averted their way to Hiim. Hiim was no longer trembling, but was rather comfortable with the glares of these people.

"Ya know," Sango started, relaxing her arm that had been holding her Hiraikotsu, "the monk's got a point. Speak up you. Where do you come from?" Sango did not question Hiim, rather interrogated him, hoping that he would crack. Hiim did nothing more then give a small sigh and linked his fingers together and then brought them to the back of his head which was now leaning back

"There is a legend," Hiim started, his eyes now completely closed, "that a Ten'nyo came down to earth together to bathe, hence their name, bathing angels. One maiden was especially beautiful. A wandering wolf spied these beauties and stole one of their robes. Now without these robes, the Ten'nyo could not return to heaven. By pure chance, the robes that the wolf stole were of the most beautiful Ten'nyo there. Nearly powerless without her robes, the Ten'nyo had to do most everything that the wolf demanded of her.

"As soon as the man saw the beauty in front of him, he instantly fell in love and simply couldn't bear giving her back her robes if it meant her departure of earth. Later on, the Ten'nyo was given a responsibility unlike any other she had ever had before. Now that she had borne this wolf's children, she had to take care of each and everyone of them. That would be seven to be in total.

"Though she kept on living in despair with this man whom she didn't love, the Ten'nyo now had a purpose to stay on Earth. Though she loved her children so very dearly, she longed to return to heaven. But without her Robes, how was she going to do that? But the children did have a purpose in her life. In some later days, the children came up with a nursery rhyme to where the wolf was keeping the Robes hidden. Once the Ten'nyo was able to decipher this song that her children sang, she found the robes and returned to heaven. As sad and heartbroken both of the parents were, the Ten'nyo was extremely delighted to go back to heaven, never to return home again."

Once Hiim had finished his bewitching story, both Sango and Kagome were in near tears. Both of them were about to burst with tears not only of sadness, but also those of fascination and of love. How a wolf demon could fall in love with an angel, make her bear him his children and her loving his children. It was so very romantic, yet so very sad all at the same time.

"That's, so sad," Kagome started with a small sniffle as she leaned into Kouga's chest, gripping his fur vest. "And yet, it's so romantic!" Sango was feeling the exact same thing, only she didn't have a lover to lean into and sob with. But Miroku advanced slowly and hugged her from the back. Sango gladly returned the hug, and turned around while still in the hug to be fully embraced. Kouga, who still had his woman gripping onto his ever-so-fury vest, now wrapped both of his arms securely around Kagome's back, and never planned on letting her go.

"Seeing as how everyone completely FORGOT ABOUT OUR SITUATION HERE;" a certain half demon with white long tresses barked out, trying to snap everybody back to what the seven had just been talking about. "We still got this guy to deal with." And with a "humph" from Kagome, they all returned to their previous train of thought.

"So _where_ exactly is it that you come from?" Shippo finally asked, chewing on a stick –yet again –wishing it was one of Kagome's candy sticks.

"I have just told you," Hiim stated simply, completely not understanding the real question that was being asked.

"No I know that," Shippo said, starting to grow a little impatient, "But _where_ do you come from? The eastern land? From the Continent? Where?"

"I come from a land that none of you will ever see, and that no one can locate," Hiim half-explained, his words completely in riddle. Shippo rolled his eyes in exasperation and just laid back onto a fair sized stone with Kilala at his side.

"That sounds an awful lot like what the hair demon told us Naraku had gone to," InuYasha said rather quickly, his eyes closed and head down, arms crossed and Tetsusaiga at his side ready for mortal combat.

"What InuYasha says has a point," Miroku responded with an inquisitive tone of voice as he brought one index finger to his chin.

"Is that Hiim might somehow be related to Naraku?" Sango finished off Miroku's sentence for him, knowing exactly where this train of thought was going. Hiim just leaned halfway up against a solid tree, a cocky little smirk was let loose on his face, his right leg brought up to make a 90 degree angle as he placed his foot also on the tree, giving him an appearance of a completely relaxed half-demon.

"Real eyes realize real lies," Hiim spoke, his voice speaking no more then riddles now. These riddles were enough for Kagome to want to grip her hair and tug, but refrained, due to the fact that she was currently in Kouga's warm and secure embrace.

"Oh fur…" InuYasha stormed straight up into Hiim's face. Hiim only opened his slightly bright grey eyes as soon as InuYasha was so close, one could count the pores on his now wrinkled forehead. "Look, either just tell us where Naraku is, or just get the hell outa here. Either one's fine with me."

"InuYasha!" Kagome shouted, a sting in her voice as she used for discipline. "Sit boy!" And that's just what InuYasha did. He sat down. Only…it wasn't the way that any of us would consider sitting. Oh no. When Kagome says the magical three-letter word "sit," InuYasha sits, his whole body at once. And usually three feet through solid earth too!

"Why you…" InuYasha grunted, spitting out about three feet worth of dirt. His hand had never left the hilt and the sheath of his trusty Tetsusaiga, so he decided to use some leverage to help pull himself up out of the three foot print in the ground that looked like a very awkward fall from quite high up in the sky.

"Come on InuYasha! Now's not the time to be rude!" Kagome called from across the clearing, Shippo and her backpacks in her hands. "Well Mr. Hiim, do you know anything about a character named 'Naraku?'" Kagome near pleaded as she gripped the backpack rather tightly and Shippo along with it.

"Kagome, is something of yours broken?" Sango inquired, hearing a slight hissing sound as if something was being deflated, like a bicycle tire. Kagome gripped her bag more tightly, thinking that something might fall out of the giant yellow backpack.

"No…There shouldn't be…" Kagome looked around nervously, until she faced Shippo, now blue in the face from Kagome squeezing him for so long. "Ah! Gomen!"

"Hey! Back to this guy! If you guys don't mind!" InuYasha shouted, not exactly thrilled that the conversation had, yet again, taken a turn. Shippo rolled his eyes, as did Kilala, but eventually the whole group was refocused on this "Hiim" character.

"You say that you come from a place where no one can find," InuYasha started rolling up his sleeves. "Well I want you to tell me exactly where it is. And fast!" But despite all the threats InuYasha was dishing out, Hiim stayed completely calm, his eyes remaining closed the whole time.

"Now don't be silly! I just can't _take_ you there!" Hiim exclaimed teasingly as he threw his arms up in the air to emphasize his point. "I can't take you unless you're a wolf!"

"Then take me." Kouga took a solid step forwards, completely unafraid of what would happen. Hiim gave Kouga a skeptical look, but went and stood beside him. Hiim gave a dramatic sigh.

"I'll need Kagami in order to do _this_," Hiim muttered under his breath, his head dipped low. Hiim took his left and placed it in his kimono pockets, looking for something. Pulling out a small, reddish-purple ocarina, Hiim wrapped the chain holding the ocarina around his wrist. Proceeding with whatever he was doing, Hiim closed his eyes, giving his face a complexion so innocent, it was as if this half-demon could have never killed a whole army.

"Motto ima ijou ni!" He exclaimed, his eyes snapping open and staring directly up into the sky, his pupils shrinking immediately and practically disappearing in his now dark grey eyes.

"Watashi o yogoshite!" Hiim cried out, the hand holding the ocarina and the wrist that was binding the ocarina to his palm shot up into the air above him. Doing so, Kouga was a combination of being freaked out and being wierded out. But before Kouga had a chance to do anything at all, a giant lightening bolt crashed down into the Earth and zapped Hiim and Kouga.

"Cough cough!" was all that one would be able to hear for quite a few seconds as Sango, Koruna, Kilala, Miroku, Kagome and InuYasha waited for the smoke to clear.

"K-Kouga!" Kagome cried out as soon as she could open her eyes without serious stinging due to the dust and smoke that were irritating her eyes. But when she did open her eyes, her hands immediately went to the opposing side of her waist and gripped the flesh hard, for she was laughing uncontrollably. For directly in front of Kagome stood a freshly crisped and barbequed Kouga and Hiim, completely grey and black from soot. Both Hiim and Kouga's clothing were half burnt directly off and both of the two gentlemen's hair was burned to a crisp, making the five-seconds-earlier-perfect-straight-hair now slashed, diced and frayed.

Kouga was currently standing on his left leg with both of his hands in the air and his eyes the size of frying pans and they resembled them too, accept they were white with tiny pupils instead of black. Kouga's hair was all over the place and looked like static. His clothes were as burned and as crisp dark as the rest of his body, and at first glance, one wouldn't be able to tell what his skin was and what his clothing was if they tried!

Though nothing else could really be said for Hiim that couldn't be said for Kouga, the sight was twice as funny, because not only was Hiim looking like a complete fool with one hand way high up in the air holding a burnt ocarina, but he looked like he was about to jump into the sky.

So now you have both Sango and Kagome laughing their asses off and having to hold onto each other so that neither of them would fall over. Kagome coughed painfully in between fits of laughter. Neither of the two girls asking why the "Watashi o yogoshite" thingy didn't work because neither of them were really thinking about what Hiim even said. The two of them were really thinking along the lines of 'O_h my god! The two look like dumb asses!'_

"I don't understand," Hiim said solemnly, bringing down both his arm and his ocarina. "Why wasn't I able to bring you to my world?" Hiim turned to Kouga who was in the current process of brushing off all of the soot he could. Kouga completely ignored Hiim and his hands rushed for his skort as it began to slip as he was brushing the soot off of him. Kouga blushed and continued to wipe away the soot, but this time with only one hand.

"That's odd," Miroku mumbled, taking a step closer to Hiim and examining the now-scorched ocarina. "This appears to be a spirit spell type. They will not work at all in a barrier, nor will they work to get inside a barrier."

"B-but that's not right!" Hiim stood up for his ocarina. "I've always gotten back into the barrier before! I can't just not get back home!"

"Well, if what the monk says, it looks your stuck!" InuYasha sneered. Raising his hand up high and then swung it down onto Hiim's back. "Anyone who can make himself look like a fool is great. But anyone who can get _Kouga_ to look like a retard, well you deserve a metal!"

"Th-thank you…" _'I think.'_ Hiim wasn't completely sure of what he had just did, but if it meant this loud mouth half-dog-demon was proud of him, well then how could Hiim not be proud of himself?

"Why don't you try taking Kouga back with you, just once more?" Kagome did her best to say with her hand covering her mouth partway to muffle her laughter. And with that, Sango and Kagome started to laugh again. But this time, the laughter was not ecstatic and out of control like the previous time. This time the laughter was under control.

Hiim raised his ocarina skyward once more and repeated the chant: "Motto ima ijou ni."

"No wait! I was only joking!" Kagome called out, running towards Hiim. But her cry came too late.

"Watashi o yogoshite!" and with those final three words, hoops of gold and orange rushed up about him, each one of them ascending per second, and by the time that ten hoops had passed about his body, Hiim was gone! Though he had left Kouga (Thank god!), there was a slight emptiness now that he was gone.

Silence remained within the group for quite a while, for no one knew what to say.

"Well that was interesting." Sango stated simply, blinking. Everyone in the Inu group fell down anime style. Looking around at her comrades, Sango gave a clueless "Hm?" and looked around, as if expecting Hiim to just reappear out of the forest yelling "Boo!" as if the whole scene had been a practical joke.

Kagome then had a coughing fit, full of dry and throaty coughs, causing her immense pain with each one. Bringing both her hands up to her mouth so that not all of the cold and flu germs would circulate around her friends, Kagome coughed more violently now.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked stepping towards Kagome. Kagome shook her head weakly. But right out of the corner of her eye and just quick enough for Sango and Kouga to notice, Kagome blinked reassuringly. But this blink wasn't simultaneous. This blink consisted of one eyelid going down rather quickly, blinking towards Sango.

"No, I feel kinda sick. And I'm not sure if I can-" Kagome cut her own self off by losing her balance and making it look like she was fainting. Kouga, not unexpected, immediately caught the falling Kagome in his arms.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried out in his little voice, rushing also towards Kagome. He transformed into his giant pink balloon with eyes and arms and helped Kouga support Kagome, even though Kouga needed no help whatsoever. Kagome's dramatic illness won InuYasha over, seeing as how she had gotten Sango and Kouga to realize that she was sick.

"Just hurry up and get better already!" InuYasha barked, his face still extremely close to that of Hiim.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked stepping towards Kagome. Kagome shook her head weakly. But right out of the corner of her eye and just quick enough for Sango and Kouga to notice, Kagome blinked. But this blink wasn't simultaneous. This blink consisted of one eyelid going down rather quickly, blinking towards Sango.

"No, I feel kinda sick. And I'm not sure if I can-" Kagome cut her own self off by pretending to faint. Kouga, not unexpected, immediately caught the falling Kagome in his arms. Kagome's dramatic illness won InuYasha over, seeing as how she had "convinced" Sango, Shippo and Kouga that she was sick.

"Just hurry up and get better already!" InuYasha barked with his face all scrunched up.

'_Way to go girl! Now if you can just get back home and see what I've missed!'_ Even Kagome's thoughts were slow and tired. But Kagome had no need to worry about how to get home. As usual, Kouga was at her ever demanding service and was always willing to oblige.

Kagome coughed for quite a few seconds, then relaxed in Kouga's warm embrace. Kouga continued to run, but wasn't paying much attention as to where he was going. Instead, Kouga bowed his head and lightly kissed Kagome's cheek. The two quickly reached their destination and Kouga let Kagome down ever-so-slowly.

"KO!" Koruna roared in his demonic form. Koruna had been tailgating Kouga and Kagome the entire time, even though Kouga was going faster than the human eye could see.

"Thanks handsome!" Kagome said teasingly in a weak voice. Kagome tilted her head at an angle to make what she was saying even more flirtatious.

"Not a problem, Kagome," Kouga said, lustily. Sure, the two were just playing around, but both of them said what they meant and meant what they said. (An elephant's word is one hundred percent XD)

Kagome then hobbled over to the well while Koruna transformed back into the kitten form that Kagome knew and loved. Bringing her legs over the wooden well walls, Kagome motioned for Koruna to come to her side. Koruna mewed in his little voice and hopped onto Kagome's shoulder. Kagome reached for her large yellow backpack and swung it to her chest and clung onto it. Koruna decided that he didn't like Kagome's shoulder anymore and decided to hop onto his mistresses head instead.

"Bye Kouga," Kagome muttered as she leaned into Kouga's embrace. Kouga pushed Kagome away slightly so that he could take a deep look into her eyes. Not being able to resist his woman, Kouga went in for the kill and started to kiss Kagome for real. Kagome's eyes widened in shock, but then eventually lowered halfway and returned the kiss.

"I love you Kouga," Kagome whispered as she lay her head down onto Kouga's chest. At hearing these three first words, Kouga's eyes went as wide as frying pans, only not humorous. Kouga could feel his heart in both his ears and his throat.

"I love you too Kagome," Kagome whispered, embracing Kagome as tightly as he could without hurting her. "More than you'll ever realise." And with that, Kagome jumped down the well and was swallowed by darkness of the time rift where no light could ever enter.

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

**A/N:** Well there you go! Chapter 19! Short, but LOTSA Kagome Kouga throughout the ending, huh? I'm sure that all of you were hoping for that anyway. I hope you all realise that I wasn't going to post until I got 130 reviews, but I'm feeling kind. And I'm posting a day before Monday, so yeah.

**.o0O0o.**

_Kagome: Well thanks for being early! You were actually supposed to post two days ago! Friday the 13th of May!_

_Jassy: SSHHH Kagome! But that's Friday the 13th! You can't post a chapter on Friday the 13th, or else something bad will happen!_

_Kouga: But I thought you weren't superstitious…_

_Jassy: I ain't, but she is –points to Ally-_

_Ally: Hey! Leave me outa this Jassy! And since when am I Ally? I thought I was Hot Dog!_

_InuYasha: Oh Shut up already!_

_Kagome and Jassy: -at the same time- OSUWARI!_

_Kouga and InuYasha: -make an imprint four feet deep in the ground- OOOWW!_

_Jassy: Well since InuYasha isn't mine, but this story is, if none of you tell Rumiko Takahashi, then I give you…KOUGA PLUSHIES! –throws out Kouga plushies to all readers-_

**.o0O0o. Reviews .o0O0o.**

**Kagomente**: Well don't get TOO high on the sugar-filled candy, okay? Really? U like my story better then the InuYasha Manga? YAYE:D I bet it's because there's no KagomexKouga in the manga, am I right?

**Sakurablossomskxk**: -blinx- you mean you read this story at 02h34? Holy cow! Was it really that good? What do you mean that the plot was very assumable? Is that a bad thing or a good thing? –cry's anime style-

**Tori007otaku**: No, you can't trade the Inu plushy for Kouga. I jut gave you a Kouga plushy, so you gotta keep both of them. So what you're saying is that you don't actually read the story first, rather you read the little A/N's and all? That's ridiculous, but I do see the logic. Thanks for the praise of me "Amazing work"!

**DreamBeamz**: Hooray for Kouga! –takes out pompoms and cheers him on- LoL. :O How did you know that Hiim was part of the family that took Kamatari's robes? Are you phsycic?

**Miko Kagome Archer**: Oh my FREAKIN god! Do you know that you reviewed not even four minutes after I posted? Man! How did you do that? And this time you even had a review of 23 words! –praises you- LoL. No! Naraku shall never eat me! NEVER! If I have to be eaten by Naraku, I will run to Jinenji because he's so sweet and adorable! He'll protect me!

Sunday, May 15, 2005


	20. Kikyo’s reappearance

"Achoo!" someone sneezed so hard that it caused many tissues and Kleenex to fly about. The sneeze was then followed by a rather large and dramatic groan.. Something in a bed with an orange and pink-patched quilt covering its entire body shifted under the quilt and appeared to be rolling over.

"Nngh," the mysterious being under the quilt groaned. The room that the beast was in with the walls being a dead white and the drapes a very feminine pink really wasn't helping the fact that it was on it's own death bed. Hot air rose from the covers that the quilt was under and if you listened very closely, you could almost hear the beast panting for air. Very slowly, the bland white door creaked painfully open.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" a middle aged woman in a green dress and beige fully body apron asked tenderly, stepping slowly into her daughter's room with a bowl of hot soup and rice pudding on a tray. The creature under the quilt grunted and moaned as it rolled over. A small hand appeared and pulled down the quilt until a pair of honey-and-chocolate eyes were half-visible.

"Sick as a dog and just as tired," Kagome managed to mumble from under the covers. "I feel like I'm going to die!" Kagome rolled her eyes to make her look dead, emphasizing her point.

"Do you think you can stomach something to eat?" the older Higurashi asked gently as she sat down on her daughter's bed, caressing her daughter's face gently. Kagome gave a weak nod and very slowly lifted her head up and –eventually- sat up straight using the head of the bed frame as a support. The older Higurashi brought the tray to her daughter and put it on the young girl's lap.

It took most of Kagome's strength not do droop her head and get hair, face or both in the miso soup and rice pudding.

**.o0O0o. Chapter Twenty  
Kikyo's reappearance .o0O0o.**

Kikyo walked slowly and with gradual steps as the crossed a very small and shallow creek, her face extremely pale and her cheeks cold. Her soul-stealers giving their high pitched, whale-like calls, Kikyo continued to walk but listened attentively to what the soul-stealers were telling her while they zig-zagged and circled about her.

"So, Naraku has returned to go into hiding," Kikyo spoke to both herself and her soul-stealers. Stopping, Kikyo looked up, gazing at the cloud filled sky through the openings of the leaves on the trees, stray rays of light shining on her face.

"How devious this Naraku is. First he attacks InuYasha and then goes into hiding. One could only predict his next move would be a full out assault." As much as Kikyo loathed Naraku, part of her felt compelled to help him. Was it because in the end of the battle, she'd be able to drag InuYasha to hell with her if he didn't die then, on the spot? Whatever the case may be, Kikyo decided then and there that she would help Naraku recover the shards of the sacred Shikon no Tama and when the time was right, she'd destroy Naraku with her own hands.

As the differently shaded clouds rolled and joined one another, Kikyo resumed her walking, ignoring and not caring that many drops of water became heavy and splashed about her. Kikyo paused for a moment and looked behind her. Not even a second later she jumped in a back-left diagonal and had to roll on the ground because of the force she had jumped with. Though the reason why she jumped was soon to be discovered, for a bolt of lightening shot down from the sky and would have struck Kikyo had she remained still or had continued walking. Had she remained on her feet, Kikyo would have surely been knocked down by the tremor sent through the ground.

A deep glare to no one in particular flashed onto Kikyo's rock-like face as she stood up, left hand at the right side of her waist. When she peeled her hand off of her skin through her kimono top, she was disgusted to find no blood on her hand –or anything else for that matter. Kikyo's soul-stealers were then scattered all over her and the surrounding area as they tried to recollect all of the souls that were gushing out of her wound instead of blood. Kikyo's face went from annoyed and disgusted to a softer, half-amused one.

"That's right," Kikyo inspected her hand with a weary smile, "since I am not really alive, I have no blood to die with." While the soul-stealers returned the souls to their mistress, Kikyo walked on, avoiding the rain puddles as she walked.

**.o0O0o. With InuYasha .o0O0o.**

The group was settled down around a fully blazing fire with InuYasha munching away on a flame-broiled fish with his back slouched so badly, he was a chiropractor's nightmare but best investment. Shippo was leaning on Kilala as he slept, using the heat of the fire to keep his front warm and drew heat from Kilala's back and tail to keep his back warm. Kilala was soundly asleep with her little body curled into a little circle with a sleeping Shippo in the middle. Miroku was snapping some twigs and throwing them into the fire and then bringing his palms up to the fire to warm them. Sango just stared at the fire, nibbling unconsciously on her piece of flame-broiled fish very slowly.

"Hey Sango," InuYasha muttered, his elbows up high in the air and his mouth filled with fish, "you gunna eat that?" Sango passed her fish over to InuYasha, her eyes never budging from the fire. Sango's eyes remained unmoving as the fire danced to the amazingly rapid beat that only the flames could hear. Even though the smoke changed directions and blew directly into her face, Sango remained stationary and unmoving.

"What are you thinking about, Sango?" Miroku asked, his gaze remaining fixed on the soft and delicate face of Sango, an outline of the flames dancing in her eyes and painted on her face. When Sango didn't respond, Miroku sighed and closed his eyes, bringing his hands together and rubbing them together to warm them. He then leaned back and spread his arms far apart, as far apart as Miroku's body would let him.

Sango's back shot straight up and her eyes went as large as frying pans with her pupils and iris' shrinking so that they were only as small as Totosai's. Sango's arms were about to go flailing about had it not been for the fact that she would hit Kilala had she done so. Besides the noise of InuYasha's munching rather rudely, the only sound from around the fire was that of a hand rubbing against a demon-slayer's attire.

Before InuYasha could raise both of his eyebrows, Sango had knocked Miroku unconscious by thrusting her elbow with a tremendous amount of force into the back of the monk's head. Now, since there is so much force being sent to such a small surface area, the elbow is the most lethal weapon on the human body. And once you take all of that into consideration, don't forget how strong that Sango is and has to be! And was it coincidence or perfect timing that a bolt of lightening struck not too far away as soon as Sango's elbow was but six centimetres away from the back of Miroku's head?

Well, no matter. Now that the squabble was done, InuYasha could resume eating. And that's exactly what he did. InuYasha ate all of his fish, Sango's fish, the now-unconscious monk's fish and the last bight of Shippo's fish -with his elbows up the _whole_ time!

Once night fell, Sango dragged Miroku over to the side of the hut and propped him up so he was using the hut as a support. But as she moved the monk away from the fire, Miroku shivered and curled up into a ball, his body trying to preserve as much body heat as possible. Sango saw this and felt a twinge of pain in her heart -be it guilt of something a bit more affectionate she couldn't be sure.

Not taking this into much consideration, Sango took the sleeping bag that Kagome had left in the Sengoku Jidai by accident and lay down relatively close to the fire and draped the sleeping bag around her and tried to fall asleep. But no matter how much she twisted, turned and snuggled the sleeping bag, Sango just couldn't fall asleep. Sighing, Sango got up and, with an innocent blush on her face, moved over to the monk and sat down beside him, sharing the sleeping bag with Miroku.

Unconsciously –literally-Miroku draped his arm rather lazily and awkwardly around Sango's shoulder and pulled her into him. Sango, who was not at all ready for Miroku's actions, was just stunned and did nothing but let Miroku do what he was going to do. But all that Miroku did was pull Sango into his chest and lean his head on her head. At this, Sango blushed even more, but then smiled and looked up at Miroku's sleeping face. The flames of the fire were greatly dimmed but were strong enough to bring out every detail of the monk's face, and Sango was memorizing each and every part of Miroku's face as if she would never see him again.

Slowly closing her eyes, Sango inched her face closer to the monk's and _very_ slowly and with much hesitation, raised her lips and very gently kissed the monk. Sango backed back down, eyes never leaving those of the monks, and then slouched down into his chest. She then fell asleep within moments, Miroku's arm still around her shoulder and Sango's soft and slightly callused hand in Miroku's large and warm ones.

Shippo and Kilala then gave a small smile, their right eyes open and had seen the whole thing.

InuYasha stood up, content that everyone was finally asleep. He had previously, on multiple occasions, smelled Kikyo and could only wait until nightfall to go and see her. Now that Kagome was back in her own time and was sick, there was no other chance then the present. Grabbing the Tetsusaiga and attaching it to his Fire Rat Haori, InuYasha silently shoved the screen door out of his way; his head turned and faced the rest of the shard-hunting group slightly. But something caught InuYasha's eye right before he left. Koruna, who hadn't been able to go to Kagome's time but was too freaked out by it and demanded to return, had something gleaming from the back of his head. InuYasha squinted his eyes in order to see it better, but gave up when Koruna rolled over while he slept.

The moon was the night before full, a great relief for InuYasha. Just the right time during the night as well, for the moon shone quite fiercely, making the daytime envious. But even without all of the light, InuYasha could easily find his way through the forest towards Kikyo. Making sure that he crushed no twigs under his feet and disturbed no sleeping animal, InuYasha ran and hopped from tree to tree nearly as swiftly as Sesshomaru.

Once arriving at his desired destination, InuYasha stopped running and leaping and stopped to catch his breath –something that he was rather short of at the moment. Once that his breathing had subsided to a normal rate and his heart rate had returned relatively to normal, InuYasha pushed the small bushes out of his way gently to reveal a Kikyo, basking in the rays of the moon, a delicate and heartfelt smile on her face. Bringing her eyes over to InuYasha, Kikyo's smile remained the same, but there was now a certain glint in Kikyo's honey-and-chocolate eyes that seemed to make her all the more attractive.

"InuYasha," Kikyo said the name as if it was one of the tenderest things on earth. Kikyo raised a hand and then patted the root next to the one that she was sitting on. InuYasha gladly accepted the invitation and sat down right next to his undead love.

"InuYasha," Kikyo reluctantly and a bit nervously asked, "why did you come?" InuYasha was slightly taken back by this a bit and his right hand went up on reflex to prove his point. He then closed his eyes and smiled softly, shaking his head. He then took Kikyo's hand in his own and brought it up to his mouth and kissed it in a very gentlemanly manner. He then started to kiss faster as he made his way up Kikyo's arm. Soon Kikyo was in InuYasha's firm and warm grip –a grip that assured that the arms would never let go. InuYasha then burrowed his nose into Kikyo's hair.

'_I missed this Kikyo scent…it's as same as back then.'_ InuYasha opened his eyes and looked at Kikyo's face the best he could. InuYasha then brought Kikyo closer to him so that he could look at her straight in the eyes. He then took a bold kiss full of passion and a longing and desiring.

"I came for you," InuYasha finally responded to Kikyo's question once the two had broken the kiss. InuYasha then held Kikyo close to him, his arms under her breastbones.

"Come with me, InuYasha," Kikyo broke the embrace and clung to InuYasha's Fire Rat Haori. "Come to Hell with me and we can be together forever!" InuYasha's eyes widened and his pulse quickened. Hearing this was almost like new, for InuYasha had never really responded to Kikyo when she had asked him times before.

**(Okay readers! Should Inu go with Kikyo to hell or not?)**

…

**(well, due to no one answering me…I guess I'll have to make him live. –sighs-)**

"Kikyo," InuYasha started tenderly, "I can't do that right now. But I promise as soon as we have defeated Naraku, I _will_ go to Hell with you. So we can be together."

"Together," Kikyo relaxed into InuYasha's embrace. But something was still troubling her. "But what about my other self? Surely you still care for her."

"Kagome is nothing."

"But surely, she would protest!" Kikyo tested InuYasha's loyalty and trust.

"I would go to Hell with you Kikyo. Why can't you just accept that?" InuYasha started to get accusing. But even then, there was still a hint of tenderness and caring in his voice. InuYasha then turned Kikyo fully around so that he could face her properly and then forced his lips upon hers, not wanting to hear anything else about Kagome. He had come this way to be with Kikyo and now she was interrogating him with questions about Kagome? Didn't Kikyo realize that InuYasha didn't care for Kagome at the moment? And that all he really wanted was to be alone with Kikyo?

Kikyo's eyes were about to widen but Kikyo had to resist. She couldn't let InuYasha knew that she was surprised. She had to make it look like she new each and every move of his. If InuYasha knew that she was really weak without him, she could never live it down.

Kikyo's soul-stealers then wrapped themselves about Kikyo, each one a soul to offer. Kikyo gave InuYasha one last kiss and then let herself b carried off by her little blue demons that were one of her vital life sources. But InuYasha did not run after his love. No. Instead, he just stood there, just watching Kikyo disappear with a combination of both serious and sad written on his face.

"Kikyo…" _'When will we be done fighting Naraku? When will I be able to be with you for one more time? Kikyo…'_

**.o0O0o. Elsewhere .o0O0o.**

"Good, good," a dark and mysterious voice of a man echoed through the beautifully furnished room of the castle that he was currently residing in. His long hair and expensive clothes told anyone that looked at him that he was a man of great power. But you didn't have to tell that to the deathly pale girl in front of him holding a mirror for this man to see. The girl was dressed in a completely white kimono that reached to her knees, was holding a white mirror, white sandals and a white hair comb. Her hair was just as white as the rest of her body. In fact, the only thing that wasn't deathly pale was this little girl's eyes. They were as black and as cold as her master's heart.

'_So Kikyo is revisiting InuYasha is she? That wench is ever persistent.' _"Kanna, go fetch Kagura. I'm sure that she will be the most suited for this task." And with that, the little girl of no more than eight bowed and left the chamber, making no sound whatsoever.

**.o0O0o. With Kagome .o0O0o.**

"Oh Kagome dear, you have visitors!" Mrs. Higurashi called from the bottom of the staircase, hoping that her daughter was awake enough to hear what she was saying.

"Send them up if they want to," Kagome cried from her bedroom, not bothering to get up or even open the door, for that's how sick she felt. Mrs. Higurashi smiled softly and then took Kagome's friends' coats and hung them up. Ayumi, Eri and Yuka then thumped their way up the stairs and opened Kagome's room only to find a rather large lump under the covers.

"Hey Kagome!" The three chorused. Kagome sat up the best she could and actually brought the covers to her waist.

"H-Hey guys! How's it going?" Kagome asked for real, because she hadn't seen her friends in so long, she actually didn't have any idea on how life was in the present.

"A big test's coming up soon. It's one of those twenty percent of your grade average too."

"So what Ayumi's trying to say is,"

"This test's gunna determine our high school," Eri finished Yuka's sentence for her. Kagome went wide eyed and was dumbfounded.

"EH?" Kagome couldn't tie any words at all together, for her brain was at the cleaners at the moment and would be back shortly.

"What? Oh don't tell me you haven't been studying!" Eri closed up on Kagome's face, a small and devious grin on her face. Kagome half-bowed her head and looked like she was about to cry.

"Not nearly as much as I should have." Just then, the doorbell rang. All four of the girls' heads turned towards the staircase.

"Kagome dear, there's a boy here to see you! Would you like to see him?"

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Hojou!" Hojou called out in an extremely friendly voice with just a hint of nervousness.

"Hojou?" The four girls questioned one another. "Send him in!" And the only sound that anyone could hear next was two feet thumping up the stairs. A few seconds later, the smiling face of Hojou popped through the door.

"H-hi Kagome! I heard you had a cold, so I brought you a gift," Hojou stumbled with his words as he brought one of his hands that was hidden behind his back in front of him. In his one hand was a rather large basket of assorted fruit –many of which Kagome had forgotten the names of and then some. "All the vitamin C should be good for you!"

Hojou then brought out the other hand from behind his back. In his hand, Hojou held an assortment of talismans. "They are supposed to bring good luck, but then I remembered your family lives in a shrine so I suppose you already have all the talismans you need."

"That's okay," Kagome said gently, extending her arms to receive her gifts. "Ours' don't work anyway." With this, one could almost hear Grandpa Higurashi crying as his granddaughter saying that family secrets don't work.

"So Kagome, are you gunna ask him about studying with you?" Yuka asked in a whisper slyly. The whisper was just audible enough for Kagome and the other two to hear, but not loud enough for Hojou to hear. Yet again, Kagome's only response was to have a dumbfounded look smeared onto her face.

But that's exactly what Kagome did. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get a face mask and covered her nose and mouth. When she walked back into her bedroom, the three friends were already chatting to Hojou about Kagome and how he should make a play on her. But Kagome had to break it up when she asked Hojou desperately to help her study.

Of course Hojou agreed, and for the rest of the afternoon, Ayumi, Eri, Yuka and Hojou were breathing down Kagome's neck and reading over Kagome's shoulder, correcting any errors that might have occurred and giving her all the advice that the four possibly could.

**.o0O0o. With Kouga .o0O0o.**

"KOUGA!" Ginta and Hakkaku ran up to an unsuspecting Kouga and body tackled him with all their strength. Kouga wheeled around just in time to see his two comrades running up as fast as they could to tackle him down. Surely, Kouga could have easily evaded the attack, but why not let the two play around, just this once?

"Oof!" Kouga was knocked down straight onto his back thanks to his friends with blonde Mohawks and two toned Grey half-affros. Ginta and Hakkaku were obviously excited to see their leader and comrade and stopped for nothing to tell him all about what had happened.

"Naraku has been sighted by a rumor going around a village!"

"So many of the demons have come out of hiding now that he's gone!"

"We found another shard!"

"We just killed off a giant centipede by ourselves!"

"Motoko's mate just had twins!"

"The wolves of the northern tribe have returned!"

That last one grabbed Kouga's attention more than anything else said. The northern tribe? That would meant hat Ayame would be there! Kouga couldn't cope with Ayame just right now, not after what had just happened with Kagome. He needed his rest more than anything else right now.

"Listen guys, that's just great. But I really need to rest for a little bit right now, so if you guys could tell the others to go away?" Kouga got up, his eyes closed and his arms pushing away Ginta and Hakkaku with a slight smile on his face. Ginta and Hakkaku were slightly shocked, for they had never before heard Kouga need to rest without him being severely injured. And right in front of him was their leader and he looked perfectly fine –with the exception of the rather large bags under his eyes.

"Sure Kouga,"

"If that's what you want," Ginta had started and Hakkaku had finished the sentence. They knew better then to mess with Kouga. Even though he was walking with his eyes closed, Kouga walked in a perfectly straight line. The moon on Kouga's face made him look ever so masculine and devious looking, as if he was planning something as devious as he looked.

Once alone in his cave, Kouga lied down on his straw mattress and kicked his feet up on the wall, his hands doubling as a pillow and his eyes closed. Kouga's lips were partially pursed, as he usually did when he was thinking about something very important. But what was whirling through Kouga's mind, no one knew. Kouga then sighed.

"Kagome just left and now Ayame's back? This isn't good," Kouga reflected back to one of the last times where he had seen Ayame, the time when she had reappeared to try and bring Kouga back to make the northern tribe and the eastern tribe one. Though Kouga was originally from the northern tribe, he did not wish to ever become one of them again. Kouga twitched his tail, a tail that only the northern wolf tribe had.

'_What am I going to do with Ayame? The girl's just too thick to realize that I don't want her. I love Kagome and she loves me, whey can't she just get that through her head?'_ "But," Kouga took a deep breath, "she's determined and won't give up. I'll give her that much."

Just then, a serious of yapping, snarls and barks rose from outside of Kouga's cave. His attention now fully perked, Kouga opened one eye and looked out of his cave. Many of the wolves were circling and threatening something, but Kouga couldn't tell just what it was. Then, it hit him.

'_Naraku.'_ In under a fraction of a second, Kouga was outside of his cave and in a battle stance, about to welcome whatever was upsetting his tribe with a bloody attack. Kouga's eyes widened then as he saw who it was. For it was not Naraku that was at his doorstep, rather one of his henchmen…err…hencwomen.

"Kagura!" Kouga cried out. "What the hell do you want?" Kagura closed her eyes and tapped her fan on her chin, a slightly evil smirk played on her lips.

"Isn't that answer obvious?" Kagura opened her pupil-less eyes. "Naraku wants the jewel for himself. And you have part of it." Kouga resumed his battle stance and lunged at Kagura. But a barrier prevented Kouga's assault to be successful.

"Stop wasting my time wolf. I'm here for a proposition."

"A…proposition?" Kagura nodded.

"Naraku wants the jewel for himself, but he also wants InuYasha dead. He is one of the only ones that stop Naraku from completing his goal. If you can get the shards from InuYasha, then Naraku will let you live."

"And if I refuse?"

"Naraku will kill you, your tribe and," Kagura paused and closed her eyes, tapping her fan on her chin once more. She then opened her eyes and a very evil grin then materialized onto her face. "He will also kill Kagome."

Kouga was shocked and completely taken back. Every muscle in Kouga' body tensened and his heart just stopped beating. Naraku kill Kagome? It made Kouga's blood boil. Naraku would never lay a hand on Kagome as long as there was breath in Kouga's body!

"Don't you," Kouga closed his eyes, his demonic powers surging through his body and were going to come out, "EVER TOUCH KAGOME!" And with that, Kouga dove straight into Kagura through the barrier.

Kagura was too stunned that Kouga was able to pass through the barrier, even if it was incredibly difficult and straining, to move. Doing nothing, Kagura remained wide eyed with shock and her eyes went even wider when Kouga had managed to get a grip of her neck and started to dig his claws in her neck.

"Wh-at are y-ou doing?" Kagura choked out. Kouga's normally blue eyes were now as red as Kagura's eyes only more dangerous and deadly.

"Tell me where Naraku is! Tell me now!" Kouga tightened his grip on Kagura's neck as he got angrier.

"And why should I tell you?" Kagura sneered the best she could with the remaining breath that she had. Kouga's eyes hardened and glared at Kagura.

"Because if you don't, I'll kill you." Kagura's eyes widened. "It'll be easy. Like snapping a twig."

"Go ahead. I'll finally be free from Naraku." What Kagura had just said made Kouga retaliate and made him think. Kagura certainly wouldn't tell him where Naraku was residing if it meant that she would be free of his clutches forever, even if it meant her own demise. So how could Kouga get the information he needed out of Kagura if she was more than willing to die if it meant the destruction to Naraku?

'_Wait a minute. Kagura wants to be free of Naraku? So she's being controlled by him? So that's what she was using my shards for. I can't just give her my shards. Kagura wants to break free of Naraku, but we all want that bitch to die.'_

…

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

**A/N: Well to be truthful, I'm going to end it there because I'm not even SURE how I'm going to make Kagura talk. Any Ideas you guys? Well guess what? I posted in ONE WEEK! Hooray! And guess what else? My school's solar car tem came in THIRD! OVERALL THIRD! That means all of Ontario! YEAH! O yeah, this chapter is dedicated to all of the InuxKik lovers out there. I hope I made them happy.**

**.o0O0o.**

**Kouga**: And we would care…why?

**Jassy**: O Hush you! I'm proud of myself!

**Ally:** Yeah! Leave her alone!

**Kagome**: -blinks- Where did you come from?

**Jassy**: Just ignore her Kagome. She's just a bit weird, that's all.

**Ally**: HEY!

**Jassy**: Shut up Hot Dog. MY story! Post one of ur own fanfics already!

**Shippo**: -leans head on hand- man, these two are worse then InuYasha and Kagome!

**Jassy and Ally**: SHUT IT SHIPPO!

Jassy: I have noticed a shortage of reviews…so I will not post until I get either 140 or 145. Depending on my mood. Got it?

**.o0O0o. Reviews .o0O0o.**

**Everqueen**: I posted the day that you reviewed! Are you lucky or what: P Well happy reading! Even though this chapter's kinda short…

**InuAndKagForEva2**: It's weird! By the looks of your name, you're a KagxInu kinda dude. But my story is a KagxKoug. So why is that? But I can't complain as long as you love the story! I dedicated this one to all of the KikyoxInu Lovers out there!

**DreamBeamz**: Hey…since ur phsychic…could you tell me how I'm gunna get Kagura to squeal? Huh huh huh? Well I'm very glad that you liked Hiim. I liked him too. But I hadta figure out a way to get rid of him without hurting anyone else. But the part with him and Kouga? Priceless! And yes, there will definitely be Kouga and Kagome making out sessions later on, don't worry!

**Sakurablossomskxk**: o good! I thought that you didn't like the story because it was the other type of assumable! Phewph! And I already had to cook your batch of brownies in order for you to like the story again! Oh well! Here, you can have it. My family recipe double fudge with a teeny tiny bit of honey in it to add sweetener. Are you serious? It takes 5 HOURS to proof-read ur sister's fanfics? Are they that long or that bad? I'll bring Hiim into the next chapter, since he sounds so hot! And I'll make Kagome get better and the whole shebang. Once I figure out how I'm going to get Kagura how to squeal.

_May 29, 2005_


	21. What to Do This Time

Kouga, who was wringing Kagura's neck with his one hand with immense power, let a very low and angry growl emanate from his throat. Even with just one, Kagura was finding it hard to breathe. Kagura was trying to pry Kouga's steel grip from her neck with both her hands the best she could with the remaining strength that her body contained. Kouga's eyes were no longer the innocent blue but rather the same shade red as Kagura's eyes, only more deadly and serious.

"Where…is…Naraku?" Kouga demanded, his breathing extremely heavy due to his immense and frightening anger. Kagura, who was still trying to loosen the grip from her neck and wipe the blood off of her, did nothing but grunt for air. Kouga growled and tightened his grip around his enemy's neck and started to dig his claws into the soft flesh of the wind demon.

"I'll never tell you, bastard," Kagura sneered the best she could with the remaining breath still in her lungs. Kagura valued her life, but knowing Naraku, Kanna was probably reflecting what she was saying and doing at this very moment and willingly showing it to her master. Kagura wasn't about to sacrifice her life for Naraku –not now, not ever.

"I'll ask you…once more," Kouga's breathing was still hard and half-panted. "Where…is _Naraku_?" Kouga exploded when he mentioned the insidious half-demon's name.

When Kagura's only response was grunt of breath, Kouga squeezed Kagura's neck nearly as hard as he could and dug his claws right through Kagura's neck until he could feel the air and hollowness in Kagura's throat. Kagura gave a small squeak and t hen went limp, her eyes rolled up past her eyelids and blood dripping from her mouth and neck.

Kouga dropped the corpse onto the ground; not needing her any longer. He walked away slowly from Naraku's now dead incarnation, his eyes closed and his body language a combination of seriousness and uncaring. Kouga hadn't even realized that he had just avenged his comrades that had died in battle for a shard of the Shikon no Tama in those few minutes, a quest that had taken him so long to complete and here he had done it in mere minutes. Yet he wasn't even capable of realizing it at the moment. Just then his eyes flew open and a bolt of electrical knowing sparked from Kouga's temple.

'_How can this be?'_ Kouga demanded himself in bewilderment and unbelieving as he threw his torso around to look at the dead figure of Kagura. But what he saw was not a dead demon of the wind, rather a very alive one. And she was holding up her fan as high above her as high as she possibly could while keeping her body –cuts, bruises, gashes and all- moving as close to Kouga as she could.

"Dance…of blades," Kagura grunted as she whipped her fan attack directly at Kouga. The wolf demon had just enough to time to dodge the attacks due to her proximity.

**.o0O0o. Chapter Twenty One  
****What to Do This Time .o0O0o.**

'_Damnit! Why won't she just die!' _Kouga was starting to get angry as he had to constantly leap and roll so that he wouldn't get hit. A few stray pebbles were then rolled by Kagura's feet. Small enough that someone would have to have been moving to have pushed them into clear view.

"Dance of Dragons!" Kagura unleashed one of her most powerful attacks. Kouga went wide eyed not at how or where she summoned the strength to unleash the attack, but rather how she had managed to stand up and resume a battle stance without him realizing it.

"Y-you-you're standing!" Kouga could not lunge at Kagura for he was clearly shocked out of his mind. Kagura closed her eyes and did a rather dramatic spin her fan-hand up in the air and her head and body cocked back to actually make her quite graceful. While in this position, the wind demon slowly opened her eyes and let an evil smirk wash up on her face with no resistance.

"You can cut off a wolf's head and it still holds the power to bite. When you thought you had killed me, you forgot that I am immortal as long as I am still a part of Naraku." Kagura slowly walked up towards Kouga in a completely cocky, confident and unafraid manner. Lazily drawing her arm to her shoulder height, Kagura let the fan fall open rather insidiously. Raising the fully open fan above her head, a freak lightening storm commenced behind her.

"Prepare youself demon, for I will now completely unleash the true power from Naraku!" Kouga couldn't help but scowel and snarl as he heard this, letting his face unconsciously bear his fangs and his eyes returning to the normal emotionless pools of blue.

'_So that's where she got it from. Well now that I know that she's still linked to Naraku…'_ Kouga lunged towards Kagura relatively slowly,_ 'That son of a bitch will die!'_

"Blades of Symphonia!" Kagura cried, a bolt of lightening striking the wind controlling fan and passing through to the ground on which Kouga and Kagura both stood. A half sphere of lightening covering, upturning and destroying everything in its path as its size grew to cover a hundred yard radius. Kouga grunted as he anticipated what was going to happen next and braced himself for the worse. Kouga grunted as the mist from the waterfall's indefatigable waters then came crashing onto him as the waves of immense power headed directly towards him. There was nowhere for him to run, for everything that he could run towards would be hit as soon as he got there, for he couldn't run as fast as light, no matter how close the comparison.

Crossing his arms over his face to make an X to protect his head was possibly the smartest thing that he had done that whole battle. But unfortunately it made no difference because he was still thrown back multiple metres, forcing him to fall off the ledge of his cliff and fall through any of the trees that dare remain in his way as he tumbled from a fatally high distance. Kagura had noticed how far Kouga had been thrown, but it made no difference to her had he been thrown only twenty feet or the whole two hundred metres that he had.

"Ha ha ha," Kagura gave a combination of gay, evil and mocking laugh as she snapped her fan closed. Scanning the area that Kouga had just recently been standing, a small look of disgust was shown and a small sigh was released.

"He didn't even leave his shards." So, deciding that there was no point in staying any longer, Kagura turned around and walked in the opposite direction of Kouga in a huff and didn't look back. Her body tensed all over and then went completely limp as a pair of pine green metal chopsticks with beautiful yellow pansies painted on the place where one would grip the chopsticks was then stabbed into some of the most sensitive nerves in the neck –the carotid artery. But Kagura didn't fall on her face, for a pair of strong arms were then wrapped around her waist and her neck. A few rather large locks of loose blue-grey hair then fell onto Kagura's chest. A pair of white fangs were poking out at the end of the light lips on the dark, very Asian skin.

"So, you must be the one they call Kagura. The name doesn't suit you," the half wolf-demon gave a smug smirk as he scanned and memorized the face of the one that had just died and then been resurrected. "How do you do? My name's Hiim!" The half wolf-demon gave a bright, anime smile as he tossed Kagura over his back in the piggyback position and started to walk towards Kouga to check up on him. As it would turn out, Kouga was still conscious, but writhing in pain as he flipped his body over so that he would lie on his nearly-broken back.

"C'mon Kouga! I know your tougher then that," Hiim called down to the bottom of the mountain where Kogua had been thrown right off of the cave's ledge. Hiim tossed his head as an indication for Kouga to follow him, and just so that Hiim could get his own hair out of his face. Kouga's eyes closed for a few seconds and then reopened as he stood up, his face bearing no emotion whatsoever. Hiim gave another warm and anime smile as he walked towards the waterfall just outside of Kouga's cave and splashed a bit of water onto Kagura's face.

"Hey Kouga…who's."

"This dude?" Ginta started with Hakkaku right next to him to finish his sentence. Kouga had just leapt up onto the edge of the ledge from the outside of his cave and he was already disgusted by the sight. Kagura was on his land and was being woken up by one of his own kind. Or at least, half of his own kind. But what was really disgusting him was that Hiim was actually being compassionate towards Kagura!

As Kagura stirred, Hiim patted the back of her neck as he gave a small smile with his eyes closed. Expertly patting the spot where he had just punctured with his chopsticks not too long ago, Kagura stiffened slightly in pain. Though the warm hand was greatly welcomed, the place where he was patting was not very considerate. Kagura sniffed the air for a second as she thought that she had smelled some type of herb.

"Nice to see your awake!" Hiim said cheerfully, that super big anime smile never leaving his face as he then rubbed tiny little circles around the spot where he had attacked Kagura's neck with his iron tipped chopsticks. As he took his hand away from Kagura's neck, he licked it. This is when Kouga saw why he was rubbing Kagura's neck with one hand –or rather, finally realized what he was doing. Hiim's expression became half-serious, and would have been completely serious had it not been for the smug little smile he was wearing. Kouga was taken back for a second, but then gave a smirk and crossed his arms as Hiim continued to lick his hands.

Ginta and Hakkaku just exchanged glances as they brought their attention from this strange half wolf-demon with blue-grey hair and dog ears to their leader Kouga. Hoping that they could clue into what the two of them were explaining silently with their body language, Ginta and Hakkaku just became more and more lost as Kouga walked up to Hiim and sniffed the green paste that was on his hand. A combination of evil and content smirk then washed up onto the left side of Kouga's face.

"So Kagura," Kouga started slyly as he went on one knee and sat next to his half demon accomplice as Hiim propped Kagura up into a sitting position. "Where did you say Naraku was hiding?" Kagura looked up at Kouga, her eyes zoned out and in a completely different place.

"Four days North-East. The castle is hidden by an illusion that makes the area look like a small village. Anyone who enters will be killed by the toxic miasma. If they can survive that," Kagura bowed her head so her bangs covered her eyes, "then you must face off with one of Naraku's newest minions." Hiim's face was stricken with fear and he showed it without restraint, as did Kouga. But Kouga's face quickly returned back into the hating demon that he had been portrayed as throughout his life.

"One of Naraku's newest minions," Kouga growled just saying the words that Kagura had told him. A snarl was clearly visible upon his tan face as Hiim's head whipped over to see the wolf-demons face out of complete fear. Kouga's glare continued as he looked at Hiim straight in his eternally endless pools of grey were a swirl of emotions of fear, anxiety, uncertainty and confusion.

"Newest minions….but what's that supposed to mean? Doesn't everyone have minions? It's not like they can just," Hiim searched for the word he was looking for. Finally finding it, he flung his arms up in exclamation, "detach his arms and legs off and then make them fight!" Kouga looked from Kagura to the sky with the small little snarl returning in disgust.

"No, you're right. He can't rip off his arms and his legs. But he can detach his soul, his heart, his humanity and his mind. One of them," Kouga flicked some dirt from under his fingernails, "is Kagura that you see right before you." Hiim's eyes widened and then examined Kagura quickly, but Hiim's face quickly returned to the unserious and playful that Kouga had seen the most of.

"Silly wolf!" Hiim teased, picking up Kagura and giving her a piggy back as if he was no older then eight. "Kagura can't be any of those. She's much nicer then that! Just you wait and see!" Hiim's smile remained comical and warm. Kouga couldn't help but smirk a little bit, keeping his fangs hidden. Hiim went up to the edge of the ledge, his eyes still closed and the comical grin of a six year old with ice cream still plastered to his face. With one deep breath, Hiim gave himself a reassuring nod and saluted Kouga. Kouga had just enough time to salute back before Hiim jumped off of the ledge with Kagura. Ginta and Hakkaku instantly ran to the ledge and slid on their bellies to look headfirst down the steep mountainside to see Hiim on sudden impulse. But instead of seeing a big splash of landing in the river down below, there was a giant feather evading every drop of waterfall water being directed by Hiim.

"Whoa!" Hakkaku said in awe as he watched the feather ride in a completely straight line.

"Wow," Ginta commented not too long after. Kouga remained stationary on his rock with his arms crossed and his little smug smirk not moving from his face.

'_Can't really expect much more outa him now can I?' _Kouga leaned back on his rock to give his back a rest, but then completely lost his balance and fell head first onto the ground. A _very_ loud bang was heard as Koua's thick head collided with the hard ground. The whole wolf pack looked at Kouga, and then burst out laughing, for Kouga surely was a funny sight. Sitting on his head with his legs crossed and a stubborn little snarl threatening its way onto Kouga's face was visible for everyone to see. With no help from anyone, Kouga had to get himself up and then shake his head, getting his hair out of his face.

Crunch, crunch, crinkle crinkle, crunch crunch. The sound was barely audible, but it was still there. Kouga's head turned around to the familiar sound and found himself staring at a Ginta that was coming out of the cave with a bag of fried potatoes from Sister Kagome's land.

'_Kagome!'_ Kouga's brain snapped as he realized that she had left to go back to her world for a little bit. Surely she would be back by now, wouldn't she? "Ginta, where did you get those?"

"Hrachachu am I shwer maming phem phor lafer."

"Ah myum myum mya bla bla?" Kouga did a poor imitation of Ginta and his mouth full of chips to prove his point. Ginta quickly downed the rest of the fried potato thins that were in his mouth and swallowed hard while whipping his mouth to rid himself of any remaining crumbs.

"Hakkaku and I were saving them for later."

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"Oh…" Ginta wanted nothing more than to look away and not face Kouga from his stupidity, but decided against it, for that would make him look much lower than Kouga. "Sister Kagome gave them to us a while ago."

"What? When was this?"

**.o0O0o. Flashback .o0O0o.**

"Hey, thanks a lot guys. I'm really sorry about having to drag you guys along when it's usually Kouga…"Kagome said sadly with a twinge of regret that she had to ask Ginta and Hakkaku to go out of their ways just for her.

"Hey, no problem Kagome!" Hakkaku draped his arm in a brotherly like way over Kagome's shoulder. Kagome's face was beaming for it was so rare that either one of the amazing duet ever called her "Kagome" without adding "Sister" before.

"Yeah, anytime!" Ginta also placed his arm over Kagome's shoulder. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at this and then brought both of her arms out from under her and slung them over Ginta and Hakkaku's shoulders. Kagome then just spontaneously started skipping and looked at the two wolf demons next to her with a laugh and said:

"C'mon!" What other choice do two wolf demons have when the alpha-male's mate gives them an order? They fulfill her wishes that's what! But Ginta and Hakkaku didn't really look at Kagome like the Alpha-male's woman. They looked at her more like the friend and sister that she was, mortal or not.

After half an hour of continuous walking, the trio then reached Kagome's time-travelling well. Of course by this time, Ginta and Hakkaku had insisted on carrying Kagome, saying that her backpack was too heavy for her to handle, that she _must_ be tired of walking and that she didn't get enough sleep to possibly finish walking all the way that she had.

"Guys I'm fine! I can handle it!"

"But Kagome, if you get hurt or anything then it's our fault!" Hakkaku protested in a concerned manner and simply kept walking.

"Ginta, get me down from here! Please!" Kagome pleaded, doing the little prayer hand position. With this, an evil grin swept across Ginta's face, scaring Kagome a bit considering the fact that she had never seen Ginta get anything past annoyed.

"Maybe I could get you down, but…" Ginta turned around with the evil smirk that made Kagome want to shiver. "Yougiveusallyourfriedpotatoes!" Ginta got right up into Kagome's face as he just slurred the words together he said them so incredibly quickly and he was o hyper. Had Hakkaku not been holding Kagome, she surely would have fallen down anime style for sure.

"Well I don't know if I have any in my bag, but-"

"Yes you do." Hakkaku said a matter-of-factly.

"But…how do you know if I do or no-"

"Hakkaku has the best nose in the tribe, next to Kouga's." And with this, Kagome was just even more lost. But nonetheless, she was placed on the ground and given her overstuffed yellow backpack that most chiropractors would faint if they saw it on Kagome's back.

Rummaging through her backpack, Kagome threw out anything that was in her way including clothes, textbooks, toys and to-be-prepared food. After many newly discarded items, Kagome triumphantly raised two bags of chips and a bag containing gummy worms, gummy bears and other jelly type candies.

"Ta da!" Kagome exclaimed triumphantly as she passed the bags of chips to her two wolf friends. Ginta and Hakkaku didn't need to be told twice and their arms shot directly for the bags of potato chips.

"They aren't both the same flavour by the way," Kagome warned as the placed a hand on both the bags of chips. "This one's bold barbeque and this one's…" Kagome had to take the bag from Ginta to see what flavour it was. "This one's regular. Now before you guys eat the barbeque, I might wanna-"

But Kagome was cut short of her sentence by a Hakkaku who was now spitting out fire from his throat and running around like a madman.

"Tell you that the Barbeque's really, _Really_ hot." Kagome then hid her face in her hands and dared not look at the display around her.

Now apparently, neither one of the two wolf demons were very bright. It wasn't enough for Hakkaku to have tasted the very hot and spicy bold barbeque chips. Oh no. Ginta had to go and try them out himself just to see what they were like. Ginta was just too thick headed to realize that if Hakkaku was running around with fire coming out of his throat that it probably meant that the chips were extremely hot and spicy and that he shouldn't eat them. But hey, I guess that he'd have to find out someway, right?

**.o0O0o. End Flashback .o0O0o.**

Kouga fell down anime style. If all of his comrades were this foolish, then he would have one pitiful army. And then without even asking, Kouga reached over and grabbed a handful of chips. Luckily for Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku had already finished eating the barbeque chips. But from what he had heard, he would have liked to see Hakkaku breathe fire.

"Oh by the way Kouga," Ginta stopped to get Kouga's attention. "Who was that guy that was with you and Kagura earlier?"

"One of Kagome's kind," Kouga said unconsciously. This got everyone's attention. One of Kagome's kind? But Kagome was a human girl. The thing that was there not long ago certainly wasn't human. Certainly, he was part human; that much they could smell. But there was something else about the fellow. It wasn't demon, but it wasn't human either.

"One of Sister Kagome's kind?" Hakkaku asked, bewildered, making sure to use the word Sister due to Kouga's presence.

"But She's mortal! This fellow smelled something other than human." Kouga was still zoned out before he realized what he said. But when he did realize that he said, he lifted his head out of his chin and looked at his two comrades.

'_Aw shit,'_ Kouga cursed, remembering that Ginta and Hakkaku weren't there when Hiim first made his appearance and tried to take Kouga to the Ten'nyo/Wolf demon Sanctuary, but then ended up electrocuting the two. But before Kouga could even flail his arms around trying to tell everyone to stop and that he didn't mean what he had said, Ginta and Hakkaku had already rounded up more of the other wolves and started to spread the word in whispers.

The wolves were barking at one another, spreading the word and the wolf demons were whispering and murmuring in groups one of two things.

"Kouga's definitely lost it."

"Sister Kagome? But how could this be?"

"No no no no no no no!" Kouga cried out, his arms flailing. But no one listened to Kouga and continued murmuring what they wished, causing a rather large sweatdrop to run down the back of Kouga's head.

"Feh!" Kouga couldn't help but imitate dog turd in a situation like this, complete with the turnaround and arms crossed.

**.o0O0o. With InuYasha .o0O0o.**

"InuYasha, are you done _yet?_" Shippo couldn't help but complain as he sat on one of the branches in a relatively small tree with sturdy enough branches. Sure, the view was great and the sky was partially cloudy with fluffy white clouds that felt like they could be picked up and put into your pocket, but staring at trees, fields and clouds for hours got boring quick.

"Why don't you just shut up Shippo? I'll be done when I'm done!" InuYasha gripped the dirt with his claws and had a rather large forehead vein that was fit to burst.

"InuYasha, you've been sitting there all day!" Shippo rolled onto his back and rolled his head back and stuck his tongue out, mimicking a dead man. Three more veins were then ready to explode. A small rustling in the bushes was audible and a solid staff then appeared.

"Shippo does have a point InuYasha. You have been sitting here a long time." Miroku scratched the back of his head. But InuYasha completely tuned out everything that the others had to say stuck his nose even higher in the air, his doggy ears swivelling around in circles, searching for anything.

Doggy ears suddenly whipped forward and nose did too.

"She's here."

**.o0O0o. With Hiim .o0O0o.**

"So Kagura, what do you like doing?" Hiim asked in a carefree tone as he continued to carry the wind-demon piggyback on Kagura's feather, not knowing that if he put her down on it if she would fall through or not. And besides, he liked having her pressed against his back. Still completely zoned out with the truth telling serum, she was rather sociable and not evil-like at all.

"Like…doing?" Kagura asked completely innocently as she didn't understand. Hiim nodded and didn't look at her, rather kept his eyes on the landscape below him seeing where he was going.

"Hee hee! This is so cool! All you have to do is think where you're going and it takes you!" Hiim was now completely chibi style and was jumping up and down excitedly. Kagura sweatdropped seeing as how immature her captor was currently acting.

"Oh, uh yeah! Like doing! Some people like to make clothing in their spare time, others like to read, some people even like to make jewellery or train to make them stronger in their free time! So what do you like to do?" Hiim finally turned his head around and looked Kagura in the face as closely as he could without having to turn his whole body around.

Kagura looked at Hiim completely stunned. What did she like doing? Well she had never been asked that before. She had never even had the chance to do anything on her own without fearing for her life or without Naraku being only moments away from killing her. She then looked to the side and let the beautiful scenery around her sink in for the first time. Normally it was just a whole cluster of green land and blue sky. But this time, Kagura's eyes fell upon something far more beautiful then Naraku would let her see.

The different shades of lush green directly below and all around her were breathtaking. The different hues of blue as the sky never seemed to end seemed so perfectly calm in such a troubled world. The white and grey clouds that just seemed so fluffy and perfectly shaped for every single thought that Kagura could relate to seemed so close that you could almost touch them. A flock of geese then flew up beside the two demons and decided to take a small break from flying and landed on the feather. Kagura giggled like a little girl and went to stroke one on the head. Hiim smiled at this.

"So do you like animals?" Hiim asked quietly, not wanting to disturb any of the geese. Kagura gave a small smile with those innocent little eyes and little girl smile. Hiim knew that the serum wouldn't last for very long, so he figured he might as well bring out the best in her that he could.

"These ones seem nice," Kagura said with a small laugh. Hiim smiled too and tightened his grip around Kagura so that it would be like a hug. Kagura laid her head on Hiim's shoulder and smiled as innocently as a six year old girl.

"Mr. Hiim?" Kagura asked a few minutes later.

"Yeah?" Hiim asked very, very softly.

"Will you stay with me?

**.o0O0o. With Kouga .o0O0o.**

"Hey guys, do you smell that?" Kouga asked, sticking his head straight up into the air and took small acute sniffs. The rest of the pack did as was asked and smelled the air looking for anything that was recognizable. Hakkaku was the first to respond.

"Hey isn't that-"

"The crazy lady Kaguya?" Ginta finished. Fear then struck Kouga and his entire body went as stiff and as straight as a board. Racing to his feet and without an explination, Kouga rushed as quickly as he could to where his instincts told him best. To find Kagome.

"Damnit! Why now of all times!" Kouga cursed as he ran as fast and as hard as he could to the time-traveling well. As soon as it was in sight, he pushed himself even harder and jumped straight down into the well to find Kagome and make sure that Kaguya didn't find her.

'_Hang on Kagome. Just wait for me,'_ Kouga nearly had tears in his eyes just thinking about Kagome getting hurt by that Kaguya bitch. _'If anything ever happens to you, I don't know what I'll do.'_ And with that the mystical blue and white light engulfed Kouga.

**.o0O0o. In Present Time .o0O0o.**

"KAAAGOOOMEEEE!" Kouga called out a war cry as he barged through everything that stood in his way. He rushes in following his nose to where she might be all over the house at lightening speed.

Screeching to a halt, Kouga came across the living room as his nose and eyes found what he was looking for. But what he was looking for was not what he then saw, nor what he wanted to see. In front of him, was Kagome safe and sound as she possible could be. Only she was bound to a wooden chair and gagged. Seeing Kouga, she screamed and wriggled her wrists but to no avail. The screaming then brought in armed and armoured men by the dozen who rolled in, crashed through windows and kicked through doors. Kagome screamed and shook her head trying to get Kouga out of her house, but Kouga couldn't and would never leave his Kagome behind.

Pling pling pling pling pling. Ratatatatatata. The different sounds of different guns pulling on Kouga was just too much! Kagome was screaming and guns were shooting, all of this was confusing Kouga to no end. Stunned, Kouga had no time to react to the multiple bullets now entering his flesh and coughed up blood as the bullets hit no vital organs, rather got caught in his fur and armour.

Finally regaining his senses, Kouga ran straight to all of the armoured men and attacked each and everyone of them with his fists and feet. While a few men then dropped down unconscious, the remaining men continued to shoot at Kouga without stopping for their life. But then miraculously and suddenly, the bullets stopped penetrating Kouga. Rather, they couldn't even get anywhere near Kouga, for an invisible barrier was then placed around the wolf-demon.

"What the…" one of the armoured men questioned as he stopped shooting and looked directly at Kouga. Kouga too was partially stunned, but instincts kicked in and Kouga ran straight for the rest of the men and knocked all of them out, seeing as how none of their weapons were effective against his tanned hide.

"Don't. You. EVER. Touch. KAGOME!" Kouga spat out as he kicked and knocked down each and every standing man in the room before he went for Kagome.

Slicing the ropes and the gag with his claws but being careful not to harm Kagome in anyway possible, Kouga picked up Kagome who had passed out from all of the excitement and carried her outside where he lay her across his lap for a few minutes until he too felt rather exhausted and climbed up onto the well and then jumped down, carrying Kagome in his arms and not letting her go for the world.

**.o0O0o. In Sengoku Jidai .o0O0o.**

Lying Kagome down onto his own straw mattress once he had returned back to his cave, Kouga shooed all of the wolves away so that Kagome could sleep in peace. Many of the wolves and cubs had snuck in past Kouga's careful eye, but the alpha-male quickly returned them back to their parents. Ginta and Hakkaku were then placed on guard so that no one would disturb Kagome. And if they did:

"I'll beat them do death."

"But Kouga, what do we do if she wakes up?" Hakkaku asked concerned. Both he and Ginta knew better then anyone that she would want to see Kouga no matter what, and that she would barge through them and not give up until she did see her lover.

"Then leave her. She'll be scared enough. If she really does need me," Kouga had to think for a second, knowing that he would probably be off fighting and that he definitely didn't want to put Kagome in any more danger, "then tell her to wait. I'll be back soon." And with that, he ran in and kissed Kagome rather deeply and, even in her sleep, Kagome responded to the kiss and kissed him back rather deeply. Kouga gave a slight growl as he was turned on by his Kagome, but then knew that he had to stop and leave, no matter how much he wanted to stay and kiss her.

"Ginta. Hakkaku. I trust that you'll take care of Kagome."

"Yes Kouga."

"Good then." And with that, a small tornado ran off into the distance faster then any eye could keep up with.

**.o0O0o. With InuYasha .o0O0o.**

"I'm sure that's it!" InuYasha cried over his shoulder as he ran as fast as he could north-east to where he caught the scent of the mysterious woman. Lagging behind InuYasha, in his opinion, were Shippo and Sango riding Kilala and Miroku riding Kagome's bike. Surprisingly, he was going quite fast considering the fact that they were running/biking on uneven ground.

Minutes later, with everyone breathing heavily, they reached the Goshinboku, exactly where the group had last met this beautiful Ten'nyo. Miroku was the first to speak with awe as he dropped Kagome's bike.

"Kaguya."

Kaguya's head turned around slowly as she stopped reciting her incantation. Upon the perfectly-applied-makeup face and flawless skin was a rather evil smile.

"What do you want bitch!" InuYasha demanded and clenched his fists. Kagura smiled and flicked her wrist, causing many sakura blossoms to shoot straight into InuYasha's skin like bullets. InuYasha grunted, but stayed his ground.

"There has been a new Ten'nyo recently. I have been sent to kill her. And if she resists," Kaguya gave an evil chuckle, "then that is her problem. Stupid humans that you are. I can smell her on you. Who is she?"

"Aah!" Shippo cried as he dove for Kilala, knowing that he could easily say something that he wasn't supposed to accidentally. Kilala nestled her head into her fur and nuzzled Shippo on his head for a second, and then resumed her battle stance and gave a very loud combination of a growl and a hiss.

"Hmm…." Kaguya searched the group to see if any of them were hiding something. "Do you not normally have five in your group with you? Where is the girl?"

"You won't lay a finger on Kagome!" InuYasha cried defensively as he unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and swung at the too-cocky Ten'nyo.

**.o0O0o. With Kagome .o0O0o.**

Her heart beat harder, her breathing grew quicker, and her forehead began to sweat cold. A soft gasping sound was heard from every breath Kagome drew from her mouth and her whole body began to tense. Ginta and Hakkaku then came running.

"What's wrong with her?" Ginta asked hurriedly as he leaned overtop of his Alpha-Female to see if he could find anything that was making her act the way she was.

"I dunno. Should we go get help?"

"Hurry!" And with that, Ginta and Hakkaku raced off to find the medicine chief.

A small gasp escaped Kagome's lips and her eyes snapped open to reveal a pair of pupil-less majestic stormy grey eyes. Kagome's upper body slowly lifted itself into an upright position. The bottom tips of her hair slowly and gradually turned the majestic colour of red-roan and crawled up to the roots of her hair as her face and chest developed into that known as Kamatari. The wolves' heads turn and not a pair of eyes were looking elsewhere as everyone's attention was on this strange new person in Kagome's clothes.

Jumping on top of the cave that belonged the alpha-male Kouga, Kamatari looked around in the forest below her and searched for something that no one knew. With the rising of her chest, Kamatari took in a deep breath and closed her eyes and concentrated, causing an indigo aura to appear and surround her. With this, the youngest of wolf children and cubs were whimpering and crying out of fear and discomfort. This sound snapped many wolves back to reality as they reached for their young ones, but for many the sound was tuned out by watching in fascination as this strange new creature before them made her next move.

"Kaguya. Come and find me…Little sister."

…

.o0O0o.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNN! Hey! If theres anyone out there still keeping track, I hope this chapter was long enough for you. It took me a while to finish and I would have updated sooner but I was out in Edmonton shopping in the worlds largest shopping mall and visiting family. So when numero 140 came in, I was out.**

**.o0O0o.**

**Kikyo**: So you were out doing things more important then your story and it's characters?

**Jassy**: Uh…yeah?

**Kagome**: well at least she had a good time. And she got souvenirs for all of you readers and reviewers!

**Jassy**: YEAH! Here ya go! _–hands out cowboy hats, mugs, t-shirts and Mountie Police Moose and Beavers-_

**Shippo**: Jassy, what is this strange looking animal?

**Hiim**: Hey! He's kinda cool!

**Jassy**: It's a beaver…one of Canada's international animals! They're fuzzy and have big teeth and can get out of any obstacle that you give them. One of the smartest animals out there!

**Kilala**: Mew?

**Sango**: No Kilala, I won't replace you with one of these "Beaver" creatures.

**Jassy**: MM!** Very important. I won't be asking for numbers of reviews anymore! (I know wut ur thinking, 'What took her so long!') But oh well! No time like the present rite? NO MORE REVIEW NUMBERS! So I'll just update whenever I'm finished!**

**.o0O0o. Reviews .o0O0o.**

**Luciado**:O It's going into your favourites? Well I feel so special! That was a very nice review of you! Thank you!

**DreamBeamz**: Look, I'm really sorry I couldn't have the making out sessions in this chapter like I wanted to (hey I even wanted them to get married in this one, but I couldn't) it just KINDA went against the whole story thing. But remember, as soon as Kagome snaps back from being Kamatari and Kouga explains what's happened to her, I'm sure that's the first thing she does! And do you think this was a good way to get Kagura to squeal?

**Miko Kagome Archer**: It was a great chapter! But this one's even better! And what do you mean "it works now" ? I don't understand! But I hope you review again!

**Briana**: Here ya go! I did write more! And I'll continue writing more until someone sais "Look Jassy, this is just getting so boring! End it already!" but until that day comes, I will continue writing!

**Bitter042**: well I just figured out how I made Kagura squeal. You like it? I guess I did make up someone that she cared about a little huh? Oh well. I hope you like this chapter!

**Name:**: VERY nice name Name! I congratulate you on your originality! And you know I'd LOVE to make InuYasha go to Hell with Kikyo, trust me I really do! But then how would Kagome return from being Kamatari? Remember only InuYasha can do that! And I hope this chapter was FUNFUNFUNFUNFUNFUN as well:D

: well THANK YOU REVIEWER NUMBER ONE HUNDRED AND FOURTY! LETS GIVE HER A ROUND OF APPLAUS! Or him…SRY! (its kinda hard to tell if you're a girl or a guy…-.-; well only since u said please….LoL! just jokin! I would have posted had u said please or not!

_July 27, 2005_


	22. Outa Control Siblings

Kamatari stared out into the distance, watching and listening for something. Turning her head from one side to the other, Kamatari's beautiful cool grey eyes remained but half-open and a fatigued smile graced her lips. Her body then elevated into the air slowly from the top of Kouga's cave and her eyes flashed alive and were now as full of life as she was as her body sensed a spiritual energy similar to her own.

Looking around her, Kamatari grew outraged and infuriated that she was amongst her very nemesis and how they were simply staring at her. Her eyes glaring and her mouth drawn into a very think line, Kamatari closed her eyes and brought her legs to her chest as her arms created an X shape in front of her legs. A pale green circle surrounded her entire body causing her hair to shoot straight up and then go in every which way loosely.

"I shall bestow the joy of transcendent bliss upon YOU!" the Ten'nyo lashed her arms and legs back as she unleashed her attack.

The wolves flew in every which way, screaming and howling in pain from the wave of impact, but their bellows and cries were quieted as a large number of wolf and wolf demons bodies' started to burn.

But the wolves were not in any pain-or at least, none of which they could realize. For inside these demons' minds was not the gory and flame-filled event that was occurring right before their very eyes as we speak, rather a peaceful view of light ground and yellow sky with baby soft white and pink sakura blossoms falling ever so softly. A deep fragrance of cherry and honeysuckle was almost tangible it was so strong. Many of these wolves were not even aware and couldn't realize that they were soon to be dead.

Kagura gave a small snarl as she watched the vast majority of the Southern wolf tribe completely…burn out. The only feeling of contempt she could have possibly given her a feeling or warmth inside of her was the fact that she had just killed of hundreds of wolves, her sworn enemy in life. But the small spark was not enough for Kamatari to feel proud, nor have a sense of accomplishment. No, too many of the wolves had survived. In order to feel whole again, each and every wolf must die.

Scanning the area and finding no survivors within range of another attack, Kamatari let herself calm down partially before letting the rest of her body to continue the levitation to a height that would enable her to look down at sights with height that soly those with wings would ever lay eyes upon. Then, she started off in the direction of the Oxen-Tiger.

**.o0O0o. Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Outa Control Siblings .o0O0o.**

"What do you want? What does have to do with Ka-" InuYasha was cut off by Miroku's staff gagging him the best that an enchanted wooden staff can be gagged into one's mouth partially opened. Miroku' tugged on the staff as a rider would his reins when InuYasha wouldn't cease his dangerously revealing blabbering.

"Geh Ah Ee!" InuYasha shoved Miroku off of his Fire Rat Haori and got the staff out of his mouth. (Oh Miroku, check that thing for teeth marks and dents.) Though falling to the ground, Miroku did not become disgruntled; rather, he gave a small sigh before accepting the helpful hand-up of the beautiful and perfectly shaped female demon slayer. As the soft and delicate fingers grasped the large and warm opposing ones, the two companion's eyes met and –for a second- there was the tenderest smile on Sango's lips as the only thing that she could sense was Miroku's hand in her own and Miroku's face but inches away from her own.

"Sango! Watch out!" Shippo cried out across the field from Kilala's protective fur. Sango whipped her head back just in time to see a pink whip of light heading straight towards her heart.

But before Sango had time to do anything other than a gasp, Miroku jumped forward and tumbled to the ground with the demon slayer in his strong arms. Flipping over onto his back, Miroku hollowed out his back and braced himself the best he could for the rocks, the roots and the hard ground that he would soon be sliding against.

Sango quickly got up and ran for her Hiraikotsu, but not before lifting Miroku onto his feet with a large jerk. Now fully equipped, Sango ran for Kaguya full force with InuYasha not too far behind with his unsheathed Tetsusaiga not too far behind. Sango then hurled her bone boomerang as hard as she could so that it would hit Kagura full force.

But the attack was not successful and incomplete, as Kaguya pulled out one of her golden hair clips and transformed it into a golden blade and turned it so that the flat side of the blade was in play. Playing the flat side of the blade as a defence, Kaguya stopped the Hiraikotsu dead on, causing the boomerang to fall on the ground so that Sango could not pick it up.

But that didn't stop Sango, who pulled out her own sword and charged. InuYasha also swung at Kaguya with all that he could. But even the two of them were no match for Kaguya's disappearing and teleporting acts.

"Sango, you stay here and I'll use my Wind Scar on her!" Sango nodded and took a step back as InuYasha raised the Tetsusaiga above his little doggy ears and then slammed it down on the ground with his very loud war cry of:

"WIND SCAR!"

And the plan was perfectly executed. Three waves of blue and yellow light and energy where shot directly at Kaguya and there was no possible way of missing. InuYasha gave a small smirk and lowered his Tetsusaiga, knowing that he would hit the Ten'nyo directly in front of him with dead on accuracy. Even Sango was able to breathe and make sure that her sword could be ready for battle.

A black ball with a white light shooting out from the top and the bottom of the ball at an angle formed in front of Kaguya's head. Kaguya raised her index and middle finger of her right hand in front of her mouth and recited an incantation. With the closing of her eyes, Kaguya's black ball of energy shot forward, blocking it's master. The wind scar was also affected by Kaguya's new self defence. The ball of light and energy seemed to be like a magnet and brought the wind scar directly to it and absorbed all of the power, energy and force exerted into the attack.

"The Wind Scar!" Miroku gasped.

"That black thing just ate it!" Shippo exclaimed, running towards Miroku and staying by his leg. InuYasha growled as he steadied the Tetsusaiga in front of him and prepared for another attack.

"Grr.." InuYasha stabbed the air in front of him wishing it could be Kaguya's body right about now. "Fine then. If the Wind Scar didn't work, I might as well use…

"BACKLASH WAVE!" And with those two words, a horrendous black twister immerged from the ground in front of everyone and separated into five separate twisters. When all five twisters headed directly for the black haired beauty, Kaguya didn't even flinch. Instead, she merely raised her mirror so that no one could see her face. A black light then shot out of every last millimetre of the circular mirror so that no one could see anything but the rim and headed directly for the large black sphere that had just absorbed the Wind Scar.

The black light hit the ball of black light head on and absorbed the new energy, causing it to grow immensely. The then relatively large ball of energy the size of your head was now at least the size of a small child. And with all of the newfound energy, the black ball with the white light at either end sucked in the mini twisters InuYasha had created and grew even larger.

"Damn it!" InuYasha took a step back out of shock. "That thing just absorbed the Backlash Wave!" Miroku took a step forward so that he could stand by his comrade.

"It appears that energy based attacks will not kill it." Miroku brought his hand up to his chin and pondered. "You'll have to attack it directly InuYasha."

"Miroku's right InuYasha," Sango said as she picked up Shippo and put him on Kilala, still in her kitten form. "If you keep attacking it from here it'll only grow." InuYasha clenched the Tetsusaiga even tighter out of frustration. He then glared at Kaguya with half closed eyes that were dishing out so much disgust and hatred that they could easily match those of Medusa. A small growl emanated from his throat as he thought of a plan on how to kill this ball of energy and Kaguya.

Seeing the Half-Demon's despair, Kaguya laughed rather obnoxiously and threw her head back. "What's the matter, Half-Demon. Do you need your Ten'nyo to come and help you? Why don't you give up? With every attack you inflict, the stronger I get. Can't you see? It's hopeless!" Kaguya then shrieked hysterically and looked mad. The last few months that she had spent in a mental prison trying to plan out schemes to get Revenge on the Hanyou were finally paying off, as just seeing InuYasha in such a predicament was truly bliss.

"You know what? That laugh of yours is really starting to piss me off…" InuYasha said in a threatening but low tone of voice. "First you try and kill Kagome, then you try and stop time, and now you want Kagome again! Do you ever take a break bitch!" InuYasha cried out as he swung his sword at Kaguya with everything he had, but it wasn't enough to stop the Ten'nyo with the golden blade.

Kaguya easily blocked and dodged all of InuYasha's attacks without letting so much as a strand of hair fall out of place. InuYasha was growing breathless and tired. With a jerk of his head, he signalled for Sango to help him out, which she did the best she could. Miroku also joined in, sweeping around the back and trying to hit Kaguya in the back or the head.

But none of the attacks were successful, for Kaguya either blocked, dodged or teleported for all of the attacks.

**.o0O0o. With Kamatari .o0O0o.**

'_So sister, it has been a while hasn't it?'_ Kamatari smiled devilishly as she thought of all the times that her and her sister and attempted to kill one another. The smile grew even larger as she thought about how close she was to killing her sister once.

**.o0O0o. Flashback .o0O0o.**

The two sisters were in the battle arena, both circling the other and their face bearing snarls. With the blink of an eye, both of the sisters had disappeared and then suddenly reappeared with swords clashing. This continued on for quite a few minutes until Kaguya underestimated her Sister's strategic ways and ended up being about thirteen metres underneath her sister.

Looking around frantically, Kaguya started to panic ever so slightly looking for her sister and awaiting the attack. Finally looking up, Kaguya was an exact duplicate of a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. The bottom of an elegant and highly expensive looking sandal was then smashed into Kaguya's delicate cheekbone. One could hear the cracking of teeth and bone from the outside of the arena. And if one paid close enough attention and stuck around for a bit longer, they would then hear the muffled scream as the younger Ten'nyo's whole body went face first into the stone and mortar castle walls.

"Had enough, _little_ sister?" Kamatari sneered, slightly breathless. Shoulders heaving up and down to regain her breath, Kamatari slid her golden sword back into her hair as it transformed itself back into the normal, favourite golden hair clip that she originally used.

"Don't…count on it bitch," Kaguya grunted and grimaced with pain as she regained her posture. A pink glow radiating from her hand, Kaguya brought the pink light to her cheek and eye. The light was then absorbed into her head and regained her normal composure of perfect makeup, bone structure and perfect teeth. Kamatari walked off with a rather dramatic roll of her eyes and flirty throw of the perfectly fire and blood red mane and did a little shake of her hips.

"Oh no, Kamatari, _please_ don't hurt me big sister! I'll do anything you want!" Kamatari impersonated her little sister to a T, with the check of the eye shadow and all. "SCREACH! No PLEASE! PLEASE! Hurt me as much as you want but don't mess up my face! I _beg_ of you!" Kamatari made two fists and did the rubbing of the eyes motion as a little kid would when she would cry.

"Oh shut up already!" Kaguya swung her golden sword at her sister, trying to catch her off guard while she did a –in her opinion- pitiful imitation of the raven-haired beauty. But the attack failed as Kamatari sighed heavily and blew a clump of hair out of her face, blocking the golden blade with her two golden serpent hair accessories, which then turned into two different types of katana.

"Now little sister, we aren't playing very nicely now are we?" Kamatari did a little child's pouting face. "Why don't you, lighten up a bit!" Two blood red snakes then struck at Kaguya's waist and wrapped around like a belt. Kaguya did a combination of a gasp and a grunt as the two serpents constricted their way across their master's sister's waist, knocking the wind out of the raven-haired beauty.

Raising her hand the best she could in the air as a signal for help, Kaguya gave one last gasp of air as her elder sister did her little disappearing act behind Kaguya and dove her golden blade deep into her little sister's back. Hearing the clothing tear open on the other side, Kamatari gave a small smile of satisfaction as she then pulled out her sword and pushed her sister down onto the ground, fifteen feet down.

"Bye bye sister dearest. You know I always _was_ fond of you," Kamatari smiled a fake, sickeningly sweet smile. With a small, dainty wave of the fingers, the last born in Kamatari's family plummeted down to the ground.

Excitement building with every second passing, Kamatari watched in anticipation as her sister fell to her death.

But Fate had to interrupt the perfectly planned out strategy of Kamatari, as the Hagaromo belonging to the two Ten'nyo's mother burst through the large, metal double doors leading to the battle arena and wrapped itself around Kaguya's body, catching it the younger of the two celestial beauties in mid-air and brought down the torn and battered up Ten'nyo out of the battle arena. Slowly repairing all things damaged on and in Kaguya's body, the celestial robes then left out of the doors that it had came and left Kamatari alone.

**.o0O0o. End Flashback .o0O0o. **

"Oh and I was so close too!" Kamatari sent a blast of energy down into the nearest part of the forest that she could find. "But _noooooo!_ Kaguya always hadta be Momma's little girl! Always being protected by 'mommy!'" Kamatari lashed out another attack on the innocent patch of forestry that just happened to be in the way as she flew at a much faster pace now, her eyes glaring so hard they could bear holes into the sky above.

"Oh this next time…next time I see you little sister," Kamatari closed her eyes and made her body go as tight as she could, flexing every body in her muscle to make herself more aerodynamic. Zooming off faster than she had ever done before, Kamatari's adrenaline rush escalated to amazing heights just thinking about how much she was going to **love** the feeling of her little sister's dead body lying limply in her arms. How she was going to love the warmth from the cold, dead skin of her parent's-pet when she went to touch her little sister. Oh it was going to be memorable alright. Kamatari was going to make sure of that.

**.o0O0o. With Kouga .o0O0o.**

"Almost…there," Kouga grunted as he raced for not only his life, but that of his one love. Seeing something zipping across the sky with speeds almost rivalling those of his own, Kouga sniffed out the creature and then nearly ran into a tree he was so shocked.

"It…it can't be!" Kouga quickly recovered from his overwhelming dosage of shock and ran faster and faster and faster until he was the same speed as the thing above him. Daring a quick glance upwards, Kouga saw just what he needed to see to make his crazy thoughts a reality. A flash of the elegant and royal red hair that was billowing in the wind made Kouga's heart race and made him nearly run into another four trees.

"Damn it! Why now?"

After many minutes of hot pursuit, Kouga and the creature flying up above finally reached the Goshinboku, where the two met up with Kaguya and the InuYasha gang minus Kagome. By the looks of it, Kaguya was doing pretty well considering she was up against a Hanyou, a monk and a demon slayer. Kouga slid to a halt and was amused by the fact that someone like Kaguya was beating InuYasha and his oh-so-mighty-sword.

"Hey Mutt Face, you're losing to a _girl_!" Kouga sneered.

"Shut up Kouga! I'd like to see you do better!"

"Do better! HA! Just get out of the way and let _me_ avenge my comrades." And within the time that it took InuYasha to block another one of Kaguya's attacks, Kouga had already picked up Sango and Miroku and put them to the side of the battle field.

Going two against one just doesn't seem fair now doesn't it? I mean there's two strong male demons fighting for the same girl and having the same goals. And the opposing team was just a little raven-haired beauty with a few magical powers and a hair pin that can turn into a sword. Let's just hope that she doesn't go _too_ hard on the poor boys.

A pink, glowing circle then appeared around Kaguya. With her body in the shape of a cross, Kaguya concentrated on the energy coursing through her hands. Two purple balls of energy then appeared floating above Kaguya's hands and grew and grew until they reached a point where they were almost as big as watermelons.

"Homdeh niwa fou mitsuke," Kaguya chanted as the purple orbs started to rotate slowly, but then picked up speed. Crossing her hands in front of her chest to make an X. The purple orbs spun faster and faster and faster until they were lifted from Kaguya's hands and floated on their own. With a swish of her dainty little hand, Kaguya's orbs shot off and headed straight for InuYasha and Kouga.

"No you don't!" InuYasha bellowed as he sliced through the purple orb with his Tetsusaiga. Kouga chose not to slice the orb open, rather just avoid it. So with his god-like speed, the purple orb ran into a tree. But it's a good thing that Kouga decided not to touch the little glowing purple thing, because as soon as it came in contact with the tree's bark, it ignited and burned straight through the tree and gave off a sizzling, acid-like sound.

'_That was close…'_ Kouga sweated. Realizing how close his tanned skin was to getting burned off and melted away into some liquid. Pouring all of his concentration back onto the Ten'nyo at hand, Kouga thought up ways that he could kill the annoying little monster _and_ still keep his hide intact. Not being able to think up of a killer strategy right away, Kouga just charged face first into the battle with claws unsheathed.

A rather stressed sigh came from Miroku. Sango turned around to see what the matter was, but then tensed and nearly fell over. A large shiver ran up and down her spine as she loosened her grip on her sword that fell to the ground.

Many forehead veins were fit to burst as Sango regained control of the situation and took Miroku's hand off of her left butt cheek and held onto his hand rather firmly. Her eyes closed and her exterior calm looking, Sango slowly placed Miroku's hand onto his own cheek. She then let go of the hand and waited for it to fall before slapping the monk almost as hard as she could.

Falling to the ground with swirls in his eyes, Miroku couldn't get up for a while. Suiting Sango fine, she quickly picked up her sword and hid behind Kamatari as if for protection. But protection was far from Sango's mind as she stealthily made her way so that she was merely two feet behind the Ten'nyo.

"Rah!" Sango cried out as she brought her sword out from behind the red haired Ten'nyo and cocked it up into a position that could easily cut skin if needed. Kamatari realized her predicament but was not fazed and did not show any shock or surprise. Turning her head merely to see Sango was Kamatari's only reaction.

"Tell Kaguya to leave," Sango threatened through gritted teeth. Kamatari raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"And why would I want to do such a think like that?" Kamatari asked innocently, with a cocky little smile being displayed proudly on her lips. Sango brought the sword closer to the red haired Ten'nyo's throat. Kamatari's eyes followed towards the sword, but then returned her gaze to Sango.

"Because if you don't," Sango stopped to catch her raspy breath, "then you will die."

"Ha! That's it!" Kamatari threw her arm up in the air and laughed. "Listen to this sister: if you don't quit now, I'm going to die!" That gave Kaguya a laugh.

"Just try it human girl," Kaguya laughed as she dodged another one of Kouga's attacks. Teleporting to straight behind Sango, Kaguya placed her own dainty, uncalloused hands on Sango's rough and untreated hands. Fixing the angle of the blade just so slightly so that the blade could do the most damage, Kaguya gave Sango a slight pull backwards and then disappeared. Sango's blade was as hungry for blood as Kamatari was for revenge; and so Sango's sword cut through the delicate skin of Kamatari's neck quite easily.

Suddenly reappearing directly in front of Kouga, Kaguya turned her head around and watched her older sister's throat get cut by a human demon slayer –a female no less! Feeling the sudden urge to laugh, Kaguya turned her head around to face Kouga. Not knowing that Kouga was there, Kaguya gasped as the rough, callused hands covered Kaguya's mouth with a small little smirk.

Punching his hand straight through her chest, Kouga had something bloody and still moving as his hand exited the Ten'nyo body. A very cocky and evil smirk was then plastered upon Kouga's face as he saw the blood spewing from Kaguya's body all over his own tan arm and the area around where the two currently where. Watching the blood drain out of her face and spew all over the ground gave Kouga much pleasure as imagining that it was Naraku that he was killing. But killing his henchman was his closest thing to success that he's ever endured.

Howling and laughing evily was all that was heard for the longest time as lightening was seen and thunder was heard with Kouga's arm still firmly up in the air. Kamatari was the first to come to her senses and very quickly ran to Kouga lifting her skirt and all. Facing Kouga, she was exactly the same height as Kagome and Kouga couldn't help but think that the Ten'nyo in front of him was supposed to be _his_ Kagome.

But what was about to happen was not at all Kouga's Kagome. A rather large hand then came up and slapped Kouga's tan and beautiful face extremely roughly and hard enough for bruising to occur immediately.

"You bastard. Killing my sister was to be MY doing! Mine and mine alone!" Kamatari's hair shot on end as a purple circle formed around her. A matching purple light then shot up from all around of Kamatari and as her anger grew so did the intensity of the light.

"It was always Kaguya that got the special attention! It was always Kaguya that was the favourite! It was always 'Kamatari, look after Kaguya!' and 'Teach Kaguya from right and wrong' and 'If anything happens, Kaguya will get hurt!' I'm sick and tired of her getting the treatment!" Kamatari screamed out as her whole body arched and an immense amount of power emanated from Kamatari's body.

"I'm sick and tired of you _wolves_ ruining my life! One day all of you **shall die**!" Kamatari exploded and shot out attacks in every way, aiming mostly for Kouga but hitting anything else that got in hr path.

Kouga did his best to dodge all of the attacks that he could as Miroku protected Sango and Shippo clung onto Kilala. InuYasha normally would have held Kagome back with one arm and held as tight as he could, not letting go, but she was currently transformed.

InuYasha's eyes widened as his brain thought of millions of ways to help and an idea struck. _'Damnit where is that Hiim guy when ya need him?'_

**.o0O0o. With Hiim .o0O0o.**

"Psst, Kagura. We're here," Hiim gently shook Kagura's shoulder, waking her up from a deep sleep on Hiim's shoulder. Slowly opening her eyes, Kaguya almost screamed as she realized that she was in the air. Having Hiim's hand being then placed on her shoulder calmed her down a smidgen, but Kagura was still quite scared.

"What are we doing up here? And are we-" Kagura cut herself off as she shot down to the side of the feather. Her nightmares had manifested themselves into flesh and were directly below her. Naraku's refuge. His hideout. His headquarters. "Oh no."

"What is it? This is where you were originally going!" Hiim exclaimed, completely confused by the wind demon's actions. Smelling a tear, Hiim then remained quiet as he realized.

"You're a prisoner aren't you? A beautiful bird in a golden cage, the only key to getting out belonging to someone else." Kagura brushed one of her stray hairs behind her ear while her bangs covered her eyes. Hiim then pulled Kagura into him, arms gripping the material on the wind demons back.

"What are you? Let go of me!"

"No Kagura, I'm not letting go." And with that, Kagura started to break down crying. In the arms of a half-demon was the ebony haired wind demon. Not being able to control herself, Kagura started to return the hug and sob harder into the crook of Hiim's neck, inhaling and falling in love all over again with his scent.

A little while later, once Kagura had passed out from all of the crying and dehydration finally caught up with her, Hiim debated what to do with the woman in his arms. He knew now that –even with the truth telling serum in effect- Kagura really did not want to go back down into the hell hole that she called "home."

"What will become of her if I take her away from this terrible place? What will her master inflict upon her as punishment if I tried to free his pretty little bird?" Hiim thought aloud as he placed Kagura's head on his lap as he sat in the lotus position, trying to think the clearest he could.

Sensing an incredible amount of celestial power being at work, Hiim sped the feather that was controlled by thoughts as fast as it could go towards the purple light that had just shot into the sky.

**.o0O0o. With InuYasha .o0O0o.**

Widening his eyes even further as he smelled not only the scent of Naraku but that of a half-wolf demon as well, InuYasha's head started flooding back with the last time of Kamatari.

**.o0O0o. Flashback .o0O0o.**

'_If I don't do something soon, Kagome's life will be in danger!'_ InuYasha had to plan out mentally his next move. _'I don't have any time left! This is all that I've got!'_ InuYasha cried in desperation. Certainly, he would enjoy it, but he knew that Kagome would near-kill him.

Turning her face to meet his InuYasha –in a completely desperate attempt to bring Kagome back –let his lips crash down onto hers into a forceful, yet heated kiss. Kamatari's eyes resembled that of frying pans, for they were widened out of shock that this half-demon would force himself down on her, one of the legendary Ten'nyo's!

'_Lips,'_ Kamtari gasped mentally, for she could not gasp physically, due to InuYasha who currently owned her mouth. Scenes of Kouga and Kagome kissing flew by Kamtari's eyes, as if viewing a slide show of Kagome's personal love life with Kouga.

'_InuYasha!'_ Kagome screamed mentally as she returned into her proper body, letting Kamatari fall back. Once InuYasha had realized that it was Kagome, and that his lips were still entangled with hers, he went wide eyed with embarrassment.

_SLAP!_ The sound that resembled so much that of a bullet being shot could easily be heard for miles around. The sound of Kagome's soft palm colliding with InuYasha's rough face emitted such a sound, that it was even louder then the slap of Sango's palm into Miroku's cheek.

**.o0O0o. End Flashback .o0O0o.**

"That's it then," InuYasha muttered under his breath. Sheathing his Tetsusaiga, InuYasha lunged for Kaguya as the purple celestial energy surrounding her faded away. As soon as his bare hands touched the purple energy, they started to burn like when Sesshomaru attempted to steal the Tetsusaiga. But completely ignoring the burning sensation, InuYasha grabbed Kamatarari's arm and pulled her back into his arms.

"Let go of me you filthy dog!" Kamatari kicked and protested as much as she could. But when it came to saving Kagome's life, InuYasha was much stronger than he could ever be on his own. Turning the Ten'nyo's pretty little red head around, InuYasha forced his lips upon hers.

Kamatari had to protest to all of this, but couldn't. InuYasha was kissing the strength out of Kamatari and she was powerless to stop it.

'_No! I won't! I'm not done! He still lives!'_ But Kamatari was silenced by the bringing back of Kagome.

"Kagome, are you okay now?" InuYasha asked quietly as he continued his firm grip on Kagome and stared at her in the eyes with compassion and tenderness.

"InuYasha? But what?" Kagome clung onto InuYasha since he was the closest one to her.

"Ssshh, it's okay Kagome. You just weren't yourself." InuYasha cradled Kagome before she realized whose arms she was in. Kagome gave a quick hug to InuYasha but then had to push away.

A small hiss of pain was then heard from about ten yards behind Kagome that made Kagome's ears burn.

"Kouga!" Kagome yelled out in concern as she ran towards her lover. Kouga looked up with a face full of twisted pain of agony and then smiled as he saw his woman coming directly towards him. Getting up onto one knee, Kouga opened his arms. Kagome instantly flung herself into him and started to break down sobbing.

"Kouga, what did…what did I do?" Kouga rose to his feet, holding Kagome in the position that she was in which was currently in. Even just holding Kagome by the waist, her feet were at least four inches off the ground. She was sobbing gently into the crook of Kouga's neck and Kouga decided to zip off into the Goshinboku to give the two of them a bit more privacy.

Having finally stopped crying, Kagome cuddled into Kouga's warm embrace as he gently and flirtatiosly kissed the sensitive spots on his woman's neck. Kagome's first impulse was to recoil to stop the tickling, but then gladly opened up her neck and gave Kouga more freedome. Kouga gladly accepted and started to not only kiss all of the sensitive spots, but also started to trace Kagome's neck-line with his tongue, sending Kagome shivers up and down her spine. A soft moan came out from Kagome's throat as Kouga's sharp and lethal fangs started to nibble along the parts he had just licked and kissed each inch tenderly.

Noticing that she had that cute little blush on her face, Kouga reached up and cupped Kagome's face in his palm and watched as her eyes widened in surprise and then start to drift shut. Leaning closer he brushes his lips against hers and almost growls at how soft her lips feel. Kagome gasps and he takes the opportunity to kiss her harder slipping his tongue into her mouth. In a daze Kagome begins to reciprocate sliding her tongue against his. He moans, pressing his body against hers letting her feel how much he wants her. '_She tastes so sweet.'_ Wanting the kiss to be more aggressive, Kouga starts to nibble on her bottom lip which makes her moan, letting his tongue slip into her mouth. Kouga moaned to himself as he explored her mouth and tasted how sweet his Kagome is.

Tentatively Kagome wraped her fingers into his hair slowly stroking through the strands. Groaning Kouga pulls her to rest on his lap with her facing him, straddling his legs. Almost hissing in pleasure at the contact, Kouga reaches up to cup both of her breasts. Letting out a guttural groan Kagome starts to move against his erection subconsciously, causing Kouga to almost lose control of himself.

Kagome, already in a daze herself, has her pulse speed as the two continue to kiss and touch each other. Kouga huskily whispers in her ear "I want you" almost immediately realizing his mistake.

Coming out of her daze slowly she pulls away "I'm sorry Kouga but you're going to fast. I…I don't think I-"

Both panting he replies:

"It is alright Kagome, I just got caught up in the moment." Then moving up to Kagome's ear, he whispers in his husky voice again, "I won't make you do anything you don't want. But be careful next time"

With a frustrated sigh Kouga got up and ran his hands through his hair while also trying to make his arousal not very noticeable. But knowing that there were demons within the area like InuYasha, it was obvious that someone would notice.

Inu Yasha noticed the closeness between Kouga and Kagome and felt like he was being torn directly in half. He thought that Kagome could do much better than his arch nemesis. Kouga didn't deserve someone like her. After all how many times had the wolf demon try and kill his half-demon hide? He was also surprised that Kouga was actually capable of caring about someone and sticking with them, unlike in Ayame's case. He pushed all his thoughts away in order to concentrate on the task the group was doing.

Magic was then heavily sensed in the air. The entire group could feel it. They slowed their approach knowing that they had to be close. Kagome tightened her grip on Kouga's clothing as she felt more nervous. He held her closer to reassure her as the bushes around the group started to sway in the breeze and heard much rustling directly where Sango and Miroku where.

"Hello friends!" Hiim popped in with a chibi happy face expression. Kagome squealed and jumped out from the extremely high drop of the Goshinboku branches. With Hiim zipping directly over to where Kagome could be caught, Kagome gave an extremely wide smile reaching from ear to ear. Kagome landing directly into his own arms, Hiim twirled around when he caught Kagome.

"Hiim I'm so glad you're here!" Kagome gave him a tight hug. Hiim hugged her back but then had to place her on her own two feet. His shallow-river coloured eyes scanned for the surrounding area. A troubled look then made it's way onto the beautiful half-wolf demon's beautiful face.

"Where is she?" Hiim's eyes searched everyone's body hard. Seeing nothing but the dead Kaguya on the floor, Hiim was very confused. Miroku took a step forward twirling his staff like a cheerleader would a baton.

"Where is who?"

"The Ten'nyo! I felt very strong celestial powers emanating from here!" Hiim looked Kagome dead in the eye. "So where is she?" Kagome blushed as she saw the tips of her hair being slowly turned back from cardinal and royal red to the beautiful raven black that she was so accustomed to seeing.

"Well, I…I kind of-"

"The Ten'nyo has lain dormant for the time being." Miroku went all philosophical.

"That's right. Because the Kamatari lady got kissed by InuYasha and then she went back to being Kagome." Shippo stated a matter of factly, his chest puffing out and swelling with pride.

"Mrew" Kilala nodded.

"Oh!" Hiim exclaimed, looking at Kilala he immediately searched his sky blue and lily-pad green robes and pockets as if looking for something. Finally finding it, Hiim gave his chibi smile that he ever so remembered by.

"My dear lady Kagome," Hiim swooped down into a very deep bow, one arm crossed over his chest and another dramatically high up in the air. "I hereby present to you, your favourite two-tail in the world, KORUNA!"

Kagome's arms immediately shot up in the air as her hands then flung to her mouth in surprise. With an over excited squeal, Kagome flung herself towards her little flame tailed friend.

"Koruna!" Kagome just couldn't stop hugging her friend and squealing. Koruna as well was hopping all around on Kagome and meowing like crazy. After Koruna finally stopped bouncing around and Kagome got off of her sugar high, Kagome then latched herself around Hiim's waist.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Kagome had to be practically pried off of Hiim in order for Hiim to be able to breathe.

"Certainly, it is no problem Kagome," Hiim gave a sunny smile and handed Kagome over to her lover. "Here kind sir, I believe that she is your woman." Hiim winked.

"That she is," Kouga growled. InuYasha did the same, with the exception that his was purely out of jealousy.

"Oh and by the way," Hiim rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"What is it?" Sango asked, stepping towards Hiim and picking up her Hiraikotsu. Hiim turned around and looked at Sango with very nervous eyes.

"Well…" _'Okay, how am I gunna explain this one…Oh wait! I know! A riddle! Lemme see what I can pull up…'_ "The thorns always come with a rose. Be it the beauty that you look at or the pain that lies on top, there is always good in something. No matter how evil that it may seem on top."

"What are you getting at?" Shippo asked, completely bored and his body leaning up against Kilala.

"Patience my young fox," Hiim remained calm. "Though your eyes and memories serve you no justice, these eyes of mine have seen the truth. Though it took much time, the one of which you seek vengeance is not at all evil. Surely he acts evil, but he is not truly evil, for nothing living can be 'completely and truly evil.'

"Through the eyes of his heart, I have seen the fact that Naraku lives and breathes as normally as we do. He is souly driven by those who emanate rage. In this he lives his evil ways.

"Kagura, if you please." And with those few words, Kagura, dressed completely normally and walking in the exact same way as ever, emerged from the bushes. The only exception to the way she looked was by the fact that her head was down low and her fan was open to hide the best she could her blush. This certainly caught everyone's attention.

"Kagura!" Kouga spat on the ground just mentioning her name. InuYasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and wielded it as if he was surely going to attack. Miroku had to push Sango back. Kagome winced as everyone just suddenly seemed to go from a happy mood to a vile and hateful one.

"Please! Just hear her out!" Kagome pleaded, running in front of everyone and standing her body out to make a slightly odd X shape. "She might have something useful to say!"

"Thank you Miss Kagome," Kagura said bashfully. "Yes, I am very sorry of all that I have done in the past. Please forgive me!" Kagura got down onto her knees and bowed, begging for forgiveness.

"Keh! And why should we forgive you!" Kouga snapped. "You killed my comrades!"

"She has spilled too much blood to be forgiven," Sango gripped her Hiraikotsu as if she was about to launch it at Kagura.

"But please!" Kagura begged. "I can take you to where Naraku lays dormant. It is almost his time of month where he keeps as weak as can be. If you do not attack then, you will all have to wait another month and by then he will be much stronger!"

After mentally discussing the plan, InuYasha sheathed his sword with a collected look on his face with his eyes closed.

"Bring us to Naraku."

…

**.o0O0o.**

**A/N: well then! If that wasn't enough of the madness then I hope that you go for psyco testing. I know I must be driving half of yez up the wall I haven't posted in over a month! But I made up for it! Look! More than 10 pages like usually! 15 pages! It's long and a bit boring at some parts, but I made Kagome and Kouga make out like I promised I would! (And remember guys, everytime you masturbate a kitty dies!) LoL! Couldn't help but put that in there.**

**.o0O0o.**

**Kagome: **Took ya long enough.

**InuYasha: **So why am I letting Kagura do this again?

**Jassy: **Because we all want to see Naraku die in the next chapter and we can't have that unless Kagura shows us where he is! And unless you wanna go completely insane with all of these people bugging you about ending the story already and stop giving filler episodes, then you would know.

**Sango: **People have wanted you to stop already?

**Jassy: **Well…no…but I can only imagine that they do…

**Naraku: **Make it longer. That way I can feast on those that lay in my way until I am threatenend.

**Jassy: **ok, that does it. No more caffeine for you.

**.o0O0o. Reviews .o0O0o.**

**Sakadora**: You know what? I like this girl. She actually said that something was bothering her. I know that a lot of people wouldn't. Sakadora, thank you for telling me about the stuff that agitates you, but if you kept reading until a few chapters more, then you'd see that I have changed all of that. But thanks for the review anyway! nn

**Brittany**: -stands back- wow! If you don't want the Kagome x Kouga pairing, then Why. Are. You. Reading. My. STORY!

**Mimorinu**: Well I tried to make it funny! Hope you liked it! And here, if you keep on reading this then maybe you'll read this and read "THANK YOU FOR LIKING MY STORY!"

**Luna Moonshine**: Hoo yean do I noe who u r! Lexus! Greatta see ya! How's middle school treaten ya? Update your own story every now and then eh? It sounds alrite, but like me n Toj said before. U REALLY NEEDTA WORK ON IT!

**Michie**: If Inu was super affectionate in this story michie, then I think ppl wouldn't read my story because they're expecting Kouga and Kagome together. Silly girl. HOORAY! FIVE STARS! Anybody can have an idea and put it down on paper. But it takes an artist to make it into something beautiful. Like me and my story. Sure, you could have the same plot twist and everything! But could you put it into words as beautifully as you wanted to?

**Kogasgirl142** DUDE! Ur spellin Kouga the American way! CRAZY! I hope that my Japanese way of spellin it didn't drive ya up the wall did it? Ehehehe, it took me long enough to update eh?

**DreamBeamz** HOORAY! ITS DREAMBEAMZ! One of my most faithfull reviewers! I wonder if your even continuing to read this story because it's been so long since I've updated. CRAZY! Anyway, here! Since I noe how much you wanted Kouga and Kagome to make out, VOILA! A long little bit of Kouga and Kagome. I didn't think that Kagome would be ready to do 'it' yet with Kouga. Sorry if I disappointed you there.

**HIGHSCHOOL HAS STARTED! I AM GOING TO DIE!**

_September 06, 2005_


	23. AN

Heeeeeeeeeeeeey!

_-dodges both sharp and blunt objects being thown_**-** yes yes yes I know!

Its been….well over a year hasn't it? --# Well all I can say is…

SUMI MASEN! See my mother and I just moved to India (exciting eh?) and so of couse, second/third world country and my internet (or lack-there of) absolutely hates me. And worse of all is that my computer prettymuch died on the move across the world (lets see…..Canada to India….yeah that's far) and oh I wish I was joking here, but every single file was wiped off the face of the earth and now the computer isn't letting me save squat and im actually doing this at a friends house. (all hail the mighty Ritvij) and yes I have no way of uploading any chapters that were typed up which were deleted and now I cant even re-type them! I still have all the chapters written, but you see I live literally sooo far away from everyone else it's not even funny. I mean my neighbours are cool with me being around and all, but I just cant go upto them and be all hey mind if I use your computer for a couple of….oh I don't know….days? somehow I don't think that'd go over so well with them.

But there is a silver lining here! I WILL get those chapters posted, that I promise! As soon as I go back to Canada for the summer I will post them (unless I get stuck here and miraculously survive Indian summers and typhoons. Aaw, doesn't that just sound like sooo much fun?) so here's hoping that either A)My visa expires or B) my mother takes pity on me and sends me back to the great white north for a few months.

Really, REALLY am sorry about all this guys . 

Jassy


End file.
